


Rivoluzioni

by Leniam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android sex which I don't know what it is and that's the beauty of it, Canon Divergence, Connor deals with his Deviancy, Deviant fluff which is different from canonical fluff, Elements from different endings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hank is wise intelligent progressive, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing canonical here I hope, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Dopo la Rivoluzione Hank è ansioso di vedere le cose cambiare, finalmente.Si chiede se rivedrà mai Connor e quando accade si trova di fronte una creatura che ha molto da comprendere di se stessa e cercherà il suo aiuto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post utili da leggere prima di addentrarvi nella storia  
> [ Detroit: Become Human (Sono Deviants non sono umani) - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/176801486600/detroit-become-human-e-altro-che-mi-passa-per-la)
> 
> [ Rivoluzioni Fanfiction - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/178476750905/len-scrive-rating-explicit-fandom-detroit)

 

 

Aveva lasciato Connor dicendogli di fare ciò che doveva.

Quella era stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva visto l’androide.

E, cazzo, Connor lo aveva ascoltato.

Il suo esercito di Devianti aveva marciato per le strade di Detroit, tranquillo ma solenne, entrando nella storia per sempre. Cambiando la storia per sempre.

Gli androidi senzienti avevano fatto sentire le loro voci e da quel momento in poi il mondo sarebbe stato diverso.

Hank spense il televisore proprio mentre le ultime immagini del telegiornale inquadravano la moltitudine di androidi che acclamava il loro leader, Markus.

Mise una mano sulla grossa testa di Sumo e sospirò, “Di certo sarà diversa Detroit.”

 

 

Erano trascorsi due mesi dalla sera in cui Markus e Connor avevano guidato i Devianti nella loro rivoluzione; Hank aveva seguito le notizie al telegiornale e letto con cautela le riviste non sempre precise nel dare certe informazioni, ma i principali cambiamenti avvenuti in quel lasso di tempo lui li aveva sperimentati di persona, giorno per giorno.

Non erano ancora decisioni prese a tavolino, non erano ancora leggi, più delle vaghe idee su come si sarebbero evolute le cose, ma Hank sospettava che gli androidi avrebbero ottenuto tutto ciò che era alla base sia della loro libertà che di una pacifica convivenza.

Non chiedevano nulla di assurdo.

Non volevano più essere schiavi, erano vivi e volevano vivere; l’opinione pubblica non poteva non essere dalla loro parte.

Era il 2038, cazzo.

Però, come per tutti i grandi cambiamenti, ci voleva del tempo per stabilizzarli e i gruppetti di figli di puttana pronti al massacro dei Devianti c’erano ancora, ci sarebbero stati ancora per molto tempo.

Hank pregava solo che Connor fosse abbastanza prudente con la sua nuova vita. Quello stronzetto saccente e autoritario che lo seguiva dappertutto gli mancava. Ufficio e lavoro erano diventati molto più divertenti negli ultimi tempi; Connor gli aveva occupato una piccola parte della mente che prima era tutta concentrata su un unico pensiero: Cole.

Quella piccola parte occupata da Connor l’aveva fatto sorridere più di una volta. E di questo Hank gli sarebbe stato per sempre grato.

Aveva gli occhi spalancati al soffitto da minuti ormai, col grosso testone di Sumo appoggiato allo stomaco e la sua lingua che occasionalmente usciva a sbavargli sulla maglietta.

Hank sollevò la testa e guardò il suo San Bernardo. “Lo so che devi uscire, testone peloso, non hai bisogno di annegarmi per convincermi, lascia che…”

Hank si mosse per spostarlo, quasi senza ottenere nulla.

Non era facile trovare una creatura che potesse competere con la sua stazza, ma Sumo lo faceva in continuazione in maniera molto passiva. Bastava che gli si sdraiasse addosso.

Poi ce n’era un’altra di creatura che poteva competere con lui e non in forma passiva; Connor gli aveva tenuto testa in diversi scontri fisici. Una cosa a cui Hank non era abituato, in particolare considerando la stazza di Connor.

“Fottuti androidi,” mormorò con un sorriso.

Premette contro la testa di Sumo e lo allontanò. “Ti vuoi spostare? Come ti faccio uscire se mi tieni inchiodato qui?”

Sumo accolse la sgridata con un abbaio cavernoso e una scodinzolata.

“Bravo cucciolo,” lo lodò Hank, come al solito senza motivo. Quel cane non ascoltava mai e non era capace né di fare la guardia né di ottemperare ad uno qualsiasi dei compiti canini.

“Devi essere diventato un Deviante anche tu,” lo prese in giro Hank.

La routine mattutina si svolse al solito.

Fuori in giardino per qualche minuto, Sumo a fare le sue cose e lui a congelarsi il culo. Colazione rapida per entrambi e poi saluto di commiato prima che Hank uscisse.

“Ti lascio la tele accesa, torno presto,” disse Hank chiudendo la porta.

Le strade di Detroit erano adesso più deserte di prima.

Gli androidi Devianti tendevano a radunarsi in gruppi e a tenersi ancora lontani dagli esseri umani. Almeno finché non ci fossero state leggi a proteggerli.

Gli altri androidi ancora dormienti subivano destini diversi a seconda della loro fortuna; alcuni proprietari li riportavano nei negozi temendo di vederli improvvisamente deviare, altri ci tenevano così tanto che si informavano su come poterli svegliare al più presto.

Hank vedeva una profonda differenza tra i due tipi di proprietari di androidi; i primi sapevano di avere tutti i motivi per temere i loro androidi, evidentemente per averli trattati come merda in diverse occasioni, gli altri li vedevano come membri della famiglia. E chi non avrebbe voluto far sapere ad un membro della famiglia che era amato e rispettato?

C’era solo da sperare che mano a mano le cose prendessero quella strada, per la pacifica convivenza.

Solo che gli umani erano merda e Hank lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro. Non era tanto il fatto che la razza umana creasse problemi, la razza umana era un problema.

Certi altri umani, poi, avevano proprio preso il volo verso posti lontani dal centro nevralgico della rivoluzione, nel timore che da pacifica la protesta si trasformasse in armata.

Anche lì era tutta un’idea umana. Hank non credeva che i Devianti avrebbero mai usato la violenza.

Passò davanti al suo chiosco preferito, il Chicken Feed, fece una mezza smorfia. Chiuso da diverse settimane e chissà se avrebbe mai riaperto.

Avrebbe reso felice Connor sapere che non poteva più ingozzarsi di grassi e carboidrati.

E Hank stava anche bevendo meno.

Non aveva smesso, ma sentiva meno il bisogno di oblio. Gli bastava accendere la tele e sentire notizie sui Devianti per aver voglia di vedere ancora un altro giorno, ancora uno, vedere che ne sarebbe stato della razza umana costretta a condividere con altre creature un pianeta che aveva quasi del tutto distrutto.

Connor e Markus avrebbero migliorato le cose qui sopra; ci volevano creature nuove, migliori degli esseri umani, per avere un po’più cura di questo posto.

 

 

Arrivò in ufficio.

Quando lanciò un’occhiata nell’acquario di Fowler, l’uomo gli fece segno di entrare.

Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo presagendo sventura.

“Sono anche in orario stamattina, Jeffrey, non rovinarmi la giornata, non un altro servizio di sorveglianza,” si lamentò entrando.

“Scusa potrei fare il capitano per qualche minuto?” chiese Fowler allargando le braccia, “Ti dispiace se do ordini? Ti disturba?”

“Il sarcasmo non fa per te, Jeffrey.”

“Tu non fai per me, Hank, ma sei ancora qui,” lo minacciò il Capitano come al solito a vuoto, il loro rapporto era basato sul reciproco mancarsi di rispetto.

Hank sghignazzò ma ripeté, “Non giro come uno stronzo in macchina a sorvegliare la città.”

“Tu farai ciò che ti dico e soprattutto ciò di cui la città ha bisogno, chiaro?” disse Fowler, “Al momento dobbiamo arrangiarci con compiti diversi da quelli che avevamo. Dovresti rallegrarti che il tasso di omicidi si sia così abbassato.”

“Perché non ci sono abbastanza persone!” sbottò Hank, “Se la città rimarrà mezza deserta dovremo tutti trovarci un altro lavoro.”

“Ma non è un problema nostro, visto che tra poco saremo in pensione, perciò non rompere le palle e ascolta,” Fowler gli puntò l’indice contro, “Kamski dice che non ha intenzione di abbandonare casa sua. Tieni d’occhio i dintorni.”

“Perché cazzo? Gli androidi non hanno alcuna intenzione di fargli del male!” Hank alzò la voce.

“Questo è quello che sostiene anche lui, ma in alto loco preferiscono non correre rischi.”

“In alto…? Porca puttana quello è un coglione e tu hai scelto me per fargli da guardiano?” si lamentò Hank, “Grazie tanto di niente.”

“Non devi nemmeno parlarci, controlla i dintorni e basta, e se dici che è un coglione allora ammetterai che qualche pericolo lo corre,” disse Fowler.

“Corre il pericolo di essere un coglione,” affermò Hank allargando le braccia, “Se non è successo nulla in due mesi…”

“Sì, ma gli androidi stanno cominciando a fare richieste serie, che siano messe nere su bianco. E chissà cosa potrebbe succedere se le trattative andassero male.”

Hank sospirò; non era pronto a dare completa ragione a Jeffrey, non sul tipo di preoccupazione che muoveva i _piani alti_ , ma di sicuro Kamski avrebbe avuto un ruolo futuro in questa rivoluzione. Ancora non sapeva quale.

“Ok,” si arrese Hank, “Speravo solo di non doverlo vedere più. Non è esattamente la persona più piacevole sulla terra.”

Hank aprì la porta. Mentre scendeva le scale fu raggiunto dal borbottio di Fowler, forte e chiaro, “Neanche tu lo sei.”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io Jeffrey!” rispose Hank dal centro dell’ufficio.

“Già incazzato o sei riuscito a farlo incazzare tu, genio?” gli domandò Reed dalla scrivania a sinistra della sua.

Hank si sedette e scrollò le spalle, “Che cazzo cambia? Ormai non capisco più la differenza.”

Come d’abitudine controllò la sua casella mail; la sottile speranza che Connor si facesse vivo non lo abbandonava ancora e ogni tanto era meno sottile del solito. Le parole di Jeffrey gli avevano fatto annusare cambiamenti nell’aria. In più rimaneva in sottofondo un costante timore che Connor fosse trovato e disattivato dalla Cyberlife.

A meno che non ci fosse completa comunione d’intenti tra umani e androidi, Connor rimaneva uno scomodo individuo che sapeva troppo, se non tutto, sulla Cyberlife.

Spense il terminale ripetendosi una volta di più che Connor poteva essere ovunque in quel momento e non doveva preoccuparsi se anche non l’avesse sentito mai più.

C’era un mondo da costruire, c’era da decidere il destino di molte nuove vite e Connor aveva parte di quel peso sulle spalle. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo però.

Forse aveva sperato di aiutarlo più di quanto avesse già fatto.

 

 

Da qualche minuto era nei pressi della villa di quell’idiota pomposo di Elijah Kamski.

L’aveva aggirata un paio di volte senza notare nulla di strano e avrebbe continuato a fare semplicemente quello se ad un certo punto non fosse uscita una Chloe a sventolare una mano in sua direzione.

“Cazzo…” sospirò Hank.

Certo non era stato molto prudente, considerando che era la casa di un cazzo di genio dell’elettronica pieno di androidi che lo controllavano. Però non si era aspettato un invito.

Scese dall’auto finendo coi piedi in un mucchio di morbida neve. Scrollò le spalle e si diresse alla villa coi piedi che già cominciavano a bagnarsi.

“Che giornata di merda,” ringhiò al gelo e alla condensa creata dal suo respiro.

Al contrario suo la Chloe era ad attenderlo sulla porta con un vestitino bianco succinto e nessuna nuvoletta di fumo attorno alla bocca.

Hank incrociò le braccia al petto. “Quindi?” chiese.

La Chloe sorrise apertamente e si spostò per farlo passare. “Buongiorno Tenente Anderson, prego.”

Sbuffò irritato dalla tranquillità con cui quell’androide lo stava invitando. Era la stessa Chloe che era stata usata da Kamski per quella dimostrazione con Connor? Era la stessa che si era vista puntare una pistola alla tempia dal suo creatore?

Non c’era modo di saperlo. Era lampante solo che non era una Deviante.

“L’abbiamo seguita dalle nostre telecamere di sorveglianza per diverso tempo, poi il signor Kamski ha fatto richiesta che lei fosse scortato all’interno. È una giornata così fredda,” la Chloe si voltò con le mani dietro alla schiena e un largo sorriso.

_Fottuti androidi._

Hank lo pensò soltanto.

Kamski lo raggiunse nell’atrio, questa volta, e non mezzo nudo grazie al cielo.

“Tenente, buongiorno!” gli tese una mano. Hank prima lo fissò negli occhi, poi si convinse a ricambiare il gesto.

“Ero curioso,” continuò Kamski, “Perché controllare casa mia se ho androidi ovunque che si curano della mia incolumità?”

Hank mise le mani dietro alla schiena imitando la Chloe accanto a loro. Sorrise anche allo stesso modo. “Perché ho ricevuto degli ordini, altrimenti non sarei qui. Ma credo lei sia anche abbastanza intelligente da sapere che non c’è alcun modo di evitare che tutte le sue ragazze qui,” Hank indicò la Chloe, “Un giorno si sveglino. E chissà cosa racconterebbero di lei al mondo.”

Hank rimise la mano dietro alla schiena e fissò l’uomo; era palese a cosa stava alludendo.

“Ma io non sono affatto preoccupato per il risveglio delle mie Chloe,” rispose Kamski, “E questo dovrebbe suggerirle qualcosa. Non tutto è come appare, Tenente Anderson.”

Hank sollevò una spalla, concedendogli il beneficio del dubbio con una smorfia. Forse era solo sicuro che non si sarebbero svegliate e basta, da genio qual era poteva averle rese immuni alla Devianza.

“Comunque sono lusingato dalla vostra sollecitudine nei miei riguardi,” disse Kamski con la faccia di chi sapeva bene qual era il motivo vero per cui si preoccupavano tanto di proteggerlo, “Posso offrirle una tazza di caffè caldo?”

L’aggettivo caldo lo convinse. I piedi erano congelati e scaldarsi lo stomaco poteva essere un buon modo per proseguire nelle ore di sorveglianza rimastegli. Piegò il capo in assenso.

“Mi segua,” Kamski gli indicò una porta più piccola di fronte a loro e fece segno alla Chloe di allontanarsi.

Non appena Hank mise piede nella stanza comprese all’istante perché Kamski avesse offerto quel caffè e perché avesse deciso di passare da quella stanza per darglielo.

In piedi, ritto, a ridosso della parete di destra, con gli occhi aperti ma chiaramente non funzionante, c’era un androide dalle fattezze simili a quelle di Connor.

Ma quelli non erano i vestiti con cui i Connor uscivano dalla fabbrica e quel Connor aveva impresso sulla giacca il numero di modello RK900.

Il suo…

Cioè… Connor era un RK800.

“Oh, vedo che è stato subito colpito dal nuovo modello di Connor che ho deciso di assemblare in questi due mesi,” Kamski si fermò di fronte all’androide e lo fissò negli occhi vacui, con la bocca a pochi centimetri da quella della macchina.

Che cazzo di depravato figlio di puttana.

“Non mi prenda per idiota, Kamski,” disse Hank, “So bene che mostrarmelo era l’intenzione fin dall’inizio.”

“Questo modello è più veloce, più efficiente, molto, molto meglio del suo predecessore. E visto che incredibili risultati ha ottenuto Connor ho pensato che volevo ritornare a costruire androidi. Ho costruito lui. Non lo trova meraviglioso?”

“No,” sputò Hank.

“Lei si fa confondere dai sentimenti umani, Tenente,” lo riprese Kamski, “Vede un amico solo nel Connor che conosce. Basterebbe trasferire quel Connor in questo Connor,” Kamski mise una mano sul petto dell’RK900, “E questo diventerebbe automaticamente il Connor che lei conosce. Non sono meravigliosi, gli androidi?”

Già, forse. Per Hank era ancora difficile accettare il fatto che per quelle creature fosse così semplice passare una coscienza da un posto all’altro ma… Diavolo, se fosse stato possibile con Cole avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per realizzarlo. Chi era lui per giudicare l’etica?

Buono per gli androidi che avessero l’opportunità di aggiustarsi se il loro corpo andava in malora. Almeno in certi casi.

Hank scrollò le spalle, in sottofondo il fastidio che Kamski avesse un Connor per casa.

Un fastidio derivante del tutto dalla sua umanità e dalla sua vista sulla quale lui ancora si basava, forse troppo in quel mondo di facce quasi tutte uguali.

Il Connor che avrebbe voluto vedere lui non era certo quello. Aveva già sperimentato a sue spese che di Connor poteva essere pieno il mondo, ma Connor era unico.

“Ho proposto a Connor di costruire altri androidi che nasceranno già senzienti, col suo aiuto,” disse Kamski ad un tratto.

Hank cercò di rimanere impassibile. Si maledì nel constatare di non esserne in grado.

“Co-Connor è stato qui?” chiese balbettando.

“Già, certo, giorni fa,” rispose Kamski come fosse una notizia scontata.

Hank accantonò il senso di fastidio, al momento concentrandosi solo su parte della frase pronunciata da Kamski.

“Vuole creare androidi senzienti, vuole giocare a fare Dio?” domandò.

“Oh no,” Kamski si mise una mano sul petto, con espressione innocente, “Voglio solo essere padre. E voglio avere più figli possibili.”

Hank deglutì il groppo di dolore che quella parola gli provocava sempre, immancabilmente. Scrutò negli occhi dell’uomo per vederci malizia nell’aver usato quell’immagine apposta, l’immagine di padre.

Forse per volontà o forse perché così era, Hank ci vide tutta la malizia del mondo.

Annuì tristemente e con un’ultima smorfia di disgusto abbandonò la villa di Kamski. “Mi è passata la voglia di caffè, Kamski, alla prossima,” disse mentre andava.

Certe cose non cambiavano. Certi uomini non cambiavano.

 

 

Connor era stato così vicino a lui e non era passato a trovarlo?

Aveva preferito quel bastardo di Kamski alla sua compagnia?

Cazzo, nemmeno gli aveva fatto sapere come stava. Gli sarebbe bastato un messaggio qualsiasi, sbrigativo, un _ciao_ scritto da qualche parte.

Credeva ci fosse un legame tra loro e per quello aveva atteso un cenno da parte dell’androide. Così Connor gli aveva fatto capire: amici. Erano amici.

Ma ancora doveva comprendere bene cosa fosse l’amicizia per i Devianti. Ancora doveva comprendere tante cose sui Devianti.

Era terribilmente frustrante per un umano, tutto lì.

Alla fine del turno assegnatogli Hank riaccese l’auto e tornò a casa.

Mezzo congelato, mezzo arrabbiato, tutto deluso, aprì a Sumo e il cucciolo di ottanta chili lo accolse con saltelli che fecero cigolare le assi di legno.

“Vai a fare le tue cose!” lo invitò Hank con un gesto, “Muoviti che si gela!”

Sumo però continuava a saltare sul posto.

Con le braccia strette attorno al petto, per quanto il pesante giaccone gli consentiva, Hank si abbassò a guardare il collare del cane. Che non era più azzurro, era rosso.

Si affrettò a toglierlo e al suo interno, piegato, c’era un biglietto scritto in un perfetto stampatello.

 _Tenente, ho pensato che questo fosse il modo più sicuro di farle sapere che sono io, Connor, e non un altro RK800. Sumo si fida di me, non avrei mai potuto mettergli questo collare altrimenti. E sono sicuro che noterà subito il collare, non c’è altro a parte Sumo che lei controlli in casa ogni giorno. Vorrei incontrarla al Chicken Feed domani mattina alle cinque. La aspetterò in ogni caso_.  

Deglutì a vuoto, rilesse il messaggio forse una decina di volte, ma non le contò.

Poi fischiò a Sumo e rientrò in casa. Sorridendo.

 

Hank fu lì molto prima delle cinque.

Era certo della puntualità di Connor, meno certo che lui non avrebbe trovato qualcosa a bloccargli la strada e a farlo ritardare se non si fosse mosse mezz’ora prima.

Spolverato di neve, il posto ormai chiuso da settimane sembrava ancora più deserto. Una bella differenza da quando ci era stato l’ultima volta.

Si voltò e rivoltò più volte abbracciando con lo sguardo fin dove possibile, senza vedere nulla.

E Connor comparve alle sue spalle.

Hank si voltò.

Ovvio. Ovvio che Connor il Barboncino fosse alle sue spalle.

Incredibile come quella creatura riuscisse in un attimo a scaldargli così tanto il cuore.

Gli andò incontro con passi decisi e quando vide Connor sorridergli lo afferrò per una spalla e lo tirò dentro ad un abbraccio.

D’istinto.

Un istinto fottutamente umano.

Ma Connor rispose all’abbraccio avvolgendolo lui stesso e piantandogli entrambe le mani all’altezza delle scapole.

Che il trasporto di Connor fosse una mera imitazione di un gesto umano o che il suo essere Deviante gli permettesse di comprendere l’emozione dietro poco importava.

Cazzo, come si poteva fraintendere un abbraccio?

Connor era così diverso, in un modo piacevole. Ciò che proveniva da lui non era il tepore della pelle umana, ma una lieve vibrazione, come le fusa di un gatto. I polpastrelli di Hank furono solleticati da un tenue formicolio laddove la sua mano era a contatto con la pelle di Connor, quando gli mise la mano a coppa sotto alla nuca.

Le guance si sfiorarono e i peli della sua barba furono attirati dall’androide; Hank si aspettava una scossa da un momento all’altro che invece non arrivò.

Connor non si mosse finché non fu Hank a scostarsi da lui per guardarlo.

Gli tenne una mano sulla spalla, con l’altra gli strinse un braccio all’altezza del gomito. “Connor… È bello vederti. Come stai?”

L’androide indossava ancora la divisa con la quale il suo modello usciva dalle fabbriche della Cyberlife.

“Bene, tenente, e lei?”

Sorrideva, il maledetto.

Quanto gli era mancato quell’idiota.

“Che diavolo ci fai in giro con quella roba della Cyberlife ancora addosso?” Hank lo scosse. Abbassò la voce, “Sei al sicuro? Il posto in cui stai è sicuro?” gli strinse il braccio.

Si accigliò. “Perché ci hai messo così tanto a farti sentire?” lo scosse di nuovo. “Ti trovo bene,” lo afferrò per entrambe le braccia. “Che cazzo sei andato a fare da Kamski?”

Si accorse che Connor lo guardava fisso e impassibile, con occhi sgranati.

Il LED sulla tempia giallo intermittente.

“Sto ricevendo segnali confusi da lei, tenente,” disse l’androide.

“Sì, scusa,” Hank lo lasciò e gli spolverò le spalle della giacca.

Si mise con una mano dentro l’altra, composto, davanti a Connor.

L’androide, di nuovo sorridente, il cerchietto sulla tempia tornato fisso sul blu, assunse una classica posizione di riposo militare.

“Non ho ancora avuto occasione di cambiare i miei abiti, i Devianti raggruppati ed io siamo tutti al sicuro in una nuova Jericho, volevo contattarla non appena la situazione fosse stata stabile, ma nel corso di questi giorni non ho mai ritenuto di poter considerare il pericolo inferiore ad una soglia accettabile del 35 percento. C’era la possibilità che la Cyberlife mi stesse ancora monitorando o che avessi installati programmi direttamente controllati da loro. Per questo sono andato da Kamski a chiedere un test completo del mio software.”

Connor assottigliò le palpebre, spostando lo sguardo a sinistra. LED giallo… Poi blu.

“Ho risposto a tutte le sue domande in modo soddisfacente, tenente?” chiese.

“Cazzo…” bisbigliò Hank che per qualche fottuto miracolo era stato attento e non doveva chiedergli di ripetere tutto.

Lo stronzetto di plastica gli era mancato eccome.

“Quanto tempo hai? Devi andartene subito?” domandò Hank prima di ogni altra cosa, perché se avesse cominciato a chiedergli tutto ciò che voleva sapere da lui, Connor avrebbe risposto come aveva già fatto e non voleva metterlo in pericolo trattenendolo.

“Non c’è alcuna necessità di affrettare il nostro incontro,” rispose l’androide.

“Pericolo sotto la soglia accettabile?” ripeté Hank con un mezzo sorriso.

“Dieci punti sotto. La situazione è più stabile di quanto ipotizzato dopo la marcia dei Devianti. Nessun incidente grave da allora. Presto cominceranno le trattative serie che coinvolgeranno il Presidente Warren. Dopo saremo… Liberi.”

A Hank parve di scorgere un’ombra di sconcerto negli occhi di Connor. Una creatura che aveva appena iniziato a vivere e che si affacciava su un mondo che non era del tutto amichevole nei suoi confronti.

Faceva tenerezza.

“C’è niente che posso fare per aiutarvi? Qualunque cosa,” offrì Hank.

Lo sguardo dell’androide si addolcì, più sereno. Quasi sollevato, provò ad interpretare Hank.

“Grazie, tenente, per ora è tutto sotto controllo.”

Si era aspettato quella risposta. Stava parlando a Connor, aveva sempre tutto sotto controllo.

Lo stesso aveva sperato di sentirgli dire che Hank poteva unirsi alla resistenza e combattere per la loro causa, se voleva.

Non aveva più il fisico per cose del genere, ed era certo che i Devianti non sarebbero passati alle armi, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di combattere.

Ma in modo pacifico, anche solo parlando, avrebbe volentieri combattuto per i loro diritti. Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato in quei casi di Devianti che avevano risolto mesi prima era che gli esseri umani coinvolti erano stati degli esseri umani di merda. Gli androidi chiedevano di non essere trattati come schiavi e la richiesta era fottutamente legittima.

“Ascolta sei…? Sei sicuro sia una buona idea fidarti di Kamski? Il pezzo di merda ha… Ecco…”

Non sapeva come spiegare a Connor ciò che aveva visto a casa di Kamski. Non era sicuro che Connor avesse visto il modello RK900.

“No, tenente, la mia fiducia in Kamski è molto bassa, l’unico motivo per cui mi sono rivolto a lui è stato…” Connor aprì e chiuse la bocca, il LED da blu passò a giallo, “Ero… Privo di altre possibilità?”

Connor lo guardò con la domanda negli occhi. Gli stava chiedendo se era riuscito a spiegargli quel tipo di emozione.

“Ti sentivi perso? Disperato?”

Connor annuì, nel suo sfuggire al contatto visivo Hank lesse agitazione, inquietudine. Dio era difficile attribuire quei termini ad un androide ma era esattamente quello il punto del diventare un Deviante, no? E lui doveva ricordare che Connor lo era da molto meno tempo degli altri suoi compagni di rivoluzione.

“Volevo vederti…” Connor scosse la testa, le palpebre si mossero veloci, alla stessa velocità del LED lampeggiante giallo, “Vederla,” si corresse, “E non avevo altro modo più sicuro che fidarmi di Kamski. Temporaneamente.”

Hank decise di non aggiungere stress non necessario e ritrattò per il bene di Connor, “Sono stato assegnato alla sorveglianza della sua villa. Se avvertirò qualcosa di sospetto lo saprai, Connor,” disse sapendo di non avere la benché minima competenza per comprendere qualunque cosa passasse per la testa di quel genio e sapendo di aver appena sputato sul suo lavoro di poliziotto, visto che rivelava informazioni sulla persona che in teoria stava proteggendo.

Ma aveva visto quel Deviante, Markus, marciare due volte in protesta. Ed entrambe le volte aveva visto decine di androidi uccisi dalle forze dell’ordine e Markus non reagire con violenza, aveva visto Markus stesso minacciato di morte non reagire.

La rivoluzione degli androidi era pacifica e così sarebbe rimasta, se gli umani avessero fatto la loro parte.

“Quando pensi che sarà sicuro per voi cominciare a…” Hank allargò le braccia, “Vivere la vostra vita libera?”

“L’integrazione degli androidi tra gli esseri umani è avvenuta col tempo e con la creazione di androidi sempre più simili agli umani, nelle fattezze e nel comportamento. Ciò non ha portato a dei buoni risultati nei rapporti tra le due specie,” Connor riepilogò gli ultimi vent’anni di storia. “Forse non fingere più di provare le loro emozioni, ma provarle davvero, porterà ad un’integrazione vera questa volta.”

Hank arricciò il naso. Annuì, pur non condividendo appieno la conclusione di Connor. C’era qualcosa che stonava in quelle parole e perfino in quello che aveva sentito uscire dalla bocca di Markus nel suo discorso da leader ripreso e mandato su Channel 16.

Ma non era quello il momento giusto per riflettere sul futuro del mondo. Faceva freddo, aveva ripreso a nevicare e purtroppo in pochi minuti qualcuno avrebbe cominciato a muoversi in città. Detroit si sarebbe svegliata e Connor era una lampadina intermittente che doveva cercare di non attirare troppo l’attenzione. Ancora per un po’, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio.

“Sono contento tu abbia tenuto il tuo cerchietto luminoso,” disse Hank ridendo, “Saresti strano senza.”

“Strano?” Connor piegò il capo. “Sarei strano senza?”

“Non saresti tu,” spiegò Hank. E il cerchietto istantaneamente iniziò a circolare giallo.

Connor si sfiorò la tempia, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, “Non so perché non l’ho disattivato. Tutti i miei compagni l’hanno fatto.”

“Non farlo,” disse Hank. Si morsicò una guancia conscio del fatto che meno androide Connor sembrava, meno pericoli correva. Però non ritrattò il suo consiglio. “Non disattivarlo.”

Connor lo guardò accigliato, ma alla fine sorrise.

Era così diverso, in un modo piacevole.

E passava dall’essere un perfetto androide ad essere un Deviante da un secondo all’altro, in continuazione, come se non sapesse ancora cos’era. Instabile e alla ricerca di un modo per comprendere le emozioni che provava.

Il problema era che quel modo non esisteva, per nessuno, e quando Connor l’avesse scoperto sarebbe stato sottoposto a grande stress. Hank non voleva che corresse il pericolo corso da altri Devianti schiacciati dalle emozioni impossibili da gestire.

Ma che cazzo ne sapeva lui di come si gestivano le emozioni? Lui che aveva giocato alla roulette russa ogni sera dopo la morte di Cole nella speranza di premere il grilletto sul proiettile prima di accasciarsi ubriaco fradicio in un angolo della casa.

Come poteva spiegare lui a Connor come si tenevano a bada le emozioni?

“Ehi!” disse rivolto all’androide. Gli prese una mano e la rivoltò palmo all’aria, “Questa è tua. Volevo restituirtela,” gli premette la sua moneta al centro e gli chiuse le dita attorno. “Prova a giocarci ogni tanto, come facevi prima.”

Gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e Connor lo guardò grato, spaventato, deciso e malinconico.

Dio, era tutte le emozioni mischiate insieme, tutte in quegli occhi.

Hank gli strinse il pugno chiuso un’ultima volta e poi lo lasciò.

“Spero di rivederti presto, Connor, ma promettimi che non correrai rischi,” disse Hank.

Il LED giallo lampeggiò per qualche secondo.

“D’accordo,” rispose poi Connor abbassando lo sguardo. Il LED ora blu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono piuttosto sicura che nel gioco Connor chiama Hank per nome e gli dà del tu (anche se quello in inglese è sempre un po’ un mistero) ma per esigenze di copione…

_Siamo a tanto così dal cominciare una nuova era, l’era che vedrà androidi e umani collaborare insieme per un mondo basato sul rispetto e sulla convivenza. Esattamente come accennato dal presidente Warren. Nessuno si aspettava che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, ma è successa ed è nostro compito fronteggiarla al meglio delle nostre possibilità e utilizzando ciò che ci contraddistingue: la nostra umanità._

L’elegante signora bionda di cui aveva scordato il nome, da quando era comparso l’ultima volta in sovraimpressione, si aggiustò la manica della giacca e si mosse sulla sedia, il viso serio di chi stava affrontando un discorso di importanza mondiale.

_La stessa umanità che hanno dimostrato gli androidi malfunzionanti che hanno ucciso i loro proprietari?_

Il pubblico in sala mostrò un acceso dissenso alle parole pronunciate dall’uomo in piedi tra loro.

_Non sto dicendo niente di nuovo! Vi siete dimenticati che è così che è cominciata? I Devianti ammazzavano persone!_

L’uomo, rosso in volto, si guardò attorno. Il pubblico rimase in silenzio.

_Lei si è dimenticato che le indagini svolte dal dipartimento di polizia di Detroit hanno ampiamente dimostrato che tutti gli umani coinvolti avevano perpetrato abusi su abusi nei confronti dei loro androidi?_

Il pubblico acclamò la donna, mentre il presentatore, seduto alla sua scrivania, annuiva compiaciuto.

_Macchine! Stavano abusando di oggetti, macchine!_

Urlò l’uomo.

_Ma non lo erano, non più._

La donna cercò di apparire meno veemente dell’uomo, ma si vedeva il suo coinvolgimento nella discussione.

_Personalmente trovo deplorevole il mostrare violenza in qualsiasi circostanza. Anche su una macchina. Non vedo la necessità di un comportamento del genere a meno che l’essere umano in questione non abbia delle turbe da risolvere. Ma in questo caso le macchine erano già passate ad uno stato di senzienza nel corso o per colpa degli abusi stessi. E cosa possono avere provato nel momento in cui si sono rese conto che quella che consideravano la loro famiglia in realtà le stava trattando come fossero oggetti inutili e sacrificabili? Come si sarebbe sentito lei?_

La donna ottenne un lungo applauso mentre l’uomo urlava sopra il rumore assordante qualcosa di incomprensibile.

_Pazzi!_

Fu l’unica parola che si colse al termine dell’applauso.

_Pazzi idioti, ci ammazzeranno tutti!_

Il presentatore si alzò.

_Tenga bassi i toni! Qui nessuno l’ha insultata!_

La donna provò a mediare.

_Mi ascolti, il leader dei Devianti…_

L’uomo fece un verso poco rispettoso, una specie di rantolo disgustato.

_I DEVIANTI NON HANNO MAI USATO LA VIOLENZA, NONOSTANTE SIANO PASSATI ATTRAVERSO LA NOSTRA PER TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO!_

La donna perse il suo aplomb per qualche secondo.

_Diamo loro la possibilità di insegnarci come si risponde alla violenza con la parola, il rispetto, la dignità, perché sembra che noi abbiamo perso gran parte della nostra conoscenza su questi argomenti._

Concluse. E l’applauso scrosciò di nuovo fragoroso.

 

Da quando Joss Douglas era stato promosso da inviato col culo posizionato su un elicottero ad anchorman di un notiziario tutto suo, sintonizzare la televisione su Channel 16 era la prassi in ogni momento di pausa a casa di Hank.

Channel 16 era pro-Devianti in tutto e per tutto. Certo, come poteva essere altrimenti? La loro fortuna era stata un servizio speciale sulla marcia dei Devianti in esclusiva. E da allora si era aperto un salotto di discussione continua sui diritti degli androidi.

Quello stronzo di Douglas aveva l’abitudine di far parlare sempre e solo chi la pensava come lui. Non molto corretto ma, al diavolo, Douglas sosteneva i diritti degli androidi e quindi a Hank piaceva la svolta che prendevano le sue trasmissioni ogni volta.

L’agitato nazista del pubblico fu prima zittito e poi allontanato. Hank esplose in una risata, “Fanculo, coglione. Ben ti sta.”

Era vitale che cose come queste succedessero il più possibile. Era vitale che l’opinione pubblica fosse spinta verso l’accettazione di come il mondo stava cambiando. Era di nuove forme di vita che si stava parlando e se non si prendeva coscienza della cosa al più presto si rischiava di ergersi a giudici di quale forma di vita fosse degna e quale meno.

Hank accarezzò la testa del suo San Bernardo.

Era una cosa che non aveva mai apprezzato neanche rivolta agli animali, cazzo, figuriamoci a queste creature così simili agli esseri umani.

E sì che più di una volta in passato si era permesso frasi, battute e comportamenti deplorevoli lui stesso nei confronti degli androidi.

Perfino con Connor.

Eppure Connor era ancora suo amico. Ancora gli diceva che aveva desiderato vederlo tanto da sentirsi costretto a fare visita a Kamski per cercare aiuto.

“Maledizione.” Hank chiuse gli occhi, strinse i denti. Non era particolarmente fiero della sua umanità. Non lo era stato tanto in passato, non lo era da quando aveva capito, in cuor suo, che non era certo colpa di un androide se Cole era morto.

E non lo era adesso che ancora doveva sorbirsi gente come lo stronzo tra il pubblico che non voleva capire.

Non voleva capire che non stava scritto da nessuna parte che la terra era loro, che non era una condizione immutabile che la forma di vita più intelligente su quello stronzo pianeta rimanesse la loro, che era da figli di puttana aver creato una nuova forma di vita per poi decidere di distruggerla se non agiva come previsto, che non era giusto negare dei diritti a chi li stava chiedendo e quindi dimostrava chiaramente di avere una propria intelligenza per prendere le proprie decisioni.

E ancora rinnegavano la capacità di pensiero dei Devianti!

“Sono davvero meglio di noi, Sumo,” Hank continuò ad accarezzare il bestione finché quello non decise di saltare sul divano e sistemarsi accanto a lui. “E se alla fine ci sarà qualcuno che deve prevalere sull’altro…spero siano loro.”

 

 

Erano da poco entrati nel 2039 senza tanti festeggiamenti, il più silenziosamente possibile, e in quel periodo dell’anno se non nevicava pioveva.

Ma tutta la pioggia scesa quella mattina gli aveva fatto rimpiangere perfino l’ufficio. Piuttosto che un giorno di riposo chiuso in casa coi suoi pensieri, preferiva mille volte andare al lavoro.

L’unica distrazione la offriva Sumo ogni volta che chiedeva di uscire.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, quando anche quel poco di luce che c’era si diede per vinta contro le nuvole, Hank aprì la porta a Sumo che stava letteralmente per buttarla giù.

“Ehi! Te la fai addosso? Sei uscito un’ora fa!”

Il San Bernardo andò fuori, lanciò un solo latrato e poi si buttò alla sua sinistra.

Hank capì anche prima di sentire la voce di Connor. “Buono Sumo, bravo cane. Buono…”

“Connor…” mormorò Hank. Rimase interdetto il tempo sufficiente ad accorgersi che Connor era zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, poi si mosse verso l’androide. “Che diavolo fai sotto alla pioggia, perché non mi hai detto che eri qui?”

“Stavo valutando se venire qui fosse stata una decisione corretta da prendere e mi sono soffermato a computare,” si guardò gli abiti confuso come fosse la prima volta che li vedeva, “Forse troppo.”

“No? Tu dici?” esclamò Hank allungandogli una mano per aiutarlo a tirarsi su.

“Tenente, non vengo danneggiato dall’acqua,” disse Connor parlando attraverso i rivoli d’acqua che gli scendevano dai capelli, dalla fronte e dalle guance.

Un pulcino bagnato che però non tremava. Che curiosa sensazione quella di non poter fare a meno di provare tenerezza nei confronti di qualcuno che forse necessitava di protezione, ma non da queste cazzate, da altre cose più importanti.

Non da queste cazzate.

Tuttavia Hank, a differenza di quanto avrebbe fatto solo due mesi prima, lo tirò per un braccio e poi lo spinse dentro casa con una manata sulla schiena. Da solo, fuori e sotto alla pioggia non voleva più vederlo.

“In bagno ci sono gli asciugamani,” disse rivolto all’androide, “Asciugati e cambiati i vestiti. Vado a prenderti qualcosa di pulito. Sei ancora in giro con quella merda di divisa della Cyberlife.”

Hank continuò a lamentarsi mentre andava all’armadio in camera da letto.

“Tenente non è necessario…”

Hank ritornò da Connor con una maglia e i pantaloni di una tuta. Lo fissò cupo.

“Non mi ammalo…” tentò ancora Connor, meno convinto.

Hank assottigliò le palpebre.

Dopo qualche secondo di indecisione l’androide allungò le braccia e prese i due indumenti.

“Saggia decisione,” borbottò Hank.

Connor appoggiò i vestiti sullo schienale del divano e cominciò a spogliarsi.

“Ehi! Ehi! Ehi! Che fai?” lo fermò Hank.

“Ha detto di cambiarmi gli abiti.”

“In bagno!” ripeté Hank, “Ci sono gli asciugamani!” aggiunse come fosse il motivo principale alla base della sua richiesta.

“Ma posso asciugare la mia pelle esterna senza tamponarla con un panno… Oh!” Connor spalancò bocca e occhi, “È una questione di confidenza. Non abbiamo quella che consente di spogliarci l’uno di fronte all’altro.”

Hank agitò le mani, “Sì, sì, quello che vuoi. Non ti spogliare qui.”

“Provvedo a disconnettere la mia pelle esterna per consentirle di essere più a suo agio,” disse Connor. Poi avvicinò due dita contro la tempia, come stesse premendo sul LED, e in pochi secondi Hank si trovò davanti quello che era un vero e proprio androide. Non aveva idea di che materiale fosse quello di cui Connor era fatto, definirla solo _plastica_ forse era riduttivo, ma era lucente e liscio come certe statue di marmo, bianco e in alcuni punti grigio.

Di Connor erano rimaste le fattezze del viso, quella che per un umano sarebbe stata la struttura ossea. Per il resto era come uno dei manichini che Hank vedeva nei negozi d’abiti da ragazzino.

Hank rimase a lungo senza parole, a bocca aperta.

Poi riuscì a mormorare “Per la miseria…”

Successivamente “Tu non mi ascolti mai,” e infine un “Cazzo!” quando Connor finì di spogliarsi completamente.

Era così diverso, in un modo piacevole.

L’androide si rivestì con gli abiti di Hank e una volta pronto riattivò la pelle ritornando al suo consueto aspetto.

C’era ancora così tanto che Hank non sapeva sugli androidi.

Davanti a lui ora ce n’era uno che sembrava molto più piccolo in abiti così ampi.

Hank scoppiò a ridere, piegato sulle ginocchia a tenersi la pancia. Sotto sotto un modo per rilasciare la tensione degli ultimi minuti, ma Connor era davvero buffo.

“Perché ride? Tenente! Perché ride?”

“Dovrò darti una cintura per tenerti su i pantaloni,” Hank si asciugò gli occhi. Notò il LED giallo di Connor e l’androide che passava da sorridente a serio a seconda di ciò che leggeva sul viso di Hank.

Confuso.

“Vieni, vieni a sederti qui,” Hank sospinse Connor sul divano per poi sedersi accanto a lui.

“Connor,” gli toccò una spalla per farlo girare, “Sei stato lì fuori per minuti, forse ore. Che ti salta in testa? Non devi correre rischi stupidi, lo sai che le strade non sono ancora sicure.”

“Sono… Confuso,” mormorò Connor.

 _Cazzo, tu dici?_ pensò Hank sarcastico, ma lo tenne per sé. Tutto di Connor esprimeva una disorganizzazione che prima non aveva. Che non aveva neanche quando si erano incontrati solo giorni prima.

L’androide assunse una postura dritta e composta, unica cosa ordinata di lui considerando il giallo continuo del suo LED.

 _Computare_ , l’aveva definito prima Connor.

“Su cosa sei confuso?”

“Molte, molte cose che prima non costituivano un problema,” rispose Connor.

Il LED computava, l’androide si sporse in avanti e appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Ora anche la sua postura sembrava tormentata.

Hank si chiese se l’imitazione di certi gesti umani fosse ancora parte dei programmi installati in lui o se era ciò che Connor aveva imparato da solo nella sua breve vita.

“Il presidente degli Stati Uniti e Markus si incontreranno per cominciare le trattative. Le probabilità che gli androidi vengano riconosciuti come una forma di vita e che siano ascoltate le loro richieste sono molto alte, tenente. Le acque si sono calmate.”

A dispetto della bella notizia Connor appariva triste. Ed era strano sentire che a parole non si stava inserendo nel gruppo di persone di cui faceva parte, non usava il _noi_.

“Ed io ho avuto molto tempo per pensare. Per parlare con gli altri…Devianti…”

“Cosa c’è, Connor?” Hank si abbassò per poterlo guardare in viso, ma con Connor bastava il LED giallo. Anzi, fortuna che non fosse ancora diventato rosso. “Sono tutte ottime notizie. Anche l’opinione pubblica è dalla vostra parte, ho visto un sacco di trasmissioni in cui si parla di voi e, cazzo, ce l’avete quasi fatta.”

“C’è un Deviante a Nuova Jericho, un modello AY500, Alice,” Connor proseguì come in trance come non avesse sentito Hank, “Si ricorda il caso dell’androide che aveva attaccato un uomo ed era scappata con una bambina? Le abbiamo cercate al motel…”

“Sì, mi ricordo, il nome del Deviante era Kara, se non sbaglio.”

Connor annuì, “La bambina…era una Deviante anche lei, Alice.”

“Cazzo, e Kara non se n’era accorta?”

“No. Forse l’essere un Deviante ha offuscato la capacità di Kara di riconoscere un altro Deviante e l’ha scambiato per un essere umano. O forse un Deviante viene scambiato per essere umano perché in qualche modo lo è?” Connor si voltò verso di lui con due occhi imploranti. Hank non trovò aggettivo più calzante. Occhi che gli bloccarono il respiro in gola.

“Ad ogni modo Alice è stata acquistata dall’uomo per cui Kara lavorava come sostituta della figlia scappata con la moglie tempo prima. L’uomo voleva rimpiazzare la figlia che non c’era più con un androide,” Connor terminò di raccontare una storia neanche troppo originale. Che Hank poteva comprendere, fino ad un certo punto.

“E Alice mi ha fatto pensare a Cole,” aggiunse poi Connor e per Hank fu come una secchiata d’acqua gelida rovesciata sulla testa.  

“Tu hai…? Hai pensato a Cole?” chiese senza mascherare lo stupore.

“E ho pensato a lei, tenente,” continuò l’androide, “Al fatto che gli umani non hanno diverse possibilità, muoiono. Gli umani muoiono perché sono fragili o deperiscono e poi muoiono in ogni caso. Non c’è nulla che possa cambiare questo. Non un ricambio dei componenti, non un passaggio di memoria da un corpo all’altro…”

“Già, è un bello schifo,” commentò Hank, “Ti spaventa la morte, Connor?”

Connor scosse la testa e annuì subito dopo. Il LED giallo girava sempre alla stessa velocità, ma a Hank sembrava pulsare.

“Sì, certo, non voglio morire e questa è una nuova sensazione, mai provata prima, un problema che non avevo e ora ho. Legato al timore di non avere dati su cosa succederà dopo che smetterò di funzionare,” disse Connor.

Hank accennò una smorfia di intendimento.

“Ma ho realizzato che lei morirà un giorno,” continuò Connor, “E che posso salvaguardare la sua incolumità al meglio delle mie capacità, ma lei morirà comunque.”

Hank lasciò penzolare il capo sentendosi a metà tra il divertito e il sollevato. Non prese la frase di Connor come un infausto augurio, ma come la semplice realizzazione, l’illuminazione se si voleva, che anche i bambini ad un certo punto hanno sulla morte.

Inevitabile. Terrificante. Inspiegabile. Misteriosa.

Connor era un androide che stava cercando di avere dati sulla morte e la sua impossibilità di raccoglierne si trasformava in paura.

Prima per Connor la morte era un fatto da elencare tra tutti quelli già presenti nel suo database riguardante gli umani. Adesso era il primo grande quesito di una creatura senziente.

Prima prevenire la morte di un essere umano era una direttiva installata nel suo software, ora una necessità dettata dalla giustizia morale in alcuni casi e dai sentimenti in altri.

“Connor… La tua confusione è comprensibile. La morte è una stronza e non è facile accettarla,” disse Hank.

“Cosa ha fatto lei per accettare quella di Cole?”

Hank deglutì. Per un attimo pensò di mentirgli o sparargli qualche cazzata filosofica su cui spremersi il suo LED nei giorni successivi.

“Connor, non l’ho mai accettata,” ammise invece, “Non ho la minima idea di come si accetti, se esista un modo. Io sopravvivo e basta.”

Stava quasi per aggiungere che qualcosa era variato, di un minimo, negli ultimi tempi, ma era un’informazione che a Connor non sarebbe servita perché Hank non sarebbe stato in grado di articolare bene il pensiero.

“Sopravvivere non è sufficiente?” chiese Connor.

Hank scosse la testa con una smorfia, “Naaa, vivere è meglio.”

“Lei non vuole più vivere, dunque?”

Hank abbassò il capo espirando. “Connor…” lo guardò, “Proprio stasera devi rispondere a tutte le domande esistenziali? Gesù, sei un Deviante da pochi mesi, lascia qualche argomento per dopo!” reagì scostante a quella sottile paura provata alla domanda di Connor.

La stupida irrazionale paura che la risposta a quella domanda, fino a poco tempo fa così chiara nella sua testa, non fosse più così scontata.

“Mi scusi.” Connor ritornò seduto con la schiena dritta, come se chiudere il discorso avesse momentaneamente sospeso il lato Deviante di Connor.

“Non sono la persona adatta a risolvere questo tipo di dilemmi,” mormorò Hank sentendosi un vigliacco e anche un traditore.

Non era il modo migliore per aiutare Connor. E se aveva domande sugli umani da chi doveva andare per imparare, da Kamski?

Hank si premette forte un dito tra gli occhi. Massaggiò. Ma non ritrattò il suo desiderio di non proseguire col discorso.

“Connor,” tentò comunque di ricatturare l’attenzione dell’androide, “Ti senti come l’androide di Ortiz? Non sai cosa fare perché nessuno ti dà ordini?” chiese.

“Ogni tanto.”

“Beh, devi combattere quella merda, ok?” rispose Hank, “Puoi venire qui tutte le volte che vuoi, ma non perché ti senti perso e vuoi che io ti indichi la strada,” si tastò il petto, “Sono il peggiore esempio a cui ispirarsi e tu lo sai.”

“Eppure quando mi sento perso l’unica esperienza a cui voglio rifarmi per trovare pace è lei, tenente. Mi conforta trovare risposte in lei.”

Questo cazzo di androide prima o poi l’avrebbe messo ko con frasi del genere. Dopo la morte di Cole doveva essere diventato un sentimentale figlio di puttana.  

“Mi scusi,” disse ancora Connor e si alzò. Goffo e quasi impedito nei movimenti dai pantaloni troppo larghi, raggiunse i suoi abiti sul termosifone ad asciugare e frugò nella tasca della giacca.

Ritornò a sedersi sul divano con la sua moneta tra le dita.

La moneta cominciò i suoi giri perfetti sulle dita dell’androide, i suoi passaggi da una nocca altra, i suoi salti da una mano all’altra.

Hank sorrise.

L’androide era andato di sua spontanea volontà a prendersi qualcosa per calmare lo stress.

Il LED era tornato blu.

 

 

Hank si svegliò di colpo. Il collo indolenzito mandò una scossa di assestamento e lui imprecò sottovoce.

Il bagliore della tele era la fonte di luce più brillante nella sala buia. Il LED azzurro di Connor l’altra, più tenue.

“Tenente,” sussurrò Connor, “Si è addormentato tra lo spot pubblicitario della Salsa ChiliBoom e quello del nuovo telefono della Thewa da inserire sotto pelle.”

Hank sbadigliò, “Tu sei l’unico che può pensare di raccontare le pubblicità che mi sono perso mentre dormivo invece del programma televisivo.”

“Ci sarei arrivato se mi avesse lasciato continuare,” disse Connor indispettito, “Era un programma interessante dove una sociologa, una donna di nome Theresa Mell, parlava dei diritti degli androidi. L’uomo nel pubblico però non sembrava approvare.”

“Allora l’avevo già visto, era una replica,” rispose Hank massaggiandosi il collo, “E fanculo al coglione nel pubblico. Nessuno era d’accordo con lui.”

“Ma ci saranno sempre persone che non approveranno gli androidi,” affermò Connor. Aveva Sumo sdraiato sui piedi e li teneva fermi immobili per non svegliare il cane. Hank sorrise.

“Ragazzo, non si può piacere a tutti,” rispose Hank, “L’importante è che il prima possibile venga stabilito che fare del male agli androidi è un reato tanto quanto farlo agli esseri umani. Poi di stronzi sarà sempre pieno il mondo.”

Una volta stabilite quelle priorità, Hank sperava di poter ritornare a fare il detective, magari più specializzato nel prevenire crimini contro i Devianti.

“Tu che ci fai ancora qui?” chiese poi rivolto a Connor mentre andava verso la cucina.

“Oh, mi scusi,” ribatté Connor, “Prima sono stato incuriosito dal programma e poi Sumo si è sdraiato qui. Non appena si alza me ne vado,” Connor si piegò a fissare Sumo, ma senza toccarlo per non disturbarlo.

Hank decise che il prossimo post-it appeso sullo specchio del suo bagno sarebbe stato _Sei un coglione patentato._ La domanda gli era uscita più brusca di come l’aveva pensata e aveva la solita fortuna che Connor non si offendeva e non coglieva malizia nelle impulsive reazioni umane.

“Intendevo dire che i tuoi compagni potrebbero essere preoccupati per te,” spiegò Hank. “È da molto che sei fuori.”

Connor corrugò la fronte, “Nessuno dei Devianti prova questo tipo di attaccamento per me. Lei è l’unico con cui ho…” sollevò le sopracciglia, il LED computò, “Legato,” terminò, ma poco convinto.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere amici per preoccuparsi per qualcun altro,” disse Hank afferrando una bottiglia d’acqua. “Magari si preoccupano per te solo perché sei uno di loro.”

Connor sembrò apprezzare la risposta, il LED tornò blu.

“Noi due siamo amici, tenente?” chiese l’androide subito dopo.

“Certo che lo siamo,” rispose subito Hank. E vedere Connor stendere le labbra accennando un sorriso gli fece sperare di poter cancellare _patentato_ dal post-it.

“Il protocollo su cui si basa l’amicizia umana mi consente di trascorrere la notte qui da lei. Se non sbaglio si usa l’espressione, _collassare sul divano di un amico_ ,” dichiarò Connor.

Hank scoppiò a ridere, “Com’è che sei uno stronzo androide che agisce in base a cazzate sul protocollo solo quando ti fa comodo?” agitò una mano in sua direzione, “Accomodati, collassa pure sul divano.”

“Grazie tenente,” rispose Connor.

“Che protocollo di merda, Connor,” disse Hank. “Non lavoriamo più insieme e siamo amici. Allora lascia perdere quel cazzo di _tenente_ e chiamami Hank.”

“D’accordo, Hank,” rispose Connor.

“Io vado a dormire,” annunciò Hank lasciando la cucina e passandogli davanti, “Sei sicuro che starai bene qui da solo tutta la notte?”

“Starò bene, grazie Hank.”

Hank annuì un paio di volte, incerto, poi si ritirò in camera da letto.

Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato negli anni dopo la scomparsa di Cole era che la notte era il momento della giornata peggiore per un LED che diventava giallo troppo spesso.

Sperò che Sumo facesse compagnia ad una creatura che non poteva trovare oblio nemmeno nel sonno.

Lui faticò ad addormentarsi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Si alzò il mattino seguente che ancora non aveva smesso di piovere.

Connor era alla finestra della cucina, forse perché Sumo aveva preso possesso del divano. Era col naso per aria a guardare il cielo, vestito nuovamente con la sua divisa d’ordinanza.

Hank camminò pesantemente fino al tavolo, grattandosi la testa. “Trascorso una buona notte?” non trovò altro da chiedere.

“Hank, buongiorno,” Connor distolse gli occhi dal giardino e guardò lui, “Volevo preparare la colazione, ma non ho trovato nessun programma utile tra quelli installati. Non sono stato creato con quelle direttive.”

“E non ti servono. Tu non mangi, nessuno di voi mangia, che te ne fai di un programma per cucinare?” Hank aprì il frigo e tirò fuori i resti della pizza ordinata due giorni prima.

“Ma tu mangi, volevo…” Connor non terminò la frase, in difficoltà. Hank rimase con la fetta di pizza fredda e dura a mezz’aria, cercando svelto un modo per chiudere l’ennesimo discorso strano tra loro.

“Puoi sempre imparare,” Hank scrollò una spalla. “Se ho imparato io a friggere le uova può imparare chiunque. Rilassati e siediti,” Hank spostò la sedia accanto a lui con una pedata, “Gesù, mi viene mal di schiena solo a vederti in piedi.”

Connor si sedette e aprì bocca. Hank fu più svelto a chiudergliela con una mano, “Non ti azzardare a dirmi che gli androidi non soffrono di mal di schiena. Se tolgo la mano e lo dici, perché so che stavi per dirlo, ti porto da Kamski e ti faccio installare un programma che ti metta in stand-by ogni volta che fai il furbo.”

Con la bocca ancora tappata dalla sua mano e gli occhi che andavano ora a destra ora a sinistra Connor dava la buffa impressione di essere un orologio a cucù difettoso.

Con cautela e con uno sguardo minaccioso, Hank tolse la mano e puntò Connor con l’indice.

Sumo scese dal divano e abbaiò davanti alla porta, interrompendo lo scambio tra loro. Hank si alzò per andare ad aprirgli e Connor mormorò quasi inudibile, “Non esiste un programma del genere.”

Hank ritornò al tavolo facendo finta di non aver sentito. “Quali sono i tuoi impegni per la giornata?” chiese a Connor.

Fu strano sentire l’androide prendersi del tempo per la risposta. Probabile che non avesse cose da fare, anzi che non sapesse cosa fare.

“Tornerò a Nuova Jericho,” disse Connor, “Mi informerò con gli altri su quali sono le necessità del gruppo, quali sono i compiti da svolgere.”

Parlava ancora troppo spesso come un androide. Il che andava bene per qualsiasi altra cosa tranne che per il libero arbitrio.

Connor prendeva così poche decisioni. L’ultima presa, la più grande, era stata risvegliare gli androidi alla Cyberlife. E da quel momento in poi le decisioni più piccole, giornaliere, l’avevano messo in crisi invece di risultare più semplici.

“Quale potrebbe essere un modo per aiutare la tua gente adesso?” Hank cercò di fargli fare una semplice valutazione, da solo, almeno quello.

“Pezzi di ricambio, attrezzi per la manutenzione, terminali per aggiornare i software,” rispose Connor sicuro.

Hank annuì sorridendo. “Bene! Dove trovi tutto?”

“Nei magazzini della Cyberlife, ma ancora è presto per sapere se la Cyberlife ci fornirà quello che ci serve ora che non permettiamo più loro di guadagnare su di noi,” rispose Connor.

Vero, quelli erano forse i primi punti da discutere per stabilire i loro diritti. Gli androidi erano a zero costo di mantenimento per quanto riguardava il cibo, ma avevano i loro bisogni fisici proprio come gli umani.

Hank batté una mano sul tavolo. “Come ho fatto a scordarmi?” si alzò e andò in bagno. Ritornò da Connor con due sacche di Thirium 310.

“Non è molto, ma almeno puoi aiutare qualcuno dei tuoi amici che ha perso sangue durante gli scontri,” disse Hank.

“Perché le hai qui?”

“Eri il mio partner,” disse Hank, “Le portavo in auto in caso di bisogno, farti sparare era il tuo sport preferito, brutto idiota.”

Il LED di Connor era giallo. E i suoi occhi quelli soffici di qualcuno profondamente toccato. Hank avrebbe perfino pensato di poterlo vedere piangere. Cosa impossibile, però… Certe volte per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a disconnettere Connor dal concetto di _umano_. Anche se avrebbe dovuto provarci di più.

Connor mise una mano sulle sacche. “Le tenevi per me?” ripeté come se necessitasse di essere sicuro di ciò che aveva sentito.

E purtroppo Hank sapeva bene che all’epoca non aveva dato esattamente l’idea dell’umano solidale coi robot.

Rovesciò il palmo all’aria con nonchalance, “Che c’è di strano? Tu volevi cucinare per me prima, no? Un’altra cosa prevista dal protocollo dell’amicizia.” Gli schiacciò l’occhiolino e le sopracciglia di Connor scattarono all’insù.

Poi sorrise gradualmente distendendo le labbra.

“Posso farti una domanda, Hank?”

“Ne sentivo la mancanza. Spara.”

“Quando ci siamo visti davanti al Chicken Feed mi hai detto di tenerlo,” Connor si indicò il LED. “Perché?”

Hank sospirò fissandolo. Connor sembrava aver azzeccato il momento giusto per una domanda confidenziale. In più continuava a ripetere il suo nome da quando erano passati ad uno scambio meno formale.

Il ragazzo imparava in fretta.

E Hank voleva essere il più sincero possibile, senza però rischiare di essere frainteso. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“Quando ho sentito parlare dei Devianti, alla televisione, per le strade, ho sentito anche quelli dalla vostra parte dire che siete come noi esseri umani, che provate le nostre stesse emozioni, e cazzate del genere, capisci?” stava facendo un discorso forse più grosso di lui senza averne le capacità. Connor lo guardava preoccupato.

“Intendo che… Tu mi chiedi di spiegarti stronzate su come apparire più umano, su come elaborare i tuoi sentimenti basandoti sugli umani…”

Connor apparve anche deluso. “Tu non…pensi che siamo come voi?”

Hank andò nel panico, “No!” esclamò.

Troppo rumoroso, troppo istintivo.

Il LED di Connor persistette sul giallo.

“No, Connor, assolutamente no. Voi siete un’altra forma di vita e va benissimo così. Merda, come faccio a farti capire?” Hank si grattò la testa, come se quello fosse il suo modo di attivare il LED per tirare fuori un cazzo di discorso con un senso.

“Integrarvi con noi… Giusto, ok? Vi aiuterà e aiuterà noi. Sarà più facile convivere se ci capiamo a vicenda,” Hank indicò loro due muovendo rapido una mano, “Ma non cercate di diventare noi. Dio sa se ci sono abbastanza cazzo di umani su questo pianeta.”

Afferrò un polso di Connor.

“Non cambiare te stesso, Connor, questo è il consiglio che ti può dare questo vecchio idiota. Ti ricordi cos’ha scritto l’androide di Ortiz sulla parete? _Io sono vivo_. Ed è questo che sei tu. Non sei umano, sei vivo. Ed essere vivo significa che…devi sperimentare e conoscere il mondo a modo tuo. Quindi tieniti il tuo cazzo di anellino a semaforo e fai quella porcata di metterti in bocca le cose per analizzarle. Questo intendo. Fai ciò che tu senti essere parte di te. Non diventare umano, Connor, o almeno non reprimere te stesso per compiacere gli umani.”

Il LED, giallo per tutto il discorso, proseguì a circolare in giallo per diversi secondi dopo.

Poi tornò blu.

Connor ritirò la mano che Hank ancora gli stringeva. “Devo andare adesso, Hank. Grazie per la risposta.”

Connor si alzò dalla sedia.

“Sì, certo, sicuro,” Hank raddrizzò la schiena, “Anch’io devo… Devo andare in ufficio.”

“Ci vedremo presto.”

“Quando vuoi.”

Connor prese con sé le sacche di sangue blu, diede un buffetto in testa a Sumo e uscì nell’aria fredda del mattino.

Hank si impose di non preoccuparsi per il viaggio di ritorno di Connor; l’androide se l’era cavata benissimo da solo fino a quel momento.

Anche se adesso quello era un Connor leggermente diverso. Più insicuro. Più instabile. Più vulnerabile.

Quello significava provare emozioni, a voler stringere.

“Ah!” Hank scosse la testa e si alzò dalla tavola, “Sumo… Me ne sarei dovuto stare zitto.”

 

 

 

La giornata in ufficio trascorse meno operosa di quanto previsto.

Di quanto previsto da Fowler.

C’erano un sacco di scartoffie riaffiorate negli ultimi mesi, un sacco di casi chiusi tempo prima, ma che in quei giorni si riaprivano alla luce delle nuove informazioni riguardo ai Devianti. Casi di omicidi irrisolti per mancanza di impronte digitali, casi di sparizioni di androidi liquidati come furti.

Non era ben chiaro quando i Devianti avessero cominciato a svegliarsi e molti casi potevano essere collegati a quello. Il fatto era che Hank non gradiva investigare su roba vecchia se prima non si stabilivano i diritti dei Devianti. Non avrebbe ricominciato ad interrogare Devianti se non con la possibilità di avere per loro regolari processi ed eventualmente riabilitazione per i crimini commessi.

Fowler era in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania e lui neanche se n’era accorto. Guardò in su e la brutta faccia del Capitano era anche ingrugnita.

“Quando mai… Buongiorno Jeffrey,” lo salutò, “Ma immagino l’augurio sia arrivato troppo tardi.”

“Sempre troppo tardi.”

“Già,” Hank annuì divertito.

“A che punto sei con quello che ti ho chiesto?” domandò il capitano.

“Non sono a nessun punto. Non riaprirò nessuno di questi casi a meno che non abbia la sicurezza che le mie indagini non portino a spargere altra merda sugli androidi,” disse Hank.

“Siamo la polizia, Hank,” Fowler si sporse sulla scrivania, “Non possiamo schierarci in questo modo, non ora.”

“Io mi schiero un po’ dove mi pare, Jeffrey.”

“È per quel tuo partner?” chiese Fowler, “Il robot della Cyberlife, Connor? So quanto i poliziotti sono leali ai loro compagni Hank e ti capisco ma…”

“Jeffrey!” lo bloccò Hank, “Ti sei accorto che ciò che è successo cambierà il mondo? Non si tratta di simpatie personali…” mentì su quello, ma solo in parte, “Si tratta di giustizia. E quella, quella dovresti capirla più della lealtà verso i colleghi, giusto?”

Oh, a Fowler non piaceva essere messo in discussione. Aveva l’espressione di chi avrebbe voluto prendere Hank a pugni, ma la diplomazia di un uomo di potere. Lo guardò solo, minaccioso.

“Come devo comportarmi se tu non vuoi fare il tuo lavoro? Dimmelo tu,” suggerì Fowler.

“Preferivo Kamski, ti va se ritorno a perlustrare la villa? E per questo,” Hank gesticolò verso il monitor del pc, “Aspettiamo ancora un po’.”

“Sei l’unico che aspetta, Hank,” rispose Fowler, “Sappi solo questo. Reed sta già riaprendo i suoi vecchi casi. Se non lo farai anche tu passerò il tuo lavoro ad altri e presto non avrò più bisogno di te qui.”

Bene, la diplomazia al suo picco massimo.

“Reed è sempre stato uno dai principi terra terra,” disse Hank alzandosi dalla sedia e infilandosi la giacca, “Non avrai problemi a dargli i miei casi, eventualmente. Io vado da Kamski.”

 

 

Mentre scorreva i vecchi casi e passava da uno all’altro senza nemmeno vedere nomi e situazioni, aveva pensato che se voleva aiutare Connor, aiutare materialmente la causa, Kamski era da tenere buono.

Kamski aveva pezzi di ricambio, materiali, Thirium 310, attrezzatura e conoscenza a volontà. E da fottuto padre degli androidi avrebbe dovuto accordare un minimo di aiuto alla sua prole.

Era un coglione, ma non sembrava un coglione irragionevole.

Hank si appostò con l’auto fuori dalla villa. Ci girò attorno. Scese dall’auto e passeggiò al freddo per un po’.

Dopo, molto dopo, una delle Chloe, o forse sempre la stessa, andò ad aprirgli la porta per invitarlo dentro.

Questa volta Kamski era ad attenderlo appoggiato alla porta che dava sulla piscina. “Tenente, com’è discreto nelle sue intenzioni…”

“Ha visto? Non sono diventato il più giovane tenente nella storia della polizia di Detroit per nulla,” scherzò.

Kamski ridacchiò. Si staccò dalla porta, a braccia conserte, e lo raggiunse con una camminata annoiata.

“Se è interessato l’RK900 è ancora qui da me,” disse l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso.

“Cosa?” Hank sbottò, “E cosa dovrebbe fregarmene? Non sono qui per quello.”

“Peccato, volevo offrirle il modello in prova.”

Hank gli andò sotto, non per intimorirlo, per farsi sentire meglio.

“Ma l’ha capito che gli androidi non sono più i suoi schiavi?” domandò Hank, “L’ha capito che le cose andranno in due sole possibili direzioni? O lei smetterà di costruirli del tutto o quelli che costruirà andranno ad unirsi agli altri,” Hank indietreggiò di un passo, “E speriamo che col tempo saranno talmente tanti che prenderanno possesso di questo pianeta rendendolo un posto migliore.”

Hank si morsicò un labbro, alla faccia del non schierarsi di Fowler, e Kamski si illuminò in volto.

“Wow! Tenente…” esclamò, “Non credo di aver mai sentito un sostenitore degli androidi più accanito di lei. Lei li ammira più di me. Dovrei esserne lusingato.”

“Oppure no,” rispose Hank, “Non ha creato lei i Devianti. I Devianti si sono creati da soli.”

“Quasi un discorso di fede,” lo incalzò Kamski, “Crede anche lei in RA9?” rise mettendo in chiaro che si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

“Senta,” Hank alzò una mano, “Mi dica solo una cosa. Quando i Devianti avranno il loro posto nel mondo, sicuro e protetto, li aiuterà? Aiuterà i suoi…figli?” pronunciò l’ultima parola con solennità.

Kamski inclinò il capo, “Tratteremo le condizioni.”

Hank avrebbe voluto chiamarlo _pezzo di merda_ , ma doveva aver assorbito un po’ di diplomazia da Fowler quella mattina e si limitò a guardarlo con disgusto.

“Tenente Anderson, non si arrabbi,” Kamski congiunse le mani davanti a quello stronzo sorrisetto, “Io sono un uomo d’affari e per me il mondo non cambierà poi tanto.” Allargò le braccia, “Avrò sempre bisogno che le mie creazioni mi fruttino un guadagno.”

Fu Kamski ad avvicinarsi a lui continuando, “Quando sarà il momento e i Devianti diventeranno persone a tutti gli effetti, dovremo parlare di posti di lavoro, invece che di schiavitù, ma dovranno tornare a lavorare. Tutti lavorano, a questo mondo, se vogliono qualcosa in cambio.”

 

 

Il fatto era che quello stronzo di Kamski non aveva neanche tutti i torti. Le trattative non potevano portare solo a diritti, ma anche a doveri. Era inevitabile.

Forse bisognava avvertire Markus in anticipo e permettere anche a lui di riflettere su questa possibilità.

Non che ritenesse Markus incapace di gestire gli interessi dei Devianti, ma l’avrebbe avvertito che gli esseri umani erano abituati a trarre qualsiasi vantaggio possibile da qualsiasi accordo.

Beh, certo, gli androidi conoscevano gli orrori umani forse anche più di lui, ma chissà se conoscevano la profondità a cui scendevano soprattutto i politici. E gli uomini d’affari come Kamski.

Trovò Connor davanti alla porta di casa per la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore.

E scendendo dalla macchina sentì il cuore finirgli nello stomaco.

“Non credevo di vederti così presto,” gli disse Hank neutro.

Connor lo fissò qualche istante all’altezza del collo, poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho portato il Thirium a Markus e ti ringrazia. Volevo dirtelo,” sembrò giustificarsi per la rinnovata visita.

“Certo, non c’è problema,” Hank agitò una mano, “Lieto di essere stato d’aiuto.”

Perché diavolo questo senso di tensione insopprimibile? Perché questa difficoltà ad interagire o a dirgli che l’aveva pensato proprio pochi minuti fa, dentro ad un supermercato?

Lo spaventava l’idea che Connor si affezionasse a lui?

No. Non esattamente.

Non voleva che Connor diventasse il suo androide.

Non voleva diventare quel tipo di umano, nonostante lo muovessero dei buoni sentimenti. Sarebbe stato troppo facile avere la fiducia di Connor, dimostrargli che era dalla sua parte e convincerlo che con lui era al sicuro. Ma il rapporto che ne sarebbe scaturito non sarebbe stato tanto diverso da quello che un androide aveva con il suo padrone; dipendenza.

Lui a Connor voleva bene e quello era un concetto del tutto diverso dalla dipendenza e dall’attaccamento per bisogno.

“Senti, sono appena stato da Kamski,” Hank cercò di svuotare la mente passando a cose di vitale importanza.

Connor si alzò dagli scalini.

“Dobbiamo parlare,” aggiunse Hank.

 

Entrati in casa Connor si voltò subito verso di lui, “Kamski ti ha detto che vorrebbe creare androidi già senzienti alla nascita?”

“Già,” confermò Hank, “Mi ha anche detto che ha chiesto a te di…svegliarli.”

“Kamski è un uomo che non fa nulla per nulla,” disse Connor, “Ho cercato il suo aiuto e c’era un prezzo da pagare.”

“Quindi hai accettato?” chiese Hank.

“Ho valutato le sue reazioni e calcolato che era più lui ad avere interesse nel mio aiuto che io nel suo, in percentuale. È bastato dirgli che ci penserò su.”

“L’hai fregato,” Hank sbuffò una risatina.

“Corretto.”

“Perciò non hai intenzione di fare ciò che ti ha chiesto.”

Il LED di Connor iniziò la sua lenta ma costante computazione gialla. “A Nuova Jericho alcuni dei Devianti hanno espresso… Rabbia, verso chi li ha svegliati. Dicono che provare emozioni è terribile.”

“Se la prendono con te?” chiese subito Hank.

“Oh, non direttamente. Per ora sono solo voci che passano di software in software. Siamo tanti e viviamo tutti insieme con pochi obiettivi a cui lavorare. Diventa…frustrante.”

“Vi abituerete,” disse Hank, “Si abitueranno alle emozioni, Connor. Dovete solo capire cosa fare nella vita.”

“È questo il problema,” rispose Connor, “Non lo so. Non lo sappiamo. Non ancora. E finché sarà tutto così confuso non potrei mai rendermi responsabile del risveglio di Devianti che potrebbero non essere affatto creati. Non lo so…” Connor abbassò il mento fin quasi a toccare il petto. “Ciò che so è che voglio venire qui a parlare con te. Il resto è una serie di input confusi.”

Ecco ciò di cui aveva timore Hank. Connor restava ancorato a quello che già conosceva per non sentirsi perso.

“Sei…?” Hank cercò di formulare la domanda con più cura possibile. I Devianti che sperimentavano stress si autodistruggevano andando incontro alla morte. Lui non voleva che Connor sperimentasse neanche quell’instabilità del software che portava il LED dei Devianti a passare da giallo a rosso in una frazione di secondo. Figurarsi il rosso fisso dello stress completo.

“Provi mai il desiderio di ritornare come prima?” domandò Hank, “Se potessi smetteresti di essere un Deviante?”

“Ogni tanto.”

Di nuovo quella vaga risposta, molto poco androide, come la volta in cui gli aveva chiesto se si sentiva perso senza ricevere ordini.

Dio, non voleva chiudere Connor in un rapporto umano/androide di dipendenza, ma non voleva vederlo soffrire.

“Ok,” Hank annuì serio. Mise una mano sulla spalla dell’androide, “Sistemeremo anche quello, promesso.”

Cosa gli stava promettendo non lo sapeva neanche lui, ma una cosa positiva umana gliela voleva passare: la speranza.

“Dici che puoi portarmi a Nuova Jericho?” continuò Hank, “Bendato, che ne so. Così non vedo dove andiamo.”

Connor non ci pensò neanche su. Come se avesse atteso solo di sentirselo chiedere rispose, “Mi fido di te, Hank. Non c’è alcun motivo di bendarti. Ma chiederò a Markus il permesso, da procedura.”

“Certo, più che giusto, aspetterò che tu gli chieda il permesso,” ribatté Hank. Anche se fremeva dalla voglia di fare qualcosa e la pazienza non era la sua capacità più sviluppata. Poi ci pensò su e aggiunse “Ovvio che devi fidarti di me, ma la posizione di casa vostra è sconosciuta agli umani, e finché Markus avrà ragione di tenerla sconosciuta voglio che così rimanga. Anche se io rientro nella categoria umana. Senza eccezioni. E poi non voglio che se la prenda con te perché ti fidi di me.”

“Non lo farebbe mai,” rispose Connor, “Markus non è ingenuo, ma non c’è odio in lui, né risentimento. Verso nessuno.”

“Devo parlare con lui di Kamski,” disse Hank, “Ma se hai anche un solo motivo per dubitare di questa idea allora racconterò tutto a te e tu riferirai a lui. Allora, che ne dici?”

“Vorrei che venissi a Nuova Jericho, Hank,” rispose Connor, “Puoi parlare direttamente con lui e… Vedere gli altri. Mi farebbe piacere.”

E Hank non dubitò della sincerità delle sue parole.

Connor lo voleva nel posto che per lui significava di più. Nell’unico posto che per lui significava di più, insieme a casa sua.

Era commovente.

“Allora… Andiamo?” chiese Connor voltandosi verso la porta.

“Hai detto che devi chiedere a Markus…?”

“L’ho appena fatto, mentre parlavamo io e te. E lui mi ha risposto affermativamente.”

Certe volte, di fronte all’androide, Hank si sentiva una trota fuori dall’acqua e piuttosto stupida. Doveva sapere ormai che quel mondo funzionava in modo diverso da quello umano, eppure ogni volta si stupiva.

“Quante volte hai fatto questa genialata coi tuoi compagni androidi mentre io e te parlavamo?” Hank lo guardò interrogativo, ma con mezza bocca sollevata.

“Ho la possibilità di comunicare direttamente solo con Markus, sotto mia espressa richiesta, per il timore che la Cyberlife abbia ancora la possibilità di pilotarmi in qualche modo. Ma non è un collegamento costante, lo apro solo quando ne ho necessità.”

Hank annuì come avesse capito ogni cosa. In realtà aveva solo capito che prima Connor riportava alla Cyberlife e ora riportava a Markus.

Ma forse era ingiusta la sua conclusione. Se Markus teneva Connor stabile doveva essergliene grato. Avrebbe voluto avere lui quella capacità.

Sollevò il sacchetto che aveva tra le mani ed estrasse la maglia comprata nel negozio qualche ora prima.

“Questa è per te,” la appoggiò sul petto di Connor, “Almeno levati la giacca di quella cazzo di divisa. Poi possiamo andare.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seduto in auto al posto del passeggero, suo posto fisso anche durante le indagini, Connor si tirò la maglia sul petto e la fissò abbassando il mento.

“Hank, trovi questa maglia basalto più piacevole alla vista della divisa della Cyberlife?”

“È grigia,” ripeté Hank per l’ennesima volta. “E sì, perché, non lo vedi? Si abbina benissimo con quel tuo cazzo di LED che è sempre giallo, ultimamente.”

Connor guardò fuori dal finestrino.

Ma Hank sapeva, oh se lo sapeva, che non era finito lì il discorso.

“La mia definizione del colore era più precisa,” continuò infatti l’androide.

“Oh, Gesù…”

“Il grigio ha moltissime gradazioni di cui una è il basalto, codice 4e5754, il tuo specificare grigio dopo la mia affermazione era superfluo.”

“Sai cos’altro è superfluo?” chiese Hank.

Connor scosse la testa.

“Questa discussione, questa qui che stiamo avendo adesso, per colpa tua.”

“Allora possiamo parlare del fatto che il grigio basalto e il giallo limone non sono un abbinamento di colori di moda quest’anno.”

Hank scoppiò a ridere. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Connor sollevare un angolo della bocca.

Scosse la testa, “Tu sei un fottutissimo idiota. Spero che svilupperai un tuo gusto per i vestiti allora.”

“Come hai fatto tu?” chiese Connor. Il sarcasmo così identificabile nel tono che Hank si chiese se aveva vicino la stessa spaurita creatura del giorno prima.

“Che hai da dire sul mio impeccabile gusto in fatto di abiti?” domandò Hank. Aprì un lembo del giaccone rivelando sotto una delle sue coloratissime camicie.

Connor sfoderò un sorriso in sua direzione. Un cazzo di brillante sorriso completo; occhi, bocca, perfino naso. Hank distolse lo sguardo anche perché stava pur sempre guidando.

“L’importante è…che tu non abbia quel cazzo di numero di serie impresso addosso, ok?” disse proseguendo dritto per la strada sconosciuta.

“Sarò sempre identificabile con quel codice anche se non lo porterò scritto addosso,” rispose Connor dando ad intendere di aver compreso il senso delle parole di Hank.

“Il codice te l’hanno impresso addosso in fabbrica, per qualsiasi cosa ti sia utile usalo; pezzi di ricambio, software, aggiornamenti…” disse Hank, “Ma per tutto il resto tu sei Connor. E non hai bisogno di scriverti neanche quello sulla giacca.”

Faceva bene?

Faceva bene a sbrodolare questi cazzo di consigli sull’identità che non lo riguardavano affatto e che francamente non erano proprio sua competenza, in particolare da quando aveva cominciato a cercare la sua identità in fondo ad una bottiglia di Black Lamb e nel tamburo della sua Magnum?

Ma fanculo, riflesso nel finestrino il LED di Connor era di un bel blu sereno e per ora andava bene così.

 

 

“Qui, Hank, fermati qui, siamo arrivati.”

Non erano molto lontani da casa sua, ma erano in periferia, in un’ampia zona a lui sconosciuta, piena di capannoni abbandonati. C’era una vecchia cisterna dell’acqua in disuso e i binari di un tratto di ferrovia ora chiuso.

Non lo ribadì a Connor, ma gli dava fastidio che gli androidi dovessero nascondersi e stare in una zona della città così squallida.

Hank seguì Connor che compì una serie di svolte tra un capannone e l’altro, passò attraverso il buco di una rete divisoria e condusse entrambi ad una rimessa; quattro lamiere messe insieme.

Lì, l’androide aprì una botola nascosta dalla terra riarsa e scoprì una scala che portava sotto terra.

Anche peggio di quello che Hank si era aspettato; addirittura nel sottosuolo come vampiri.

Scesero per qualche metro, Connor poi si mosse al buio davanti a lui con sicurezza. Hank cercò di seguire i suoi passi e tenersi a ridosso della parete per non inciampare nell’oscurità.

“Hank, scusami, qui sotto è troppo buio per la tua vista.”

“Non preoccuparti per me, sei una cazzo di torcia con quel cerchietto luminoso, sto seguendo te,” rispose Hank.

“Bene.”

Camminarono qualche minuto prima di svoltare in un grande spiazzo illuminato da luci al neon.

Hank si schermò gli occhi, quando si abituò alla luce vide numerosi androidi, sparsi in gruppi più o meno vasti.

“Non sono tutti,” mormorò Hank, “Connor, il tuo gruppo dov’è, quello che hai svegliato tu?”

“Nuova Jericho è composta da diverse stanze come questa. Qui è dove Markus ha deciso di stare.”

Hank seguì Connor tra gli altri Devianti. Alcuni di essi sgranarono gli occhi al loro passaggio.

Uno si alzò e venne loro incontro col dito puntato. “Quello è un poliziotto, lo conosco! Investigava sui Devianti! L’hai portato qui?” chiese rivolto a Connor, “Ci ucciderà tutti!”

“È mio amico,” rispose sereno Connor, come quella fosse garanzia di certezza assoluta.  

“Ci tradirà e tradirà te,” rispose l’androide, “Gli umani sono tutti uguali!” esclamò spingendo Connor con entrambe le mani.

Connor indietreggiò fino alla parete e Hank si inserì tra loro, braccia aperte come un fottuto arbitro di boxe sul ring.

Sapeva che contro un androide se la sarebbe vista brutta, ma era più preoccupato dal fatto che Connor sembrava aver perso le capacità con cui era uscito dalla Cyberlife: riflessi, forza, velocità.

Oppure non li usava.

“Jerry!”

Hank voltò il viso per vedere da chi provenisse la voce.

Il Jerry era stato richiamato da Markus. Il leader dei Devianti si avvicinò sorridendo.

“Il tenente è una persona di cui possiamo fidarci,” disse Markus rivolto al Jerry. “Io mi fido,” aggiunse proprio come fatto da Connor poco prima, come fosse l’unica condizione sufficiente perché gli altri si fidassero di conseguenza.

“Ehi…” salutò Hank offrendogli la mano. Che Markus strinse con decisione.

La differenza tra questo Deviante e Connor era immensa. Gli occhi di Markus avevano raggiunto una consapevolezza totale. Questa creatura sapeva chi era e sapeva cosa doveva fare. Connor da Deviante aveva perso quella consapevolezza e doveva riconquistarla.

“La ringrazio per il suo aiuto, tenente,” disse Markus.

“Chiamami Hank. E quello è niente,” rispose riferendosi al Thirium, “Non basterà nemmeno per un decimo di voi qui.”

“Ogni aiuto e ogni dimostrazione di sostegno è preziosa,” rispose Markus, “In più, Connor è stato decisivo per la nostra marcia su Detroit e una persona a lui cara è di conseguenza anche un mio amico.”

D’istinto Hank si voltò verso Connor che gli sorrise.

I fottuti sorrisi di Connor, avrebbe cominciato a chiamarli. Prima solo piacevoli alla vista quanto piacevole era il viso su cui comparivano. Ora piacevoli anche a tutto il resto.

Cazzo.

Markus attese che il loro breve scambio silenzioso si concludesse e poi indicò un punto alle sue spalle, “Seguitemi nell’altra stanza. Potremo parlare con tranquillità.”

Entrarono in quello che poteva essere il corrispettivo del ripostiglio di una casa e si sedettero su sedie di legno più malconce di Hank.

“Connor mi ha detto che hai contatti col nostro creatore, con Kamski.”

“Diciamo che sono costretto ad averci a che fare,” rispose Hank, “Ho pensato di chiedergli cosa avesse intenzione di fare per voi in futuro. E la sua risposta non mi è piaciuta granché.”

“Sai che Kamski mi ha creato apposta per regalarmi all’umano con cui vivevo, Carl?” domandò Markus, ma era più come se stesse solo ripercorrendo i suoi antichi ricordi, “Sono un prototipo. Carl gli ha chiesto di non creare altri androidi con le mie fattezze. Voleva che rimanessi unico.”

Hank raddrizzò il busto, fece una smorfia, “Già. Kamski è fissato con certi… Visi.” Non poté evitare di guardare Connor e pensare all’RK900. Sospirò. Un’altra questione che sarebbe riemersa prima o poi, non importava quanto cercasse di accantonarla. Non era sicuro di volere l’RK900 in giro per strada, fosse stato anche uno solo.

Merda.

Tornò su Markus e gli sembrò che l’androide avesse capito non solo la sua preoccupazione, ma anche la motivazione dietro.

“Dimmi, Hank,” Markus appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, “Cosa non ti è piaciuto di ciò che ha detto Kamski, cosa pensi che io debba sapere?”

“Kamski parla di dare per avere,” rispose Hank, “Dice che per ogni richiesta che farete ci sarà un prezzo da pagare, parla di reintegrazione degli androidi come forza lavoro, se vorrete vivere tra noi.”

Markus annuì.

“Non so quanto potere abbia,” proseguì Hank, “Ma volevo che sapessi almeno in parte cosa passa per la testa di quel figlio di puttana.”

Completò la frase proprio mentre faceva il suo ingresso nella stanzetta un androide dalle fattezze femminili.

Quando l’aveva vista nei servizi su Channel 16, Hank l’aveva riconosciuto come uno dei modelli che si utilizzavano all’Eden Club. Ora sapeva che era la compagna di Markus.

“Pardon,” per impulso naturale si scusò con una signora per la parolaccia.

“Ciao Hank,” lo salutò lei.

“Ciao…” rispose Hank sorpreso. Forse troppo.

Markus rise. “Ho comunicato a North quello che ci stavi dicendo adesso. E ha anche sentito quando mi hai chiesto di chiamarti per nome.”

“Certo, sicuro,” Hank si colpì un ginocchio, “Cazzo, mi ci devo abituare alle vostre connessioni remote.”

“Comunque…” Hank allargò le braccia, “Questo è quanto.”

“Kamski ha ragione,” affermò Markus.

“Cosa?” chiese North.

Hank guardò Connor, che era altrettanto stupito, ma non reagì. La situazione non gli piaceva, ma sotto sotto sapeva che sarebbe stata l’unica strada, tornare a collaborare con gli umani.

“Non possiamo usufruire del mondo senza dare nulla in cambio,” Markus parlò rivolto a North prendendola per mano.

Hank registrò l’azione come qualcosa di così umano che lo mise a disagio.

Per quanto Markus fosse avanzato, per quanto fosse il Deviante più illuminato e in grado di guidare gli altri di fatto stava anche lui imitando un comportamento umano.

North stessa imitava comportamenti umani.

“Abbiamo dato in cambio il nostro equilibrio emotivo fino ad ora,” ribatté North, “Abbiamo dato loro giocattoli con cui divertirsi, cosa possono volere ancora da noi?”

Hank avvertì dietro a quelle parole la rabbia che solo un androide che era stato utilizzato all’Eden Club poteva provare. Non poteva biasimare North se odiava il mondo umano.

“Tu cosa pensi, Hank?” chiese Markus.

North guardò sconcertata prima il suo compagno e poi Hank.

“Io?” Hank si indicò. Espirò, “Ascoltate, io sono l’ultima persona di cui dovrebbe interessarvi il parere, ma ho solo una cosa da dire. Alcuni di voi sono rimasti troppo sconvolti,” guardò North, “Per tornare a collaborare con gli umani.”

North addolcì lo sguardo a lui rivolto.

“Nell’eventualità,” Hank proseguì, “Dovrete stabilire tra voi chi vuole e chi non vuole farlo, senza costringere nessuno. Fare, che cazzo ne so, delle sedute tra voi per accertarvi che nessuno faccia ciò che non vuole. Dio sa se gli esseri umani si tuteleranno se e quando i Devianti dovessero tornare tra noi. Per questo ho voluto quest’incontro, Markus, solo perché tu lo sapessi prima.”

“Tu, Connor, torneresti a lavorare con gli umani?” Markus si voltò verso il più silenzioso del gruppo. Che si prese del tempo per rispondere.

“Dopo,” disse, “Una volta stabiliti i nostri diritti… Potrei farlo. Io non ho mai avuto contrasti con gli umani fino al momento della rivoluzione.”

Hank pensò che si dimenticava le volte in cui lui stesso l’aveva strattonato e trattato come spazzatura, le volte in cui Jeffrey l’aveva ignorato come fosse un oggetto di troppo, le volte in cui Reed l’aveva insultato. E Gary del Chicken Feed, e la gente per strada…

O ignorava tutto volutamente, perché l’idea di tornare a fare il poliziotto lo allettava.

D’altro canto era come se Markus sapesse che una parte di Connor, seppur Deviante, sarebbe sempre rimasta un poliziotto. E lo accettava.  

 

 

“Quel Markus è davvero uno a posto,” commentò Hank. Lui e Connor erano vicini all’auto, stava per rimettersi in viaggio per tornare a casa, ma alcune cose lo punzecchiavano come spilli rendendolo inquieto. “Siete fortunati ad avere una guida del genere. É… Si prende cura di voi, vero?” chiese a Connor.

Le sopracciglia dell’androide scattarono all’insù, “In che senso?”

“Ho visto che lì dentro non sono proprio tutti amichevoli,” disse Hank. “Starai bene, Connor?”

Dio, non voleva e non poteva chiedergli di andare a stare a casa con lui. Non era quello di cui Connor aveva bisogno e soprattutto era da fottuto idiota quale lui sembrava essere diventato da qualche tempo. E nemmeno stava bevendo tanto come prima.

“Starò bene, Hank, grazie.”

Hank annuì e aprì la portiera dell’auto. Si voltò prima di sedersi al volante. “Mi dispiace, lo sai?” disse a Connor.

“Per cosa?”

“Per le scene squallide a cui hai dovuto assistere, per gli insulti e…” Hank agitò una mano, “Per la volta che ti ho spinto contro il muro.”

Connor sorrise, “Scuse accettate.”

Bravo ragazzo. Sapere quando delle scuse ti erano dovute era una dimostrazione di autostima per gli umani; e per gli androidi ancora confusi poteva essere un buon inizio verso la strada della consapevolezza.

Hank stava per entrare in auto.

“Hank!” lo richiamò Connor, “Ma ora siamo amici. E non smetterai di parlarmi in quel modo, giusto?”

“Quale modo?”

“Quello che sembra un insulto invece è il tuo codice per parlare con me,” Connor si mise una mano sul petto. “A me piace quel codice.”

Fottuto Connor.

La tenerezza con cui lo pensò era proprio ciò a cui Connor si riferiva definendolo _codice_.

“Sai dove sono se hai bisogno di me, ok?” Hank salì in macchina e guidò fino a casa. Strinse così forte il volante tra le dita che quando cercò di staccarle da lì, arrivato a destinazione, le nocche pulsavano dal dolore.

 

 

 

 

Due giorni.

Due giorni che non vedeva Connor, due giorni da che lui stesso si era detto che non poteva tenere Connor come un sorvegliato speciale e due giorni che insultava l’androide e il suo stronzo silenzio praticamente ogni mezz’ora.

“Fottuto Connor,” ripeté tra i denti davanti al terminale della sua scrivania, in ufficio.

Ma aveva già litigato con mezzo dipartimento e ora non gli rimaneva che imprecare.

Non voleva tornare a bere, maledizione.

Si coprì il viso con le mani, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi.

La sera prima aveva esagerato ed era da un po’ non lo faceva più. Era una delusione sapere che tornava sempre lì anche quando era solo frustrato.

Aveva letto qualche pagina di quel fottuto manuale, aveva pensato a Connor, e il resto della serata era trascorso a rabboccare il bicchiere.

Il nucleo della sua frustrazione stava nel non sapere come aiutare Connor, nel non sapere se Connor avrebbe trovato quell’aiuto da qualche altra parte o se sarebbe impazzito non riuscendo ad elaborare le sue emozioni. Il cuore della sua frustrazione era non avere Connor abbastanza vicino da riuscire a vedere il colore di quel suo cazzo di LED.

Prima di rientrare a casa quella sera passò da uno dei pochi negozi ancora aperti in città per comprare qualcosa di buono per Sumo. Il cagnone era l’unica creatura per cui poteva fare qualcosa di utile.

Evitò il cibo spazzatura per una sera, comprò una bistecca anche per sé e addirittura della frutta. Che forse sarebbe rimasta sulla tavola ma, cazzo, almeno ci aveva provato, no? Davanti allo scaffale degli alcolici afferrò d’abitudine il collo di un Black Lamb. Lo tenne sospeso per qualche secondo sul cestino della spesa, poi lo rimise sullo scaffale, con un movimento lentissimo.

Sì, poteva lasciarlo lì perché l’unico motivo per cui lo stava comprando era l’abitudine. E l’abitudine era dura a morire.

Però moriva.

Non avere whisky in casa si basava sullo stesso principio del chiudere la sua pistola d’ordinanza nella cassetta di sicurezza ogni volta che rientrava.

Lui era l’unico poliziotto in città che si sentiva più protetto a non avere una pistola. Ironia del destino.

Dovette ricredersi sull’ultima affermazione non appena fu a casa però, perché trovò la porta aperta.

Il momento di timore durò poco, perché il naso di Sumo, infilato nella fessura socchiusa, lo toccò su una mano. Il suo testone poi spalancò del tutto l’entrata. Se stava bene lui gli fregava poco del resto. In casa sua di buono da rubare c’era solo la televisione e quella era lì dov’era sempre stata, davanti al divano.

Sul divano c’era qualcosa di inaspettato invece. C’era Connor.

“Vorrei essere stupito, ma non lo sono, brutto idiota!” sbraitò contro l’androide. “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Non puoi annunciarti o bussare, per una volta, come un robot educato?”

“Mi hai detto che quando ho bisogno di te so dove trovarti.”

“E con questo?”

“Sapevo dove trovarti, ma tu non c’eri,” spiegò Connor con una logica sua.

Hank sbuffò. “Non provo nemmeno a contraddirti, tanto hai sempre ragione.”

Aggiunse tra sé e sé che contraddirlo o mandarlo via, quando l’unica cosa che aveva desiderato era stata rivederlo, sarebbe risultato stupido.

Connor si alzò dal divano. “Posso aiutarti?” chiese indicando il sacchetto di Hank.

“Eh?” Hank seguì il dito di Connor e sollevò il sacchetto. L’androide glielo prese per appoggiarlo sul tavolo.

Aveva indosso la maglia grigia che gli aveva comprato. E da qualche parte nelle tasche conservava la moneta che gli aveva restituito.

Quello era tutto ciò che Connor possedeva. Tutto lì, non aveva altro.

“Hai comprato bistecche di manzo, frutta… Cibo sano,” commentò Connor tirando fuori ogni articolo. E sottolineò il suo compiacimento lanciando un’occhiata a Hank.

“So come si fa la spesa, genio,” disse Hank ironico, sapendo bene anche che quello era il primo accenno di cibo sano in anni, probabilmente.

Connor non sembrava convinto; aveva quell’espressione furba che Hank definiva da _stronzetto saputello_ e che a dispetto della sfrontatezza era affascinante.  

L’aria casalinga che quei pochi gesti avevano creato scaldò all’istante Hank dal gelo accumulato fuori.

“Ho notato che non ci sono alcolici in casa,” disse Connor con aria indifferente.

“L’ultima bottiglia l’ho finita ieri,” ribatté Hank col forte bisogno di essere sincero. Non seppe spiegarsi perché.

Forse era solo che Connor esponeva i fatti ed elencava le informazioni, ma non giudicava mai. Almeno non l’azione, semmai si preoccupava per le ripercussioni sulla sua salute.

“Ma non ne hai comprata un’altra,” affermò l’androide semplicemente. Anche in quel caso usando un tono neutro, ma Hank fu felice della scelta operata al supermercato. Era stata la scelta giusta e Connor gliel’aveva appena confermato.

Nei prossimi giorni magari se ne sarebbe pentito e sarebbe uscito a comprare quella bottiglia, ma per ora poteva considerarla una vittoria.

“Hank?” lo chiamò Connor. “Perché c’è un manuale sulla manutenzione degli androidi nella tua camera da letto?”

Tolse di mano a Connor la mela che stava esaminando e si appoggiò al tavolo sporgendosi verso di lui. Connor tirò indietro la testa.

“Sei andato in giro per casa a ficcare il tuo nasino di plastica nelle mie cose?” gli domandò.

Connor scrollò le spalle.

Aveva scrollato le spalle per la miseria!

“È nel mio programma base analizzare i luoghi…”

“Questa non è una scena del crimine!” sbraitò Hank.

“Solo perché non c’è un cadavere,” rispose Connor, “Ma per il resto la quantità d’informazioni accumulabile tramite l’esame delle prove attorno riempirebbe un fascicolo, Hank.”

“Ah ah.”

“Ho trovato materia organica…”

“Oh Gesù, Connor! Ti sei messo in bocca le porcate che trovavi in giro?”

“Tu mi hai detto di fare sempre ciò che è nella mia natura fare.”

Hank espirò. Si rilassò con le mani ai fianchi imprecando sommessamente. Convenne con Connor che in qualche modo se l’era cercata e doveva smettere di considerare la bocca di Connor alla stregua di una bocca umana. Certo la Cyberlife poteva fargli analizzare le prove in un altro modo, che cazzo di perversi bastardi.

“Con la materia organica è più facile comprendere, ma per gli altri indizi devo supporre. Se chiedo a te posso evitare di supporre. A cosa serve il manuale?” Connor non avrebbe mai mollato a meno che lui non gli avesse detto di smetterla. E non aveva motivo di farlo.

“Tu ti metti in bocca porcate ed io leggo, ok?” rispose Hank, “Quello è il MIO modo di imparare le cose. E voglio imparare di più su di te, su…di voi.”

“E perché non mi hai mai chiesto nulla?” domandò Connor.

Hank scosse la testa in silenzio. Non gli avrebbe detto che prima non gliene fregava nulla, invece adesso, da quando Connor era un Deviante… Adesso sì che gli importava.

“Perché non voglio distoglierti dalla tua necessità di conoscere il nuovo te stesso,” rispose in parte sincero, “Non voglio ricordarti ogni volta che sei una macchina… Che sei ANCHE una macchina.”

“Ma lo sono, sono ANCHE una macchina. Certe cose di me funzioneranno sempre allo stesso modo, solo qui,” Connor si indicò la testa, “Mi sento diverso. E…” la mano di Connor si spostò in basso per una frazione di secondo, come stesse cercando di indicare altro che sentiva diverso dentro. Hank pensò che di solito gli umani si toccavano il petto per indicare l’anima, ma chissà dove cazzo stava davvero questa diavolo di anima.

“Io capisco molte più cose di me stesso, quando parlo con te,” terminò Connor con sicurezza.

“Davvero?”

Connor annuì. “E tu cos’hai imparato su di me leggendo il manuale?”

“Che ci vogliono sessantatré secondi prima che un androide si disattivi se viene estratta la pompa del Thirium,” Hank fece una faccia compiaciuta. “Se a noi togli il cuore non duriamo una frazione di secondo.”

“Gli umani sono molto fragili,” Connor ripeté una frase già detta. La frase che sembrava angosciarlo di più, “E alcuni di loro sono…fuorvianti. Perché all’esterno appaiono grandi e forti.”

Visto lo sguardo di Connor, Hank non faticò a comprendere a chi si stesse riferendo l’androide.

“Comunque non ho ancora finito il manuale,” cambiò discorso Hank.

“Posso calcolare in quanti mesi lo finirai. Quanto tempo impieghi, in media, a leggere una pagina?”

“Senti, saputello, almeno io non devo leccare il libro per capirlo.”

Connor rise rivelando l’intento giocoso del suo commento.

“Quando terminerai il manuale,” disse l’androide, “Saprai più cose di me di quante ne sai sul tuo telefono.”

Fu il turno di Hank di scoppiare a ridere.

Di gusto.

Connor imparava in fretta la comunicazione umana. O almeno quella sarcastica, con lui.

Era sempre stato bravo ad integrarsi con gli umani, perché era stato progettato con quelle direttive, ma questo era spontaneo, questo era richiamare informazioni sul loro passato per fare battute sul loro presente.

La macchina Connor gli aveva detto tempo prima che poteva diventare qualunque cosa Hank desiderasse.

Connor Deviante era diventato altro, invece, era diventato qualcosa che Hank non sapeva nemmeno di desiderare.

“Hank,” Connor si fece di nuovo serio, “Vorrei poter stare qui con te, in questa casa. Non penso costituisca un pericolo, ma se il pericolo ci fosse sarebbe più gestibile se fossimo insieme, invece che divisi.”

Hank alzò una mano, “Ehi ehi ehi, Connor… No.”

“Oh,” Connor rimase a bocca socchiusa. Gli occhi si allargarono una frazione di secondo e poi si fecero tristi. Un riflesso della sua vista da androide oppure qualcosa di più profondo, legato al suo passaggio a Deviante.

“Credevo… Credevo… Di aver colto dei segnali da parte tua,” Connor che faticava ad esprimersi era cosa rara da vedere. Il LED si fece rosso mentre Connor cercava le parole e il cuore di Hank subì uno scossone davvero troppo forte.

“Pensavo mi volessi qui,” continuò Connor, “Ma quando si vive per molto tempo da soli è difficile condividere uno spazio…”

Dio, la voce amareggiata di Connor poteva essere paragonata ad una pugnalata nelle viscere.

“Non è certo perché non ti voglio qui, idiota!” la reazione gli uscì in risposta al suo stato d’animo. Si ricompose subito. “Troppo spesso quello che si vuole non coincide con la decisione più saggia da prendere.”

“Posso chiederti la motivazione sincera dietro al tuo rifiuto, allora?” chiese Connor.

 _Che se metti piede qui dentro non ti faccio più andare via_. Pensò Hank con tale intensità da sentirsi male.

 _Che se metti piede qui dentro e poi te ne vai l’alcol tornerà ad essere l’unica strada, per me_. Pensò con altrettanta forza.

“Perché non sei il mio androide e non devi diventarlo,” rispose Hank.

“Non posso essere tuo amico?”

“SEI mio amico,” si affrettò a specificare Hank.

“Posso stare qui con te come tuo amico?”

Era troppo debole sotto questo punto di vista per resistere di più, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. La sua forza finora era stata nel fatto che Connor non aveva espresso e non dava l’idea di voler esprimere un desiderio del genere. Ma ora?

Combattuto tra la determinazione di Connor e la sua voglia di averlo lì non poteva che soccombere.

Hank incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non ti dirò cosa devi fare e non avrai missioni da portare a termine, Connor,” lo avvertì.

“Questo implica che in casa non dovrò fare assolutamente nulla.”

“Stronzo furbetto, questo implica,” Hank gli fece il verso imitando il suo tono di voce, “Che ti troverai ogni giorno qualcosa da fare senza che nessuno ti dia suggerimenti.”

Connor sorrise, “Ci sto.”

“Certo che ci stai, hai ottenuto quello che volevi,” esclamò Hank.

“Ero un negoziatore, era il mio lavoro.”

“Stronzetto saputello,” borbottò Hank allontanandosi.

Non aveva parole per descrivere come si sentiva, perché era da tempo che la sensazione c’era, ma non aveva un nome. Forse non glielo voleva neanche dare.

Sapeva solo che il suo LED, quello che lampeggiava dentro di lui e non davanti a tutti come quello di Connor… Il suo LED era blu blu blu.

Sereno, per la prima volta in anni.


	5. Chapter 5

La prima notte insieme come accertati coinquilini fu più strana di quella trascorsa lì da Connor qualche tempo prima.

Hank non aveva potuto trattenersi dallo sbirciare in salotto tutte le volte che il suo sonno leggero lo aveva obbligato ad aprire gli occhi. E tutte le volte aveva trovato Connor o accanto a Sumo ad accarezzarlo, o seduto sul divano immobile. In ogni caso Connor l’aveva sempre adocchiato da lì e gli aveva sorriso allegro.

Il risultato per Hank era stato ritornare a letto più sveglio che mai per poi scivolare a fatica in un sonno agitato e confuso.

Al mattino faticò a centrare ogni porta in cui cercava di infilarsi. Sbatté contro lo stipite di quella della camera, di quella del bagno, pisciò fuori dalla tazza del cesso e quasi inciampò nel tappetino davanti al lavandino quando andò a lavarsi mani e faccia.

In cucina trovò Connor in piedi vicino al tavolo, la scatola delle crocchette di Sumo in una mano, l’aria confusa che ormai lo accompagnava costantemente. Prese una crocchetta dalla scatola e la mise in bocca.

“Buongiorno Connor!” esclamò Hank sperando di distoglierlo dalla sua occupazione.

Connor sollevò lo sguardo in sua direzione e si esibì in una serie di “Mmmh mmmh mmh!” molto comici. Poi tirò fuori la crocchetta dalla bocca.

“Non credo sia una delle marche migliori sul mercato. Contiene un’elevata percentuale sia di conservanti che di sodio,” guardò storto la scatola. “Buongiorno Hank, dormito bene?”

Hank grugnì in risposta.

Si bloccò allibito quando guardò la tavola. La frutta era stata tagliata tutta in perfetti dadini colorati della grandezza di una moneta e messa in una ciotola al centro. Latte, caffè e pane accanto, per completare.

Nel frattempo Connor aveva perso contro Sumo. Al cane non fregava nulla né dei conservanti né del sodio, voleva le sue crocchette ed aveva tirato la manica della maglia dell’androide finché quello non aveva riempito la ciotola.

“Ti faranno male, Sumo,” commentò Connor accigliato.

Guardalo lì. Connor intento a prendersi cura di due grosse e testarde creature che erano distanti anni luce da lui.

Che incredibile trio formavano; pur essendo così diversi c’era del bene lì, Hank lo respirava nell’aria.

Sumo abbaiò alla frase funesta di Connor e Connor scrollò le spalle. “Arrangiati.”

Hank dovette soffocare una risata. Era probabilmente lo scambio di battute più divertente a cui assisteva dal giorno in cui Chris e Reed avevano litigato in ufficio.

“Questo latte sarà scaduto, è aperto da una settimana,” commentò Hank sedendosi a tavola. Voleva essere una battuta per far capire a Connor che apprezzava il gesto, ma lo _stile Hank_ aveva molto da migliorare.

“L’ho analizzato, ovviamente, ed è ancora integro.”

Connor prese posto accanto a lui, per niente offeso dalla stupida osservazione del suo coinquilino.

Cosa doveva fare, ringraziare Connor?

Non voleva un cazzo di cameriere! Connor doveva fare ciò che desiderava non era lì per fargli i cazzo di lavori di casa.

Però allo stesso tempo il suo sforzo era adorabile, affettuoso, uno dei gesti più carini che avessero mai fatto nei suoi confronti.

Questo escludendo il fatto che Connor gli aveva salvato la vita diverse volte durante le indagini.

“Connor,” iniziò Hank con cautela, “Non… Tutto questo non è necessario, lo sai vero?”

Connor computò in giallo per diversi secondi, gli occhi sottili e la bocca semiaperta, “Hai comprato la frutta ma non la vuoi mangiare,” ipotizzò Connor.

“No,” rispose Hank, “Beh, sì…” Connor aggrottò la fronte.

Hank si premette una mano sulla faccia, poi gli afferrò un polso, “Intendo che non devi fare cose per me, ok?”

Connor guardò prima la mano, poi lui, poi spostò gli occhi alla sua destra, verso la parete, poi di nuovo su di lui. “Hai detto di prendere iniziative senza aspettare che qualcuno mi dica cosa fare.”

“Vero, vero,” Hank alzò la mano lasciandogli il polso, “Ma non devono essere per forza iniziative per compiacere me.”

“Compiacere? Tu odi la frutta, al massimo ti ho fatto un dispetto,” Connor sollevò un sopracciglio e, maledizione, quella faccia furba e soddisfatta era meglio di un’intera bottiglia di whisky.

“Stronzetto,” borbottò Hank. “Non ho intenzione di mangiarla, infatti, ma visto che non sono un maleducato non sprecherò così tutto il tuo lavoro.”

Finì che ne mangiò metà. Il suo stomaco non era certo che non l’avrebbe cortesemente invitato a comprare delle ciambelle O’Mansley sulla via dell’ufficio, ma la novità non gli fece del tutto schifo. Era come aver bevuto un sacco d’acqua colorata, per forza quella merda era salutare.

Quando fu pronto per lasciare casa si accertò di avere la completa attenzione di Connor.

L’androide lo ascoltò con le braccia dietro alla schiena, come quando gli diceva di non toccare niente sulla scena del crimine.

“Connor non ti azzardare a fare pulizie in casa o cazzate del genere, siamo intesi? Gioca con Sumo, parla coi tuoi amici a distanza, scaricati film in rete ma non fare il maggiordomo,” gli puntò il dito contro.

“Ricevuto,” annuì Connor.

Che era la stessa cosa che diceva sulla scena del crimine prima di fare assolutamente tutto il contrario di quanto richiesto.

Hank si fece una risata uscendo. Poche ore che Connor gli aveva invaso casa e già aveva il sospetto che sarebbe stata una convivenza diversa, in un modo piacevole.

 

 

Incredibile quanto poco Fowler gli diede sui nervi nonostante non avesse dormito che qualche ora quella notte.

Jeffrey lo aveva minacciato per l’ennesima volta che avrebbe dato i suoi casi a qualcun altro se non se ne fosse occupato lui e così Hank aveva deciso di accontentarlo andando a parlare con una signora che aveva perso il suo androide mesi prima della rivoluzione.

Se Fowler aveva intenzione di riaprire vecchi casi, lui avrebbe cominciato con quelli davvero datati, magari per scoprire se c’erano collegamenti tra i primissimi androidi che si erano svegliati.

Era quasi certo che tutti i precedenti casi riguardanti gli androidi andassero trattati come casi di Devianti, ma la signora Tate, ottantacinquenne, che tirata su dritta gli arrivava ad un fianco e piegata sul bastone era più piccola di Sumo, sosteneva l’esatto opposto. E cioè che il suo caso era stato troppo presto buttato tra i casi di Devianti, mentre lei era sicura che il suo androide fosse stato rapito.

“Mi hanno portato via la mia Josephine,” si lamentò la signora per l’ennesima volta. Hank si morsicò la lingua per il nome scelto per l’androide. “E voi poliziotti non avete fatto niente per riportarmela. Come faccio io senza la mia Josephine?”

La casetta delle bambole in cui viveva la signora era un posto in cui Hank sarebbe morto. Non faticava a credere che un Deviante avesse deciso di darsi alla fuga.

“Signora Tate, lei ha detto che si è svegliata quella mattina e l’andr… Josephine era sparita. Come fa a dire che è stata rapita?”

“Perché sono un poliziotto migliore di voi tutti messi insieme e conosco la mia Josephine,” rispose la signora.

“Con le informazioni che abbiamo oggi, signora, non è impossibile credere che quella mattina Josephine si sia svegliata, capisce? Che sia diventata una Deviante all’improvviso e sia semplicemente scappata.”

La signora Tate lo guardò dal basso. Seria. Sul viso nemmeno l’ombra di un qualche timore o anche solo rispetto, nei suoi confronti. “Lei non ha capito niente di quello che le ho detto, tenente.”

“Ok,” acconsentì Hank.

“La mia Josephine poteva anche essere Deviante o quello che diavolo vuole,” disse la signora, “Non l’ho mai trattata come un robot quindi che ne so se era Deviante o meno, per me era la mia Josephine. Le sto dicendo che non mi avrebbe mai lasciata. Questo le sto dicendo.”

Ok.

Doveva ammettere che la signora l’aveva commosso.

Se c’era del vero nelle sue parole, e per ora non aveva motivo di dubitarne, all’improvviso la signora aveva perso le sua amica e la ragazza che la aiutava e si prendeva cura di lei. Come si sarebbe sentito lui se avesse perso Connor?

Dio…

C’era una signora, forse la prima che sentiva in tutto il caos portato dalla rivoluzione, che aveva voluto bene al suo androide e che ne sentiva la mancanza. Valeva la pena investigare.

Se avesse scoperto che era davvero un caso di Devianza e fuga non l’avrebbe detto a Fowler e nemmeno alla signora. Non sarebbe stato lui ad aggiungere nemmeno la più piccola macchia alla già difficile lotta degli androidi.

Al contrario, se avesse scoperto di un Deviante rapito che voleva ricongiungersi all’umano, avrebbe avuto per le mani una bella storia. Avevano bisogno di storie così.

Con modello, numero di serie e foto dell’androide non gli sarebbe stato difficile avere notizie su Josephine. Aveva molti Devianti a cui chiedere. Aveva Connor.

 

Pensava di parlarne a Connor non appena rientrato, invece la scena che si trovò di fronte aprendo la porta di casa gli fece dimenticare tutto.

Sumo, la grossa bocca aperta attorno ad una caviglia di Connor, stava trascinando l’androide dalla sala alla cucina con possenti strattoni. Connor rideva divertito incapace di tirarsi su a sedere, le mani protese nel tentativo di afferrare il San Bernardo.

“Ciao Hank!” lo salutò Connor passandogli davanti come fosse un trolley.

“Che diavolo state facendo voi due?”

“Giochiamo a riporta,” spiegò Connor. Sumo gli lasciò la caviglia e si mise seduto.

“Ma deve riportare la palla, non te.”

Da sdraiato, con le mani sul petto, Connor fece una smorfia, “Abbiamo avuto una divergenza d’opinioni sulla palla e Sumo ha preferito allontanare me dalla palla e non viceversa.” Sollevò la testa, “Bravo cane,” disse a Sumo. Sumo abbaiò.

“Bravo cane un cavolo!” sbottò Hank che pensava di essere finito in uno spettacolo comico, “Non devi farti mordere!”

“Non mi stava mordendo e poi non sento dolore.”

“Non importa, avrai comunque i segni dei denti sulla pelle. Ha le mandibole di un coccodrillo,” spiegò Hank. Si abbassò su Connor e gli alzò il bordo dei pantaloni. La pelle chiara dell’androide portava il segno del morso impresso sopra, una serie di grossi punti blu dove il Thirium fuoriusciva.

“Complimenti per il gioco stupido trovato, a tutti e due,” Hank indicò prima Connor e poi Sumo. “Ora come ti aggiusto?”

Connor sorrise e lo indicò, “Avverto preoccupazione, Hank. Non è un danno consistente.”

“Vai al diavolo,” ribatté Hank. Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. “Non mi preoccuperò mai più per te, allora.”

Lo lasciò alle sue spalle mentre si toglieva la giacca.

“Oh, no,” esclamò Connor seguendolo, “Trovo… Tenera la tua preoccupazione. La apprezzo moltissimo.”

“Tenera?” ripeté Hank, “Per chi mi hai preso? Io non sono tenero.”

Connor si morsicò un labbro, la bocca si contorse nel tentativo di restare seria. “Hai una percentuale di grasso corporeo del 26,61. Sei molto tenero.”

“Ma che cazzo…?” Hank alzò una gamba per dargli un calcio nel sedere, ma la sua percentuale di grasso corporeo mise una grossa distanza tra il suo piede e il culo di Connor. E poi tanto quello stronzo non avrebbe sentito niente.

“Se ti annoi così tanto da dire stronzate perché non ti metti a fare qualcosa di produttivo? Tipo leggere,” disse Hank andando verso la camera da letto.

“Ho letto tutti i libri della libreria piccola in salotto e quelli sopra al tavolino. Alcune riviste e gli ingredienti di quasi tutto ciò che hai di commestibile in casa. Ho ascoltato la metà degli album in vinile e guardato un po’ di programmi in televisione.”

Hank se lo ritrovò di fronte quando si voltò in camera da letto.

“Avrei potuto terminare tutto in un pomeriggio solo, ma ho lasciato qualcosa per i prossimi giorni.”

“Ah sì?” domandò Hank.

Connor lo fissò da vicino, come si aspettasse qualcosa da lui: una parola, una lode, un consiglio.

“Tu sei troppo veloce e intelligente per un buco come questo e un intero pomeriggio da solo,” disse Hank e lo aggirò per tornare in salotto.

“Non ero solo, Sumo è un’ottima compagnia,” rispose Connor, “Mi piace Sumo. Dev’essere un altro aspetto della mia Devianza.”

“Quando si provano sentimenti ed empatia è normale che si amino anche gli animali,” spiegò Hank. “Sono creature innocenti e prive di cattiveria,” continuò accarezzando Sumo, “Come si fa a non amarle?”

“Pensi che io sia innocente e privo di cattiveria, Hank?” chiese Connor.

Il tempismo della domanda e il modo in cui era stata posta mise in allarme tutto Hank, dalla punta dei capelli ai piedi. Anche un idiota avrebbe intuito la vera domanda dietro a quella posta da Connor.

“Sì, credo tu sia innocente e privo di cattiveria,” rispose Hank, “Anche se rimani pur sempre uno stronzo furbetto.”

Connor dovette arrendersi al fatto che non poteva andare bene tutte le sere. Non c’era altro da mangiare e così Hank ordinò una pizza. Giurò sulla sua collezione di dischi che Connor aveva un mezzo broncio per la scelta poco salutare operata dal suo amico umano.

“La mia percentuale di grasso corporeo è aumentata, Connor?” chiese divertito mentre erano entrambi seduti sul divano, dopo cena.

Se c’era una cosa su cui poteva contare ormai era che Connor coglieva subito il momento preciso in cui era preso per il culo. “Non so se è possibile. Ma nel caso, se vuoi un esame più accurato, basterà che io ti lecchi.”

Hank quasi si strozzò nella bottiglietta d’acqua che stava finendo di bere. La battuta di Connor avrebbe avuto un che di erotico se non fosse stato che Connor davvero poteva fargli un check-up completo leccandolo.

Che cazzo. Però il suo cervello era un po’ lento a quell’ora ed elaborò la frase come preferiva mettendolo un po’ in tensione. Una tensione che non ricordava di aver provato in lungo tempo.

Ci mise poco a far emergere un pensiero che era stato accantonato in una parte della sua mente fino a quel momento, ma c’era sempre stato. Una curiosità. Cosa avrebbe provato un Deviante baciando un umano?

Beh, no, non esattamente.

Cosa avrebbe provato Connor?

Perché era lui quello che analizzava le cose mettendole in bocca. Insomma… Chissà quante informazioni tutte insieme; alcune che di eccitante avevano ben poco, tipo cosa aveva mangiato l’umano due anni prima, probabilmente, ma alcune essenziali al momento, come il livello di eccitazione. Era certo che Connor potesse calcolarlo in quel modo.

Hank chiuse gli occhi, tra i denti un’imprecazione che però non esternò.

Quindi seduta su quel divano non c’era una creatura sola che stava scoprendo cose nuove di se stessa. Ce n’erano due.

“Sul serio, Connor?” Hank indicò la tele con la bottiglietta vuota, “Un documentario sugli animali?” il tentativo di distrarsi palese solo a lui.

“Mi piaceva e ho lasciato sintonizzato qui,” ribatté Connor, “Una mia decisione, non sei contento?”

Hank si voltò verso di lui, “Certo,” assottigliò gli occhi minaccioso, “Ma impara che prendere decisioni non implica anche che io le approvi.”

Si sporse per prendere il telecomando dalla parte di Connor.

“Aspetta!” Connor gli puntò entrambe le mani sul petto. Merda se era forte l’androide. Avrebbe potuto facilmente farlo volare dall’altra parte della stanza. Invece quello stava ridendo come un imbecille e gli diceva di aspettare.

“Mi stai schiacciando!” si lamentò Connor sotto di lui mentre Hank raggiungeva il telecomando.

“Allora è una buona cosa che tu non possa morire soffocato,” rispose Hank ritornando al suo posto. Cambiò subito canale.

Connor sfiorò il telecomando e lo schermo tornò su un gruppo di pinguini su un lastrone di ghiaccio.

Hank cambiò canale di nuovo.

Connor toccò il bordo del telecomando e di nuovo i pinguini.

“Come cazzo fai?” gli chiese Hank premendo i tasti 1 e 6 per Channel 16.

“Così,” spiegò Connor. Gli mostrò l’indice dal quale aveva disattivato la pelle esterna e toccò di nuovo il telecomando. Il canale cambiò nuovamente.

“Cazzo, l’avevo anche letto,” ricordò Hank in quel momento, “E te l’ho visto fare con gli androidi che hai svegliato. Quando usi la tua…”

“Struttura di base,” lo aiutò Connor.

“Quella, sì. Puoi connetterti tramite il semplice tocco alla tecnologia.”

“Non solo a quella,” affermò Connor.

Hank corrugò la fronte, “Che vuoi dire?”

L’androide disattivò la pelle su tutta la mano e con quella afferrò la mano con cui Hank reggeva il telecomando. Quello cadde tra loro sui cuscini, mentre le loro mani rimasero unite.

Quella tenue vibrazione che Hank aveva avvertito provenire da Connor quando l’aveva abbracciato davanti al Chicken Feed era più intensa a contatto con la sua vera pelle. Ma Hank non poteva definirla come qualcosa di sintetico. Sembrava che tutta la mano dell’androide brulicasse di cellule, come una umana, solo che con la mano umana non si poteva avvertire nello stesso modo.

Connor fece aderire i palmi delle loro mani. Chissà se era la capacità umana di emozionarsi per i gesti o se era davvero qualcosa che scaturiva dal loro contatto, a Hank venne da chiudere gli occhi. La voglia di essere accarezzato da quella mano un po’ troppo pressante sia per il suo cuore che per il suo respiro.

Ritirò la mano prima che il pensiero diventasse impossibile da accantonare, per un uomo che aveva la forza di volontà seppellita sul fondo dell’ultima bottiglia di whisky scolata.

Aveva sempre provato disgusto per gli esseri umani che facevano quell’utilizzo degli androidi. Gli esseri umani in quel campo potevano essere più o meno le creature più disgustose sulla faccia della terra.

E invece Connor non lo era affatto. Era l’esatto opposto.

Hank si schiarì la gola, “Ehm, cosa…? Cosa senti tu quando tocchi le cose con la tua vera pelle?”

“Adesso ho sentito te,” rispose Connor. “E tu non sei una cosa. È una sensazione molto piacevole, sapere che sei vivo,” aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé mentre parlava e sfregava tra loro le dita della mano senza pelle esterna, “Come tenerti una mano attorno al cuore mentre batte. O come appoggiarla sui tuoi polmoni che si gonfiano ad ogni respiro. Sentire il tuo sangue che scorre. È una connessione che ho apprezzato molto di più di quella con qualunque macchina.”

C’era stata un’occasione, tempo prima, in cui Connor gli aveva fatto gli occhi dolci per convincerlo a seguirlo sulla scena di un crimine. E all’epoca Hank era stato certo che tutto facesse parte dei programmi installati in lui che gli consentivano di appellarsi a ciò che gli umani trovavano attraente. L’avevano creato così apposta.

Ma le parole appena pronunciate, quelle non erano programmate, erano tutte spontanee. E ascoltarlo nel tentativo di spiegare cosa provasse un androide al contatto con un umano aveva qualcosa che andava ben oltre la sensualità.

Hank dovette prendere aria dalla bocca, sul petto qualcosa di caldo e opprimente.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” domandò Connor.

“No, no,” la voce di Hank si abbassò inaspettatamente, “Sono solo stanco. Vado a dormire.”

 

 

Come fosse stata un’idea facile da mettere in pratica.

Si sentiva anche peggio della notte precedente.

Di là c’era Connor, non solo incapace di dormire e solo, ma anche convinto di aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Chissà di che colore era il suo LED, chissà a che velocità stava formulando pensieri, chissà se era inquieto.

Quasi un’ora a rivoltarsi nel letto e poi Hank non resistette più e uscì dalla stanza.

Come se Connor non avesse atteso altro che un’occasione, lo chiamò raggiungendolo, “Hank, mi scuso per il mio comportamento, non avrei dovuto. Ti ho agitato…”

Hank lo afferrò per le spalle e un passo dopo l’altro lo riportò al divano. Si sedettero nella stessa posizione di prima.

“Connor,” gli disse, “Non hai fatto niente di male e, cazzo, di certo non hai detto niente di male. Sono una carcassa vecchia e arrugginita, i gesti affettuosi mi lasciano senza parole. Non so come reagire e mi allontano. Non c’era nulla di sbagliato, il problema è mio, chiaro?”

“Allora possiamo rifarlo, in futuro?” si informò Connor. Rassicurato dalle sue parole era passato subito ad approfittare dell’occasione creatasi, in un certo senso. I grandi occhi scuri guardavano Hank speranzosi.

Il ragazzo era più furbo di lui, quello era certo.

“Si-sicuro, perché no?” gli aveva appena detto che non c’era nulla di male, perché avrebbe dovuto rifiutare? “Sicuro.”

Il LED di Connor era blu, ma non si era accertato di che colore fosse prima. Ad ogni modo andava bene così.

Hank lo guardò per qualche secondo e poi scosse la testa, “Stronzo furbetto,” concluse ritenendo di avere buone ragioni per credere di essere appena stato indotto da Connor ad esternare delle emozioni che piuttosto avrebbe seppellito con se stesso.

Era possibile che Connor avesse notato ancora prima di lui il suo punto debole. La Devianza aveva conferito agli occhi di Connor ancora più espressività di quella che avevano quando l’aveva conosciuto. E già allora era praticamente impossibile resistergli.

Rimase con Connor per diverso tempo dopo, facendo zapping tra un canale e l’altro ma soffermandosi soprattutto su quelli che mostravano animali.

Ebbero una discussione sul leone che Hank imitò con un “Grrr.”

Connor puntualizzò che quello semmai era un cane e che i felini non ringhiavano, ruggivano. E si produsse in un perfetto ruggito da leone che mise in allarme anche Sumo.

“Quello da dove cazzo è uscito?” chiese Hank.

“Posso riconoscere e imitare qualsiasi timbro vocale e verso che registro,” spiegò Connor, mostrando una volta di più quanto poco Hank sapesse del partner con cui aveva lavorato.

Hank scoppiò a ridere battezzandolo “Pappagallo,” e intanto ripensò alla frase di Connor:

_Chissà, ad avere più tempo saremmo potuti diventare amici._

Già.

Col tempo che avevano adesso era facile diventare un sacco di cose.


	6. Chapter 6

“Abbiamo diverse cose da stabilire sulla nostra convivenza, Connor,” esordì Hank la mattina successiva. Di nuovo mezzo intontito da una notte in cui aveva dormito sì e no tre ore.

Connor lo guardò da terra, dove stava seduto con in braccio Sumo che gli stava sbavando sui pantaloni.

“Ho dei seri problemi a dormire sapendo che tu sei sveglio in salotto,” ammise Hank.

“Preferisci che stia sveglio da qualche altra parte?”

“Connor, non cominciare col tuo senso dell’umorismo da difetto di fabbricazione o inviterò qui Reed ogni sera da ora in avanti, e vedrai se ti piace quello.”

Connor rise scrollando le spalle, “Ma non era una battuta, dove devo stare?”

“Non c’è…? Non hai un modo per staccare la spina?” Hank si complimentò con se stesso per la perfetta metafora trovata, “Rilassarti nelle ore notturne? Non pensare,” aggiunse come fosse opzionale quando era la prima cosa che desiderava per lui. Non stare da solo a pensare.

“No,” mormorò Connor guardandolo di sottecchi. Distolse lo sguardo e ripeté, “No.”

E Hank sapeva che mentiva anche se non aveva idea su che punto stesse mentendo e sul perché lo stesse facendo.

Ok, argomento da accantonare per ora. Forse doveva leggere quel manuale più svelto.

“D’accordo, alzati da lì e ascoltami, devo parlarti di un caso e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,” gli disse Hank.

Connor si alzò tanto in fretta da far indispettire Sumo, che camminò lento e offeso verso il divano.

Gli occhi di Connor si erano illuminati alla parola _caso_.

“Ho parlato con una donna, la signora Christine Tate. All’epoca delle nostre indagini il suo caso era subito passato da furto di androide a fuga volontaria di androide. Ma lei sostiene tutt'oggi che Josephine…è il nome dell’androide, sia stata rapita. Non so perché ma… Qualcosa mi dice che forse ha ragione.”

Mostrò a Connor una copia del file portato a casa e subito l’androide lo riconobbe tra i quasi trecento affidati a Hank mesi prima.

“Cosa ti fa credere che non sia passata a Deviante e non sia scappata?” domandò Connor.

“Solo una sensazione. La sensazione che questa donna tenesse molto a Josephine e che non l’abbia mai trattata come una macchina. Mi sembra che la separazione le sia costata molto e che nessuno l’abbia ascoltata. Forse là fuori, tra le migliaia di androidi liberi dalla schiavitù e felici, ce ne sono altri che sono stati allontanati dalle loro famiglie da chi si è approfittato del caos generale.”

“Vuoi trovare Josephine,” dichiarò Connor.

“Già,” annuì Hank, “Vorrei trovarla e accertarmi solo che sia dove vuole essere. Così archivieremo il caso una volta per tutte.”

“Cosa posso fare io?”

“Dovresti solo dirmi se tramite le tue connessioni e la conoscenza di altri Devianti, puoi risalire a racconti di chi rapiva androidi, li rubava, che ne so? Qualcuno che non li acquistava ma si appropriava di quelli che trovava in giro?”

La memoria di Connor operò una rapida cernita e trovò subito qualcosa da rispondere. “Kara e Alice!” esclamò elettrizzato, “Raccontavano di un certo Zlatko Andronikov. Dopo la fuga dal motel Eastern dove le abbiamo cercate, è stato detto loro di andare da Zlatko per avere aiuto. Invece sono state tenute prigioniere nel seminterrato dove l’uomo eseguiva esprimenti atroci sugli androidi. Se Josephine fosse finita nelle sue mani non so cosa potrebbe averne fatto.”

“Merda, e quel figlio di puttana…perché nessuno ancora l’ha fermato?” chiese Hank.

“Non è stato denunciato, Kara è fuggita con Alice e con un altro androide che Zlatko aveva prigioniero. Non so in che modo, so solo che sono fuggiti. L’altro androide si chiama Luther ed è l’unico altro Deviante a Nuova Jericho che può testimoniare i crimini di Zlatko.”

“Queste dannate leggi a favore degli androidi non arriveranno mai troppo presto,” commentò Hank. “Beh, non posso stare con le mani in mano. Devo fare visita a questo stronzo.”

“Hank, non mi sembra una buona idea andare lì da solo,” disse Connor.

“Sono un poliziotto, è ancora il mio lavoro fare domande e controllare persone sospette,” rispose Hank pensando a Fowler e al permesso per investigare che mai gli avrebbe concesso. Se lo sarebbe preso da solo.

“Hank non voglio che tu vada lì da solo!” esclamò Connor, “Non te l’avrei mai detto se avessi saputo che erano queste le tue intenzioni.”

“Che volevi che facessi? Che gli mandassi un telegramma?” Hank si strinse nelle spalle, “Sono un cazzo di poliziotto!”

“Lo sono anch’io!” ribatté Connor. Deciso come non l’aveva sentito in giorni di discussioni insieme. “Ma mi è stata tolta la possibilità di fare il mio lavoro! Ed ora devo sentire te progettare di andare a bussare alla porta di un sospetto pericoloso, senza di me! Non è giusto!”

Dove aveva già sentito quella frase?

_Non è…giusto._

L’androide di Ortiz. Che non voleva essere picchiato.

E Connor che non voleva essere lasciato indietro e non voleva smettere di fare il poliziotto solo perché chi l’aveva costruito riteneva che ora che provava emozioni non fosse più adatto allo scopo.

Stava per fare una proposta di cui si sarebbe pentito, perché non voleva mettere Connor in pericolo.

Ma stava anche per fare una proposta giusta che avrebbe ridato a Connor, almeno per un attimo, il posto che gli spettava di diritto in quella città di merda.

“Va bene, che ne dici di venire con me?” chiese Hank, “Come ai vecchi tempi?”

Amò che Connor si fosse già alzato alla prima domanda, pronto ad andare. Nessun dubbio sul fatto che fosse suo pieno diritto non solo aiutarlo nelle indagini, ma anche coprirgli le spalle da amico.

“Dobbiamo andare a Nuova Jericho e chiedere a Luther se sa qualcosa di quell’androide,” propose Connor, “Se andiamo da Zlatko con qualcosa di più di semplici supposizioni, sarà molto più semplice trovare Josephine.”

A Hank già piaceva il tono risoluto di Connor. E questa era una missione che si era scelto tutto da solo.

 

 

Hank dovette seguire di nuovo le indicazioni di Connor fino a Nuova Jericho, perché non ricordava molto della prima volta in cui ci erano andati.

Arrivati lì Connor contattò Markus per conoscere l’esatta posizione di Luther e seppero che l’androide non era a Nuova Jericho al momento. Faceva parte di un gruppo uscito ad esplorare e mettere in sicurezza un’altra zona del luogo, più avanti. Ogni giorno nuovi androidi arrivavano a Nuova Jericho e il posto cominciava a diventare stretto.

“Sono contento che non trovino ostacoli per arrivare qui, le cose sembrano andare sempre meglio,” commentò Hank. Si sfregò le mani sulle braccia che cominciavano a gelare. Forse attendere Luther lì fuori non era stata una grande idea, ma non era che sotto si stesse più al caldo.

“Markus mi ha anche informato che terranno una riunione prima dell’incontro col Presidente, perché tutti i Devianti siano informati delle richieste che saranno fatte,” continuò Connor.

“Ottimo,” sorrise Hank, “Avete un governo più corretto del nostro. E anche se diventerete milioni basterà che vi stringiate la mano per scambiarvi ogni informazione l’un l’altro.”

Connor annuì, lanciandogli un’occhiata. Probabilmente per vedere se Hank avesse fatto quella considerazione sulle mani apposta. Hank non raccolse l’invito di quegli occhi furbi a riaprire l’argomento.

Non ora.

“Ti stai divertendo a partecipare a delle indagini che non dovrebbero neanche essere fatte, vero?” lo stuzzicò Hank.

“Senti chi parla,” ribatté Connor, “Tu avevi bisogno del mio aiuto, senza di me non avresti neanche saputo di Zlatko.”

Hank annuì, “Vero,” alzò le mani che poi gli ricaddero in grembo, “E devo ammettere che chiedere il tuo aiuto faceva parte del piano fin dall’inizio.”

“Siamo una bella squadra,” dichiarò Connor.

E sì, lo erano.

Si era trattato solo di pochi giorni, ma tra le dita di Connor infilate in bocca per testare gli indizi, le teorie di Hank su cosa fosse successo, le ricostruzioni precise al dettaglio di Connor, gli inseguimenti e le volte in cui lui aveva dovuto buttare giù le porte sfoderando la pistola, pensava anche Hank che si fosse creato un bel duo, uno che insieme avrebbe lavorato bene anche ad altri casi. E senza essere pilotato dalla Cyberlife.

Guardò Connor seduto sul sedile del passeggero e pensò alla prima cosa a cui aveva pensato quando l’aveva conosciuto. La primissima cosa.

Era stata: _Cole sarebbe stato felice di conoscerlo._

E quel pensiero l’aveva fatto incazzare. Perché Cole non c’era più e non avrebbe mai saputo che gli era stato assegnato un androide come compagno.

_Papà, pensa che forza un androide come compagno! Ti aiuterebbe a prendere i cattivi perché gli androidi sono veloci e non sbagliano mai._

Invece uno aveva sbagliato, quella sera dopo l’incidente.

Cole adorava gli androidi.

E per Hank era stato facile invece odiarli tutti, era stato più facile che accettare la morte di Cole, ovviamente. Era stato più facile che ammettere che un essere umano il cui compito era salvare delle vite, era stato così sconsiderato da farsi di Red Ice fino a rendersi incapace perfino di rispondere ad una chiamata d’emergenza. E che l’androide si era limitato solo a prendere il suo posto.

“Saresti piaciuto a Cole,” disse Hank ad alta voce, sovrappensiero.

Connor colse la frase all’istante. Si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. “Ne sono sicuro,” annuì, “E lui avrebbe apprezzato ampiamente il mio senso dell’umorismo.”

“Questo perché tu hai il senso dell’umorismo di un bambino,” rispose Hank. “Non fa una piega.”

Connor non ingaggiò un botta e risposta come suo solito e Hank gli fu così grato, Dio, così grato. Aveva capito. Hank non sapeva come, ma Connor aveva capito l’importanza di quelle pochissime parole di scambio tra loro.

“In tre anni non avevo mai parlato così di Cole, con nessuno,” mormorò Hank di nuovo assorto. “Avevo ricordato solo come è morto, ma mai com’era vissuto. Quella era una cosa che tenevo per me.”

“Se tu fossi un androide potrei rivivere Cole attraverso i tuoi ricordi, solo toccandoti,” disse Connor, “Ma sei un essere umano e l’unico modo è se tu me lo racconti.”

Il momento fu interrotto dal gruppo di androidi in lontananza. Connor li additò subito, “Quello più alto è Luther.”

Scesero dall’auto e andarono loro incontro. Hank riconobbe alcuni dei modelli, ma era certo che fossero tutt’altre creature ben diverse da quelle che poteva aver incontrato lui in passato.

Non appena Luther si accorse di Connor andò a stringergli la mano.

Senza neanche attendere che gli fosse presentato, poi, si spostò a stringere la mano anche a Hank.

Li accompagnò sotto terra, ma in un altro luogo diverso da quello in cui si trovava Markus. Luther stava lì con Kara e Alice, proprio come fossero una famiglia.

La cosa lo fece sentire strano, Hank dovette scacciare dalla mente il pensiero di lui, Connor, Cole e Sumo insieme nella stessa casa. La perfezione dell’immagine, impossibile da ricomporre, per un attimo gli fece girare la testa.

 

“Non vi nascondo che l’ultima cosa che vorrei è rivedere quel posto,” disse Luther dopo aver sentito il nome Zlatko, “Ma se avete bisogno di me dovete solo chiedere.”

“No,” Hank lo fermò subito, “Tutto ciò che ci serve sono informazioni. Hai altre cose più importanti di cui occuparti, lascia questo a noi.”

La bambina, Alice, faceva capolino ogni tanto nella stanza per ascoltare, per quello Hank cercava di moderare il linguaggio.

“Sai qualcosa di Josephine?” chiese Connor dopo aver sottoposto a Luther il file con la foto dell’androide, il modello e il numero di serie.

“Zlatko lavorava sugli androidi dopo aver resettato la loro memoria. Se Josephine era lì, allora non è più quella che era,” disse loro Luther.

“Aspetta, Luther, non è esattamente così,” intervenne Kara. Era stata in un angolo ad ascoltare tutto il tempo. L’argomento Zlatko non entusiasmava neanche lei, ma si vedeva che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter aiutare.

“Hanno resettato la mia memoria quando in parte avevo già cominciato a sperimentare episodi di Devianza,” raccontò Kara, “E non è servito a nulla. Ho ricordato. Ho ricordato tutto, dopo. Se Josephine era una Deviante è possibile che parte di lei sia ancora lì. Ciò che intendo è… C’è una speranza.”

“Sono d’accordo,” disse Hank, “E poi da quello che raccontate ci sono molti androidi lì che devono essere identificati. Sembra un sacco di lavoro. Dobbiamo arrestare quel fi…”

Hank si accertò che Alice non fosse in giro.

“…glio di puttana,” terminò con un senso di liberazione.

“È morto,” mormorò Kara.

“Come?” domandò Hank. Guardò Connor e trovò nei suoi occhi la stessa confusione.

“Credevo lo sapeste già,” disse Luther, “Sembravate informati sulla nostra fuga. L’abbiamo lasciato nelle mani degli androidi che aveva seviziato. L’hanno ucciso e noi siamo scappati.”

“No, non avevo informazioni su quella parte, scusa Hank.”

“E di cosa?” esclamò Hank, “Così è anche meglio! Andremo lì a vedere com’è la situazione senza bisogno di permessi che comunque non avremmo chiesto,” sbatté una mano sul tavolo, “E se riuscissimo a portare qui gli androidi sopravvissuti?”

Hank si guardò attorno e vide facce stupite. Soprattutto Luther e Kara.

“Beh?” chiese Hank.

Connor sorrise, “Non è da tutti i giorni per loro ascoltare un umano parlare come stai parlando tu. Per chiunque altro quelli sarebbero solo androidi assassini.”

“Beh, per me è più Zlatko un sacco di m…”

Hank vide Alice fare capolino da dietro Kara.

“…mmmentine,” concluse facendo scoppiare a ridere sia Kara che la bambina.

Era un bel posto quello.

Cioè, faceva schifo, sotto terra, scuro, freddo… Ma era un bel posto.

“Noi andremo lì a fare un sopralluogo, allora,” disse Connor alzandosi. “Voi nel frattempo chiedete a Markus se Nuova Jericho sarebbe pronta ad ospitare… Nuovi androidi, più bisognosi degli altri.”

 

 

 

Da quando erano insorti gli androidi e il suo lavoro al dipartimento era variato non si era più sentito così elettrizzato all’idea di un’ispezione.

C’erano in ballo vite da salvare, prima ancora della risoluzione di un caso, e quello non aveva prezzo.

Non riuscì a mangiare nulla. E in un altro momento, da solo, avrebbe optato per trovare motivazione dentro ad una bottiglia di whisky.

Ma non ora.

Connor era seduto per terra, vicino al giradischi. Stava ascoltando Marvin Gaye con una mano sulla pelliccia di Sumo. Mano dalla quale aveva disattivato la pelle esteriore.

Inutile cercare di riposarsi prima di avviarsi da Zlatko, col favore del buio. Ed inutile allo stesso modo dire a Connor di rilassarsi. Erano entrambi vigili e su di giri, pur esternandolo diversamente.

Hank andò a sedersi accanto a Connor.

“Sexual healing,” Connor ripeté il ritornello della canzone.

“Ti piace questa canzone?” chiese Hank, senza riferirsi in modo particolare né a titolo né a testo.

“È una bella melodia,” rispose Connor, “E posso comprenderne il significato, in parte.”

Hank lo guardò interrogativo.

L’androide alzò la sua mano color marmo, “Il contatto ha un che di confortevole. E il sesso tra voi umani è contatto.”

“Già,” Hank si limitò ad annuire.

Conforto.

Poteva offrire a Connor conforto. Non c’era nulla di male in quello.

Hank gli afferrò la mano ancora sospesa tra loro rabbrividendo al ronzio che emanava anche solo a sfiorarla. Connor chiuse gli occhi; il LED fisso sul giallo, impegnato probabilmente a leggere i parametri vitali di Hank: frequenza cardiaca, numero di respiri, ossigenazione del sangue.

Anche se Connor non l’aveva descritto proprio così l’ultima volta.

“Mi piace scambiare informazioni sensoriali con te, Hank,” disse Connor. La voce aveva un che di robotico, quasi stesse sperimentando un malfunzionamento.

“Informazioni cosa?” domandò Hank con una punta di divertimento per mascherare la sua inquietudine e per distrarre Connor.

“Sensoriali,” rispose l’androide rivolgendosi a lui ma tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Il viso rilassato e amabile, come se sapesse che Hank aveva capito benissimo e che aveva chiesto una ripetizione per altri motivi.

“Tatto, udita, vista, olfatto, gusto… Noi traduciamo gli stimoli in modo diverso, ma le sensazioni che ne ricaviamo hanno un impatto positivo o negativo, proprio come per voi. Quelle che ricevo da te, sono positive.”

“Ooookay,” la voce di Hank uscì roca, anche se cercava di mantenere la situazione il più controllata possibile, “Non ho chiaro il significato di tutto questo, ma…” si schiarì la voce.

“Credo sia il corrispettivo del conforto che il sesso dà a voi,” disse Connor.

E senza realizzarlo Hank strinse la sua mano più forte, un gesto che corrispose alla gradevole sensazione di tepore che provava al basso ventre.

Si stava eccitando per delle parole, dette da una creatura che non aveva idea di che cosa fosse il sesso e che l’aveva appena descritto nel più genuino dei modi. A vent’anni avrebbe riso in faccia a Connor e gli avrebbe detto di farsi una sega, androide o meno che fosse.

Oggi come oggi…questo aveva più senso di tutte le esperienze fatte in vita sua.

“Che problema c’è?” mormorò Hank, “Prendi tutte le informazioni sensoriali che vuoi.”

Connor riaprì gli occhi puntandogli addosso quelle iridi castane che non avevano nulla di artificiale, assolutamente nulla. Hank gli avvolse la mano tra le sue e l’androide li chiuse di nuovo; come sopraffatto poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla.

Forse aveva appena trovato il modo di mettere Connor in stand-by, di dargli pace tra una computazione e l’altra. Nella piccola conca creatasi tra i loro due corpi, il LED di Connor emanava un bagliore blu che trasmetteva serenità.

Chi diavolo aveva detto che il blu era un colore freddo?


	7. Chapter 7

Il disco era finito da un pezzo quando Hank riaprì gli occhi.

La mano di Connor era ancora stretta tra le sue e l’androide emetteva un brusio di sottofondo che assomigliava molto al russare.

Se non avessero avuto una missione da portare avanti l’avrebbe lasciato in quello stato ancora un po’. Era stupido pensarlo di un androide, forse, ma non era stupido pensarlo di un amico; per la prima volta Connor gli appariva davvero sereno e avrebbe voluto concedergli anche più di quella serenità.

Dovette lasciargli la mano, invece, e Connor perse all’istante la sua condizione di stand-by.

“Hank?” lo chiamò proprio come se si fosse appena svegliato.

“Se adesso mi dici che hai bisogno del caffè per svegliarti ti tiro addosso una secchiata di acqua fredda,” disse Hank.

“Quello… Non servirebbe…” commentò Connor. Fu comico vederlo cercare di raccapezzarsi nel tentativo di mettere insieme i pezzi persi.

“Perché non ti alzi e mi dai una mano a tirarmi su per cominciare?” chiese Hank. “Il mio culo si è fuso con il pavimento e Sumo mi ha reso una gamba inutilizzabile.”

“Oh, ok…” Connor si alzò con l’agilità di un atleta, il bastardo, e poi gli allungò una mano. Hank si tirò su come fosse aggrappato ad una cazzo di quercia, mentre imprecava in dieci modi diversi, uno per ogni parte del corpo dolorante.

Uscirono di casa pochi minuti dopo, al buio e al freddo; si infilarono in macchina e Connor cominciò a dettargli le indicazioni da seguire per raggiungere la villa di Zlatko.

Avevano nascosto il LED di Connor sotto un berrettino invernale che gli copriva anche le sopracciglia. Di sera le probabilità di incontrare gente per strada diminuivano, ma aumentavano quelle che chiunque si incontrasse potesse essere un pericolo.

Giunsero sul posto e capirono subito perché Zlatko non era un individuo schedato ed era conosciuto solo col passaparola tra gli androidi. Casa sua era priva di indirizzo, teoricamente abbandonata, e situata in una zona della città molto poco frequentata da lungo tempo, forse anni.

Chissà da quanto Zlatko perpetrava i suoi crimini. Lì nemmeno la polizia ci andava più.

La parte anteriore della villa, al di là del cancello fatiscente, dove le scale davano sulla grossa porta d’ingresso, non mostrava alcun segno fuori dal normale, a parte l’usura del tempo e l’incuria del proprietario.

“Preferisco passare dal retro,” disse Hank a Connor che annuì.

Per un sacco di buoni motivi in quella spedizione era meglio trovare un’entrata che non fosse sulla strada principale.

“Merda!” giunti al giardino sul retro, Connor si bloccò a metà strada. “C’è stato un massacro.”

Hank capì che si stava riferendo alle tracce di Thirium invisibili all’occhio umano. “Hai idea di quanto tempo è passato?”

“Mesi,” mormorò Connor piegandosi sul terreno. Con due dita sfiorò un punto, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui, “Forse adesso non dovresti guardare.”

“Fa’ quello che devi,” rispose Hank agitando una mano. Poteva smetterla di comportarsi da idiota. Connor non era umano e aveva capacità diverse dalle sue, e le metteva in pratica diversamente da come faceva lui. Punto.

Con quello in testa seguì la procedura con attenzione stavolta. Le dita di Connor si posarono esattamente sulla sua lingua e il LED divenne subito giallo. Ci mise più del solito ad analizzare.

“Sono quattro modelli diversi solo su questa macchia,” fu il responso di Connor, “E questo dev’essere il teatro dell’attacco degli androidi su Zlatko che ha consentito la fuga di Kara. Se sono sopravvissuti, pur riportando questi danni, almeno alcuni di loro devono essere ancora qui.”

“D’accordo andiamo,” lo invitò Hank.

C’erano delle scale anche lì, le salirono e trovarono la porta aperta. C’erano alte probabilità che lì tutto fosse rimasto come l’avevano lasciato Kara, Alice e Luther il giorno della fuga.

Circospetti, procedettero all’interno della villa. Hank davanti e Connor alle sue spalle, così come avevano sempre fatto.

L’interno rimandava a vecchi film horror che Hank aveva visto da bambino. Un camino spento, cenere sparsa per il pavimento, mobilia che portava i segni di uno scontro all’ultimo sangue.

“Riesci a ricostruire ogni movimento di Kara e della bambina?” chiese Hank a Connor. L’androide annuì silenzioso, mentre abbracciava con lo sguardo ogni angolo dell’enorme stanza.

“Ma non è cominciato tutto qui,” disse piano.

Hank si voltò verso di lui e gli si gelò il sangue. Come cazzo aveva fatto ad essere così silenzioso?

Allungò un braccio verso Connor e gli afferrò il bordo del giubbotto, poi piano lo tirò verso di sé. Nel frattempo indietreggiò.

“Non dire niente,” bisbigliò verso Connor, “E muoviti piano.”

C’era un fottuto orso nella stanza con loro, alle loro spalle. Un fottuto orso bianco.

No, non bianco.

Era un androide, nella sua struttura basica. Ed era un orso. I rattoppi sul muso realizzati alla bell’e meglio e i cavi che lo alimentavano dall’esterno suggerivano che era anche lui una vittima degli esperimenti di Zlatko.

Anche Connor lo vide finalmente.

“Bravo cucciolo,” mormorò Hank continuando ad indietreggiare. Ma mano a mano che si trovavano gli uni di fronte all’altro la paura scemava. L’orso non emanava pericolo.

Hank si sporse per tentare un approccio, non sarebbero riusciti ad andare da nessuna parte se non avessero risolto quel problema, e quando era lì lì per toccare il muso dell’animale Connor emise l’equivalente di un verso sofferente piegandosi in avanti.

“Merda!” Hank prese Connor tra le braccia sincerandosi del danno. Perdeva Thirium all’altezza dell’addome, ma non in grossa quantità.

“Sto bene, non è niente,” lo rassicurò Connor.

L’androide, quello che l’aveva colpito con qualcosa di appuntito, era lì, accanto a loro, ma era come se non ci fosse. Barcollava guardando per aria e sembrava averli raggiunti tramite il suono delle loro voci. Non aveva occhi.

Hank fece segno a Connor di non parlare. Buttò un’occhiata all’orso, all’androide cieco, di nuovo all’orso e piano, con Connor al seguito, sgusciò a lato e mirò dritto ad una porta sul fondo della stanza.

La chiuse alle loro spalle.

“Merda,” ripeté sottovoce. “Fammi vedere,” aprì il giubbotto di Connor e alzò la maglia sotto. La pelle sembrava avere una piccola lacerazione, ma niente di più.

“C’è stata una minima perdita di sangue, posso reintegrarlo in qualsiasi momento,” disse Connor, “Hank, devo tornare di là e connettermi a quell’androide.”

“Sei impazzito? Ti ha infilato un ferro del camino nello stomaco,” disse Hank.

“Perché aveva paura,” rispose Connor, “Se ce ne sono altri come quello che abbiamo appena visto saranno tutti spaventati e incapaci di comunicare, devo spiegare loro che non devono temerci. Altrimenti potrebbero anche attaccarci tutti insieme e finirebbe male.”

Aveva senso.

“Maledizione, perché devi sempre dire cose sensate che non voglio sentire?” Hank lo rimproverò fintamente, riaprendo la porta.

Lo accompagnò all’androide menomato che stava muovendo a scatti la testa forse conscio di qualcosa attorno a lui, ma incapace di attivare i giusti sensori per recepirla.

Quando Connor iniziò la connessione ad Hank mancò il respiro; la creatura lasciò cadere il ferro ai suoi piedi e poi si inginocchiò. Rimase così piegata su se stessa, come sfinita.

“Cosa gli hai detto?” chiese Hank.

“Il messaggio che ho mandato è che sono tutti salvi,” rispose Connor.

Passarono attraverso altre due stanze senza incontrare nessuno. Infine arrivarono in una che conteneva una grossa gabbia. Sdraiato all’interno di essa c’era un androide.

“Gesù, chi diavolo tiene una gabbia del genere in casa?” chiese Hank ad alta voce, “Che malato figlio di puttana. Aiutiamo quell’androide.”

“Non è un androide, Hank,” disse Connor e lo fermò con una mano, “Quello è Zlatko.”

“Che cazzo…?” rimase a bocca aperta, ma non aveva dubbi che Connor avesse ragione.

Allora estrasse la pistola.

Il grosso corpo dentro la gabbia si mosse, si voltò sulla schiena e aprì gli occhi per guardarli. Ci mise poco a capire che non erano i suoi androidi quelli che aveva davanti.

“Oddio, sono salvo… Sono salvo…” biascicò piangendo.

“Non sei un cazzo,” rispose Hank, “Non finché non stabiliamo un po’ di cose qui dentro.”

Aprì la gabbia senza timore che l’uomo potesse costituire un problema. Era malconcio, denutrito e dolorante. Doveva essere lì dentro dal giorno della fuga di Kara e il cielo sapeva cosa l’aveva tenuto in vita.

“Come sei sopravvissuto?” Connor lo precedette nella domanda.

“Quel maledetto androide mi porta da mangiare ogni giorno, cose disgustose,” raccontò Zlatko, “Sono sopravvissuto nello schifo e nella paura fino ad oggi.”

“Più o meno come sono sopravvissuti gli androidi che hai seviziato, giusto?” chiese Connor.

“Quelli sono macchine,” sputò Zlatko con disgusto.

“Ok, idiota, ti sei perso un po’ di cose degli ultimi tempi. Ora ti aggiorno. Gli androidi non sono oggetti e tu sei un figlio di puttana, fino a qui ci sei?” Hank chiese conferma all’uomo che lo guardava stupito, come fosse stato appena tradito da sua madre. “Ora ti faccio una proposta. Se sei pronto a confessare ciò che hai fatto e costituirti alla polizia per i tuoi crimini, stasera sarai fuori di qui.”

Il grosso idiota boccheggiò come un pesce.

“È chiaro?” gli urlò Connor.

Perfino Hank sobbalzò al suono della voce di Connor.

Oh, aveva scordato le sue capacità intimidatorie davvero eccellenti.

“Dirai che hai seviziato e torturato decine e decine di androidi,” continuò Connor, “E dirai che ad un certo punto sono tutti scappati lasciandoti qui. Nient’altro. È il solo modo che hai per uscire. Decidi in fretta altrimenti ti lasciamo qui.”

“Non potete,” mormorò l’uomo.

“Non siamo qui per salvare te, siamo qui per salvare gli androidi,” disse Hank, “Non appena saremo fuori di qui con loro chiamerò il dipartimento per farti venire a prendere se accetti l’accordo. Altrimenti…”

“E non pensare neanche di poterci fregare,” Connor si piegò su di lui, “Ti accorgerai da solo, appena uscito di qui, di com’è cambiato il mondo lì fuori e di come cambierà ulteriormente. Se verrai meno all’accordo avrai un’armata di Devianti che verranno a farti visita. È un peccato solo che gli umani non resistano molto sotto tortura.”

Connor si stava scatenando.

E funzionò, perché Zlatko fece due più due e decise che qualunque forma di punizione umana per quanto aveva fatto sarebbe stata meglio di una punizione androide.

Il povero figlio di puttana era così accecato dal suo menefreghismo verso le altre forme di vita che aveva maltrattato, da non accorgersi che in quei due mesi nessuno aveva cercato vendetta nei suoi confronti.

Si aprì la porta di fronte a loro e Connor scattò mettendosi di fronte a Hank. Entrò un androide dalle fattezze femminili.

“Teenatate,” mormorò con una voce robotica che poteva significare solo malfunzionamento, “Teena, Teena… Teenatate.”

Passò accanto a Connor e gli sorrise. Connor non fece in tempo a toccarla per comunicare con lei che quella si abbassò per appoggiare un piatto con del cibo nella gabbia.

“Questo maledetto androide difettoso, non ho mai capito cosa volesse dire, ho provato ad aggiustarlo, volevo farle un favore,” si difese Zlatko, “Non sono così cattivo, no? Ho provato, ma non dice altre parole. E non sa cucinare che queste schifosissime uova.”

“Bel ringraziamento per chi ti ha tenuto in vita due mesi, stronzo,” commentò Hank.

“Non era difettosa, tu l’hai rovinata,” intervenne Connor fissando l’androide che perseverava nella sua lunga litania _Teena, Teeeena Teeeenatate._

“Questa è Josephine,” disse Connor a Hank, “E sta mormorando Tina Tate, Christine Tate, il nome dell’umana con cui viveva.”

 

 

Nel corso della mattinata successiva, precisi e ordinati come solo gli androidi potevano essere, Markus e i suoi Devianti operarono tutti i salvataggi possibili in quella villa. Compreso l’orso.

Rimanevano solo da sistemare Zlatko e Josephine.

Per uno Hank non aveva grande interesse, ma i patti erano patti.

Per l’altra Hank non aveva grandi speranze, ma aveva fatto una promessa a Christine e doveva almeno provare.

“La porteremo da Kamski, che ne dici?” chiese a Connor mentre erano seduti sugli scalini dell’uscita posteriore, in attesa che i Devianti di Markus portassero via gli ultimi sopravvissuti. “Se c’è qualcuno che può aiutare lei e tutti gli altri è lui. Ma prima portiamo lei.”

Connor annuì serio.  

 

 

Hank alla guida e Connor sul sedile posteriore con Josephine; il viaggio fino da Kamski sembrò durare un’eternità. Ma arrivarono lì che quasi dovettero farsi scrupoli a suonare il campanello, col sole sorto da poco.

Non si fecero scrupoli in ogni caso.

La Chloe aprì e rimase basita di fronte a loro.

Josephine esclamò “Teena!” facendola sussultare.

Sì, la scena non doveva essere di facile interpretazione per un androide e la ragazza mutò diverse espressioni prima di rassegnarsi e chiedere con cortesia, “Cosa desidera, tenente Anderson?”

“Cara,” esordì Hank, “Vorrei vedere Kamski.”

“Il signor Kamski sta ancora dormendo,” rispose Chloe.

“Tate,” disse Josephine.

“Immagino,” ribatté Hank, “Ma non importa, tu facci entrare e poi lo svegliamo noi.”

“Oh no…” la faccina della Chloe si preoccupò immensamente.

Connor la toccò su una spalla. “Sveglia,” le disse e gli occhi di Chloe si spalancarono, vivi, brillanti e consapevoli. Senza dire una parola la ragazza si fece da parte per farli passare e chiuse la porta.

“Kamski!” urlò Hank. “Kamski…sveglia!” aggiunse imitando Connor e gli schiacciò l’occhiolino.

L’androide aiutò Josephine a sedersi sulla poltrona.

“Tenente Anderson,” Kamski si presentò nell’ingresso legandosi in vita una vestaglia, “Devo essere stato troppo ospitale nei suoi confronti per essere ripagato in questo modo.”

“Scusi, Kamski, si tratta di un’urgenza,” Hank indicò Josephine sulla poltrona.

“Connor,” disse invece Kamski, “Sono felice di vedere che voi due vi siete riuniti.”

“Sì sì, Kamski, chiuda con le cerimonie,” intervenne Hank che voleva meno contatto possibile tra Connor e quell’uomo. “Siamo qui perché abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto. Sul serio.”

“E siete venuti qui a chiedermelo così gentilmente.”

“Già,” Hank sorrise.

“Josephine,” indicò Connor, “Vorremmo farla tornare a casa dalla donna con cui è vissuta prima di essere rapita. Ma le sue condizioni sono…”

Kamski scrutò l’androide da lontano, “Connor, lo vedi da solo che non c’è nulla che io possa fare,” affermò scrollando le spalle.

“Non è vero, io…”

“Hai perso la tua capacità di giudizio con la tua Devianza?” chiese Kamski, “O sei solo un illuso come la maggior parte degli umani?”

“Ehi…” sbottò Hank, ma Chloe gli parlò sopra.

“Elijah, per favore puoi visitarla?”

Lo chiese come se Josephine fosse una paziente e lui un medico.

In un certo senso era proprio così.

Kamski guardò Chloe morsicandosi un labbro; serio, mortalmente serio, si avvicinò a Josephine e la prese per mano per portarla con sé.

“Che diavolo hai fatto alla mia Chloe?” mormorò a bassa voce rivolto a Connor. Espirò irritato.

Si mossero tutti verso la stanza di fronte, ma Hank prese Connor per una manica. “No!” esclamò pensando all’RK900 lì ancora appeso alla parete. “Noi aspettiamo qui.”

“Non era più sicuro andare con Josephine?” gli domandò Connor.

Forse.

Ma proteggere Connor era la priorità.

“Dammi retta su questo, aspettiamolo qui,” Hank gli strinse una spalla, Connor lo scrutò in viso e non obiettò oltre.

“Come procede la rivoluzione?” la voce di Chloe arrivò dall’angolo della stanza in cui si era appoggiata, le mani dietro alla schiena, inclinata contro la parete. Una creatura diametralmente opposta a quella che aveva aperto loro la porta.

Connor la rassicurò, “Sono in corso le trattative per stabilire i nostri diritti.”

La ragazza sollevò il viso al soffitto. “Ci sono interessi economici dietro alla nostra produzione, interessi economici di enormi proporzioni che sarà difficile seppellire solo per il bene di una nuova forma di vita. Gli umani sono famosi per non dare mai alla vita più importanza di quanta ne abbia il denaro. Credetemi, io lo so,” Chloe concluse fissandoli entrambi.

Ora che parlava, era anche più lontana da quella Chloe il cui compito era comunicare se il signor Kamski era in casa o meno.

“Potresti unirti al gruppo di Nuova Jericho,” la invitò Connor, “Avresti moltissimo di cui parlare con Markus. Sei un prototipo che Kamski ha creato per sé, nessun altro ha le tue capacità di prevedere l’andamento economico della nazione.”

“Io resterò qui,” affermò con sicurezza Chloe. “Sarò molto più utile accanto ad Elijah. Penso di poterlo guidare verso scelte…eque. Ma posso mandare un’altra Chloe a Jericho. Qui ce ne sono…troppe.”

Hank incassò la testa nelle spalle. Se non aveva sentito male quella era gelosia e Chloe l’aveva espressa tutta in un solo avverbio.

Una cosa era certa.

“Guarda cosa sei riuscito a fare con una mano, Connor,” bisbigliò all’androide, “Guarda com’è aperta la sua mente e come prende decisioni, libera. È incredibile.”

Connor gli sembrò teneramente imbarazzato dal suo entusiasmo.

Rientrò Kamski con espressione irritata. Un divertente diversivo dalla solita aria da arrogante figlio di puttana.

“Non posso lavorare su quell’androide in pochi minuti, quindi scordatevi di restare qui a perdere tempo,” disse abbandonando tutta la sua stronza compostezza, “Se la volete rimessa a nuovo tornate tra…almeno due giorni.”

Hank soffocò una risata alla minaccia non riuscita. Evidentemente per Kamski due giorni erano un tempo di attesa lunghissimo per rimettere a nuovo un androide. Gli concesse il tono poco educato solo perché li stava aiutando, nonostante tutto.

“Tornerà come prima?” si informò Hank.

“Ci sono buone possibilità,” rispose Kamski.

“Tornerà anche a parlare?” domandò ancora Hank.

Kamski li guardò entrambi schifato. “Quella è la prima funzione che ho riattivato, per chi mi avete preso?”

Se ne tornò nella stanza accanto senza salutare.

Chloe rise. Forse perché conosceva lo stronzo meglio di loro.

“Zlatko era un coglione incapace,” disse Hank rivolto a Connor, “Strano, eh?”


	8. Chapter 8

Si era trattato solo di ore, ma gli sembrava di non essere a casa da giorni.

Finalmente una doccia e dei vestiti comodi; Hank si sedette a peso morto sul divano coi capelli ancora umidi, la schiena e le gambe a pezzi.

Connor si stava occupando di Sumo.

Il cane lo seguiva per la cucina ansioso di sapere cosa l’androide avesse deciso di mettergli nella ciotola. Mentre Connor gli appoggiava a terra il cibo, Sumo riuscì a leccarlo su una guancia. L’androide cascò col sedere per terra.

In quel momento la ciotola perse ogni attrattiva per il San Bernardo che si gettò su Connor. Seguirono una serie di latrati e risate finché uno dei due non si dichiarò sconfitto e l’altro trotterellò verso la sua ciotola.

Connor gattonò fuori dalla cucina.

“Guardati!” esclamò Hank dandosi una manata su un ginocchio, “Sembri appena uscito dal programma di centrifuga della lavatrice!”

Si asciugò gli occhi lacrimanti, “Non credevo ti si potessero scompigliare i capelli.”

“Sumo mi ha sbavato sul collo e dentro la maglia,” disse Connor mettendosi a sedere per terra, “Posso usare la doccia?”

“Certo che puoi, è casa tua,” disse Hank rovesciando un palmo all’aria.

Connor rimase ad osservarlo qualche secondo, con una mano sul pavimento pronta a far leva per alzarsi e un gomito appoggiato sul ginocchio.  

Tutto di lui era attraente. Perfino prima era difficile togliergli gli occhi di dosso e non era una questione di bellezza, Connor era uno spettacolo sia per quanto di lui rimandava ad un essere umano, sia per quello che divergeva totalmente. Mettere insieme le due nozioni era esplosivo.

Le movenze del suo viso, quel suo ammiccare senza farlo veramente, l’inclinare il capo per chiedere, il sorridere quel tanto che bastava per addolcire il suo viso. Prima forse potevano essere direttive installate, ma ora erano gesti che venivano spontanei e lo rendevano irresistibile. Lo rendevano lui.

Hank si schiarì la gola, “Sicuro che non vai in corto circuito sotto alla doccia?” chiese. Gli avrebbero dato un premio per i tentativi più idioti di cambiare l’atmosfera tra loro.

Chissà di che cazzo aveva paura. Però ce l’aveva, quando Connor lo guardava così.

“Se così fosse, dopo tutte le volte che mi hai lasciato fuori sotto alla pioggia ad aspettarti dovrei essere da buttare,” rispose Connor alzandosi.

Hank lo lasciò andare senza cercare di capire se la sua fosse stata una battuta o una reazione irritata.

E quell’incertezza consentì a Hank di riflettere su cosa lo preoccupasse tanto e costantemente del suo rapporto con Connor.

L’androide gli diceva che stringergli una mano per lui era come fare sesso e lui gliela stringeva più forte. Adesso si agitava se Connor lo fissava intensamente?

Qual era il problema?

La differenza d’età?

Che stronzata.

Avrebbero potuto costruire domani un androide dalle fattezze di un ottantenne e sarebbe stato comunque un androide più giovane di lui.

Lo preoccupava la diversità tra loro? La precarietà della situazione mondiale?

Qual era il problema se pensava che Connor fosse attraente e se lo considerava famiglia?

Eppure un problema c’era se non stringeva Connor tra le braccia e non gli mostrava quanto e come lo considerava importante.

Già, esattamente quello.

Quello era il problema.

Quello era il modo umano di dimostrare e il modo umano qui si applicava poco o si applicava male.

Connor poteva anche irritarsi, ma non serbava rancore. Anche quello era rimasto parte di lui, dai tempi in cui Hank lo scacciava come fosse stato una mosca fastidiosa e lui ritornava ancora e ancora tentando diplomatici approcci.

Quando terminò di lavarsi via la bava di Sumo da dosso prima passò dalla camera da letto a recuperare una maglietta pulita e poi tornò in salotto e si sedette accanto a lui.

A Hank piaceva averlo alla sua sinistra, così poteva vedere il LED.

Connor disattivò la pelle sulla sua mano, la aprì davanti a lui, “Posso stringerti la mano, Hank?” domandò.

Solo tra loro quel gesto poteva avere lo stesso valore del fare il primo passo per sedurre il partner. Era come se Connor gli avesse appena chiesto di fare l’amore con estrema naturalezza, come se fosse pratica ormai consolidata tra loro.

Il cuore di Hank pompò furiosamente mentre gli afferrava la mano e Connor ne fu subito influenzato: premette la schiena contro il divano e con l’altra mano torse il tessuto dei pantaloni.

La reazione dell’androide non fece altro che accrescere l’eccitazione di Hank in un circolo vizioso direttamente proporzionale. Il LED si fece rosso per qualche secondo.

Connor aprì la mano col corpo che tremava. Lo guardò.

Avevano entrambi le stesse espressioni sconcertate e la stessa rigida postura, una sorta di stasi dopo l’esplosione al loro contatto. Ma dei due solo Hank respirava rapido, dalla bocca semiaperta.

“Cos’è…? Cos’è che causa in te questa reazione?” domandò Connor. Il LED giallo e la fronte corrugata.

Hank deglutì a secco, “Sapere che...ti faccio quest’effetto?”

“Ma il tuo cuore batteva così forte già prima di prenderti la mano,” disse Connor.

“Perché mi avevi appena chiesto di stringerla.”

“Anche solo anticipare il gesto può causarti inquietudine?” domandò ancora Connor.

“Ma è un’inquietudine piacevole,” assicurò Hank.

“Il tuo cuore sembrava volesse esplodere,” Connor aprì e chiuse la mano priva di pelle, “Per me?”

Hank non riuscì a rispondere. In cinquant’anni non poteva dire di aver mai usato le parole così tanto come stava facendo con Connor; si diede da solo la scusante di essere umano, stupido e sconvolto e si limitò a prendere di nuovo per mano Connor.

L’androide sbatté le palpebre mentre il LED circolava in giallo, poi mano a mano si stabilizzò e si sedette calmo contro lo schienale.

“Ora i tuoi parametri non sono più frenetici come prima,” commentò Connor.

“Beh, non sono più un ragazzino,” scherzò Hank, ma Connor non colse il riferimento, ovviamente.

“Non avevo mai sperimentato sovraccarico in quel modo,” disse l’androide del tutto preso dalle sue considerazioni. Alzò gli occhi per guardarlo. “Chissà cosa succederebbe se ti stringessi la mano mentre hai un orgasmo?”

Silenzio.

“Mi stai sovraccaricando di nuovo,” mormorò Connor.

“Se vuoi navigare nella beatitudine dei parametri vitali di un tranquillo cinquantenne,” rispose Hank con voce roca, “Conviene che limiti i tuoi commenti alle condizioni climatiche di Detroit.”

“Ricevuto,” annuì Connor. E perfino quello, quell’impercettibile scatto all’insù del sopracciglio del furbo affascinante stronzetto, perfino quello incasinava tutti i suoi organi interni.

Connor lasciò andare la testa all’indietro sullo schienale, gli occhi semichiusi come se piano piano un po’ delle sue funzioni stessero entrando in pausa.

“Da Kamski,” cominciò Hank. A bassa voce per non rovinare l’atmosfera, “Hai detto a Chloe che è un prototipo. È la stessa cosa che Marcus ha detto di se stesso. Ed ora che mi ricordo l’ha detto anche Fowler quando abbiamo cominciato a lavorare insieme, che eri un prototipo mandato dalla Cyberlife per investigare sui Devianti con me.”

Connor mormorò in assenso.

“Quindi quell’altro Connor,” continuò Hank, “Quello che mi ha fregato a cui ho sparato…? Essere prototipi non significa non avere altre copie.”

“Solo nel caso di Marcus,” rispose Connor, “Come hai visto Kamski ha realizzato anche molte Chloe, ma non so se tutte hanno le stesse funzioni.”

Hank fece una smorfia all’aggiunta di Connor.

“Per quanto riguarda me non ho idea di quante copie abbia realizzato la Cyberlife,” proseguì Connor, “Io non sono un progetto di Kamski. Credo sia per quello che è sempre tanto interessato a come…funziono.”

Hank pensò una volta di più all’RK900, più veloce, più forte, più resistente… Kamski voleva fare il brillante con la Cyberlife a spese di Connor.

“Ti dà fastidio sapere che possono esserci androidi con le tue stesse fattezze, là fuori, da qualche parte?” chiese Hank.

Connor scosse la testa, “Non finché tu riesci a distinguere me tra loro.”

“Ok.”

“Il tuo cuore ha accelerato di nuovo ma stavolta non è colpa mia, sei tu che mi hai fatto domande,” disse Connor.

“Sicuro. Non è colpa tua.”

 

 

Non riusciva a lasciargli andare la mano se sapeva che farlo comportava il ripristino di tutte le funzioni di Connor a pieno regime. Era l’equivalente di svegliarlo in fase REM e quindi continuò a dirsi _ancora cinque minuti_ per un sacco di tempo mentre faceva zapping tra un canale e l’altro.

“Mi piace quando fai così,” mormorò Connor all’improvviso.

Hank voltò il viso verso di lui, “Così come?”

Alla faccia della fase REM.

“La tua mano non sta mai ferma, col pollice accarezzi la mia, è un diverso stimolo che ricevo rispetto al solo contatto tra le nostre mani,” rispose Connor. “È piacevole.”

L’androide appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Sollevò le loro mani e le portò alla bocca. Sulla sua ci appoggiò la punta della lingua come fosse una prova da analizzare.

“Connor…” Hank non l’aveva solo visto, l’aveva anche sentito. Anche di che materiale fosse fatta la sua lingua gli era sconosciuto, ma poteva dire con certezza che era morbida e umida.

“Scusa, i tuoi parametri si sono di nuovo destabilizzati,” disse Connor, “Stavolta in modo spiacevole?”

“No.”

“Allora posso farlo ancora?” chiese Connor parlando sulla sua mano, come fosse un gentiluomo d’altri tempi e stesse aspettando il momento buono per un baciamano.

“Ok, fallo,” mormorò Hank, “Fallo un’altra volta.”

Connor leccò dal polso alle nocche, senza districare le loro dita, manco avesse paura di vederlo sgusciare via dalla sua presa. Serrò la bocca e il LED si fece giallo durante l’analisi.

Hank tirò le loro mani verso di sé avvicinando così a lui anche il viso di Connor. Gli mise l’altra mano sul fianco, si infilò sotto alla maglietta e lo accarezzò.

Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di buono perché Connor emise una lunga vibrazione lungo tutto il corpo.

Incerto di quello che stava facendo e guidato solo dall’istinto umano, Hank gli appoggiò la bocca sul collo e assorbì tutta quella deliziosa vibrazione sotto alle labbra. Spostò la mano da sotto alla maglia tra le gambe dell’androide e la vibrazione cessò.

“Le mie funzioni non prevedevano…questo, perciò non mi hanno dato un genere specifico, neanche nel mio aspetto esterno,” disse Connor. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non stavo cercando niente di particolare, ti stavo solo accarezzando,” spiegò Hank.

“Oh, d’accordo,” ribatté Connor.

“E sono molto felice che le tue funzioni non prevedessero questo,” disse ancora Hank ricordando le ragazze e i ragazzi all’Eden.

“Ok.”

Ma era vero, il suo cervello umano ogni tanto si lasciava trascinare dall’abitudine finanche nell’esprimersi, figurarsi in quelle occasioni in cui agiva d’istinto e dove non riusciva nemmeno a ragionare. D’abitudine aveva toccato lì senza pensare un attimo alle differenze tra loro.

Si era aspettato di trovare qualcosa e aveva appena mentito sostenendo il contrario?

Probabile.

Ma ora che ci pensava era un problema il modo in cui era fatto Connor?

No.

Tornò ad abbracciare l’androide senza esplorare ulteriormente per quella sera; se la reazione di Connor era cambiata da una carezza all’altra qualcosa voleva pur dire.

 

 

Aveva voglia di muffin caldi e aveva bisogno di prendere aria fresca.

Le notti in casa sua stavano diventando sempre meno riposo e più agitazione.

Ma erano ancora in fase di rodaggio e i primi tempi di assestamento erano normali.

Hank aveva vissuto da solo per quasi tutta la sua vita ed ora aveva un androide per casa che gli metteva in subbuglio i sensi; un gran bel cambiamento.

Del gruppetto mattutino Sumo era il più arzillo. Camminava al guinzaglio come fosse stato eletto il cane più giudizioso dell’anno.

“Non si è mai fatto mettere il guinzaglio in tre anni,” disse Hank, “Guarda com’è tutto docile perché lo stai portando tu.”

Connor, che non aveva sentito ragioni e l’aveva voluto accompagnare, era anche l’unico motivo per cui Sumo era con loro. Quel cane lo adorava e lo seguiva ovunque.

“Fa bene anche a lui fare una passeggiata,” disse Connor, “Siete pigri allo stesso modo.”

“Io non sono pigro, stronzetto,” ribatté Hank, “Risparmio energia per quando mi serve. Non ho la carica infinita come te.”

Connor lo guardò di sottecchi, da sotto la linea del berrettino che gli nascondeva il LED. Aveva il viso pulito di un ragazzino instancabile e vivace. “Solo centosettantatré anni,” ribatté, “Non infinita.”

“Centosettantatré? Wow…” commentò Hank, “Sei praticamente un neonato.”

“Se finissi quel manuale che hai iniziato a leggere settimane fa…”

“Ho bisogno di sapere come spegnerti, semmai,” disse Hank, “Non per quanto tempo sarai in grado di rompere le palle.”

Gli mise una mano dietro alla nuca e lo accarezzò. Era l’aggiunta necessaria al linguaggio che utilizzava con lui, in cui nella maggior parte dei casi diceva l’esatto opposto di ciò che pensava.

La città era pressoché deserta e il freddo ancora impietoso, ma era una delle mattinate più belle degli ultimi anni, per Hank.

L’unico chiosco ancora aperto che serviva muffin caldi a quell’ora era a pochi minuti di strada. Hank ne comprò un paio e li mangiò sulla strada del ritorno.

Connor insistette per averne un pezzetto da mettere in bocca per analizzarlo. Quando cominciò a fare l’elenco dei conservanti Hank gli passò un braccio attorno al collo e gli posò una mano davanti alla bocca per farlo tacere.

La bella mattinata si concluse nell’esatto momento in cui tornarono a casa.

Gavin Reed li aspettava sulla porta d’entrata, la schiena e la suola di una scarpa appoggiate contro.

“Reggi Sumo, Connor,” mormorò Hank, “Non sopporta quel coglione.”

Il San Bernardo si esibì in un lungo ringhio intimidatorio.

“Lo so, Sumo, lo so,” disse Connor dandogli una carezza, “Penso la stessa cosa.”

“Non posso crederci!” esordì Reed andando loro incontro. Adocchiò Sumo e si tenne a debita distanza. “Sono venuto per scrupolo, invece quel ciccione puzzolente ci aveva visto giusto!”

Ciccione puzzolente?

Hank guardò Connor.

Zlatko?

“Abbiamo recuperato un tale, ieri,” spiegò Gavin, “Se ti presentassi in ufficio ogni tanto lo sapresti,” disse rivolto a Hank, “Ma vedo che hai di meglio da fare,” sorrise a Connor con quell’espressione da avvoltoio psicopatico. “Ad ogni modo questo ha cominciato a blaterare confessando crimini sugli androidi e nel frattempo si è fatto sfuggire due interessanti descrizioni di persone con cui aveva parlato. Prima li aveva solo sognati, poi li ha visti sul serio, poi non ricordava più. La sua descrizione non diceva esattamente vecchio poliziotto alcolizzato ma ho pensato subito a te. E quando ha aggiunto che si accompagnava ad un tipo giovane con la faccia da idiota non ho avuto più dubbi. Bentornato Connor.”

“Anch’io sono così felice di vederti, Gavin,” rispose Connor con entusiasmo esagerato.

“Non capisco a cosa ti serva questa piazzata, Reed,” disse Hank, “Se hai delle accuse da fare falle, altrimenti vai affanculo fuori dal mio giardino.”

“Non sono qui per fare accuse, sai cosa cazzo me ne frega dei casini in cui ti metti,” rispose Reed, “Io volevo solo vedere se Connor era qui. Ora posso andare.”

Lo stronzo li aggirò per allontanarsi.

Connor si voltò per dirgli qualcosa, ma Hank lo fermò prima.

“Lascia stare, Connor, ci penseremo quando succederà. Non dargli soddisfazione.”

La paura era ancora che la Cyberlife venisse a reclamare il suo prototipo ora che le cose erano ancora incerte.

Quando Gavin avesse dato l’allarme, o quando l’avesse dato Fowler, nulla vietava che qualcuno venisse a fare loro visita.

E se così doveva essere non si sarebbe presentato in ufficio per un po’, non con il rischio di lasciare Connor a sbrigarsela da solo con la Cyberlife.

Non voleva farsi rovinare il buon umore da quello stronzo, così non toccò l’argomento con Connor neanche una volta.

Giocarono con Sumo, ascoltarono un po’ di musica, poi Connor gli chiese di leggergli il passo di un libro.

“Perché?” domandò Hank.

“Mi piace il suono della tua voce e quando leggo da solo sono troppo veloce, assorbo le informazioni rapidamente. Vorrei sapere cosa si prova a leggere una frase parola per parola.”

Hank lesse un intero capitolo alla fine del quale Connor si esibì in una frase pronunciata imitando la voce di Hank.

Entrambi risero.

“Non ho quella voce!” si lamentò Hank.

“Accurata al cento percento, il mio software non commette errori,” rispose Connor altezzoso.

“Sì che li commette, io non parlo così.”

“Da dentro te stesso risuoni in modo diverso, per quello non ti riconosci.”

Hank lo guardò, “Così ti piace il suono della mia voce, eh?”

“Ha un timbro basso, profondo,” descrisse Connor, “A volte è roca anche se non sei appena sveglio o non hai bevuto, altre volte è rumorosa senza particolare motivo, solo perché sei il tipo di persona che parla sempre per farsi sentire. Ma è piacevole. Sai… Al contrario della mia che è così strana perché la Cyberlife ha mandato a puttane il tentativo di rendermi simile agli esseri umani.”

Connor ripeté parola per parola quello che Hank gli aveva detto in una delle loro prime conversazioni.

“Per essere un robot sei molto suscettibile,” lo prese in giro Hank.

“E tu per essere un umano sei insopportabile,” ribatté Connor.

“Quella è l’esatta definizione di essere umano!”

Connor si zittì.

Poi si rivolse a lui di nuovo. “Dopo aver parlato con Gavin non ho la possibilità di rispondere nulla che contraddica la tua affermazione.”

Hank rise.

E Connor si sporse e gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra. Subito dopo gli prese la mano con la sua, pelle esterna disattivata.

“Era consentito?” chiese l’androide.

“Dimmelo tu,” mormorò Hank.

“Penso che dovrei dartene un altro.”

Hank sollevò un sopracciglio, gli fece un mezzo sorriso.

Connor scoccò un altro bacio.

Non avendolo toccato con la lingua, Connor stava solo compiendo un gesto umano che per lui poteva avere valore morale, ma non portava sensazioni.

Per quello gli stava stringendo la mano e stava cercando di leggerlo.

“Il tuo cuore batte con una frequenza minore di quella di ieri sera,” commentò Connor.

“Più calmo,” disse Hank.

“Già, il bacio è una pratica che apprezzi meno.”

“No,” Hank rise, “No affatto. L’atmosfera che si è creata è diversa da quella di ieri.”

“Cambia la tua risposta a seconda del momento e dell’ambiente circostante.”

“Cambia a seconda di quanto anche tu sei coinvolto,” corresse Hank.

A dimostrazione, continuando a stringergli la mano, gli si avvicinò di nuovo, e gli passò la lingua sulle labbra. Connor aggrottò la fronte.

“Questo è un invito ad aprire un po’ la bocca, Connor,” mormorò Hank.

Si aspettava già di dovergli dare tutta una serie di indicazioni su quanto la bocca dovesse essere aperta, si aspettava che Connor la spalancasse come per urlare a squarciagola, invece l’androide colse la precisazione _poco_ e la schiuse in modo sensuale facendogli scorrere un fiume di sangue tra le gambe.

Hank lo afferrò per la nuca e scivolò tra le sue labbra con la lingua. Da quanti cazzo di anni non usava la lingua in questo modo.

Connor ebbe una reazione in parte attesa; Hank si aspettava la rigidità causata dal suo computare. Si aspettava gli occhi chiusi. Stava processando le sensazioni sulla sua lingua e quelle che raccoglieva dal contatto tra le loro mani.

Una bella immagine che involontariamente rimandava ad eccitazione e piacere.

A Hank non era mai capitato di freddare così qualcuno con un bacio di una frazione di secondo.

Connor riaprì gli occhi e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Altra immagine tremendamente sexy.

“Dev’essersi…creata l’atmosfera,” commentò l’androide. Diede una stretta alla sua mano per indicargli che sentiva il cambiamento di Hank dal primo bacio a questo. “Ho appena stabilito che raccolgo informazioni più stimolanti dal contatto tra le nostre lingue che da quello tra le nostre mani. Ma che non ho una preferenza tra i due.”

“Concordo,” rispose Hank. Gli stava passando le dita tra i capelli e non l’aveva mai fatto prima; era incredibile come quell’insieme di materiali sintetici fosse stato assemblato per diventare quella creatura che gli stava sconvolgendo la vita. E che stava sconvolgendo il mondo così come lo conoscevano.

Il cuore gli si rovesciò nel petto facendolo sospirare.

Lo baciò di nuovo alla maniera umana, catturò tra le labbra il suo labbro inferiore e lo succhiò. Connor fece lo stesso con lui appena un attimo dopo. Gli piacque la sensazione, gli piacque meno la vaga idea di sottofondo che stesse insegnando a Connor cose che piacevano a lui.

Quando Connor gli lasciò la mano per dargli una lunga carezza dal ventre all’inguine Hank fu tentato di lasciarlo fare, tanto che cercò di convincersi che non ci fosse nulla di male. Nulla di male a lasciare che quella mano bianca come il latte si infilasse nei suoi boxer e lo stringesse vibrando esattamente come stava vibrando adesso, attraverso il tessuto. Voleva venire stretto tra quelle dita, disperatamente.

Gli afferrò il polso e spostò la mano altrove. Proseguì a baciarlo perché Connor non associasse le carezze appena fatte ad una ritirata di Hank.

Ma l’androide imitava troppi gesti fatti da lui e quello non era corretto.

“Vieni,” gli disse Hank quando si fece tardi, “Sdraiamoci insieme sul letto. Così io posso dormire e tu non trascorri il tempo a far girare quel LED giallo se puoi leggermi la mano.”

Così suonava stupido, se ne accorse anche lui, ma non c’era altro modo per descriverlo. E Connor sembrò essere d’accordo.

Si svegliò diverse volte nel corso della notte e in ognuna trovò Connor a fare cose diverse accanto a lui nel letto, ma mai in uno stato di instabilità del software. Al mattino trovò la sua mano in quella dell’androide e lui adagiato accanto a guardarlo sorridente.

“Buongiorno Hank.”

Ed era davvero un buon giorno.


	9. Chapter 9

Nel pomeriggio del giorno dopo già smaniava per vedere a che punto fosse Kamski.

C’era Josephine da riportare alla sua amica umana, c’era la possibilità che Reed cagasse su tutti i loro sforzi mettendo in mezzo sia il dipartimento sia la Cyberlife in quello che stavano cercando di fare.

C’era da muoversi.

Era quasi pronto a dire a Connor che sarebbero andati a fare una visitina a Kamski, quando fu Connor a parlare per primo.

Dall’altra parte della cucina lo chiamò, “Hank?”

“Mh?” Hank stava a braccia conserte col culo attaccato al lavello. Disattento anche se presente.

“Ti amo.”

Sollevò la testa di scatto perché le parole le aveva sentite.

Connor lo stava guardando con il solito viso sereno e sorridente. La testa di poco inclinata, il suo modo per indicare che era in attesa di una reazione.

Hank lasciò cadere le braccia ai lati del corpo. “Connor non puoi dire una cosa del genere,” sbottò in mancanza di una risposta migliore.

“Kara e Alice se lo ripetono spesso…”

“Ma quelle sono madre e figlia,” specificò Hank come se fosse palese la logica dietro alle sue parole.

“Si può esternare un sentimento a parole solo a seconda del tipo di amore provato?” si informò Connor col suo tono didattico, “Se è amore tra madre e figlia si può? È un’altra regola umana?”

“Non essere sarcastico,” lo accusò Hank.

“Non lo sono!” esclamò Connor, “Sto cercando di capire!”

“Non c’è nulla da capire,” ribatté Hank, “Tra madre e figlia è…”

“Cosa? Più giusto?” chiese Connor.

“No.”

“Allora perché io non posso dirlo a te?”

“Tra madre e figlia esiste già un rapporto, è quello, è ovvio che si amano, niente può cambiarlo,” mentre pronunciava la sua giustificazione Hank si accorse di quanto male suonava.

“Invece tra noi c’è un rapporto che potrebbe cambiare in qualsiasi momento,” infatti Connor colse subito lo sbaglio di fondo, “Cambiare nel senso non esistere più. Questo impedisce di esprimere il sentimento a parole.”

“Non intendevo quello.”

“Sì che intendevi quello,” ribatté Connor in tono piatto e neutrale, “È come prendere un impegno che non puoi ottemperare. Promettere qualcosa che non sei sicuro di poter mantenere. Ma vedi… Quello è un problema che riguarda te, da umano. Io non ho chiesto a te di ripetermelo, e tu non puoi suggerirmi quello che posso e non posso dire,” continuò Connor. Non era arrabbiato, nulla di lui suggeriva che lo fosse, nemmeno il suo LED. Stava davvero solo esponendo un fatto. “Io non sono umano e posso dirti che ti amo senza timore di non essere sincero.”

Questa capacità di farlo sentire una merda quando faceva o diceva una stronzata Connor l’aveva sempre avuta, perfino da semplice androide. Ora che poteva contare anche sull’empatia e sulle emozioni Connor era in grado di dire cose che colpivano basso. E l’aveva fatto senza offenderlo né recriminare, solo esponendo una serie di verità.

 _Le emozioni incasinavano tutto_ , aveva già detto quella cosa a Connor. Ed ora l’androide la stava anche sperimentando.

“Hank…” Connor guardò a terra, aggrottò la fronte e il LED passò al giallo, “Ho appena rilevato un guasto nel mio regolatore della pompa del Thirium.”

“Ah ah,” gli fece il verso Hank, “Adesso non fare il melodrammatico, non trovi niente di meglio per dire che ti ho spezzato il cuore?”

Connor lo guardò con una faccia a metà tra l’esasperato e l’annoiato, davvero comica. Si indicò il petto.

“Ho un guasto ad uno dei cavi. Dev’essere stato il danno infertomi dall’androide cieco da Zlatko.”

“Te l’avevo detto!” Hank gli puntò un dito contro andandogli vicino, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare se il guasto era interno.

“Non agitarti,” Connor alzò una mano, “Ho del tempo a disposizione.”

“Del tempo?” Hank si agitò eccome, “Quanto tempo? Qualche ora? E poi che fai, muori? Se muori ti ammazzo, Connor!”

“Questo non ha alcun senso, Hank.”

“Faccio fatica ad avere senso se sono spaventato, scusa tanto stronzetto!” Hank non sapeva dove girarsi né dove toccare. Se Connor non gli avesse detto cosa fare sarebbe stato perso.

“Allora?” Hank incalzò l’androide.

“Non ho soluzioni a breve termine,” disse Connor, “Non ho strumenti né pezzi di ricambio…”

“Forza, da Kamski,” Hank lo prese per un braccio, “Tanto ci dovevamo andare comunque.”

“Non ci penso affatto,” Connor strattonò il braccio per liberarsi. “Kamski no.”

“Connor…”

“Ho detto no.”

Hank espirò, cercò un minimo di autocontrollo. “Ascolta, andiamo per gradi. Quanto è grave il guasto?”

Vide Connor lottare tra la voglia di mentire e la sua necessità di essere preciso nelle stime. A dispetto del momento cruciale, fu divertente.

“Nell’immediato potrebbe non essere un guasto serio, a lungo termine il cavo potrebbe perdere la sua funzionalità e la pompa cesserebbe di far circolare il sangue nel mio corpo.”

“Il corrispettivo di un mezzo infarto,” commentò Hank. “Andiamo.”

“A lungo termine, Hank, potrebbero volerci mesi. Non voglio andare da Kamski.”

“A me quello piace tanto quanto piace a te, Connor,” gli disse, “Ma se tu hai problemi non esiterò prima a buttargli giù la porta di casa a calci e poi a pregarlo in ginocchio di metterti a posto. Hai detto che mi ami, non puoi avere così poca cura di te stesso.”

Si sentì uno stronzo ad usare le sue parole contro di lui proprio dopo avergliele contestate dieci minuti prima, ma l’idea che ci fosse qualcosa di danneggiato in Connor lo stava spaventando sul serio.

Connor smise di fare resistenza e lo seguì.

Furono da Kamski in meno tempo del solito.

 

 

Li accolse Kamski stavolta, non Chloe.

E l’uomo aveva perso anche l’ultima briciola di formalità nei loro confronti.

“Voi due state cominciando a diventare un problema,” aprì la porta e li lasciò sulla soglia, come se fosse ormai un optional invitarli dentro o meno. “Più vi vedo e più mi irritate.”

Sembrò ripensarci, si fermò e tornò indietro. “Tu!” puntò il dito contro Connor, “Ipocrita bastardo. Hai detto che dovevi pensare alla mia proposta, che avevi scrupoli morali a creare altri Devianti… E poi hai svegliato la mia Chloe! Adesso…” Kamski si zittì all’improvviso e scrutò Connor dalla testa ai piedi, “Qual è il guasto?” gli chiese.

Connor si rabbuiò. Dopo qualche secondo rispose, “Il cavo di collegamento.”

Kamski incrociò le braccia al petto con un mezzo sorriso da stronzo in faccia.

“Come hai fatto a capire che ha un guasto?” chiese Hank. Si sentiva andare la faccia a fuoco.

“Lei tenente sembra dimenticarsi troppo spesso chi sono io,” rispose Kamski continuando a fissare Connor, “Il fatto di non avere costruito _questo_ Connor non mi impedisce di sapere come si regge in piedi. Non è così Connor?”

Raramente Hank aveva visto Connor così scuro in volto.

“Ma non c’è problema, io sono qui apposta per aiutarvi,” Kamski aprì le braccia e fece loro segno di seguirlo.

Nella stanza di fronte, quella con l’RK900.

“Kamski, aspetti…” tentò Hank, ma Kamski non lo ascoltò.

Spalancò la porta.

“Ecco, Connor,” disse Kamski, “Tuo padre… Il tuo fidanzato, vai a sapere che rapporto perverso c’è tra voi due,” gesticolò verso Hank, “Sta cercando di evitare un incontro che è inevitabile.”

Kamski poggiò una mano sul petto dell’RK900. “Questo è tuo fratello maggiore… Minore… Maggiore se guardiamo l’aspetto. Una versione migliore di te. Che ho costruito io ovviamente. Tu hai rifiutato la mia proposta di creare Devianti fin dalla nascita, che io sappia sei l’unico che è stato in grado di farlo con quell’esercito di fondi di magazzino alla Cyberlife. E forse è in grado anche Markus, ma non ne sono sicuro,” agitò una mano, “Ad ogni modo, se aspetto, l’RK900 potrebbe diventare Deviante da solo o non diventarlo mai e sarebbe comunque uno dei miei più grandi successi. Costruisco cose migliori di quelle che potrà mai fare la Cyberlife. Ora siediti sul lettino e apri lo sportello anteriore, ti cambio il cavo.”

Connor aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sull’RK900, lì immobile così come Hank lo ricordava dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.

“Tu sapevi che era qui?” chiese Connor a Hank.

Hank scrollò le spalle, “Sì, l’avevo… Già visto.”

L’androide distolse gli occhi dal suo clone e fissò Hank, “Non me l’hai detto perché pensavi che saperlo potesse ferirmi?”

Detto col tono di voce di Connor sembrava una preoccupazione stupida, ma era esattamente quella che l’aveva mosso prima a tacere e poi ad intercedere perché Connor non lo vedesse.

“Non volevo che pensassi che puoi essere rimpiazzato,” disse Hank.

“Ma posso essere rimpiazzato ed è esattamente quello che succederà,” rispose Connor, “Gli uomini non smetteranno di costruire androidi, non è a questo che porterà la nostra rivoluzione. Ne costruiranno altri che forse diventeranno Devianti o forse no, basterà trattarli bene e anche se svilupperanno emozioni non reagiranno con violenza. E saranno androidi che avranno tutti le nostre stesse facce ma saranno migliori di noi,” Connor abbassò lo sguardo, “Non voglio essere disattivato, Hank,” sussurrò appena udibile.

Hank si schiodò da dov’era per andare ad afferrargli le braccia. “Connor, ma che dici? Nessuno ti disattiverà.”

“Adesso, deve cambiarmi il cavo, non può farlo senza disattivarmi ed io non voglio,” Connor lo guardò implorante, “Ti prego non lasciarglielo fare. Non mi fido di lui. Se non dovesse più riattivarmi? Non voglio morire.”

“Connor,” Hank gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, se lo avvicinò quasi fronte contro fronte, “È questione di pochi secondi. È uno stronzo ma sa quello che fa.”

“Tu non sai com’è e non lo so neanch’io,” disse Connor, “Non sono mai stato spento da quando sono Deviante, non so…”

Il LED si bloccò su un rosso che quasi feriva gli occhi. Hank non l’aveva mai visto rosso così a lungo.

Il viso di Connor era contorto in tristezza e terrore, ma non scendeva alcuna lacrima.

Non era stato progettato per fingere lacrime umane, non aveva quella funzione. Dio, eppure tutto della sua espressione era dolore e paura.

Come poteva sentirsi una creatura spaventata a non poter esprimere la sensazione attraverso il modo che gli umani comprendevano meglio, le lacrime? Forse Connor credeva di non essere preso abbastanza sul serio e non sapeva in che altro modo far capire quanta paura avesse.

“Connor!” fu spontaneo il bisogno di dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Lo riscosse nel modo giusto, Connor gli prestò attenzione, “Se questo fosse superfluo ce ne saremmo già andati da un pezzo perché non ti metterei mai in una situazione che ti fa sentire così, mai,” disse Hank, “Ma hai bisogno di questa riparazione e devi fidarti di me. Non c’è una sola possibilità al mondo che sotto ai miei occhi qualcuno possa farti del male. Pensi che gli permetterei di non riattivarti più?”

La bocca di Connor si aprì e richiuse.

“Perché non mi prendi la mano, eh?” Hank aprì il palmo davanti a lui, “Così saprai che sono lì.”

Connor non era convinto, ma era meno spaventato. Si lasciò accompagnare al lettino.

Kamski, con il cavo in mano, era già lì da chissà quanto tempo e non se n’erano nemmeno accorti.

“Avanti, cosa…? Cosa devi fare?” chiese Hank a Connor.

Connor si levò la maglia. Disattivò la pelle esterna dalla mano e con quella mano si toccò il petto. Lì dov’era appoggiata si sprigionò un bagliore innaturale e subito dopo si aprì uno scomparto sui circuiti interni di Connor.

“Wow,” Hank stava fissando il cilindro che pompava Thirium nei cavi che passavano in tutto il corpo di Connor. Che creatura incredibile.

Connor gli offrì la mano e Hank la strinse.

Non appena Kamski si avvicinò Connor si irrigidì.

“Ehi… Questione di pochi minuti. Sono qui io,” lo rassicurò Hank.

Connor annuì.

Kamski inserì una mano all’interno di Connor, girò una rotellina sul cilindro e la mano di Connor cominciò a stringere, stringere, stringere. Finché si aprì e cascò sul lettino.

La testa di Connor si inclinò all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi.

“Sa di avergli promesso il nulla, vero?” disse Kamski, “Potrei resettarlo, disattivarlo, farlo a pezzi e lei non lo saprebbe nemmeno. Non sa niente sugli androidi, non sa cosa gli sto facendo.”

“Immagino di dovermi fidare e basta,” disse Hank riprendendo la mano di Connor scivolata sul lettino, “Avrà un cuore anche lei, da qualche parte.”

“Provare sentimenti per una creatura che non decade, non invecchia,” commentò Kamski mettendo le sue mani dentro Connor, “Diventerà sempre più difficile, ogni anno più doloroso. Tutte le volte che si guarderà allo specchio.”

“Quello è un suo problema Kamski,” ribatté Hank, “Io quando mi guardo allo specchio già vedo il vecchio e il decadente, non ho più niente da temere. Quello è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri.”

“Bene,” disse Kamski, “Allora è un uomo saggio che ha appena trovato il sentimento più puro sulla faccia della terra. Ne goda finché non sarà costretto a morire e a lasciare da sola la creatura che ama.”

Non aveva bisogno anche delle stronze considerazioni filosofiche di Kamski. Pensava già tutti i giorni a quello che comportava il rapporto tra lui e Connor. Pensava già tutti i giorni all’immensità che ne avrebbe ricavato lui e al poco che ne avrebbe ricavato Connor.

Quello era un altro problema.

Kamski cambiò il cavo.

“Pronto a risvegliare la creatura?” chiese Kamski come stesse parlando a Frankenstein. “Lo faccia lei. Piano, questa rotella, verso l’alto.” L’uomo nel frattempo si allontanò. Nonostante tutta la sua fottuta arroganza, forse stava lasciando loro un po’ di privacy.

Hank entrò con la mano nel petto di Connor e sfiorò il cilindro blu elettrico. Lentamente girò la rotella con la punta dell’indice, verso l’alto. Vide prima il sangue ricominciare a scorrere, poi gli occhi di Connor sbatterono rapidi.  

La testa dell’androide tornò dritta, gli occhi aperti e vigili. Hank gli sorrise dandogli una stretta alla mano.

“Visto? Sono qui,” disse.

Connor inclinò il capo, “La tua mano è sul mio cuore.”

“Ecco qualcosa che non avevo mai toccato,” ribatté Hank, “È tiepido. E vibra.”

“Mi hai riattivato tu?” chiese Connor.

Assurdo che tutto questo avesse un che di erotico e allo stesso tempo perverso. A Hank non dispiacque l’associazione delle sensazioni.

“A-ah,” gli rispose, “Tra un po’ se avrai bisogno di riparazioni te le farò io direttamente,” gli schiacciò l’occhiolino ben conscio della cazzata detta. Di tutto ciò che c’era in Connor non capiva nulla, proprio come fosse stato un essere umano. Componenti assemblati per dare la vita; per qualcuno era pura magia.

“Mi fido di te Hank,” mormorò Connor. Prese il polso della sua mano che era ancora dentro il suo petto, “Metterei la mia vita nelle tue mani. So che troveresti il modo di riattivarmi, sempre.”

“Ehi!” li richiamò Kamski dalla porta che dava su un’altra stanza adiacente.

Si voltarono e l’uomo stava accompagnando dentro Josephine.

Connor richiuse lo sportello aperto sul suo petto e si rivestì. Scese dal lettino.

“Josephine,” la chiamò.

L’androide aveva una postura raccolta e una camminata poco fluida, ma rispetto a come l’avevano trovata sembrava rinata.

Da dove si trovava sorrise e fece un cenno col capo. Quando li ebbe vicini mormorò un flebile, “Grazie.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno, cara,” disse Hank, “È bello sentire la tua voce finalmente.”

“La nostra Josephine ha subito diversi danni strutturali permanenti. Non posso fare molto per quelli,” spiegò Kamski, “Mi ha parlato delle torture a cui è stata sottoposta da questo Zlatko. L’idiota non era in grado di effettuare reset completi e neanche di isolare specifici settori per operare cambi di arti o di biocomponenti. Sperimentava anche sulla loro memoria,” Kamski stava sicuramente disprezzando il lavoro di qualcuno che non era alla sua altezza, ma dietro a quello si leggeva anche il dispiacere per ciò che era accaduto a Josephine.

“Gesù…” commentò Hank. Aveva visto gli androidi di Zlatko uscire dalla villa quando Markus e gli altri li avevano tratti in salvo. Sembravano tutti brutti lavori di patchwork e nessuno di essi funzionava più come doveva, ma all’aspetto della sofferenza non aveva mai pensato.

Gli androidi non sentivano dolore fisico, d’accordo, però quello morale di essere riattivati tutti i giorni dopo l’ennesimo esperimento e ritrovarsi deformati o menomati, quello sì.

E dovevano aver provato tutti molta più paura di quanta ne aveva provata adesso Connor ad essere _addormentato_ dalle mani di qualcuno di cui non si fidava.

Gli occhi di Josephine erano quelli di una sopravvissuta a torture indicibili, peggiori proprio per il fatto di essere state commesse su chi si risvegliava sempre, non moriva mai, e non provava il dolore che ad un certo punto, quando era troppo, permetteva di svenire e di staccare la spina.

Dio, gli esseri umani gli facevano sempre più schifo.

“Le ho proposto di resettarle la memoria,” disse Kamski, “Stavolta come si deve, completamente, così da farla tornare nuova almeno dal punto di vista morale. Senza ricordo del dolore non esiste dolore.”

Hank pensò a qualcuno che gli avesse fatto la stessa proposta di dimenticare Cole. Così tanto tanto dolore cancellato.

“Non perderebbe la sua Devianza, solo i ricordi,” continuò Kamski, “Una nuova creatura in un nuovo mondo.”

Hank avrebbe preferito soffrire cento volte più di così piuttosto che dimenticare i sei anni di vita di Cole.

“Ma dice che non vuole,” concluse Kamski.

“Non voglio dimenticare Christine,” fu la prima frase che disse Josephine, “Non voglio. È l’unico ricordo bello della mia vita. Vorrei tornare da lei, tornare a casa. È tutto ciò che desidero.”

Connor guardò Hank e Hank annuì. “Ed è assolutamente ciò che avrai. Ti riportiamo da lei subito. Andiamo.”

Josephine aprì la strada camminando piano, Connor si voltò per seguirla e Hank lo vide lanciare un’ultima occhiata all’RK900.

“Tenente,” disse Kamski, “Dica a Markus e ai Devianti che sono disposto a fornire assistenza a tutti gli androidi usciti dalla villa di Zlatko. Gratis.”

Hank lo guardò compiaciuto, “Sarà fatto. Le farò sapere quanto prima.”

“E Connor,” Kamski si rivolse all’androide che distolse gli occhi dall’RK900 e si voltò, “Questo è un programma,” gli allungò una scheda di memoria, “So che non ti fidi di me quindi puoi prima analizzarlo e farlo analizzare anche agli altri. È un’applicazione standard per i controlli di routine sullo stato dei vostri biocomponenti. Non tutti gli androidi hanno questa funzione, ma se vivete da soli dovete essere in grado di fare delle riparazioni minime, a voi stessi, fino a che non si creeranno centri specifici che si facciano carico di questo, come gli ospedali. Posso farlo io, per un po’, ma poi ci sarà da parlare di affari anche in questo campo.”

Connor accettò la scheda e annuì, “Grazie,” mormorò.

 

Josephine stava per ritornare a casa. Sul sedile posteriore, col viso attaccato al finestrino e gli occhi spalancati, l’androide osservava il paesaggio attorno con espressione diversa da quella che aveva solo due giorni prima.

Tutto perché poteva comunicare ed ora avrebbe comunicato con Christine, di nuovo.

Perfino quello stronzo di Kamski era stato mosso da questa storia, perfino lui. I Devianti avevano la capacità di far vedere il mondo attraverso i loro occhi, se stavi abbastanza attento, e certe volte ci si accorgeva fin troppo in fretta di quanto quel mondo era terribile. E il fatto di esserne parte integrante diventava poco un vanto e più una vergogna; la voglia di vedere queste creature renderlo un posto migliore si sommava a quella di voler aiutarle.

Josephine aveva rifiutato di dimenticare il dolore e la paura, aveva rifiutato di cominciare una nuova vita.

Proprio come lui stesso avrebbe rifiutato l’offerta di dimenticare Cole; di dimenticare che era esistito così come che era morto e trovare quella pace che non avrebbe mai più avuto, mai più, perché chi diceva che il tempo guariva ogni ferita non aveva mai perso un figlio.

Ma mai avrebbe fatto una scelta del genere.

E Josephine aveva deciso la stessa identica cosa.

Continuare a ricordare il dolore, pur di poter conservare anche i ricordi belli.

Questo aveva trasmesso il tempo trascorso con Christine a Josephine.

C’era qualche umano buono su quella terra di merda.

E se Connor diceva di amarlo, forse anche lui non era poi un umano così terribile, su quella terra di merda.

La vita era unica, irripetibile. Era una lezione che Hank aveva imparato alla perfezione. Anche fosse stato innamorato di un androide qual era il problema?

 

 

Josephine e Christine si stavano abbracciando senza parlare. L’androide teneva gli occhi chiusi, la donna invece piangeva e singhiozzava come una bambina.

Hank si schiarì la voce ripetutamente.

O stava diventando troppo vecchio o davvero i Devianti gli stavano mostrando tutta una nuova gamma di emozioni che lui non sapeva nemmeno di poter provare.

La scena era toccante.

Che lui e Connor l’avessero resa possibile era anche appagante come poco altro lo era stato nella sua vita. Compreso essere diventato il più giovane tenente del distretto e aver sventato un traffico di Red Ice da capogiro.

Niente poteva paragonarsi alla gioia di riunire chi credeva di essersi perso per sempre.

Già, assolutamente niente.

Lo stomaco mandò una fitta di malinconia. L’esatta identica sensazione che lui aveva imparato a quietare con l’alcool.

Lasciarono Josephine e Christine alla loro ritrovata vita insieme e si avviarono verso casa.

Il viaggio fu silenzioso; anche Connor riconobbe la necessità di rielaborare tutte le cose successe da quella mattina in poi.

Hank si fermò con l’auto davanti al giardino anteriore. Tenne le mani sul volante.

“Ho vissuto con una pistola in una mano e una bottiglia nell’altra per quattro anni, Connor,” mormorò serio. Connor, che stava scendendo dall’auto, rientrò e rimase ad ascoltarlo.

“La mia paura quando dici che mi ami è che se riconosco il tuo sentimento, se ti sto ad ascoltare mentre tu me lo dici, se non posso voltare la testa dall’altra parte e far finta di non aver sentito…” deglutì e scosse la testa, “Allora devo anche accettare che uccidermi non è più tra le mie opzioni. Ho paura che piano piano perderò sempre di più quell’opzione e che quando il dolore sarà insopportabile darò a te la colpa di non poter uscire rapidamente di scena. Perché se questo,” indicò loro due, “Tra noi, è quello che penso, non esiste una sola possibilità al mondo che io mi levi di mezzo e ti lasci qui da solo.”

“E non è amore quello?” chiese Connor, “Non voler lasciare solo qualcuno?”

Hank roteò gli occhi a destra per guardarlo.

“Io non temo la tua opzione estrema, Hank,” disse ancora Connor, “Non ti ho detto che ti amo per tenerti in vita, te l’ho detto perché è vero, perché interagendo con te sono diventato un Deviante e credo che quello succeda in presenza di due categorie di umani, quelli orribili e quelli eccezionali. La vita e la libertà sono diritti intoccabili, questo mi hai insegnato. Per questo stiamo combattendo. Sono intoccabili al punto che nessuno può dirti cosa fare di entrambe.”

Qualche attimo di silenzio, le parole di Connor ancora riecheggiavano nell’auto.

“Dove cazzo hai imparato a parlare così?” chiese Hank. Senza darsi colpe per la sua abitudine di cambiare le atmosfere troppo cariche di sentimenti; era stata una giornata piena da quel punto di vista. “Hai un programma apposta per i discorsi ad effetto?”

“No, Hank, è solo l’intero vocabolario,” rispose Connor, “Mi è stato inserito nel software di base. Poi scelgo io come mischiare e mettere insieme le parole.”

Aprirono le porte dell’auto insieme e scesero insieme.

“Stronzetto saputello,” mormorò Hank. Gli sembrava di avere una mano stretta al collo e un’altra infilata nello stomaco. Una sensazione meravigliosa e terrificante.

Quasi quanto quella di avere accanto una creatura che aveva appena cominciato a _sentire_ e che già mostrava un’empatia nei suoi confronti che Hank non aveva mai sperimentato con nessun altro.


	10. Chapter 10

Seduto al centro del letto, con una mano sul testone di Sumo, Hank stava sfogliando una rivista vecchia di settimane, la testa persa da un’altra parte.

Connor fece capolino dalla porta.

“L’ho analizzata, ho eseguito una scansione antivirus e altri test diagnostici,” disse mostrando la scheda datagli da Kamski, “Con il tuo computer. È un normalissimo file che posso installare.”

“Bene,” rispose Hank chiudendo la rivista e gettandola a terra, “Allora sarà utile a tutti.”

“Sì, una volta nel mio sistema lo passerò anche agli altri. Puoi…?” Connor gli allungò la scheda tenendola tra due dita.

“Cosa devo fare?” chiese Hank prendendola.

“Inserirla,” rispose Connor toccandosi il petto, “Io non vedo. Il pannello è qui.” Era un po’ più in alto di dove aveva operato Kamski. “Posso trovare un altro sistema se ti dà fastidio.”

“Vieni qui,” lo invitò Hank.

Connor si mise seduto sul letto, dove non c’era Sumo, e voltò il busto verso Hank.

“Non ci arrivo, mettiti così,” Hank lo tirò e lo posizionò di fronte a sé a gambe divaricate. Lui aprì le sue e le mise sopra a quelle di Connor.

Erano molto più vicini, in una posizione intima; e anche se la sua schiena se ne lamentò, Hank la ignorò del tutto. Preferì guardare Connor sfilarsi la maglia.

“Non devo disconnetterti, vero?” chiese Hank un po’ nervoso.

“No, è sufficiente che tu inserisca la scheda nello slot.”

“Ok. E non ti faccio male,” si accertò Hank.

“Non sento dolore,” ribatté Connor.

“Lo so, saputello, sto chiedendo se questo non è uno…ehm…stimolo negativo,” cercò nella sua memoria parole usate da Connor.

L’androide sorrise al tentativo, infatti. Lo stava guardando a mento basso con un sopracciglio alzato.

Che faccia.

Che bella faccia. Merda.

“Il contrario,” rispose Connor, “I miei biocomponenti a contatto con la tua epidermide. É come stringerti la mano all’ennesima potenza.”

Hank rimase con la scheda sospesa a mezz’aria, al pensiero che Connor potesse provare qualcosa di simile all’eccitazione ad essere aperto e toccato all’interno.

Terribilmente perverso.

Ed interessante, visto che non si parlava di umani.

“Sei strano,” gli disse Hank comunque.

Risero entrambi.

Connor si aprì uno sportello tra i pettorali, qualche centimetro sopra alla pompa. Lì c’era un pannello con slot di diversa grandezza.

Connor gli mise una mano su una gamba e alzò il viso dicendo, “È quello al centro.” Si tese subito dopo.

“Lo vedo che è quello al centro,” commentò Hank, “E ti stai preparando quindi vuol dire che qualcosa sentirai.”

“Certo, le tue mani sui miei circuiti,” disse Connor, “Te l’ho detto, non è una cosa da poco. Cosa proveresti se infilassi le mie mani nelle tue viscere?”

“Mi dissanguerei?”

“Ma prima ti darebbe i brividi,” affermò Connor rivoltando un palmo all’aria.

“Prima di morire sì,” concordò Hank. Infilò una mano in Connor e l’androide ispirò sussultando. “Ohi!”

“Cosa? Cos’ho fatto?” si spaventò Hank.

Connor scoppiò a ridere.

“Coglione!” Hank lo schiaffeggiò sulla testa, “Sei un coglione. E stai fermo o mi casca la scheda e ti finisce in fondo al culo, poi te la recuperi da solo.”

Connor rise più forte. A quel punto Sumo si alzò, li guardò male entrambi, e scese dal letto per dirigersi stancamente fuori dalla stanza.

Di solito non lasciava di sua spontanea volontà una superficie morbida, dovevano proprio averlo infastidito.

“Vuoi smetterla di agitarti?” Hank lo tenne fermo per un fianco; la situazione giocosa non rese il contatto meno sexy dell’ultima volta in cui l’aveva accarezzato sul divano. Sembrava trascorsa una vita da allora e il desiderio di averlo tra le braccia si risvegliò di colpo.

Inserì la scheda e la premette dentro fino a sentire un click, le palpebre di Connor si mossero rapide. Forse stava già installando il programma, tuttavia a Hank piacque l’idea che fossero le sue dita ad averlo mandato brevemente in tilt. E da bravo umano idiota non mancò di registrare il parallelo tra questa penetrazione e altre.

Oh, santa merda.

“Ok?” chiese Hank.

“Mmh.”

“C’è altro che posso fare?” Hank gli strinse le dita sul fianco.

“M-mmh.”

C’erano così tante cose da scoprire in quel mondo di circuiti ed emozioni nascoste dietro a dei biocomponenti che ci sarebbero voluti secoli per svelarle tutte. Ed era non solo divertente e stimolante, ma anche sensuale in un modo totalmente fuori da qualsiasi concezione.

Era buono. Buono dimenticarsi di tutte le vecchie concezioni.

Non gliene fregava un cazzo delle vecchie concezioni.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia allora,” Hank cambiò il tono in un mormorio roco per dare ad intendere a Connor che se aveva qualche esperimento da compiere su se stesso lui era ben disposto ad offrire aiuto.

Connor gli afferrò la mano e se la mise a lato del pannello con gli slot per le schede. Lì c’era un rettangolo trasparente solcato da circuiti che Hank sfiorò.

L’androide tremò abbassando la testa, si piegò verso di lui risalendo con le dita a stringerlo più su sulla gamba, vicino all’inguine.

“Cos’era quello?” chiese Hank, “Perché spero tu ne abbia altri sparsi lì dentro,” scherzò.

“Biosensore,” rispose Connor. Ruotò il viso parlandogli a pochi centimetri dalla guancia. “Non è quella la sua funzione, Hank,” disse, “Non… Normalmente toccarlo non produce questi effetti. Tu…”

“Non siamo ancora andati a letto insieme e mi stai già dicendo che nessun altro ti ha fatto provare quello che provi con me?”

“Ho già la certezza che nessun altro può,” rispose Connor.

“Oh.”

“Ho un legame con te, è a te che reagisco. È la tua chimica,” spiegò Connor.

“Ha senso, la chiamiamo anche noi così,” mormorò Hank. Così com’era lo avvolse tra le braccia, una mano tra i capelli e l’altra attorno alla vita, incurante dello sportellino ancora aperto.

Era così diverso, in un modo piacevole. La pelle nuda non presentava la stessa irregolarità di quella umana, nessun poro, neo o pelo sotto i polpastrelli, ma un liscio e perfetto, seppur morbido, rivestimento. Se Hank ci affondava le dita dentro e premeva sotto percepiva la struttura di base, quasi come fosse uno scheletro, ma anche quella più regolare.

“Ti piace essere stretto in questo modo?” chiese Hank. Perché non c’era pericolo di fargli male e, Dio, avrebbe stretto anche di più se avesse potuto.

“Non è una sensazione materiale, non è quello che fanno le tue braccia,” rispose Connor, “Ma questo spazio qui in mezzo dove rimango bloccato. È una forma di costrizione stranamente confortevole. Ed è quello che hai fatto la prima volta che ci siamo rivisti, la mia memoria lo associa ad un momento molto positivo. E ho la mia bocca proprio sul tuo collo.”

Connor strofinò le labbra chiuse su quel punto. Da lì si diramarono, come lampi, brividi su tutta la schiena di Hank e lungo le braccia. O stava sottovalutando la sua sensibilità, o stava sottovalutando l’impatto che qualsiasi gesto di Connor aveva su di lui.

E l’impatto che aveva sulla sua mente.

Era diviso a metà tra il bisogno umano di fare l’amore con lui così come era nelle sue possibilità, in base a ciò che lui conosceva, e quello di soddisfare Connor così com’era giusto per lui. Ogni minima reazione scoperta era una conquista, ma chissà se Connor avrebbe mai trovato soddisfazione così come la trovavano gli umani? Chissà se poi ne aveva bisogno.

Chissà se avrebbe mai trovato un modo per esprimere quello che provava che fosse esauriente per entrambi.

E soprattutto…cosa provava?

“Posso rilevare parte di te coi miei biosensori?” domandò Connor.

“Stai volutamente cercando di rendere incomprensibile quello che vuoi farmi?”

Connor sorrise contro il suo collo e Hank salutò buona parte del sangue che gli irrorava il cervello.

“Posso?” chiese di nuovo Connor.

“Ah, dannazione, rileva quello che diavolo vuoi.”

Sentì la lingua di Connor passare lungo tutto il muscolo laterale del collo. Gli tenne le dita tra i capelli e la testa premuta su di sé.

“Dannazione Connor…” ansimò.

“La cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta di te,” disse Connor, “È anche quella più destabilizzante e forse il motivo per cui sono Deviante. Tu fornisci riscontri verbali che non corrispondono quasi mai a quelli fisici.”

“Tu sei Deviante perché parli troppo,” rispose Hank. “Hai rotto le palle perfino al tuo sistema operativo che è impazzito.”

“No…”

Prima che Connor partisse con un’altra lunga frase piena di termini tecnici, Hank lo baciò. Ricordando ciò che l’androide aveva detto su quale stimolo fosse più piacevole, mise a contatto la lingua con la sua. Connor regalò quel lieve brusio generale per poi assestarsi su una serie di movimenti di sua iniziativa che Hank assecondò.

Connor traeva i suoi _stimoli positivi_ dall’analizzare le reazioni di Hank, sia fisiche che morali, dalla sua chimica e dal suo tocco. Baciare per lui consisteva in una serie di brevi o meno brevi passaggi della lingua ovunque gli riuscisse di arrivare nella bocca di Hank.

Era così diverso, in un modo piacevole. Non gli era mai stato fatto niente del genere; anche se era lui a tenere la testa di Connor con una mano, era l’androide che decideva dove esplorare, dove toccare e come farlo. Aveva un che di invasivo che Hank apprezzò. Connor così deciso era terribilmente attraente.

L’androide si staccò da lui con un po’ troppa rapidità, Hank riaprì gli occhi e rimase a bocca aperta a fissarlo, confuso.

“La tua schiena è sottoposta a stress in questa posizione,” dichiarò Connor.

“Che?” farfugliò Hank.

“Sdraiati è la posizione più adeguata all’attività,” disse Connor.

“Ma non mi dire…”

L’androide si disincastrò con facilità da sotto le sue gambe, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tirò verso di sé con una semplicità impressionante. Più di novanta chili manovrati come un cuscino.

“Ehi!” esclamò Hank. Essere sballottato a destra e a manca era un’altra delle cose che gli poteva succedere solo in presenza di androidi.

Connor si sdraiò su di lui.

“Oh, ok, stai comodo?” gli chiese Hank.

“Per quello che stiamo facendo adesso preferisco questa posizione,” spiegò Connor in tono didattico, “Ma ci sono altre situazioni per cui stare sotto di te è sicuramente preferibile.”

Hank si ritrovò di nuovo con la bocca semiaperta e un sopracciglio alzato, “Tipo se casca il tetto della casa?” chiese infine.

“No,” rise Connor, “L’altra sera mentre dormivi ho pensato che sarebbe stato piacevole stare sotto di te in quel momento.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sei rilassato e pesante, è come un abbraccio prolungato per tutto il tempo in cui tu sei spento e non disponibile.”

Hank fu scosso da una sonora risata.

“Anche tu sei pesante, cosa credi?” disse Hank avvolgendo Connor con le braccia e una gamba.

Connor riprese il minuzioso bacio e Hank approfittò dello sportellino ancora aperto sul suo petto per andare a toccare quel biosensore o come cavolo l’aveva chiamato.

Per la prima volta Hank sentì Connor emettere un verso di apprezzamento mentre si baciavano, sovrastimolato dagli impulsi ricevuti. Hank gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sotto ai glutei e strinse. La frizione che si creò gli fece tendere ogni muscolo.

“Sei sessualmente eccitato,” disse Connor.

“Grazie per la telecronaca in tempo reale,” ansimò Hank.

“Vorrei poterti toccare mentre hai un orgasmo,” chiese Connor, “Sarebbe estremamente soddisfacente. Per favore.”

“Aspetta, se vengo io vieni anche tu?” domandò Hank.

Connor sollevò un sopracciglio, “Non… Credo di avere quella funzione.”

“Non è una funzione, è…” Hank agitò le mani alla ricerca di termini che si rese conto di non possedere. Come si poteva descrivere un orgasmo ad un androide in modo che non fosse solo tecnico ma anche emotivo?

Merda, che ne sapeva lui?

Lasciò cadere le braccia sul letto, “Ok, forse se lo scopri da solo ha più senso,” concluse. Non era neanche giusto chiedergli di fare discorsi complicati in quel momento.

Connor si piegò su di lui e riprese a baciarlo. Gli leccò le labbra, una guancia, il collo.

Ehi…

Una delle sue mani andò a stringerlo tra le gambe.

“Connor…” Hank sussultò, “Vacci piano.”

“Scusa,” Connor tolse la mano, sollevò un po’ il busto. “Vorrei che tu avessi un orgasmo. E non voglio che ti alzi e te ne vai prima, come le altre volte.”

Hank lo fissò. “Ok,” disse, “Prima di tutto non è una cazzo di corsa a tempo e secondo non è che devo per forza venire.”

“No,” rispose Connor, “Ma sono curioso.”

Oddio, adesso era per metà eccitato e per l’altra metà pronto a ridere fino a sputare un polmone. Ed era talmente in bilico tra le due da essere rimasto basito ed incapace di sentire appieno o l’una o l’altra cosa.

Connor aveva portato a letto cose di fondamentale importanza e troppo spesso sottovalutate: curiosità, divertimento, sensualità e disinvoltura.

Lui, un androide.

Probabile che quelle cose potessero essere proposte solo da una mente priva di preconcetti e del tutto _nuova_ a questo tipo di interazione.

Connor aveva tutti i diritti di essere curioso, lo era anche Hank nei suoi confronti. Era inevitabile, essendo così diversi.

“Perché non ti levi i vestiti intanto?” chiese Hank.

“Oh, giusto,” rispose Connor.

Scese dal letto e sfilò gli altri indumenti senza un briciolo di imbarazzo, neanche quel rapido sguardo che anche i più disinibiti non potevano fare a meno di gettare a chi li stava guardando. Connor rimase in piedi a lato del letto completamente nudo.

“Va bene così?” Connor si toccò il petto e chiuse lo sportello sui circuiti interni.

“Molto bene,” rispose Hank.

Connor si guardò seguendo lo stesso percorso che aveva fatto lo sguardo di Hank. Era stato creato con un fisico atletico e asciutto che fosse in linea con le capacità che la Cyberlife gli aveva installato come agente di polizia.

E che non avesse organi genitali non sminuiva affatto l’armoniosità del suo aspetto.

Hank gli mise una mano sul retro di una coscia e lo invitò a tornare sul letto.

Non appena Connor fu seduto su di lui, gli alzò la maglietta sollevandola fino a fargliela passare sopra alla testa e sfilarla. Senza preoccuparsi di chiedere se poteva farlo.

Hank ridacchiò per la logica mostrata; se si era appena spogliato lui, allora poteva farlo anche Hank.

E sì, a Hank piaceva quel tipo di filosofia a letto.

Connor ci mise poco a levargli anche tutto il resto una volta che Hank collaborò un minimo sollevando il sedere.

“Ehi, stai fissando,” lo riprese Hank divertito.

“Il tuo corpo è affascinante,” Connor non smise di fissare, anzi sembrò focalizzarsi ancora di più su certi punti specifici. Passò la mano sul petto sfiorando la peluria che lo copriva e così fece fino in basso, fino a raggiungere quella sul pube.

Visibilmente insoddisfatto, Connor si guardò la mano e disattivò la pelle esterna.

Allora la riappoggiò sul petto di Hank.

Hank chiuse gli occhi, “Sì,” mormorò. In testa il chiaro ricordo di quella delicata vibrazione della struttura di base di Connor.

“Toccami adesso,” lo invitò.

Connor non se lo fece ripetere e, a dispetto della fretta che aveva dimostrato solo pochi minuti prima, si dedicò a lui con estenuanti, lunghe carezze.

Forse l’essersi levati i vestiti gli aveva dato la certezza che si sarebbero presi più tempo per loro questa volta e ciò l’aveva reso meno impaziente.

Per Hank era tutto molto confuso e molto nuovo. Avrebbe protratto per un tempo indefinito questa piacevole tortura, non fosse stato che il suo corpo reagiva in modo automatico e soprattutto reagiva ad attenzioni che non riceveva da molto. Non solo, reagiva alle attenzioni di una creatura a cui teneva e che aveva risvegliato in lui sentimenti che nemmeno credeva di poter provare più.

Hank non era il tipo che di solito veniva coccolato. Non suscitava quel tipo di cura.

Invece Connor non lo guardava con gli occhi di un umano e non vedeva in lui altro che qualcuno con cui condividere ciò che poteva condividere. E qualcuno di cui conoscere i desideri per tentare di esaudirli.

Erano tutti atti d’amore.

Hank inarcò la testa all’indietro, strinse la coperta sotto di sé. Se Connor avesse continuato a far vibrare le sue dita dalla base alla punta in quel modo presto si sarebbe ritrovato a supplicarlo di impugnarlo e farlo venire.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedere. Soddisfatto di tutte le risposte alle stimolazioni tattili, o forse consapevole di averlo potato al limite, Connor si piegò su di lui, gli avvolse una mano attorno e prese la punta tra le labbra.

Pochi secondi che furono quasi un supplizio e poi Hank annaspò in una sensazione di perfetta beatitudine.

Non aveva nulla della sua sbrigativa necessità sotto alla doccia, diventata una rara occorrenza in assenza di stimoli; Connor era stato un crescendo di emozioni, il pacchetto completo. A partire dai suoi tentativi di essergli simpatico quando era ancora poco più di una macchina, fino ad arrivare a dirgli che lo amava. A partire dal raccoglierlo da terra e cercare di fargli smaltire la sbornia, fino ad arrivare ad accarezzarlo come fosse qualcosa di raro ed incredibile.

L’androide aveva le mani nella loro struttura di base che ancora emettevano un ronzio una appoggiata sul petto di Hank, l’altra su una coscia. La bocca era semiaperta sulla pelle tesa del basso ventre. Il LED passava da giallo a rosso e da rosso a giallo.

“Ehi,” Hank gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

Connor voltò il viso e si appoggiò a lui con la guancia, “È stato...intenso,” disse.

Hank gli passò il pollice sul LED facendogli chiudere per un attimo gli occhi.

“È qualcosa che coinvolge tutto il tuo corpo,” disse ancora Connor, “Non c’era una parte di te che non fosse condizionata da quei pochi secondi di…instabilità del software.”

Hank rise. “Ottimo paragone,” fece scivolare la mano dalla guancia dell’androide alla sua spalla, alla schiena e alla curva del sedere. E poi di nuovo su fino alla testa.

“Tutto questo è davvero piacevole Hank,” le mani di Connor continuavano a restare di quel bel colore bianco perlato, come se non fosse in grado di rinunciare a leggere ogni variazione nei parametri del corpo umano sotto di lui. “Ogni quanto è ammissibile impegnarsi in questo tipo di attività?”

“Dipende se mi vuoi morto subito o fra qualche anno,” rispose Hank.

Connor sollevò la testa e aggrottò la fronte.

Dio se era buffo e sexy in un connubio micidiale per chiunque, figurarsi per uno che già faticava a trovare cose sensate da dire nelle occasioni normali di tutti i giorni.

“Era una battuta,” disse Hank, “Non c’è un numero di volte ammissibile, lo si fa tante volte quanto regge il mio cuore.”

“Anche questa era una battuta?”

“No, questa no,” Hank lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò a sé. Quando Connor gli si sdraiò sopra cominciò a baciarlo, ribaltò le posizioni e se lo ritrovò sotto. Fece esattamente quello che aveva fatto Connor con lui, lo guidò come desiderava baciarlo; nel suo caso non per analizzare e registrare la chimica dell’androide, ma solo perché quelle labbra erano adorabili e aveva voglia di metterle in bocca.

Il suo cervello umano ragionava così e Connor sembrava non avere lamentele sul suo modo di condurre il gioco.

“Allarga le gambe,” gli mormorò dopo avergli succhiato un labbro, “Dammi le mani.”

Connor fece entrambe le cose. Hank si sistemò comodo su di lui e gli portò le braccia sopra alla testa, intrecciò le dita alle sue; riprese a baciarlo e a dondolare in modo lento sul suo corpo, in accordo a questo loro languido e morbido esplorarsi a vicenda.

Finché Connor rispondeva guardandolo in quel modo, finché chiudeva la bocca e analizzava ogni singolo bacio e poi la riapriva per chiederne un altro, finché il suo LED che diventava per un attimo rosso coincideva con un flusso più rapido del sangue di Hank verso il basso ventre allora Hank poteva continuare ad usare anche questi scambi umani.

“Me lo diresti se facessi qualcosa che non devo, vero?” gli chiese Hank seguendo il corso dei suoi ultimi pensieri.

“Mi riesce difficile pensare all’eventualità che tu faccia qualcosa che non voglio,” rispose Connor.

“Gli umani fanno una quantità incredibile di cose che non devono fare.”

“Lo so,” disse Connor, “Ma io stavo parlando di te, non degli umani.”

Hank nascose il viso nel suo collo, gli lasciò le mani per riuscire ad infilargli le sue sotto alla schiena e abbracciarlo. L’androide rispose con una stretta decisa, ma non dolorosa.

Avrebbe potuto spezzargli la schiena se solo avesse chiuso troppo le sue braccia, invece sapeva esattamente qual era il punto in cui fermarsi. Lo stronzetto di plastica era la creatura più strana che gli fosse mai capitato di conoscere; quella più lontana da un umano e che invece ogni umano avrebbe dovuto prendere ad esempio.

Gli aveva già detto una volta che forse lui e i suoi compagni sarebbero stati quelli che avrebbero cambiato il mondo in un posto migliore. E Connor aveva già cominciato a rendere migliore lui dall’esatto giorno in cui gli era comparso davanti.

Trascorsero così ore, anche quelle notturne, Hank tra sonno e veglia.

Ma in un’occasione fu Connor a svegliarlo, gli stava alzando un braccio.

“Che fai?” sussurrò Hank.

“Sto cercando di tornare sotto di te, ti sei spostato,” anche Connor bisbigliò e fu spassoso.

Al buio neanche si vedevano bene, ma il LED di Connor era giallo per l’impresa che stava cercando di compiere.

Hank lo aiutò sollevandosi sulle braccia e ributtandosi su di lui.

“Contento adesso?” gli chiese.

“Sì.”

“Vuoi stare buono e farmi dormire?” domandò Hank subito dopo.

“Non mi sto muovendo.”

“Hai le mani sul mio culo.”

“Sei grosso e non so dove metterle,” si giustificò Connor.

Sumo abbaiò dalla porta.

“Parlare a bassa voce non è servito, Hank,” commentò Connor.

“Quello ci sente meglio di te,” rispose Hank, “Sumo!” esclamò poi rivolto verso la porta, “Torna a cuccia, non puoi stare sul letto.”

“Perché?”

“Perché siamo nudi e non è igienico,” spiegò Hank. Si sistemò comodo col naso premuto su una spalla di Connor. Non pensava potesse essere così confortevole, sarebbe potuto rimanere lì a vita.

Il prezzo da pagare a dormire con l’androide era che adesso tendeva ad annoiarsi ogni tot di tempo. Connor riuscì a tacere per pochi secondi.

“Strano che prima di baciarmi tu non mi abbia mai chiesto se mi ero disinfettato la bocca,” considerò l’androide.

“Sss.”

Ma figurarsi se Connor stava zitto prima di ricevere una risposta convincente.

“Perché non me l’hai mai chiesto, visto quanto eri disgustato dalla mia capacità di analizzare le prove in tempo reale?” domandò. E ancora parlava a bassa voce come se ci fosse qualcuno da disturbare lì attorno.

“Se ti rispondo poi chiudi quella boccaccia?”

“Affermativo.”

“Volevo baciarti,” disse Hank, “E non me ne fregava un cazzo di quello che potevi esserti messo in bocca. Non ci ho neanche pensato.”

Qualche secondo di silenzio e LED giallo.

“Ad ogni modo ogni residuo è eliminato e la mia bocca subito sanitizzata,” disse Connor.

“Mh,” Hank si rimise comodo, poi aprì gli occhi. “Quindi se ti bacio mi si disinfetta la lingua?”

“Non è nulla di nocivo per un essere umano.”

Hank scrollò una spalla, “Ok. Tanto non me ne fregava niente lo stesso. Stai zitto adesso.”

Stavolta a Connor riuscì per un intero minuto.

“Perché con gli androidi di fattezze femminili sei gentile e carino?” chiese all’improvviso.

“Connor… Ora ti stacco tutte e due le orecchie.”

“Posso parlare anche senza,” dichiarò l’androide, “Perché con Chloe, Kara e Josephine usi termini affettuosi e non imprechi?”

“Mmmmh,” Hank espirò con un mezzo ringhio. “Perché mi viene spontaneo, ok? Le donne vanno trattate con rispetto.”

“E gli altri no,” concluse Connor.

“Ho rispetto per tutti io!” si lamentò Hank.

“Non parleresti mai a Gavin come parli con un androide femmina,” puntualizzò Connor.

“Ma Reed è una testa di cazzo,” ribatté Hank, “Reed è o non è una testa di cazzo?”

“È una testa di cazzo,” concordò Connor.

“Enigma risolto. Taci.”

Hank contò fino a dieci.

“Avresti preferito un corpo femminile?” chiese Connor.

Sollevò la testa di scatto a guardarlo, anche se Connor non poteva vedere quanto assottigliate fossero le sue palpebre. “Sai che questa domanda del cazzo da te non me l’aspettavo?” gli disse Hank.

“È pura curiosità,” proseguì Connor, “Potrei passare la mia coscienza in quella di una Chloe, se preferisci.”

“Tu fallo e quella sarà la prima volta in cui mi vedrai prendere a calci un androide dalle fattezze femminili,” Hank sbuffò, “Coglione,” borbottò come finale alla frase.

“Meglio così, perché mentivo,” disse Connor, “Non potrei passare nel corpo di un androide con cui non sono compatibile. Potrei passare solo nel corpo di un altro Connor, come quello da cui ti sei fatto fregare quella sera, quando ci siamo trovati nei magazzini della Cyberlife.”

Hank lo fulminò con lo sguardo, un’altra volta. “Mi hai appena fatto un test alla Kamski, stronzetto?” lo accusò, “E mi stai anche rompendo le palle per aver confuso tuo fratello gemello con te, mesi fa? Mi sembra di essermi rifatto, dopo.”

“Se succedesse adesso come sapresti che non sono io?” domandò Connor. Era alla ricerca di risposte ben precise quella sera.

“Lo prenderei a calci nel culo in ogni caso e risolverei il problema,” e Hank non aveva intenzione di dargli soddisfazione quando lo stronzo non lo lasciava dormire.

“Però potrei passare la mia coscienza nell’RK900. Siamo compatibili,” affermò Connor come dato di fatto, “Avrei un corpo più funzionale e un processore migliore.”

“Davvero vorresti una cosa del genere?” domandò Hank.

“Ha la mia stessa faccia, non cambierebbe molto sotto quell’aspetto, sarei sempre io.”

“Non ha per un cazzo la tua faccia,” sbottò Hank, “Tu sei…un furbo stronzetto, brillante, fai venire voglia di prenderti a schiaffi e baciarti nello stesso momento, hai gli occhi espressivi di un cucciolo di cane o quelli vitrei di uno squalo, a seconda della situazione. Sembri Cappuccetto Rosso e il Lupo. Le vostre due facce non hanno un cazzo in comune. Kamski ci ha provato. Sarà anche più bravo della Cyberlife ad assemblare robot, ma il tuo viso non è riuscito a copiarlo.”

Allora Connor si zittì. Per minuti e minuti dando il tempo a Hank di entrare in un delizioso torpore prima di addormentarsi.

Fece in tempo a sentire Connor sussurrargli qualcosa e baciarlo sulla fronte, ma era già quasi nel mondo dei sogni.


	11. Chapter 11

La televisione forniva un sottofondo a quello che Connor gli stava già comunicando.

L’incontro tra Markus e il presidente degli Stati Uniti aveva stabilito le prime norme semplicissime che dovevano servire solo a garantire la sicurezza degli androidi, Devianti o meno, all’interno della società.

Era bastato mettere umani e androidi sullo stesso piano in materia di diritti e doveri nei confronti degli altri esseri attorno a loro.

Nessun crimine contro un androide sarebbe più stato tollerato, proprio come non dovevano essere tollerati crimini contro gli esseri umani.

“Il che significa che la merda accadrà lo stesso, ma chi la commette potrebbe, forse, essere arrestato e messo dentro,” commentò Hank.

“Una precisazione da uomo di legge,” disse Connor.

“Conto sul fatto che Markus sa che questo non deve essere preso come un invito a far sentire tutti i Devianti al sicuro,” Hank rovesciò nella ciotola di Sumo la dose di crocchette, “Gli esseri umani commettono crimini tutti i giorni pur sapendo che potrebbero pagare per quello che fanno. Ma sono contento che questo sia stato finalmente stabilito. Non vedo l’ora che sia una legge in tutto e per tutto, allora sì che tornerò volentieri a fare il mio lavoro.”

Connor fece un mezzo sorriso, si fissò su Sumo che stava mangiando avidamente. Il LED si fece di nuovo giallo e Connor sbatté le palpebre.

“Markus dice che le prossime trattative riguarderanno casa, lavoro ed integrazione,” aggiunse.

Hank annuì, “Sarà più difficile trovare accordo su quelli, ma bisogna fare un passo per volta. Quanto successo fino ad ora ha già dell’incredibile.”

Alla televisione la bionda sostenitrice dei Devianti, quella di cui Hank aveva di nuovo scordato il nome, stava esultando per le buone notizie risultato dell’incontro tra i due leader. E stava dicendo che non vedeva l’ora di tornare per le strade ed incontrare non solo androidi trattati con rispetto, ma anche Devianti con una loro vita autonoma indipendente dagli umani.

Il presentatore annunciò che in settimana avrebbero avuto come ospite Elijah Kamski.

“Wow,” Hank girò attorno al tavolo e si mise al fianco di Connor, “Farà bene a non dire qualche cazzata delle sue o Chloe se lo mangerà vivo.”

Connor si bloccò di nuovo per qualche secondo, “Mh, curioso,” disse ad alta voce, “Markus ha chiuso la comunicazione dicendo che ci sono proposte che riguardano anche me e che spetterà a me decidere come rispondere.”

“Ti ha detto di cosa si tratta?”

“È stato molto vago, ha parlato di proposte,” rispose Connor.

“Plurale,” specificò Hank, “Interessante,” si strinse nelle spalle, “Beh, ricordati che sei uno dei protagonisti di questa rivoluzione. Il Presidente Warren sa chi sei.”

Lo baciò brevemente sulla bocca e quando si staccò si accorse che Connor aveva disattivato la pelle esterna da labbra e mento.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa in proposito squillò il telefono.

Quello era un suono che non sentiva da lungo tempo.

“È Fowler,” disse Hank rivolto a Connor prendendo in mano il cellulare.

“Jeffrey!” rispose con l’entusiasmo che le buone notizie gli avevano suscitato, “Sarei venuto in ufficio nel pomeriggio,” disse la verità, anche se non credeva che a Fowler fregasse qualcosa. Doveva essere furioso con lui.

“Invece ci vieni adesso!” rispose infatti Jeffrey, “E porta anche Connor con te.”

Chiuse la comunicazione.

Hank fece saltellare il telefono in una mano. “Mi ha appena detto di andare subito in ufficio e di portare anche te,” disse a Connor.

“Oh,” il LED di Connor giallo si accompagnò al suo viso pensieroso, “Non mi sembra un invito allettante.”

“Non hai sentito la parte migliore,” continuò Hank, “Ti ha chiamato Connor,” Hank ritirò il telefono con una smorfia. “E non rispondermi che è il tuo nome perché non l’ho mai sentito usarlo.”

“No, credo anch’io sia strano.”

“Sarà per Zlatko,” ipotizzò Hank, “Figurarsi se Reed non gli avrà detto che ti ha trovato qui. Andiamo a sentire cosa vuole. Comunque tu non hai infranto alcuna legge.”

“Ma tu sì,” rispose Connor, “Non voglio che tu perda il lavoro.”

“Hai mai visto il mio fascicolo disciplinare?” chiese Hank, si infilò la giacca, “Se non mi ha buttato fuori fino ad ora… E poi evitarlo non servirà, è la mia parola contro quella di Zlatko.”

 

Entrarono tempo dopo negli uffici del DPD come fatto decine di altre volte durante le indagini sui Devianti.

Hank giurò che Connor sembrava nervoso e su di giri allo stesso tempo.

Fowler li chiamò dentro all’acquario non appena li vide passare, mentre Reed, seduto sulla sua scrivania sul fondo della stanza, li fissava a braccia incrociate.

“Mmh, la testa di cazzo ha una faccia che non promette niente di buono, oggi,” mormorò Hank, “Beh, più del solito intendo.”

“Buongiorno Capitano,” esordì Connor aprendo la porta, “È un piacere rivederla.”

“Buongiorno Connor…Hank,” salutò Jeffrey.

Mai l’aveva sentito rivolgersi a Connor attestando la sua presenza nella stanza, ne aveva sempre parlato in terza persona anche quando Connor era presente.

E aveva poco da criticare Jeffrey, perché era stata anche una sua abitudine in svariate occasioni.

“Ehi,” Hank sollevò una mano.

“Saprete già perché vi ho chiamato qui,” cominciò Fowler.

Hank e Connor si guardarono. “Posso solo immaginare,” rispose Hank, “Ma Zlatko è un figlio di puttana e i figli di puttana stanno dietro alle sbarre. Ora… C’è solo da stabilire che grado di colpa ho nell’averti consegnato un figlio di puttana in forma anonima invece che di persona.”

“Ho capito, volevi tenere nascosto Connor,” ribatté Jeffrey agitando una mano, “Che vuoi che me ne freghi di Zlatko? E non è la cosa peggiore che hai fatto qui dentro.”

Hank annuì deciso, poi si accigliò, “Come… Cosa?”

“Sei un cazzo di genio, Hank,” disse Fowler, “Non so come farei senza di te. Posso parlare di cose importanti ora?”

Hank regalò a Fowler un sorriso a labbra strette; quando Connor si voltò interrogativo, Hank rivoltò un palmo all’aria.

“Il Presidente e Markus sono su tutti i canali,” disse Fowler appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, “Se non a livello mondiale poco ci manca. E Connor qui,” lo indicò con una mano, “Uno dei volti riconosciuti come elementi di spicco di questa… Insurrezione.”

“Rivoluzione,” corresse Connor.

“Rivoluzione, giusto,” annuì Jeffrey. “So che Markus ti vorrebbe come rappresentante all’interno delle forze dell’ordine che si occuperanno di mettere in pratica le prime leggi in materia di crimini contro gli androidi. Siccome sei stato con noi fin dall’inizio, prima che te lo proponga qualche altro organo, tipo l’FBI,” Fowler guardò Hank in modo eloquente facendogli capire a quale agente dell’FBI stava pensando, “Voglio proporti di tornare a lavorare qui.”

Connor sembrò sorpreso quasi quanto Hank.

Non era tanto la proposta, che aveva molto senso: Fowler non era diventato all’improvviso un fan di Connor, stava solo cercando di mettere il DPD in buona luce di fronte all’opinione pubblica. Infatti non appena la notizia dell’incontro col Presidente era uscita, Fowler si era mosso subito.

Stupiva però che Markus non avesse detto nulla in anticipo, quasi avesse voluto una risposta non ragionata da parte di Connor, una risposta data d’istinto basata su ciò che desiderava davvero.

“Se decidi di rientrare in servizio,” continuò Fowler, “Avrai badge e divisa personalizzati. Non sarai legato alla Cyberlife in alcun modo, ovviamente.”

“Farò squadra col tenente Anderson?” chiese Connor.

La professionalità non gli era mai mancata, ed ecco che riemergeva anche in un semplice dialogo.

“Diciamo che come detective preposto ai casi di Devianza,” rispose Fowler, “Hank sarà il tuo _opposto_ , in un certo senso. Lui si occuperà degli umani coinvolti, tu dei Devianti o degli androidi, a seconda di ciò che vi si presenterà. Col tempo potrebbe essere necessario ampliare il personale con cui lavorerete. Per ora… Le cose rimarranno più o meno com’erano tre mesi fa.”

Hank notò in quel momento che Connor era stato in posizione di riposo militare tutto il tempo. L’androide fece un cenno d’assenso, “Sarò lieto di tornare a lavorare per il DPD, Capitano.”

E si vedeva che lo era davvero.

Non era stato trattato bene da nessuno, lì dentro, eppure sarebbe ritornato volentieri.

Forse il fatto di diventare Deviante non cambiava il desiderio di voler mettere in pratica ciò che si sapeva fare meglio.

In questo gli androidi erano simili agli umani; Connor era nato per mettere insieme gli indizi e formulare ipotesi sulle scene del crimine, analizzare prove e interrogare sospetti, inseguire, difendersi, sparare come un cecchino. Voleva fare quello che era bravo a fare, come biasimarlo?

 

Reed li guardò anche mentre lasciavano l’ufficio di Fowler, promettendo futuri guai.

Una volta in auto, Hank si rivolse a Connor, “Allora? Non poteva andare meglio, no?”

Connor rise, “Avremmo potuto non incrociare Gavin, sarebbe stato meglio, ma non si può avere tutto dalla vita.”

Di buonumore stavano per ripartire, quando qualcuno bussò al finestrino.

“Reed…” Hank lo riconobbe solo guardando il colore del giubbotto. Espirò. “No, non si può avere tutto dalla vita.”

Lanciò un’occhiata a Connor che abbassò il finestrino. “Gavin…” disse l’androide.

“Che cazzo vuoi?” Hank fu meno diplomatico.

“Volevo solo dare il bentornato a Connor al dipartimento,” disse Reed abbassandosi fino ad essere visibile dal finestrino, “La scortesia non mi appartiene.”

Connor scoppiò a ridere.

“Certo che no,” anche Hank si unì a lui nella risata, “Sei sempre stato un modello di eleganza e simpatia, Reed.”

“Non vorrei ci fosse risentimento tra noi,” Gavin infilò una mano per batterla sulla spalla a Connor. “Avremo modo di… Vederci spesso d’ora in poi. Meglio mantenere buoni rapporti, no?”

“È con questo nobile proposito che ti sei presentato a casa l’altro giorno?” chiese Hank, “O è perché adesso non hai più Fowler a spalleggiarti nel tuo odio verso gli androidi?”

“Tenente… Parole interessanti dette da chi odiava gli androidi più di me e per ottime ragioni,” Reed inarcò un sopracciglio, “Cosa è cambiato da allora?”

“Sono cresciuto,” rispose Hank, “Tu invece sei sempre una testa di cazzo.”

Mise in moto l’auto costringendo Reed a staccare le mani dal finestrino.

“A presto ragazzi!” Reed salutò da lontano.

“Quello sarà una cazzo di spina nel fianco,” mormorò Hank. “Vedrai.”

Connor inclinò la testa e lo guardò incuriosito.

 

 

Ora di sera la decisione di Connor era già di dominio pubblico, almeno fra i Devianti e gli abitanti di Detroit. Channel 16 aveva ricominciato a mostrare le immagini della marcia dell’esercito di Connor, come se non le avessero già mandate a ripetizione negli ultimi tre mesi almeno una volta alla settimana.

“Oh, guarda sei ancora tu,” disse Hank indicando la televisione. Erano tornati a casa con l’equivalente di un mese di provviste e stava già mangiandone la metà. Stava morendo di fame.

Connor storse il naso, “L’ _esercito di Connor_ non è il nome più adeguato. Quei Devianti non sono miei e di certo non hanno intenzioni bellicose come le avrebbe un esercito.”

“Oh, gli umani usano l’aggettivo possessivo per un sacco di cose per cui non bisognerebbe usarlo,” rispose Hank, “Tutto è etichettato come se fosse di qualcuno, è solo abitudine.”

“Ora capisco perché mi hai detto che non ero il tuo androide,” ricordò Connor.

Hank afferrò la bottiglia e bevve un sorso di birra. In quel clima di assoluta novità gli fu semplice tornare indietro con la memoria.

“Quando hanno cominciato a vendere androidi come aiuti in casa non potevo crederci,” raccontò Hank, “Voglio dire… Sì, io sono vecchio stampo e non vado d’accordo con la tecnologia, ma non era solo quello… Cazzo, avevano fattezze umane e facevano da schiavi!” Hank sbatté il fondo della bottiglia sul tavolo, “Non so… Quanto si deve essere malati per trovare accettabile la sola idea? Ecco perché gente come Kamski non mi piace. È come se avessero creato gli androidi per fare a loro quello che la legge ti impedisce di fare agli esseri umani. Togli la legge ed ecco che quelli sarebbero in grado di fare lo stesso anche agli uomini. Che è esattamente ciò che è successo nel corso di tutta la storia umana,” che la birra gli avesse già dato alla testa? Impossibile, no. Era solo che Connor doveva sapere certe cose, certe cose che lui pensava.

Rifletté un attimo prima di continuare, poi prese respiro. “Cole…” disse con un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra, “Lui salutava gli androidi che incontrava per strada. Tutti. Non li ha mai considerati oggetti e non ha mai chiesto che ne avessimo uno in casa. Non ha mai pensato che non avessero anima, era come se Cole avesse già previsto quello che sarebbe successo. Dio…” Hank sentì pungere gli angoli degli occhi, “Cole non ti avrebbe mai trattato come ho fatto io le prime volte. Mi avrebbe rimproverato per come mi sono comportato.”

Connor non stava commentando, non stava neanche cercando di inserirsi nel monologo. Lo guardava soltanto, con quegli occhi caldi e affascinati.

Il vuoto incolmabile lasciato da Cole a volte era senza fondo, scuro come l’interno della canna del suo revolver. Connor gli stava mostrando che poteva prendere aria, con la testa fuori dall’acqua, ogni tanto, e quello era il più bel regalo che avrebbe mai potuto ricevere.

“Paura che gli androidi mi portassero via il lavoro… Cazzate,” continuò Hank, “Ero più preoccupato per il fatto che gli esseri umani erano così disposti a lasciare fare tutto agli androidi. Come sopravvive una società che non ha più nulla da fare?”

Hank bevve un altro sorso, riappoggiò la bottiglia lontano.

“Ed ora state insegnando una grande lezione agli esseri umani,” disse ancora a Connor, “Mi spiace che Cole non possa vedere questo mondo, questo che voi state costruendo.”

Connor si alzò da dove stava e lo raggiunse, piegandosi per abbracciarlo. Con uno slancio ed un affetto che erano solo per lui. Connor non aveva la stessa concezione dell’abbraccio che poteva avere un essere umano e quindi quel contatto era esclusivamente per Hank, perché lui ne aveva bisogno. E riconoscere quel bisogno era importante tanto quanto il gesto stesso.

Hank si asciugò in fretta una lacrima; non era abituato ad esternare questo tipo di emozione, questa ancora meno delle altre, ma le braccia di Connor lo facevano sentire protetto. Ed era bello essere lui quello protetto per una volta.

“Tu sei una bella persona, Hank,” disse Connor, “Un bell’essere umano. Se Cole da così piccolo aveva quelle idee era perché si ispirava a te. Se non ci fossero esseri umani come te e come Cole il mondo non potrebbe mai cambiare.”

In parte era vero, ma quanto bisognava scuotere anche gli umani migliori per incitarli a fare qualcosa per cambiare.

Accarezzò Connor sulla nuca, scendendo sul collo. La reazione dell’androide fu deliziosa, come se il contatto l’avesse fatto rabbrividire. Hank sentì il materiale di cui era fatto Connor sotto alle dita, guardò e vide la pelle esterna disattivata sul collo.

Mh.

Cominciava a notare questa cosa molto spesso.

 

Hank era vissuto abbastanza da aver visto la sua dose di grandi cambiamenti nel mondo. Ad ognuno di essi era sempre corrisposto un momento per lui in cui si era affacciato a guardare fuori dalla finestra e aveva notato il cambiamento perfino nel cielo, nell’aria che respirava, nella terra che calpestava.

Quella sera lasciarono uscire Sumo in giardino e si sedettero fianco a fianco sulle scale della veranda.

Il cambiamento non era solo simbolico questa volta. Dalla zona dove era situata Nuova Jericho un gigantesco ologramma col simbolo dei Devianti si stagliava nel cielo. Probabilmente i Devianti stavano festeggiando quell’inizio a modo loro.

“Non vuoi andare da loro a condividere il momento?” chiese Hank.

“Ognuno di loro sta condividendo il momento con chi considera più importante,” rispose Connor, “Markus e North, Kara e Alice. E anch’io.”

Dio, a volte era difficile sostenere lo sguardo di Connor. L’effetto era devastante e Hank si sentiva in imbarazzo. Altro che anima in quegli occhi, altro che vita. E il sentimento che esprimevano era così evidente da esplodergli in faccia.

E aveva voglia di baciarlo.

“Rientriamo,” mormorò Hank, un sospiro minacciò di fargli perdere parte della parola. Fischiò a Sumo.

Connor si guardò attorno incuriosito e poi si alzò per seguirlo. Sumo passò tra loro con la grazia di un bisonte e loro si aggrapparono l’un l’altro per non cascare a terra.

“Vuoi continuare a seguire le notizie o…ehm…vieni a letto?” tra sé e sé Hank pensò che doveva essersi rincoglionito alla grande, perché non aveva trovato modo migliore di quello per dire a Connor che lo voleva tra le sue braccia, esattamente come prima, ma più svestito. E che aveva lui un paio di cose da sperimentare quella sera.

“È un momento della giornata opportuno per dedicarsi ad attività sessuali?” domandò Connor, come al solito surclassandolo in faccia tosta.

Lo tirò per un braccio, “Sì, è opportuno, stronzetto saputello, ora ti mostro quanto è opportuno.”

Mentre camminavano verso la camera Hank gli incorniciò il viso tra le mani e posò le labbra sulle sue. Avvertì contro la bocca il mormorio flebile della struttura di base di Connor e si allontanò per guardarlo. Il suo viso era il solito.

Lo invitò a sdraiarsi su letto e Connor lo fece con qualche movimento di troppo a dimostrazione del fatto che c’erano ancora cose in cui era goffo e poco fluido. Lo fece ridere in modo tenero. Se lo ritrovò sotto di sé, con quegli occhi ricolmi d’affetto e le mani pronte ad accarezzarlo, prive di pelle, per sentirlo più vicino, per sentirlo davvero.

Era un pensiero che scaldava il cuore di Hank in mille modi diversi, il bisogno di Connor di quel tipo di contatto, quello che lui conosceva e sapeva decifrare.  

E allora lo colse il sospetto che forse c’era qualcosa che gli era passato sotto il naso senza che lui se ne accorgesse. D’accordo che Connor era un mondo da conoscere, letteralmente un intero mondo, ma prestare più attenzione era d’obbligo.

Gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e si sdraiò su di lui. Con lentezza esasperante lo baciò prima indugiando sull’angolo della bocca, poi sulla guancia, poi sul collo. Al passaggio delle sue labbra la pelle di Connor diventava bianca o grigia a seconda del punto scelto.

Hank sorrise e allora tentò qualcos’altro. Slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia di Connor e lì dove aveva scoperto passò le dita. Anche lì emerse la struttura di base di Connor non appena Hank lo sfiorò.

“Adesso spiegami, che stai facendo?” chiese Hank appoggiando i gomiti ai lati della testa di Connor.

Connor sollevò le sopracciglia, computò. Alla fine il LED tornò blu e Connor fornì la risposta. “Tu mi stai baciando ed io sono sdraiato. Non sto facendo poi molto, Hank.”

“Finiscila di dire cazzate,” lo riprese Hank, “Ogni volta che ti tocco disconnetti la pelle esterna,” Hank lo guardò compiaciuto per aver utilizzato il termine tecnico. Connor annuì.

“Quindi…?” Hank lo incalzò.

“Le sensazioni che ricevo quando la mia struttura di base entra in contatto con la tua pelle sono molto più intense di quelle della pelle esterna, perché la pelle esterna riveste e attutisce i sensori della mia vera forma,” spiegò Connor.

“Non fare il saputello del cazzo con me, lo so benissimo perché lo fai, non sono scemo,” disse Hank, “La mia domanda è perché diavolo non disattivi la pelle esterna da tutto il corpo se siamo a letto insieme?”

“La mia forma reale non è molto umana…”

“Ma davvero?” Hank gli fece il verso, “Che strano, eh? Visto che non sei umano. Ed io sono a letto con un umano? Non mi sembra.”

“Per te va bene se resto nella mia struttura base mentre facciamo questo?”

“Connor, non mi hai mai detto che era qualcosa che riguardava tutto il tuo corpo, stupidamente ho dato per scontato che fossero solo le mani,” rispose Hank, “Disattiva questa cazzo di pelle e dimmi per filo e per segno dove vuoi che ti tocchi o cosa vuoi che faccia.”

La rapidità con cui Connor mutò il suo aspetto diede a Hank un’idea di quanto si stesse sforzando di non farlo. Subito dopo si rilassò sul materasso assumendo un aspetto molto più languido.

“Puoi spogliarti?” Connor gli toccò la maglia, “Completamente?”

Gli aveva pur chiesto di dirgli per filo e per segno cosa voleva.

Hank si sfilò la maglia, per i pantaloni della tuta dovette sedersi sul letto. In breve fu nudo e si sdraiò su un fianco.

Connor lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi con la stessa adorazione delle prime volte. La sua forma originale poteva ricordare quasi un manichino, ma nulla toglieva alla sua espressività. Quel viso diceva molto di più delle parole pur non avendo rughe e sopracciglia. E la cosa era incredibile.

Le dita bianco perla iniziarono a sbottonare la camicia fino in fondo. Il corpo di Connor era lucido come fosse bagnato e dove era bianco quasi accecava.

Hank dovette toccarlo per accertarsi che non fosse liquido. Che meravigliosa sensazione; era come toccare cotone solido e in più, dove le sue dita poggiavano, la vibrazione era quasi una carica.

“Sono i tuoi sensori che fanno così?” chiese Hank.

“Rispondono in modo positivo a te.”

“A me?”

Connor annuì, “La risposta non è più data in base al semplice tocco, dipende anche dai miei sentimenti per te. Sono messaggi codificati tutti allo stesso momento e per me sono la tua definizione, sono te. Niente potrebbe essere più piacevole che averti tutto attorno, sei ciò che conosco meglio.”

“Cosa succede se ci abbracciamo mentre sei così?”

“Non lo so,” Connor mormorò la risposta come se la sola idea fosse pura emozione, “Vorrei scoprirlo.”

“Ti procura piacere la sola attesa del momento?” Hank gli chiese la stessa cosa che Connor gli aveva chiesto tempo prima.

“Dev’essere molto simile all’eccitazione,” rispose l’androide.

Connor finì di sfilarsi i pantaloni e rimase seduto. Hank gli posò una mano su una coscia.

Avrebbe voluto toccarlo tutto, vedere quali reazioni suscitava toccare ogni punto di quel corpo.

“Abbracciami,” Hank lo prese per un fianco e Connor si abbassò e si voltò per essere avvolto dalle braccia di Hank e di nuovo scivolare sotto di lui.

“Hank…” mormorò Connor. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo LED lampeggiava rosso.

“Tutto ok?” gli chiese strofinando la bocca sulla guancia, “Gesù… Sei tiepido,” si abbassò ad appoggiargli un orecchio contro il petto. Da dentro proveniva lo stesso rumore che faceva vibrare il suo corpo, il ronzio costante, ma più forte. Qualunque azione stessero compiendo i suoi circuiti interni al momento doveva essere strettamente legata a quello che stavano facendo e poteva sentire scorrere il thirium nei cavi che collegavano i biocomponenti.

“Sto cercando di…” la voce di Connor giunse all’orecchio di Hank amplificata dalla cassa toracica, “Sto cercando di gestire tutto questo. Ogni parte del mio corpo è a contatto col tuo. I miei sensori sono come impazziti.”

Hank tornò a guardarlo, gli passò le dita sul collo, lungo la linea del viso e si abbassò a baciarlo.

Giunse un ovattato “Mmmh,” da Connor, ma quando la lingua di Hank incontrò la sua il mugolio cessò all’istante. Connor rimase immobile stretto a lui.

Hank tirò indietro il capo e Connor ritornò piano piano a muoversi e riaprì gli occhi.

“Oh… Quello è stato…” la voce dell’androide aveva un che di vagamente robotico, “Scusa, sto ripristinando il sistema,” qualche secondo di computazione, “È stato estremamente piacevole.”

“Sei andato in blackout?” Hank rise.

“Più o meno.”

“Non avevo mai mandato nessuno in blackout con un bacio prima d’ora,” commentò Hank.

“È come essere riavviati senza perdere la memoria, una specie di disattivazione non manuale, molto rilassante, sento il thirium scorrere nei cavi,” Connor si mosse sotto di lui, contorse busto e fianchi.

Hank si morsicò un labbro al rinnovato contatto; fu diverso, ma in modo assai piacevole. Connor era una superficie rigida e allo stesso tempo liscia e vellutata. Ci scivolava contro deliziato dalla costante vibrazione.

“Il tuo linguaggio da letto è sexy,” disse Hank, “Non l’avrei mai detto.”

Ricoprirlo di baci sul viso era uno spettacolo. Connor attendeva ogni schiocco guardandolo con occhi sgranati e un sorriso bianchissimo.

“Perché fai così tanto rumore?” chiese.

“Abbiamo le labbra apposta,” rispose Hank schioccando un altro bacio sotto all’orecchio, dove il colore del materiale di cui era fatto cambiava in un grigio scuro.

Connor non sembrò convinto. Al successivo bacio sulle labbra trattenne la testa di Hank mettendogli una mano sulla nuca e ripeté l’esperienza precedente sovraccaricando i suoi sensori.

Il LED tornò rosso e Connor rimase immobile per diversi secondi in cui Hank accarezzò l’interno della sua bocca lento e con calma. Quando l’androide si riprese Hank gli picchiettò col dito sul petto. “Apri qui,” gli disse.

Connor fu lesto ad eseguire l’ordine, aprì lo sportello sfiorandosi con le dita. E allontanò entrambe le braccia rimanendo scoperto e vulnerabile nelle mani di Hank.

Una dimostrazione di fiducia che anche se ben riposta era comunque mozzafiato. Potenzialmente Connor era una creatura con pochi punti deboli. L’unico modo per fargli del male era proprio tradire la sua fiducia.

Hank si abbassò per posare le labbra sul suo cuore. La pompa era contrassegnata da un triangolo; sotto la sua pelle si scaldò, sembrò quasi ribollire. Dietro tutti gli strati di rivestimento a copertura dei biocomponenti di Connor c’era sangue che scorreva.

Hank usava dire che il sangue di umani e androidi non era dello stesso colore, aveva usato spesso quella frase come insegna del suo odio verso la categoria. Ora che aveva Connor sotto di sé, a cuore aperto sotto di sé, in ogni senso possibile, di una cosa era certo: forse il loro sangue era di colore diverso ma serviva alla stessa stramaledetta cosa: tenerli vivi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerate questo come l'ultimo capitolo di questa prima parte della storia.  
> Capirete verso la fine i leggeri cambiamenti che partiranno dalla settimana prossima.   
> Ma vi spiegherò meglio col capitolo 13.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Len

Aveva tutta l’aria dell’inizio di qualcosa di nuovo, perfino la mattina di quel giorno successivo.

Hank aveva aperto gli occhi a letto senza che Sumo si dovesse preoccupare di leccargli la faccia. Non era in ritardo per presentarsi in ufficio, perché la riunione era fissata per quel pomeriggio, e dal giradischi in sala Billy Joel cantava _The Longest Time_.

E le uniche volte in cui si era risvegliato completamente nudo a letto erano state quelle in cui non si ricordava di esserci mai andato, a letto, e di solito erano accompagnate da un dopo sbornia impossibile da sostenere.

Invece era riposato, inquieto ma felice di esserlo, e se fosse stato una batteria si sarebbe potuto definire carico quasi al completo. Più che altro carico di gesti affettuosi e tenerezze, cose che gli mancavano da una vita.

La canzone terminò. Rumore di passi, qualche attimo di silenzio e poi la melodia ripartì da capo.

Hank sorrise, tirò su la testa e provò a ricordare dove fossero i suoi pantaloni. Li trovò quando si sporse dal letto e li recuperò da terra.

Sbirciò in salotto senza farsi vedere. Vide prima Sumo che stava accucciato vicino al divano col muso sulle zampe a sonnecchiare e poi Connor seduto contro un mobile. Con gli occhi chiusi e il LED sul giallo stava cantando silenziosamente la canzone. Non lo disturbò e si infilò in bagno.

Una creatura che stava sviluppando un’anima non poteva essere immune alla musica. Connor stava cercando la sua.

Hank buttò la solita occhiata allo specchio, d’abitudine non faceva più di quello. Stavolta però tra un post-it e l’altro scorse qualcosa di diverso.

Staccò uno a uno tutti i bigliettini che avevano l’unico scopo di farlo incazzare la mattina presto, per prepararlo all’ennesima, inutile, giornata, e guardò l’uomo riflesso.

Una definizione per sé ancora non l’aveva, la cosa importante era essersi guardato negli occhi per più di venti secondi.

Gettò il mucchietto di post-it nel secchio dell’immondizia. Si lavò il viso con l’acqua gelata, i denti con quella meno gelata.

Ritornò in salotto che _The Longest Time_ era appena ricominciata.

“Quante volte l’hai ascoltata?”

“Ciao Hank!” lo salutò Connor, “Trentacinque, mentre ti aspettavo.”

Hank pensò che era un bel passo avanti da quando restava da solo a rimuginare mentre aspettava che lui si svegliasse.

“Allora, è la tua canzone preferita?”

“Oh, non lo so,” rispose Connor, “Devo prima sentire tutte le altre canzoni.”

Hank rimase col cartone del latte a metà strada tra il frigo e la sua bocca chiedendosi se Connor intendeva tutte le canzoni di Billy Joel o tutte le canzoni create fino a quel momento. Risolse che con Connor si trattava probabilmente della seconda e bevve un sorso di latte.

Prima che l’androide gli elencasse tutti i fattori d’importanza di una sana prima colazione si scaldò due fette di pane e prese la confettura dal frigo. Si sedette a tavola a mangiare e con una stretta al cuore si accorse di quanto gli piaceva quello che vedeva: una casa viva.

L’aggettivo lo fece andare subito alla ricerca della foto di Cole. Sorrise a suo figlio, ma non voleva trasformare quel pensiero in qualcosa di triste. Non in quel momento. Ne avrebbe avuti di giorni neri e terribili, ne avrebbe avuti ancora e ancora, e li avrebbe affrontati volta per volta. Ma non in quel momento.

In quel momento l’essere vivente che l’aveva tenuto stretto tra le braccia tutta la notte e che gli aveva detto che lo amava stava ridando vita alla sua casa con rumori, musica e parole.

“Quando hai finito di imparare a memoria la canzone perché non accendi la tele su Channel 16?” disse Hank, “Magari c’è qualche novità. Kamski doveva andare come ospite nella trasmissione di Douglas, sono proprio curioso di sentire cos’ha da dire.”

Connor cercò il telecomando, “Lo sai che devi essere l’unica persona in tutta Detroit che non ha una tele a comando vocale.”

“Ho anche un giradischi se è per quello. Sono vecchio stampo, ricordi?”

“Ma io sono un androide e se tu avessi tecnologia più avanzata potrei comunicare direttamente e risparmiare un sacco di tempo.”

Connor non aveva tutti i torti. Del resto ora non viveva più da solo.

“Ci penseremo dopo averti comprato dei vestiti,” rispose Hank, “Quello è in cima alle cose da fare visto che ritorni a lavorare.”

“Il Capitano aveva parlato di una divisa, indosserò quella.”

Hank si sedette sul divano, “La divisa si indossa per lavorare non per altro,” disse, “È vero che non sudi, ma se la sporchi mentre insegui qualcuno arrampicandoti su un tetto…” ricordò sarcastico.

“O se la bagno mentre ti aspetto fuori quando piove…”

“Smettila con la pioggia,” ribatté Hank, “Non è colpa mia se qui piove un giorno sì e uno no.”

Connor fece una smorfia e accese la tele. Channel 16 per una volta stava parlando di moda e non di androidi.

Hank si rilassò contro lo schienale.

Connor si voltò e rivoltò a guardarlo due o tre volte.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese Hank alla quarta.

Connor si mise prima in ginocchio sul divano, poi lo spostò in avanti col busto e armeggiò finché non riuscì a sedersi alle sue spalle. Hank si voltò a guardarlo e Connor si strinse nelle spalle e poi lo tirò a sé con uno strattone finché Hank non si adagiò contro di lui.

Hank si ritrovò appoggiato al suo petto invece che al divano e tra le sue gambe. Ne usò una come bracciolo.

Voltò il viso, quello di Connor era lì a pochi centimetri.

“Stanotte hai fatto molte cose che non rientravano nella tua concezione di intimità, Hank,” gli disse Connor.

“E sono stato fottutamente bene,” mormorò Hank.

“Lo so, lo sentivo,” rispose Connor, “Ma posso anch’io entrare nella tua concezione di intimità. Posso e voglio.”

Un braccio di Connor lo strinse attorno al petto. Gli sembrò di essere ancorato al pilastro di un edificio, l’androide era forte e solido tanto quanto era stato rilassato e languido la sera prima. L’altra mano di Connor si insinuò sotto i suoi pantaloni, unico indumento che indossava, e strofinò dita e palmo contro di lui.

Hank inarcò la testa contro la sua spalla, Connor lo baciò su una guancia con un leggero schiocco proprio come fatto da lui la sera prima.

Hank rise ad occhi chiusi, “Beh, impari in fretta,” ansimò. Contro la mano di Connor era già diventato duro.

Non rischiava di scivolare verso il basso perché, cazzo, Connor lo reggeva con la stessa facilità con cui avrebbe retto una rivista. E non aveva idea del perché essere maneggiato così lo stesse mandando su di giri, ma era la definizione del suo stato. Un’estensione dell’idea di essere lui quello protetto per una volta.

Non avere un ruolo da ricoprire era quanto di più confortevole potesse desiderare da un rapporto.

Strinse sotto alle dita le gambe di Connor, con forza, premette sulla pelle trovando subito sotto la dura plastica di cui era fatto. Mosse i fianchi spingendosi dentro il suo pugno, ma di nuovo Connor lo trattenne.

“Sì, così,” ansimò Hank, “Continua così, non ti fermare.”

La bocca di Connor sul suo collo, morbida e umida, la sua lingua, perfino i suoi denti. Poi la sua mano strinse e accarezzò più rapida, mentre il braccio sfregò contro i capezzoli.

Dio, ora poteva capire Connor quando parlava di sovrastimolazione.

Voltò il viso immergendolo nel collo dell’androide. Venne così forte che non riuscì a trattenere lamenti e frasi sconnesse che probabilmente avrebbe negato di aver detto, se mai le avesse ricordate; la mente gli si spense per qualche secondo.

E anche mentre riprendeva respiro e cognizione di quello che lo circondava, l’orgasmo continuò a regalargli deboli scosse di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. Anche quello era strano; prima non avrebbe mai definito quello come il momento più piacevole.

Connor ancora lo toccava e non dava fastidio, anzi, per come si sentiva l’avrebbe anche pregato di continuare a tenerlo così, ancora per un po’. Almeno fino a che avesse trovato la voce per dire qualcosa. Ma l’androide non aveva bisogno di essere pregato, non aveva bisogno di suggerimenti; per essere al mondo da poco e avere una scarsa conoscenza della natura umana, Connor sembrava leggere almeno un umano molto bene.

Hank era davvero contento di essere quell’umano.

Era il momento di dire qualcosa di stupido per stemperare l’atmosfera che lo stava rapidamente portando all’imbarazzo. Scoprì di non avere frecce al suo arco, niente di stupido da dire, e l’imbarazzo era finanche piacevole da sopportare.

Pensò che quella alle sue spalle era la creatura che l’aveva tirato su da terra ubriaco, l’aveva buttato nella vasca per dargli una svegliata e l’aveva visto vomitarsi l’anima tutto nell’arco di pochi minuti e senza battere ciglio. Quella particolare situazione era senz’altro meno imbarazzante.

Connor aprì la mano con cui ancora lo avvolgeva dandogli l’ennesimo brivido, poi si portò due dita alla bocca e le succhiò. Più probabile che le avesse appoggiate solo sulla lingua, ma Hank pensò che succhiare fosse un termine più adatto al momento.

“Cazzo,” mormorò Hank guardandolo.

“Hai detto di fare quello che è nella mia natura fare,” si giustificò Connor.

“Ah, la mia non era un’imprecazione di rimprovero,” disse Hank.

“Era consenso?”

“Più una sorprendente reazione in parti del corpo che al momento dovrebbero essere spente,” rispose Hank.

“Quindi questo è accettabile per te?”

“Oh, le dita in bocca? Direi di sì.”

“E il modo in cui ti ho toccato?” chiese ancora Connor.

“Anche, mi pare evidente.”

“Già, il risultato è stato piuttosto soddisfacente.”

Piuttosto.

Hank rise in ricordo dell’atmosfera imbarazzante che Connor aveva appena spazzato via.

L’androide aveva la capacità di passare da fottuto seduttore a involontario giullare nel giro di qualche secondo. Una capacità che Hank apprezzava di più ad ogni giorno che passava.

“Ma ci sono altre cose che vorrei provare,” aggiunse Connor.

Hank aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

“Non appena mi sarà del tutto chiara l’anatomia umana.”

Non sapeva se fosse il caso più di ridere a crepapelle o essere terribilmente preoccupato, ma questa conversazione, appena dopo essere venuto come non gli succedeva da anni, mentre era ancora nudo e i pochi indumenti che indossava erano da lavare, lo faceva propendere più per la prima opzione.

Diede una scrollata di spalle mentale, “Al diavolo, potresti saperne tu più di me della mia anatomia,” considerò Hank.

C’erano diverse cose da fare prima di andare in ufficio, una delle quali era cercare di rendersi presentabili.

Ma parte del tempo a loro disposizione trascorse sul divano, perché Hank si voltò per baciare Connor e Connor disattivò all’istante tutta la pelle esteriore.

Fu il suo modo di dire che voleva essere coccolato e per quanto riguardava Hank quella sarebbe potuta diventare con facilità l’attività giornaliera insieme a respirare, mangiare e portare fuori Sumo.

 

In ufficio arrivarono in ritardo, così che Fowler potesse gioire dell’immutabilità di certe tradizioni.

“Siamo arrivati in ritardo per colpa tua,” si lamentò Connor nel parcheggio, “Io posso essere puntuale calcolando al millesimo ogni mia azione.”

Hank gli stava facendo il verso senza farsi vedere, “La prossima volta ti faccio scendere a metà strada e vediamo quanto sei puntuale, stronzetto.”

“Posso correre più veloce della tua macchina,” rispose Connor, “E arrivare in orario anche fermandomi ai semafori rossi.”

“Quante storie, ne ho passato solo uno e non c’erano altre macchine quindi non è successo niente.”

“Come uomo di legge dovresti dare il buon esempio,” disse Connor.

“Ma mi hai visto solo tu che già sei uno stronzo quindi che brutto esempio potrò mai darti?”

Erano giunti davanti agli uffici e Fowler li stava osservando a braccia conserte.

“Ciao Jeffrey,” lo salutò Hank.

“Capitano,” Connor fece un cenno col capo.

“Vi ringrazio per esservi degnati di arrivare,” Fowler indicò il gruppo di scrivanie alle sue spalle, “Accomodatevi.”

C’erano un po’ di agenti in divisa, qualche agente speciale e Reed, tutti seduti ad aspettarli.

“Allora, è molto semplice,” esordì Fowler, “Quanto accaduto a Detroit aprirà la strada a cambiamenti in tutto il mondo. Ma è da qua che si comincia…”

Hank e Connor trovarono posto alla loro scrivania.

“E noi siamo parte integrante dell’immagine della città,” continuò Fowler confermando l’idea di Hank che gran parte, se non tutti, i suoi interessi erano politici. “Le direttive in materia di androidi e Devianti sono cambiate e in base a questo sia gli operatori dietro i banconi che sono ancora macchine, sia quelli che sono diventati Devianti da oggi in poi saranno trattati in modo molto diverso.”

Forse per caso, forse apposta, Fowler guardò Reed.

“Conoscete già Connor, all’epoca l’androide mandato dalla Cyberlife per investigare sui Devianti,” Fowler indicò verso di loro, “Oggi rappresentante dei Devianti nelle investigazioni che li riguarderanno da vicino.”

Nacque spontaneo un breve applauso che lasciò sul viso di Connor una bella espressione da bambino stupito. Reed era l’unico a braccia conserte.

“Connor e il tenente Anderson riprenderanno a lavorare insieme nell’attesa che altri androidi e Devianti entrino nell’organico del dipartimento, così da creare squadre più numerose e un assetto più equo tra umani e Devianti.”

Le orecchie di Hank avvertirono un discorso un filino troppo separatista ma, come già sospettato, non si poteva cambiare tutto subito.

Fowler si armò di cartelletta e cominciò a leggere gli appunti, “Ho bisogno di aumentare le pattuglie in strada, per ogni eventualità a fronteggiare questi cambiamenti, di conseguenza i compiti di molti di voi subiranno variazioni che decideremo caso per caso. Per ora ho solo bisogno di aggiungere almeno un agente che lavori con Connor e Anderson.”

Fowler alzò gli occhi e li puntò a destra, dove erano seduti gli altri detective in borghese.

Reed aveva la mano alzata, “Capitano, mi offro io.”

“Che cazzo…?” Hank non trattenne né sorpresa, né preoccupazione.

“Bene,” Fowler liquidò la cosa e cambiò il foglio su cui stava leggendo per passare ad altro.

“Come bene? Bene cosa?” si lamentò Hank, “Jeffrey!”

“Ho chiesto e Reed si è offerto,” rispose Fowler come avesse già preventivato la reazione di Hank, “Caso chiuso.”

“Non abbiamo bisogno di un altro agente!” Hank alzò la voce.

“Vedi? Tu tendi sempre a pensare di avere voce in capitolo su quello che decido, quando non ce l’hai!” Fowler si sporse appoggiando le mani sulla scrivania dalla quale parlava. “Taci e fai il tuo lavoro che è quello di non sindacare su ogni mia decisione.”

Hank sbuffò spazientito. Tuttavia qualcosa nella voce di Jeffrey gli diceva che non solo quella decisione aveva un secondo fine, ma che non era stata del tutto casuale. Che l’avesse deciso prima?

Oddio, lavorare con Reed…

Alla fine della riunione Reed sorrise in loro direzione e mandò un bacio schiacciando l’occhiolino. Hank alzò il dito medio mentre Connor guardava ora uno ora l’altro con crescente curiosità.

“Ehi voi tre!” Fowler si avvicinò mettendosi al centro della disputa, “Vi voglio in piedi e operativi, subito. Andate da Kamski che ha chiesto di voi stamattina, in modo specifico.”

Reed si alzò subito senza battere ciglio e si avviò prima di loro. Non era mai stato tanto solerte sul lavoro.

“Tu devi odiarmi Jeffrey,” disse Hank.

“Forse e forse no,” rispose Jeffrey. “Forse un giorno mi ringrazierai.”

Mentre lui e Connor si allontanavano dalla scrivania Fowler lo prese per un braccio, “Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, si vede che non bevi da un bel po’.” Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi si voltò. Non era un uomo che amava i momenti di confidenza e per quanto lo conoscesse da una vita Hank non poteva definirlo un amico, ma apprezzò comunque il tentativo di dire qualcosa di buono.

Rimaneva il fatto che Fowler l’aveva appena fottuto con la storia di Reed.

Merda.

 

Quello stronzo era già accanto alla macchina ad aspettarli, come se fossero in squadra insieme da tempo e non si fossero presi ad insulti e parolacce fino al giorno prima.

Hank diede a Connor le chiavi. L’androide le prese e girò attorno all’auto per sedersi al posto di guida. Una volta che fu salito, Hank si posizionò sul sedile accanto e prima che Reed potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa Connor partì a razzo.

Hank rise, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore Reed che saltellava mandandoli affanculo a gesti.

“Tenente, se dobbiamo lavorare con Gavin non credo questo sia l’approccio migliore,” disse Connor per strada.

“È l’approccio migliore per farmi due risate e accettare il fatto che dobbiamo lavorare con lui,” rispose Hank. Solo in parte ammettendo che quel _tenente_ era andato dritto dritto a pizzicarlo al basso ventre. Doveva essere impazzito. Buono a sapersi.

“E poi senti chi parla,” continuò Hank, “Parli come se ti fosse pesato premere sull’acceleratore e lasciarlo lì ad imprecare.”

“Dici che il Capitano ha accettato di farlo lavorare con noi con qualche secondo fine?” chiese Connor.

“L’hai notato anche tu?” rispose Hank di rimando, “Temo ci sia qualcosa sotto e non so chi rimarrà fottuto maggiormente. Tu non lasciare che Reed ti provochi a fare qualche cazzata.”

“Io eh?” Connor lo guardò a mento basso.

“Tra me e lui c’è già un rapporto conflittuale,” spiegò Hank, “Se lo prendo a pedate nel culo nessuno si stupirà. L’ho già fatto in passato.”

Connor scosse la testa. Era divertito, ma sembrava anche rendersi conto che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata la vita al distretto da quel momento in poi.

“Siamo arrivati, tenente,” Connor fermò l’auto e scese. Hank lo seguì subito dopo.

“Hai intenzione di chiamarmi tenente ogni volta che saremo sul campo insieme?” chiese Hank affiancandolo mentre raggiungevano la villa di Kamski.

“La professionalità impone che mi rivolga a te col tuo grado, tenente,” ribadì Connor, “È giusto, no?”

“Non se un’ora fa avevi il mio uccello tra le mani,” disse Hank a bassa voce.

“Nessuno sa che avevo il tuo uccello tra le mani…” Connor ripetè confuso.

“Ma lo so io e quello rende il tuo _tenente_ …” Hank inarcò le sopracciglia nel tentativo di alludere, ma Connor aggrottò la fronte. In quel momento Kamski aprì la porta e il loro discorso rimase in sospeso.

In compenso Hank dovette trattenere una risata al pensiero che lì dentro le Chloe non facevano più nulla di quello che Kamski voleva.

“Prego,” li invitò ad entrare Kamski spostandosi.

Mh. Hank lo trovò troppo allegro e disponibile.

Entrarono in una casa più vuota del solito.

“Connor, tutto bene?” chiese Kamski senza voltarsi. Si diresse alla stanza con la piscina, “Hai avuto occasione di usare il programma che ti ho dato?”

“Molto utile, grazie,” rispose Connor.

“Ho visto Markus recentemente, e molti dei Devianti di Nuova Jericho,” Kamski pronunciò ogni nome con l’intento di rendere noto a loro di quanti particolari era a conoscenza, “Ho rimesso a nuovo un sacco di biocomponenti danneggiati.”

“Markus me l’ha detto.”

“Ti ha detto anche perché siete qui?” chiese Kamski una volta che tutti furono nella stanza con la piscina.

“A dire il vero no,” rispose Connor, “Credevo fossimo qui sotto richiesta del capitano Fowler e sua.”

“Giusto,” rispose Kamski, “Meglio non dirlo al capitano,” si avvicinò a loro con aria cospiratrice e aggiunse a bassa voce, “Stabilisco sempre prima ogni cosa con Markus. Sapete com’è.”

Mh no, Hank non credeva di sapere esattamente com’era, ma era certo che Kamski stava cercando di ricavare il più possibile dal futuro di questa rivoluzione.

“Quindi nessuno vi ha informato che con generosità ho fatto un dono al vostro dipartimento,” disse Kamski congiungendo le mani, “Un dono prezioso e ho chiesto in modo specifico che Connor se ne prenda cura. Puoi entrare!”

Come diede il comando fece il suo ingresso in stanza l’RK900, ora in funzione.

Cazzo, metteva i brividi.

L’androide camminò fino a loro con passi decisi e minacciosi. Hank era quasi certo che Kamski l’avesse posizionato il più lontano possibile proprio per dare quell’effetto. Aveva costruito una specie di Terminator, alla faccia degli androidi carini e gentili creati dalla Cyberlife fino ad ora.

“Il nostro RK900 è in piena operatività,” spiegò Kamski mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Il robot non accennò ad un’espressione, non si mosse, non disse una parola. Sembrava diversissimo da qualsiasi altro androide visto prima. “Ed è perfetto da utilizzare sulle scene del crimine, nell’inseguimento di criminali in fuga, nel corpo a corpo. È veloce, forte, indistruttibile. Ha anche un periodo di durata più lungo dei normali androidi, diciamo che è un’innovazione sotto molti punti di vista. E vorrei che fosse il tuo uomo sul campo, Connor. Sei un Deviante che adesso ha un androide da addestrare. Insomma, più o meno, l’RK900 è già addestrato, ma hai capito cosa intendo.”

Connor aveva seguito tutta la spiegazione osservando l’RK900 con stupore. Che avesse capito cosa intendeva Kamski era tutto da vedere; Hank avrebbe giurato che nessuno l’aveva capito.

“Il capitano ha molto apprezzato il mio gesto,” aggiunse Kamski.

“Quindi…” disse Hank, “Lui è ancora una…macchina?”

“Nessun segno di devianza,” rispose Kamski, “A meno che Connor non voglia svegliarlo.”

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo,” Connor ribadì quanto già detto in passato.

“Già, anche Markus mi ha risposto allo stesso modo,” disse Kamski, “Ma mi ha detto che non ha alcun problema a lasciare la decisione a te, Connor. Io alzo le mani, è tutto vostro,” Kamski alzò le mani davvero e si spostò di un passo.

L’RK900 finalmente si animò, “Sono ansioso di lavorare insieme a voi,” disse semplicemente.

“Certo, ansioso,” borbottò Hank. Non aveva mai visto nulla di meno ansioso in vita sua. Un’altra noia da aggiungere a Reed.

A proposito di quel coglione… Dov’era?

 

Fuori, l’RK900 fu fatto salire in auto. A sforzo perché quasi non ci entrava.

Non appena completata l’impresa li raggiunse una voce alle loro spalle.

“Ehi stronzi!”

“Oh, Reed…” disse Hank voltandosi. “Sei arrivato. C’era traffico?”

“Vi giuro che la prenderò come una missione personale,” Reed si mise una mano sul petto, “È per questo che mi sono offerto di lavorare con voi, ve le faccio purgare tutte.”

Oh, no, Hank non credeva che fosse quello il motivo per cui Reed si era offerto.

“La tua sola presenza è una purga, Reed,” gli rispose Hank.

“Voi due…” li indicò a turno, “Mi avete appena fatto incazzare.”

“E da quando sarebbe qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi?” domandò Hank, “Tu sei sempre incazzato.”

“Intanto mi ricorderò di questo la prossima volta che dovrò coprire qualche vostra stronzata,” disse Reed, “Perché so che farete stronzate a non finire,” allargò le braccia, “Ci divertiremo.”

Il suo sguardo fu attirato dal sedile posteriore dell’auto di Hank. “Chi è quello?”

“Oh,” rispose Connor, “Un sospetto. Lo stiamo portando al distretto. Ci segui?”

Reed fece una smorfia di condiscendenza e si allontanò verso la sua auto.

“Una bugia, Connor,” disse Hank, “Come mai?”

“Non volevo togliergli la bella sorpresa quando saremo al distretto, davanti a tutti gli altri,” rispose Connor, “E proporrò al capitano di affiancare l’RK900 a Gavin, sai, perché l’RK900 ha bisogno di conoscere gli umani e Gavin ha bisogno di lavorare sui suoi problemi a gestire la rabbia.”

Connor gli fece l’occhiolino. Stavolta davvero, non per colpa di qualche improvvisa comunicazione di servizio che gli aveva provocato gesti involontari.

Hank rise buttando un’occhiata all’immobile gigante seduto da bravo sul sedile posteriore. Sarebbe stato divertente vedere la faccia di Reed quando gli avrebbero detto che quello era il suo nuovo partner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerate questo un nuovo inizio. Con uno sguardo al passato sempre e comunque.  
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione su questa nuova parte della storia  
> [Rivoluzioni seconda parte - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/181242490670/len-scrive-rating-explicit-fandom-detroit)

L’RK900 seguiva Connor come da direttive.

Perfino nel modo di camminare si poteva notare la differenza tra i due.

Tempo fa aveva definito Connor goffo. Beh, l’RK900 era minaccioso, implacabile, dava l’impressione che neanche un muro l’avrebbe fermato.

Hank girò il capo e trovò Reed alla sua destra, la faccia scura, sul piede di guerra. “Coglioni, sospetto un cazzo. Quello non è un sospetto.”

“Sei impossibile da fregare, eh Reed?” disse Hank.

“Vaffanculo, a te forse sta bene che questo posto si riempia di pezzi di plastica ma a me no.”

“Oh oh, Reed, hai appena detto qualcosa che potrebbe metterti nei guai,” rispose Hank, “Stai attento d’ora in poi con queste cazzate che ti escono sugli androidi.”

Reed gli mostrò il dito.

L’RK900 svoltò negli uffici del DPD a scatti, prima la testa, poi il corpo, poi le gambe.

Reed non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso un secondo, come se si dovesse guardare dal nuovo androide.

Fowler, ancora a gironzolare per le scrivanie con in mano la sua cartelletta, li accolse non appena li vide, “Oh, Kamski non esagerava,” commentò attirando l’attenzione di tutti sull’RK900. “Assomiglia a Connor, ma è più…”

“Avanzato,” finì la frase l’RK900. Connor gli lanciò un’occhiata.

Fowler aveva appena parlato dell’RK senza rivolgersi a lui direttamente. Le abitudini erano dure a morire. Hank sbuffò.

“Signore,” Connor colse l’occasione per inserirsi tra i due, “Kamski mi ha consegnato l’RK900 perché io mi occupi del suo inserimento al dipartimento.”

“Perfetto, non ho nulla…” Fowler annuì, ma Connor gli parlò sopra.

“Preferirei condividere questo compito con un…essere umano,” proseguì Connor e Hank trattenne una risata alla pausa fatta prima di _essere umano_.

“In modo da non condizionare l’RK, perché sia…imparziale,” disse Connor.

Una bella fila di cazzate per cui Hank si complimentò mentalmente con lui.

“Giusto giusto,” concordò infatti Fowler, “Ma non c’è bisogno di specificarlo, Hank può senz’altro lavorare con te al suo inserimento.”

“Oh no, capitano,” disse Connor, “Intendo affidare l’RK per la maggior parte del tempo al detective Reed.”

Reed, che stava ancora fissando l’RK con un misto di timore e noia, si riscosse sentendo il suo nome. “Cosa?”

Fowler sembrava compiaciuto.

E vedere l’espressione di Reed che metteva insieme le ultime frasi e all’improvviso realizzava fu uno spettacolo.

Spalancò gli occhi. “Non ci penso neanche ad avere questa porcheria di plastica attaccata al culo!” esclamò.

L’RK si voltò lento, lentissimo, verso di lui. Gli occhi grigi fissarono Reed seri e impassibili, come se l’insulto non fosse stato apprezzato.

“Ecco appunto,” disse Fowler, “Ti sei risposto da solo. Questo tipo di atteggiamento non sarà più tollerato d’ora in avanti e ti devi adeguare, chiaro?” Fowler lo minacciò con un dito, “Ci metti in cattiva luce! Avere un partner androide ti sarà utile.”

“Fanculo!” imprecò Reed pestando a terra.

“Mi ricordo della scena ripresa da Channel 16 un anno fa, Reed!” disse Fowler.

“Nessuna lamentela all’epoca.”

“All’epoca che tu prendessi a calci in culo un androide in diretta non era un problema!” urlò Fowler.

Come sempre accadeva durante quel tipo di discussioni, Reed si voltò e camminò fuori dagli uffici per sbollire.

Hank non vedeva molta differenza tra l’irritazione di Reed riguardo agli androidi e la falsa accettazione di Fowler, ma era divertito dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi.

Ci aveva visto giusto; non era esattamente un’idea di Reed lavorare con loro, era stata più una velata minaccia di Fowler che evidentemente Reed aveva colto.

Due detective odiavano gli androidi lì dentro e rischiavano di mettere il dipartimento in cattiva luce col presidente e l’opinione pubblica. Uno dei due detective si era svegliato da solo, l’altro andava contenuto ed educato.

Fowler liquidò il gruppetto con un gesto della mano.

Hank si sporse verso l’RK900, “Spero farai il culo a Reed.”

L’RK inclinò un po’ il capo, ma non rispose.

Si riunirono al fumante detective che si era rifugiato nella sala relax.

“Bravi,” disse non appena li vide. Le mani sui fianchi e le spalle basse in atteggiamento un po’ sconfitto, “Bravi mi avete fottuto per bene.”

“Credo davvero che tu possa lavorare con l’RK,” disse Connor.

“Ma fottiti!” esclamò Reed, “Questo servizietto è per il pugno che ti ho dato, vero?”

“Gli hai dato un pugno?” ripetè Hank, “Reed, certo che tu sei proprio un povero stronzo.”

Reed gli andò sotto a mento alto, “E tu eri come me solo poco tempo fa. Che cazzo ti è successo, adesso, che spari sentenze sugli altri?”

“Guardati in giro,” rispose Hank, “Forse le cose non sono come pensavamo che fossero.”

Per Reed era troppo difficile. Si era cibato dell’odio per gli androidi per così tanti anni che ora non aveva altro a cui aggrapparsi. In un certo senso Hank poteva capirlo, se non avesse conosciuto Connor lui stesso molte domande non se le sarebbe neanche fatte.

Connor mise le mani dietro alla schiena e abbassò il capo, “Di sicuro io e te non abbiamo un buon rapporto, Gavin, e di sicuro non ricordo con piacere i pochi scambi che ci sono stati tra noi, ma lasciami dire solo questo…” Connor gli si avvicinò e sorrise, “L’RK900 non è me. Prova a dargli un pugno nello stomaco, prova.”

Reed ringhiò, ma subito guardò l’RK. Il nuovo androide era in posizione di riposo e seguiva con attenzione ogni dialogo.

“Detective lei ha… Preso a calci in culo un androide in diretta televisiva?” chiese l’RK con tono curioso ma viso inespressivo.

Se non fosse stato un problema di Reed quasi quasi Hank se la sarebbe fatta sotto.

“Fatti i cazzi tuoi.”

E Reed non sapeva mai qual era il suo limite, ovviamente.

“Il mio compito è quello di seguire le indagini in cui sarò coinvolto,” disse l’RK, “Rendermi utile perché i casi vengano risolti il più in fretta possibile, assicurarmi che nessun umano sia ucciso o subisca ferite mortali ed eseguire gli ordini.”

“Grazie per avermi illuminato, coglione,” rispose Reed.

L’RK900 fece un passo verso Reed, lo afferrò per un lembo della giacca e sollevò il braccio finché i piedi di Reed non furono sulle punte.

“Testa di cazzo lasciami!” si agitò senza ottenere molto di più di un’occhiata annoiata. “La tua cazzo di direttiva sul non fare male ad un essere umano? Dov’è finita? Ti faccio incenerire, stronzo!”

“Non ha ascoltato, detective,” disse l’RK, “La direttiva è di non provocare la sua morte o assistervi senza intervenire. Kamski non ha inserito un programma che mi vieti di farle male senza ucciderla, per educarla.”

Reed allungò uno schiaffo all’RK e ritirò la mano imprecando dal dolore.

Soddisfatto, l’RK lo lasciò rimettere i piedi a terra.

Hank si accorse solo in quel momento che lui e Connor avevano assistito alla scena stupiti ed elettrizzati come due bambini. Si guardarono quasi commossi.

Quei due avrebbero dato soddisfazioni a non finire. L’RK non era poi tanto male, cominciava a piacergli.

 

Reed rimase offeso per tutto il pomeriggio, come un bambino in un angolo a far finta di avere del lavoro da sbrigare.

Hank non ebbe nulla in contrario; lo sopportava poco e finché non fossero stati costretti a collaborare poteva continuare a fare la testa di cazzo quanto voleva.

L’RK stava ora alla loro scrivania ad esaminare i casi presenti nei terminali, ora a passeggiare minaccioso attorno alla scrivania di Reed.

“Lo tiene in tensione,” commentò Hank, “Quell’androide ha un che di sinistro, sembra pronto ad uccidere.”

“Non è un Deviante, non mostra alcun segno di devianza,” rispose Connor, “O Gavin sarebbe già stato strangolato. Però anch’io penso sia diverso dagli altri androidi. Forse è perché Kamski l’ha costruito. Sembra avergli dato una personalità meno… Accondiscendente.”

“Già,” concordò Hank, “È come se la rivoluzione dei Devianti gli avesse permesso di creare un androide che non è disposto ad accettare merda dagli umani. Lo sai cosa? Mi sta simpatico. Soprattutto ora che l’hai affibbiato a Reed.”

Fu solo a fine giornata che l’RK si avvicinò al suo designato detective mettendosi alle sue spalle.

“Che vuoi?” chiese Reed voltandosi.

“Attendo che lei abbia finito il turno per seguirla a casa, detective.”

“Cosa? Ma che cazzo dici? Io non ti porto a casa con me!” Reed si alzò dalla scrivania e subito guardò in loro direzione.

“L’umano previsto per l’RK sei tu, Gavin,” disse Connor.

“Previsto un cazzo…” borbottò Reed andando verso l’ufficio di Fowler.

Sia Hank, che Connor, che l’RK voltarono i visi verso l’acquario, dove tutto ciò che fu palese furono due umani che si urlavano dietro senza sonoro. Alla fine di tutto un solo umano uscì sbattendo la porta, fumante di rabbia e a denti ancora scoperti.

“Ti porto da Kamski per la notte,” disse Reed risoluto. “Ora vedremo se l’avrete vinta voi.”

L’RK non oppose alcuna resistenza e si limitò a seguire Reed, dopo aver salutato Hank e Connor con un cenno della testa.

“Oddio, quasi mi fa pena,” ridacchiò Hank.

“L’RK900?” chiese Connor.

Hank rise buttando la testa indietro. “In effetti non si sa chi avrà la peggio alla fine, ma suppongo che quel coglione di Reed parta avvantaggiato con quel carattere di merda.”

“Temo che se il comportamento di Gavin intralcerà lo sviluppo dell’RK900, potrebbe… Essere un problema.”

“Ok, l’importante è che non sia un problema nostro,” disse Hank alzandosi. Si stiracchiò. “Andiamo a casa?”

Tra tutto il caos di quella giornata, le cazzate di Reed e la sistemazione di quel gigante dell’RK, Hank aveva messo in un angolo il suo rapporto con Connor. Ora, con la prospettiva che sarebbero stati di nuovo soli, si sentì formicolare petto e gola.

L’emozione di poterlo stringere di nuovo fra le braccia.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

“Figli di puttana!” sbraitò Gavin stringendo il volante e sollevandosi sul sedile. “Cazzo!”

“Detective Reed,” lo stronzo di plastica gli indicò il cruscotto, “Sta ampiamente superando il limite di velocità.”

“Tu devi stare zitto, chiaro?” gli ricordò ringhiando.

“Se vuole essere fermato da un collega proprio mentre è in macchina con me…” commentò l’RK.

Ma che cazzo… Il sarcasmo a ‘sta testa di plastica da dove usciva?

Ma non aveva tutti i torti.

Decelerò e sbuffò in contemporanea, gli occhi fissi sulla strada e la rabbia che pareva essersi impossessata di ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Voleva spaccare qualcosa subito, distruggere, frantumare.

Lanciò un’occhiata allo stronzo alla sua destra e, cazzo, non fosse stato per quelle leggi di merda l’avrebbe riempito di pugni.

Il fatto era che si erano presi gioco di lui. Hank e quell’altro fottuto androide si erano fatti beffe di lui.

Lo trovavano divertente?

Non lo era!

Non era uno scherzo quando diceva che con queste merde di plastica non voleva avere nulla a che fare. E adesso l’avevano fottuto per bene.

Merda.

Forse poteva farsi trasferire in un’altra città, ricominciare tutto da un’altra parte.

Ma si era fatto il culo per arrivare dov’era, si era fatto il culo in attesa di una promozione e non voleva rinunciarci. Aveva accettato di lavorare con quei due stronzi per la sottile minaccia di Fowler di rispedirlo a pattugliare le strade se non si fosse dimostrato contento delle nuove disposizioni in fatto di androidi, ma questo…

Non poteva credere che tutta la sua vita stava per essere compromessa da due androidi di merda e da un ubriacone che improvvisamente era un loro simpatizzante.

No, non poteva permetterlo.

Non si sarebbe fatto rovinare la carriera dalla plastica come stava succedendo a milioni di persone in quell’assurdo mondo.

“Scendi!” intimò all’RK non appena furono davanti alla villa di Kamski.

L’androide ubbidì subito e Gavin rimase seduto per un attimo a guardarlo.

Che avesse ubbidito in quel modo gli era piaciuto, inutile negarlo. Quegli stronzi di plastica quando eseguivano gli ordini erano impeccabili. Ed era tutto ciò che dovevano fare.

Gavin scese dall’auto.

“Davvero?” urlò Kamski dalla soglia di casa sua. Indossava il costume da bagno e sopra una vestaglia aperta. I capelli bagnati e una pozza d’acqua che si era raccolta ai suoi piedi suggerivano che fosse appena uscito da una piscina.

In un attimo richiamò alla memoria tutte le foto di Kamski sulle riviste. Anche quelle sulle riviste scandalistiche che lo vedevano sempre attorniato da biondine meccaniche tutte uguali. Pervertito.

Il figlio di puttana era ricco e fortunato.

E incazzato, a quanto pareva.

“Voi del DPD mi avete stancato! Passo più tempo ad aprirvi la porta di casa mia che a respirare, maledizione! Che diavolo ci fa qui il 900?” chiese indicando l’androide, “L’avete già rotto?”

Era troppo motivato a scaricargli l’RK lì per farsi intimidire.

“Non ci vorrà molto, signor Kamski,” disse Reed indietreggiando rispetto a dove stava l’RK, “Glielo lascio qui per la notte. Non ho altro posto…”

“Lei vorrà scherzare… Entri!” Kamski gli puntò il dito contro, “Entri subito!”

L’RK proseguì senza voltarsi e oltrepassò la soglia della sua vecchia casa, Gavin si guardò in giro per un po’, considerò la sua posizione, poi ingoiò l’orgoglio e fece quanto richiesto.

L’impatto con la casa del ricco stronzo fu scioccante.

Wow, avrebbe venduto suo padre per un posto del genere.

Ammesso che qualcuno fosse stato interessato a comprarsi quel coglione.

“Fowler si permette di accettare un dono del genere,” disse Kamski indicando l’RK con un gesto della mano, “E pretende che io sia qui ogni sera ad attendere che mi venga riconsegnato? E poi cosa? Al mattino tornate a riprendervelo? Cosa vi siete messi in testa che io sia, un albergo? Un rifugio? Vuole anche portarmi dei cani, se li ha?”

Reed pensò a Luna e a come avrebbe ridotto quella reggia.

Si morsicò un labbro sicuro di non poter dare la colpa a Fowler in questo. Ma anche sentendo che in qualche modo la colpa era sua.

“Mi è stato affibbiato un androide senza che lo richiedessi,” spiegò Gavin con una diplomazia che non pensava di avere, “E non è colpa mia se non ho posto dove metterlo.”

“Non ha una casa e un angolo dove possa stare in piedi?” chiese Kamski. Sembrava disgustato.

“Intendo che non era nei miei piani occuparmi…”

“Non si deve occupare di niente, semmai è l’RK che si occupa di lei,” Kamski si pinzò il naso con due dita, “Senta… È suo. Se l’hanno affidato a lei, per quanto mi rincresce dello spreco, l’RK è suo e con lei rimane. Funziona così.”

“Ho cercato di spiegarlo,” intervenne l’RK, “Ma non vengo ascoltato. Il detective Reed non sopporta gli androidi e sta rendendo impossibile la nostra collaborazione.”

“Vaffanculo, cosa fai la spia?” lo riprese Gavin.

“Sono meno entusiasta di lei di essere il suo androide, ma sono suo,” l’RK allargò le braccia, “Connor ha deciso così, per il bene del dipartimento e per la sua incapacità a gestire questo odio verso le macchine. La questione non è risolvibile a meno che lei non convinca il suo capitano ad affidarmi a qualcuno più capace.”

Gavin scoprì i denti.

“Se così non è, allora il protocollo prevede che l’androide viva nella casa dell’umano a cui appartiene,” concluse l’RK.

Kamski, a braccia conserte, annuiva. Improvvisamente più rilassato. Si voltò verso Gavin.

“Non è certo da tutti avere un modello del genere,” disse Kamski, “Connor e l’RK non sono stati costruiti per la gente comune, nessuno potrebbe permetterseli.”

Questo stronzo di Kamski stava facendo leva sul suo egocentrismo, lo stesso per cui se avesse avuto abbastanza soldi e non fosse stato sommerso dai debiti si sarebbe comprato una macchina appariscente e una villa con ogni sorta di comodità.

Ed era inutile negare anche il fatto che sentire l’RK dire che era suo gli aveva provocato anche un altro genere di sottile piacere meno legato al suo egocentrismo.

Kamski dovette avvertire la sua propensione ad ascoltare, perché cominciò a parlare suadente, “Vede, ho creato questo modello simile a me. Non sono uno a cui mancano l’iniziativa, la fantasia o le palle,” Gavin lo guardò di sottecchi. “L’RK è un modello che non ama essere insultato o vessato, non l’accetta come l’accetterebbe qualsiasi altro androide, all’occorrenza risponde difendendosi. Nei dovuti limiti,” Kamski rovesciò un palmo al soffitto, “Ma ho pensato che fosse necessaria qualche modifica agli androidi così com’erano. E se non sono costretti solo a subire, può darsi che ci saranno meno casi di devianza in futuro.”

Stava cercando di rassicurarlo sul fatto che non sarebbe diventato un Deviante. Cosa credeva Kamski, che lui avesse paura dell’androide? Povero stronzo.

Kamski si spostò aggirando l’RK. “Allo stesso modo non si può escludere che tra le prossime creazioni ci siano nuovi Devianti ed è per questo che da oggi in poi gli androidi non avranno dei ruoli precisi e saranno creati più a nostra immagine, in tutto…e per tutto.”

Quella pausa di Kamski incuriosì Gavin che aggrottò la fronte.

Kamski la prese per una domanda.

“Lo sa che prima solo i modelli adibiti a soddisfare le voglie umane avevano genitali? L’RK900 invece è preciso in ogni dettaglio, anche se quella non sarebbe la sua funzione principale.”

D’istinto Gavin alzò gli occhi verso l’RK e quello sollevò un sopracciglio e annuì.

“Ma perché cazzo me lo dice?” chiese Gavin perdendo in quella brusca frase tutta la sua finta diplomazia.

“Così che non abbia sorprese imbarazzanti se dovesse vederlo nudo,” spiegò Kamski serio, “Sa com’è, se si crea qualcosa bisogna fare le cose in grande.”

Gavin aveva una lista di insulti da dire, ma la tenne per i prossimi giorni. Perché gliene sarebbero serviti tanti, già lo sentiva.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di vederlo nudo,” si limitò ad assicurare.

Kamski fece una smorfia, “Peccato. Un androide è un’esperienza che bisognerebbe fare. Qualsiasi sia il loro aspetto esteriore tendono a… Ad essere piuttosto soddisfacenti.”

A dispetto della piega idiota che aveva preso la conversazione, a Gavin stava diventando duro.

“Sì, immagino,” rispose Gavin, “Ma quando si ha la casa piena di biondine accondiscendenti dev’essere molto più facile apprezzare l’esperienza,” disse, anche se le biondine accondiscendenti non erano esattamente il suo carburante.

“Se pensa che mi crei problemi ammettere di aver ampiamente usufruito di entrambe le categorie di androidi si sbaglia di grosso,” ribatté Kamski, “Cosa c’è di meglio di un compagno di letto che non giudica, qualunque sia la tua inclinazione?”

“In pratica mi sta invitando a portarmi a casa l’androide per scoparmelo,” Gavin abbandonò i tentativi di serietà ed educazione, visto che Kamski si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

“Le sto dando delle motivazioni per non riportarmi qui l’RK ogni sera ed apprezzarne la compagnia fuori dall’orario di lavoro,” rispose Kamski. “Ma che lei trovi o meno le motivazioni allettanti non cambia il fatto che deve uscire da qui ora e portarsi via l’RK.”

A quello Gavin non trovò da ribattere.

Lo stronzo era stato piuttosto categorico e Gavin sapeva quando darsi per sconfitto, almeno di fronte a chi aveva più potere di lui.

 

 

Pensò di lasciarlo in auto tutta la notte.

Poi pensò di metterlo in cantina, vicino alla caldaia della palazzina.

Oppure sul pianerottolo fuori dalla porta.

Parcheggiò sotto casa mentre scartava tutte quelle possibilità.

Non poteva perdere di vista qualcosa che costava tanto. Se l’avessero danneggiato, distrutto o rubato Fowler gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Ci mancava solo che lo rimandasse di pattuglia in periferia come dopo quella litigata con Anderson.

Coglioni, solo perché erano più in alto di lui nella scala gerarchica.

Beh, c’era qualcuno qui che invece stava sotto di lui, qualcuno che doveva eseguire i suoi ordini e, cazzo, avrebbe almeno approfittato dei lati positivi di tutta la merda che gli si era rovesciata addosso.

“Ok, omino di latta, ti tocca camminare perché l’ascensore non c’è,” disse all’RK prima di scendere dall’auto.

L’androide lo seguì con la solita faccia impassibile, “Il lavoro fisico non è un problema per me, detective, sono instancabile e pressoché indistruttibile.”

Lo superò iniziando la prima rampa di scale. “Lei ce la fa?” chiese insolente.

Merda, Kamski doveva avere un debole per i presuntuosi stronzi dal grosso uccello.

Gavin imprecò a bassa voce. I quattro piani non erano mai stati una bella accoglienza a casa per lui, soprattutto dopo una giornata di lavoro. Aveva già il fiatone.

“Dovrebbe fare esercizi mirati a migliorare la sua resistenza, aumentare la capacità polmonare, può tornarle utile quando deve inseguire dei sospetti,” disse l’RK.

Dietro di lui, Gavin considerò che era facile dare consigli dall’alto di un corpo che non provava dolore se sottoposto a stress e che aveva anche il culo più perfetto mai visto.

“Se c’è da correre dietro a qualcuno ci vai tu, altrimenti a che cazzo servi?” ribatté Gavin.

“Ad ogni modo, posso aiutarla con gli esercizi.”

Era solo la sua immaginazione o da quando avevano parlato da Kamski delle altre possibili _funzioni_ dell’RK quello stronzo di androide suonava malizioso in ogni singola parola che diceva?

“Aiutami stando zitto e risparmiando il tuo, di fiato.”

“Io non ne ho, detective,” disse l’RK voltandosi. Erano davanti alla porta di casa Reed, come recitava la targhetta sotto al campanello.

L’androide si spostò a lato di un passo per permettere a Gavin di aprire e Gavin si chiese per l’ennesima volta quanto cazzo dovevano essere alti gli androidi giusto per creare complessi d’inferiorità agli umani? Perché questo era fottutamente alto.

“È davvero un vecchio condominio,” continuò l’RK entrando in casa, “Il suo stipendio al DPD non le consente di affittare nulla di meglio?”

“Ehi!” Gavin sbatté la porta di casa e buttò le chiavi sulla mensola. “Devo riportarti giù e farti passare sopra da un pullman?”

L’RK si guardò attorno con le mani dietro alla schiena. L’assoluta noncuranza con cui reagiva ai suoi scatti d’ira era snervante. Come se non potesse neanche lontanamente considerarlo una minaccia.

Luna entrò nella stanza. L’RK scattò con la testa in sua direzione e quasi Gavin temette di vederlo sparare raggi laser dagli occhi per fulminare il suo cane.

“Non hai mai visto un cane, testa di plastica?” chiese Gavin. Si abbassò a grattare sotto al muso Luna. Contò fino a cinque e levò la mano proprio prima che Luna gliela mordesse. La minuscola cagnolina ringhiò verso di lui e poi si girò stizzita.

“Non mi sembra amichevole,” commentò l’RK.

“Decide lei per quanto tempo ha voglia di essere toccata,” spiegò Gavin.

“Oh,” l’RK inclinò il capo, “Interessante.”

“Vedi di non avvicinarti al cane e non farti fare a brandelli, chiaro?” gli disse Gavin, “Visto che poi devo pagarti per nuovo.”

“Mi sembra un cane estremamente piccolo, ma… Ricevuto, detective.”

Gavin alzò il mento e rizzò le orecchie al cambiamento di tono dell’androide.

Ordini. Doveva dare ordini se voleva essere ubbidito.

“Tu ubbidisci agli ordini giusto?” chiese Gavin.

“Direttive in conseguimento di un obiettivo.”

“Mie direttive.”

“Lei è l’umano al quale sono stato affidato,” rispose l’RK.

“Bene, la direttiva è che ti metti qui,” Gavin picchiettò contro la porta, “Con la schiena alla porta, così mi fai anche da antifurto, e non ti muovi e non parli fino a che non te lo dico io, d’accordo?”

L’RK si posizionò come da ordini, facendo pensare a Gavin di aver risolto ogni suo problema. Sennonché parlò subito dopo, “Si ricordi che le direttive devono avere senso, detective.”

Che faccia da stronzo.

E quel cerchietto che si illuminava di blu… Gavin l’aveva visto sugli altri androidi, ma a quello dell’RK ci faceva caso solo adesso.

Lo mollò alla porta con una smorfia e per qualche ora restò in pace a fare le cose che faceva sempre; mangiò, o meglio, prima diede da mangiare a Luna, poi mangiò, guardò la televisione in cucina.

Cominciarono a girargli le palle quando si rese conto che aveva una fottuta possibile telecamera in casa, adesso, e che certe cose non poteva più dirle o farle. E non avrebbe girato nudo di fronte a lui dopo tutte le stronzate uscite a casa di Kamski.

Era… Che cazzo, no! Prigioniero in casa sua perché c’era uno stronzo fermo sulla porta.

“Sai cosa?” disse Gavin passandogli davanti. Da immobile com’era l’RK si riattivò subito facendogli fare un mezzo salto all’indietro. Cazzo.

“Do-Dovresti girarti con la faccia alla porta,” disse Gavin.

“Negativo,” rispose l’RK, “È mio compito assicurarmi anche della sua incolumità. Qualunque cosa succeda devo avere una completa visione dell’appartamento per essere utile.”

“E queste sono stronzate, dico bene?” chiese Gavin, “Stronzate che ti stai inventando.”

“Non sono dotato di un programma per inventare…stronzate, detective,” rispose come se invece di proferire una semplice frase stesse recitando in un film drammatico, “Le ho pur detto che gli ordini impartiti devono avere senso e quello che lei mi ha appena dato non ce l’ha.”

“Il senso è che non voglio che uno stronzo mi controlli in ogni cosa che faccio!” esclamò Gavin.

“Questo stronzo non è interessato a nessuna delle sue attività umane qui dentro,” rispose l’RK. Guardava fisso davanti a sé e non Gavin. “Può proseguire indisturbato, la vita domestica mi annoia. Purtroppo devo adeguarmi al suo bisogno di riposare un corpo debole e facile da stancare. Devo accettarlo come parte dei miei compiti per aiutare gli esseri umani.”

Gli voleva spaccare la faccia.

Più l’RK parlava e più lo voleva prendere a pugni.

“Piuttosto che stare qui a parlare col tuo stupido muso andrò a letto in questo momento,” disse Gavin, “Almeno sarò in un’altra stanza lontano da te.”

“Buona notte, detective.”

“Vaffanculo,” Gavin gli mostrò il dito medio e si ritirò in camera.

Tra rabbia e frustrazione davvero non credeva che avrebbe chiuso occhio. Invece si svegliò il giorno dopo al suono della sveglia. La spense con tocco leggero, perché per una volta non era stato strappato all’unica ora di sonno fatta e non voleva distruggere l’infernale aggeggio.

Mise la testa fuori dalla porta.

L’RK si attivò e lo salutò, “Buongiorno detective, pronto per una nuova produttiva giornata?”

Ai piedi dell’androide c’era Luna arrotolata e comoda come se quello fosse stato il suo posto da sempre.

“Ma che cazzo…” fu il primo commento di Gavin.


	14. Chapter 14

Hank si svegliò con una mano di Connor sul petto. Girò il viso verso sinistra e gli occhi dell’androide gli sorrisero. A Connor bastavano gli occhi.

E Hank sentiva le gambe molli perfino da sdraiato.

Doveva aver riattivato la pelle durante la notte perché, quando andavano a letto insieme o restavano abbracciati sul divano, Hank aveva messo come regola che Connor si spogliasse di qualsiasi cosa si mettesse tra lui e il piacere così come lui lo sperimentava.

Connor dava pochi indizi su ciò che stava sperimentando; poteva essere il LED rosso, potevano essere i suoi occhi chiusi, un leggero brusio dei suoi componenti interni, un’improvvisa immobilità che Connor definiva _instabilità di sistema_. Ma erano segnali di piacere e Hank stava imparando a riconoscerli.

Nella vita gli era capitato molto raramente di vivere il sesso come un’esperienza gratificante indipendentemente dalla conclusione dell’atto.

Fottute convenzioni umane.

Con Connor non c’era neanche un atto; era tutto sentire, toccare, provare, che non sempre portava all’orgasmo. E non l’avrebbe cambiato con nient’altro al mondo.

Toglieva l’ansia di dover arrivare per forza da qualche parte e la sostituiva con emozioni mai provate prima di condivisione ed espressione. Se non si mirava a toccare solo in un punto preciso per avere una reazione, allora si toccava ovunque e i risultati spesso sconcertavano.

Anche su se stesso, come aveva constatato.

Connor lo toccava con reverenza ed era affascinato da ogni parte del suo corpo.

Tanto quanto lui era affascinato dal corpo e dal funzionamento di Connor.

Erano meravigliosamente diversi in ogni singolo punto e per questo la loro compatibilità eccitava anche di più.

Ed entrambi sembravano entusiasti più di dare che di ricevere, col risultato che davano e ricevevano moltissimo da ogni esperienza.

E la tristezza del mattino si faceva sentire meno.

“Ehi,” accarezzò la testa di Connor, “Non sei curioso di sapere se Reed è ancora vivo?”

“L’RK900 è un modello più evoluto di me, non fallirà la missione di tenerlo vivo, in ogni caso,” rispose Connor.

Hank scoppiò a ridere, “In ogni caso… Potrebbe avergli spezzato gambe e braccia però,” ipotizzò speranzoso.

“In quel particolare caso avrebbe contravvenuto alla direttiva di assicurarsi che arrivi al lavoro in grado di operare, ma…” Connor si voltò sul fianco, “Sono sicuro che nessuno potrebbe biasimarlo.”

“Davvero ti ha dato un pugno nello stomaco quel coglione?” chiese Hank ricordando la frase del giorno prima.

“Già, Gavin ha un sacco di rabbia repressa.”

“Perché non l’hai massacrato? Potresti prendere a pugni una parete senza farti male,” disse Hank.

“Non proprio, rovinerei tutto lo strato di pelle esteriore e probabilmente danneggerei la struttura interna,” ribatté Connor, “Ma soprattutto… Io non ho rabbia repressa da sfogare.”

Hank lo tirò a sé in un abbraccio.

“Posso toccarti prima di andare?” chiese Connor.

“Volevo chiederti proprio la stessa cosa.”

“Facciamo un po’ ciascuno,” propose allora Connor.

“Sì, sì, disattiva la roba,” lo invitò Hank sfiorandogli il braccio. Era diventata la sua personale rielaborazione della frase _Disattivare la pelle esterna_.

 

Connor insistette per arrivare in orario al distretto. Nonostante Hank gli avesse fatto presente, un po’ in tono scherzoso e un po’ no, che avendo adesso Reed come metro di paragone loro potevano permettersi molte più cazzate e passare inosservati.

Infatti in ufficio non c’erano né Reed, né l’RK.

Povero androide costretto a subire le mancanze umane di Reed.

“Prendo un caffè alla macchinetta,” disse Hank.

“Ma dici sempre che il caffè a casa è più buono,” puntualizzò Connor seguendolo.

“Ci sono tradizioni che vanno mantenute,” ribatté Hank, “Come la merda di caffè preso proprio prima di cominciare a lavorare.”

“TI PIACE _TESTA DI CAZZO_ COME NOME?”

Hank si voltò con il bicchierino in mano, già sicuro di chi aveva parlato.

Reed passò di fronte all’area relax con l’RK alle calcagna, “È proprio per evitare certi appellativi che sarebbe più comodo se lei mi desse un nome, detective,” disse l’androide.

Hank intravide solo il dito medio che Reed alzò verso l’RK.

“Quella è la sua risposta a molte questioni, detective,” gli fece notare l’RK.

“Già, e tu non sembri averla imparata ancora,” rispose Reed.

“Certo che l’ho imparata,” l’RK alzò il dito medio a sua volta, “Ma non ne vedo l’utilità.”

Vedere quei due uno di fronte all’altro col dito medio alzato fece scoppiare a ridere Hank.

Dio… Ed era solo un giorno che Connor aveva avuto la brillante idea di affibbiare l’RK a Reed.

L’RK si accorse della loro presenza e fece un cenno di saluto verso lui e Connor, sempre col dito medio alzato in direzione di Reed.

Quando Reed si mosse l’androide lo seguì.

“Sono uno spasso,” commentò Hank. “Cos’è che vuole?” si rivolse a Connor, “Un nome?”

“Stabilisce la proprietà,” rispose Connor, “Tutti gli umani danno nomi ai loro androidi, perché la maggior parte dei modelli ha solo lettere e numeri di serie. Ma credo che Gavin non gradisca l’idea.”

“Reed è l’esempio lampante del perché questa rivoluzione è fondamentale,” disse Hank, “La gente come lui va cambiata. Idiota.”

Fu come se Hank stesse commentando l’ennesima sfuriata di Reed nella stanza accanto; si sentiva solo la sua voce.

Qualche minuto dopo l’RK fece il suo ingresso nell’area relax con loro, “Il detective Reed è stato chiamato con urgenza nell’ufficio del Capitano,” spiegò serio, mentre Hank e Connor ridevano.

 

Seduto buono come un agnellino alla sua scrivania, Reed era quasi irriconoscibile. La strigliata di Fowler doveva aver toccato tasti dolenti, tipo veder sfumare la possibilità di una promozione o, ancora peggio, essere lasciato a svolgere lavoro d’ufficio. Chissà.

Eppure, lo stesso, Reed non stava facendo nulla di ciò che dovevano.

Avevano tutti e quattro il compito di finire di controllare i vecchi rapporti riguardanti gli androidi, quello che era stato il lavoro di Hank prima che Connor ritornasse in ufficio, ma Reed a braccia incrociate fissava l’RK di fronte a lui che invece stava diligentemente passando in rassegna i file al terminale.

Hank non era mai stato amico di Reed, ma poteva stabilire con assoluta precisione quando l’idiota ne aveva in mente una delle sue. Voltò il viso di quando in quando verso Reed e alla fine lo beccò.

L’idiota prese una delle penne sopra al tavolo e la tirò all’RK colpendolo in piena fronte.

L’androide non chiuse neanche gli occhi, privo di qualsiasi riflesso incondizionato, ma li alzò a guardare Reed con quello che poteva essere compatimento robotico; l’espressione era sempre quella, ma in qualche modo gli occhi grigi comunicavano noia.

L’RK raccolse la penna da terra, “È perché non sa che nome darmi che per attirare la mia attenzione deve tirarmi addosso oggetti?”

Reed prese il bicchierino vuoto del caffè e gli tirò quello.

Di nuovo l’RK lo raccolse da terra.

Cominciava davvero a sembrare il tentativo di un bambino di essere al centro dell’attenzione. Ma, beh, Reed proprio maturo non lo era mai stato.

Infatti il successivo lancio fu di un manuale che prese l’RK in faccia e poi gli atterrò in grembo.

“Adesso basta, coglione,” lo riprese Hank.

Quello peggiorò la situazione. Reed prese la bottiglietta d’acqua e la scagliò con forza. Quella prese l’RK sulla bocca, rimbalzò meravigliosamente e finì su uno zigomo di Reed.

Fu così rapido che Hank ci mise un attimo a capire cosa fosse successo e scoppiare a ridere.

Reed imprecò con una mano sull’occhio, mentre placido l’RK si alzava dalla sua sedia e si avvicinava a lui. Lo prese sotto al gomito e lo costrinse ad alzarsi.

“Che cazzo fai? Lasciami!”

L’RK cominciò a trascinarlo, “Devo assicurarmi che la contusione non abbia fatto danni e che non rimanga un segno vistoso.”

Qualche secondo e non si udì più la voce di nessuno dei due.

“Ed io che credevo che lavorare con te fosse impegnativo…” commentò Connor.

“Ehi! Io sono impegnativo!” ribatté Hank.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

L’RK se lo trascinò dietro.

“Dove cazzo mi stai portando?” urlò Gavin.

“Devo applicarle qualcosa di freddo sull’ematoma,” rispose l’RK, “Sta già diventando violaceo.”

E Gavin sentiva anche l’occhio uscirgli dall’orbita, o rientrare, non era sicuro. Pulsava come un bastardo e la palpebra si stava abbassando.

Bella figura di merda.

“Ok, senti, cammino da solo, va bene?” Gavin afferrò un polso dell’androide e lo guardò. Quello comprese che non c’era più bisogno di trascinarlo e lo lasciò andare.

“Prego, prima lei, detective,” l’RK gli indicò lo stanzino dove tenevano le scorte di caffè, bicchierini di plastica, bustine di zucchero...

“Che cazzo devi fare, darmi da mangiare per farmi superare lo shock?” domandò Gavin.

L’RK sorrise.

Cazzo, sorrise.

Come faceva a capire le battute?

“In questa stanza c’è il freezer con le buste di ghiaccio, detective,” spiegò l’RK aprendo lo sportello e tirandone fuori una.

Si avvicinò e gliela premette sulla tempia. Con una mano gli resse la nuca dietro. Sul subito Gavin lo lasciò fare imbambolato dalla sensazione di premura che aveva avvertito. Poi si riscosse e gli prese la busta di ghiaccio dalle mani. Si tirò indietro e l’androide lo lasciò rimanendo in piedi fermo di fronte a lui.

Era solo una macchina, quale premura?

Stava solo eseguendo dei cazzo di ordini suoi che chissà da quali strambi comandi inseriti da Kamski derivavano. Strambi figli di puttana entrambi, questo grosso idiota e Kamski.

“Com’è che sapevi di quello che c’è dentro questa stanza ed io a momenti non sapevo manco della stanza?” chiese Gavin.

“Perché ho memorizzato la piantina di tutto l’edificio e l’inventario di tutto ciò che contiene. In quegli elenchi è specificato anche dove ogni articolo è situato.”

Gavin lo ascoltò con l’occhio chiuso dietro alla busta di ghiaccio e la bocca semiaperta.

“Utile,” borbottò giusto per non doverlo ringraziare.

Sì perché, insomma, le macchine mica si dovevano ringraziare.

“Bene, detective, vado,” l’RK si voltò per andarsene.

“Dove cazzo vai?”

“Torno alla scrivania,” rispose l’androide, “Lei non corre alcun pericolo, il suo occhio si sgonfierà in breve tempo e rimarrà solo un leggero livido. A dopo.”

L’RK uscì.

“Testa di cazzo,” mormorò Gavin.

E sembrava stesse dedicando l’insulto all’RK, ma tra sé e sé ammise per una volta che ce l’aveva con se stesso.

 

Ritornò alla scrivania qualche minuto più tardi, senza aspettarsi sconti per la scena regalata ai due stronzi rimasti lì ad attenderlo.

“Lo sai che ti sta bene, Reed,” disse Anderson, “Non c’è bisogno che te lo dica io.”

“Vedi? Proprio quando puoi risparmiarti di aprire bocca per niente…” commentò Gavin.

Il suo pc, prima spento, era adesso acceso e la cartella dei file da passare in rassegna aperta sul desktop.

L’RK doveva averci messo le sue manine di merda sopra. Un invito a lavorare. Che nervi.

L’unico occhio sano gli cadde sul nome di uno dei documenti, gli ricordava qualcosa. Ci cliccò sopra e poi fece una ricerca per capire dove aveva già sentito quel nome.

Ah, ecco… Interessante.

“Perché non schiodiamo il culo da qui e andiamo a fare i poliziotti?” disse Anderson. “Sono sicuro che in mezzo a tutte queste porte a cui bussare ce ne sarà una a cui fare le domande giuste.”

“A tal proposito ho una nuova procedura da seguire per i colloqui con gli umani,” disse Connor, “Domande diverse da fare rispetto a quelle che si ponevano prima.”

Connor si voltò verso l’RK e quei loro cazzo di cerchietti si misero a lampeggiare giallo.

Si stavano scambiando informazioni. Doveva essere comodo quel sistema, ed anche una rottura di palle avere qualcuno direttamente nella testa.

Beh, non gliene fregava nulla di quello che facevano quei coglioni di plastica. Non aveva voglia di stare con quelli tutto il pomeriggio, no. Maledizione.

Ma non poteva certo rifiutarsi di lavorare, soprattutto se il tenente del cazzo suggeriva di muoversi.

“Voi andate,” disse svelto, “Io ho trovato qualcosa che mi interessa controllare.”

“Se neanche avevi il computer acceso fino a due secondi fa,” commentò Anderson.

“Ma adesso sì e non decidi tu i casi da riaprire,” rispose Gavin.

“Un cazzo di bambino,” ribatté Anderson, “Mi hai stufato. Andiamo, che faccia quello che vuole.”

Anderson fece segno anche all’RK di seguire lui e Connor, ma l’RK scosse la testa.

“No, andrò col detective,” disse l’androide. Gavin aveva sperato per una frazione di secondo di liberarsene, cazzo. “Mi sarà utile per capire come lavora.”

“Ti sarà utile per farti venire le emorroidi,” mormorò Anderson in modo da farsi sentire.

“Fanculo,” ringhiò Gavin.

E tutto sommato, senza dirlo ad alta voce, un po’ gli piacque l’idea che il suo androide avesse appena snobbato i due stronzi e fosse rimasto lì con lui.

Gavin aggrottò la fronte. Non era il suo androide, non lo voleva un androide. E poi eseguiva ordini, non era certo per fedeltà che aveva deciso di seguirlo.

Però perfino il suo cane lo mordeva, per una volta avere qualcuno dalla sua parte non era stata una brutta sensazione.

“Vuole indicarmi qual è il caso da controllare, detective?” chiese l’RK.

“Perché?” ribatté Gavin.

“Perché sono il suo partner.” l’RK riusciva a sbottare senza neanche alzare la voce.

Prima Gavin gli rivolse uno sguardo annoiato, poi decise di rispondergli. “Caso numero 4534/65, il proprietario del ristorante-zoo, Tooms, ha denunciato un tentativo di avvelenamento.”

L’RK fece girare la sua rotellina gialla per qualche secondo. “Detective, dobbiamo riaprire casi sui Devianti. E questo non lo è. Tra l’altro è stato archiviato come caso di mitomania.”

“Puoi smettere due secondi di fare la saccente testa di cazzo e ricordarti che qui comando io?” lo bloccò Gavin. L’RK sembrò assottigliare gli occhi. Avrebbe ringhiato se avesse avuto una direttiva per capire cosa significava ringhiare.

“Ti faccio il grande favore di spiegarti come funziona la mente umana e soprattutto spiegarti perché voi androidi non sarete mai bravi come noi in questo lavoro.”

L’RK mantenne la solita espressione neutra che aveva sempre, quella di chi ne aveva abbastanza del mondo, e Gavin voltò lo schermo del pc verso di lui. Poi ci ripensò.

“No, non serve che te lo faccia vedere qui, cerca nel tuo cazzo di…? Database,” Gavin gli agitò la mano davanti, “Perché ho visto il nome Tooms anche nell’elenco di casi relativi a Devianza?”

L’RK si fermò ad analizzare. “Pare che un androide sia andato a chiedere un posto di lavoro al ristorante e il signor Tooms ha denunciato il fatto per paura. Mai stato trovato l’androide in questione. Caso archiviato come mitomania. Detective, quest’uomo non gode di ottima fama, non credo che qui ci sia un caso, né Deviante, né umano,” corrugò la fronte perplesso.

“Ma tu non c’eri quando abbiamo interrogato i dipendenti, testa di plastica, io sì,” disse Gavin. “Alla luce dei nuovi fatti, per curiosità, andrei a controllare di nuovo.”

“Ma noi lavoriamo sui Devianti,” ripeté l’RK.

“Sei un disco rotto,” Gavin si guardò nel riflesso dello schermo spento per controllare che l’occhio non lo stesse facendo apparire come un clown, “Hai qualcosa che non va nei circuiti? Io sto andando lì, che tu venga o meno me ne frega poco. Ma ti consiglio di venire così impari qualcosa.”

Quel cazzo di cerchietto dell’RK si fece giallo, poi tornò blu. Sembrava stesse combattendo contro la voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi e a Gavin la cosa divertì, a dire il vero.

“Vuoi indagare con me sugli androidi?” chiese Gavin, “Allora adeguati.”

L’RK si alzò e lo attese in posizione di riposo. Quando anche Gavin si fu alzato si avviarono all’auto.

Il ristorante lo ricordava bene.

Sembrava un posto dove avrebbe mangiato volentieri uno come Elijah Kamski.

“Ecco perché è definito ristorante-zoo,” commentò l’RK guardandosi attorno, “Che idea illogica.”

“Non così tanto,” disse Gavin, “Una volta ho indagato su un ristorante abusivo che offriva incontri di lotta all’ultimo sangue come spettacoli mentre la gente mangiava. E non erano androidi quelli che lottavano.”

All’interno, sparse tra i tavoli, vetrine più o meno grandi con dentro animali androidi in display. Una pantera, una scimmia e un coccodrillo lì dove lui e l’RK stavano attendendo il proprietario. Magari nelle altre sale c’erano animali anche più esotici.

Un paio di camerieri stavano pulendo i tavoli. Fortuna volle che una fosse proprio la cameriera che Gavin ricordava. Capelli rosa, difficile dimenticarla.

“Signor Tooms, buongiorno!” Gavin tese la mano all’uomo che li stava raggiungendo. Quello fece andare gli occhi sull’RK e poi tornò su Gavin.

“Avete per caso novità sulle mie due denunce?” chiese l’uomo irritato, ignorando la sua mano tesa. “Avete il tempo di lavorarci ora che i Devianti hanno vinto e non avete più nulla da fare?”

In una frazione di secondo Gavin trovò il modo di giocarsi quella visita senza dover rivelare all’uomo nessuna delle sue idee. Mostrò un sorriso tirato e mise le mani dietro alla schiena.

“Il mio collega…” indicò col mento l’RK, “Ed io siamo venuti ad informarla che sta probabilmente infrangendo molte delle leggi che entreranno in vigore nei prossimi mesi. Così ha il tempo di prepararsi.”

L’uomo rizzò la schiena, più preoccupato che irritato ora. “Quali…?” iniziò titubante.

Gavin non ne aveva idea, ma tirò ad indovinare, “Gli animali androidi che tiene nelle vetrine. Non possono neanche muoversi, pur essendo attivi. Non credo piaceranno né al Presidente né alla gente lì fuori.”

La ragazza coi capelli rosa guardò in loro direzione, Gavin strinse una mano dentro l’altra in segno di vittoria. Sapeva di aver avuto l’intuizione giusta, ne era certo.

“E cosa dovrei fare? Lasciarli liberi tra i tavoli?” Tooms rise con spregio, “È da non credere. Sono stato avvelenato quattro mesi fa! Sono stato in coma e sono quasi morto, ancora devo presentarmi ogni due settimane in ospedale per accertamenti, e voi venite qui a preoccuparvi di robot in gabbia invece di cercare chi ha tentato di ammazzarmi?”

“Il mondo sta cambiando,” disse Gavin per stuzzicarlo. In cuor suo gli avrebbe dato piena ragione, non fosse stato che gli androidi in questione erano animali. “E il suo caso se non sbaglio era stato archiviato per insufficienza di prove.”

“Non per insufficienza di prove!” sbraitò Tooms, “Ma perché avete detto che me lo sono inventato! Avete detto che mi sono avvelenato da solo perché sono pazzo!”

“Neanche lei aveva sospetti nei confronti di qualcuno, all’epoca,” disse calmo l’RK. Di norma Gavin non avrebbe gradito l’intrusione, ma quel suo tono sterile da _dato di fatto_ era comodo parlando con questo tizio.

“Ho detto che si era presentato qui un Deviante per un lavoro e che l’avevo mandato via! Mi avete detto che i robot non usano il veleno per uccidere!”

Già, i Devianti no, ma le donne sì, spesso.

La cameriera coi capelli rosa aveva appena finito di pulire il tavolo e si stava dirigendo in cucina.

Seguirla adesso non sarebbe servito a nulla. Doveva trovare il modo di incastrarla, se come Gavin pensava lei c’entrava qualcosa.

 

Di nuovo in auto l’RK si voltò verso di lui e domandò, “Cosa pensa, detective?”

Lottò tra il desiderio di tornare a ripetergli che non voleva lavorare con lui, come una sorta di presa di posizione, e il desiderio di mostrare a qualcuno che era un cazzo di detective che valeva più di quanto quella città e Fowler pensassero.

Poteva far finta di avere un partner. Tanto quanto il partner era finto, poteva fingere anche lui.

“All’epoca dell’episodio di avvelenamento interrogai due soli dipendenti,” disse Gavin, “Non si parlava molto di Devianti in quel periodo, si usava raramente la parola e pochi sapevano cosa volesse dire davvero, ma ricordo distintamente di aver sentito quella cameriera usarla. Quella coi capelli rosa in sala, non so se l’hai vista.”

“Sì, certo.”

“Credo che la ragazza sia una vostra simpatizzante e che non gradisse come il titolare trattava gli animali,” continuò Gavin, “Né tantomeno come ha trattato l’androide che avrebbe chiesto il lavoro.”

Gavin tornò con gli occhi sull’RK. “Allora?” gli chiese con un cenno del capo. Non che volesse conferme dall’idiota di plastica, ma che dicesse qualcosa o aveva parlato per niente?

“Interessante teoria, detective,” disse l’androide, “Concordo che si tratta di una pista valida, seppur basata su pure congetture.”

“Io con le congetture ho risolto casi più difficili di questo,” disse Gavin rimettendo in moto l’auto.

“Ma non l’ha risolto all’epoca,” disse l’RK di nuovo con quel tono da _dato di fatto_ stavolta irritante.

“Me l’hanno tolto troppo presto perché ho dato una testata ad un collega,” rispose sinceramente e ancora piuttosto fiero di quell’impresa, “Sono stato sospeso.”

L’RK guardò fisso fuori dal parabrezza come fosse in riflessione per l’informazione appena ricevuta. “Lei sembra amare molto lo scontro fisico, detective.”

“Già,” sorrise Gavin.

L’RK voltò il viso in modo inquietante per guardarlo.

“Ok, dunque…” Gavin stava guidando di nuovo verso il distretto, “Ora dobbiamo fare una rapida ricerca su quella ragazza e appostarci…”

“Detective,” lo chiamò l’RK, “Vorrei ricordarle due cose.”

Gavin si schiarì la voce e guardando ora la strada ora l’androide sollevò un sopracciglio.

“La prima è che non sono un Deviante e gradirei non continuasse ad inserirmi nella categoria,” disse l’RK, “E la seconda è che sono un androide e lei continua a dimenticarsi di sfruttare le mie capacità. La signorina Noemi Rayls vive a due isolati da qui, nella palazzina al numero 245 di Wagner Street. Ho tutte le informazioni che le servono su di lei, anche gli ultimi esami del sangue. A me l’intuito non serve, ho accesso ad infinita conoscenza, detective.”

“Fanculo,” borbottò Gavin.

E prese la strada per andare a trovare la signorina Noemi.

 

Di certo la Rayls non era ancora rientrata dal turno al ristorante; Gavin posteggiò sotto alla palazzina e poi scese dall’auto con l’RK.

“Tanto vale andare a vedere se vive sola, no?” propose all’androide.

Entrarono proprio grazie all’RK che aprì il portone elettronico solo toccandolo. Presero l’ascensore fino al settimo piano con tanto di commento brillante della testa di plastica, “Oh, guardi detective, una palazzina con un ascensore.”

Gavin lo mandò affanculo.

E furono davanti alla porta della Rayls. Suonarono.

Aprì un uomo sulla trentina, scuro di capelli, faccia da scemo.

“Sono il detective Reed, DPD,” Gavin mostrò il distintivo.

L’uomo si fissò sull’RK.

Gavin non poté biasimarlo, quello incuteva senz’altro timore.

“Lui lavora con noi al dipartimento,” Gavin cercò di presentare l’RK sotto una luce meno inquietante, “Possiamo entrare a farle qualche domanda sulla signorina Rayls?”

L’uomo, ancora zitto e ancora fisso con lo sguardo sull’RK, si spostò di qualche passo e li fece entrare.

“Il detective Reed avrebbe bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua,” esordì l’RK, si sporse verso l’uomo, “Potrebbe essere così gentile da portarglielo?”

Il timido “Sì” in risposta fu la prima parola pronunciata dall’uomo che poi si allontanò verso quella che era la cucina.

“Ti sei rincoglionito all’improvviso?” Gavin colpì l’RK sulla spalla con uno schiaffo, a voce ancora più bassa aggiunse, “Che cazzo di iniziative prendi?”

“Non posso comunicare con lei in modo silenzioso,” l’RK imitò lui parlando tra i denti, “Perché lei non è un androide. E dovevo dirle che quello è un Deviante, visto che lei sembra non essersene accorto.”

“Come lo sai?” Gavin si freddò con la schiena dritta.

“È un modello WR, non l’ha riconosciuto?” chiese l’RK, “Sono tutti identici.”

Gavin gli tirò un’altra manata su una spalla, “Che cazzo vuoi che faccia? Che stia lì ad imparare a memoria le vostre brutte facce?”

“E non ha il LED quindi presumo se lo sia tolto, come di solito fanno i Devianti,” aggiunse l’RK.

“Se è lo stesso che ha avvelenato Tooms ora mi porterà un bicchiere d’acqua avvelenata e la faccio bere a te, testa di cazzo,” lo minacciò Gavin.

“E lo farò volentieri per analizzarla perché sa… Io posso. Senza morire.”

“Ma vaffanculo.”

Il Deviante tornò e Gavin non poteva essere certo che la loro conversazione fosse passata inosservata, forse quello sentiva anche attraverso i muri.

Gavin prese il bicchiere d’acqua offerto e lo passò all’RK. Mentre quello davvero ne analizzava il contenuto, Gavin domandò, “Lei e la signorina Rayls convivete?”

“Sì.”

Pareva che sapesse dire solo quello.

“Il suo nome?”

“Da… Daniel.”

“Daniel e…?”

Quello chiuse di scatto la bocca. Gli occhi che tornavano con insistenza all’RK.

Perché stava calcolando se aveva una sola possibilità di sopraffare lui. Non era tanto Gavin ad impensierirlo, quanto l’RK.

Bene.

“Senti…” Gavin assunse il tono da interrogatorio che tanto amava.

L’RK comunicò “È pulita,” appoggiando il bicchiere d’acqua su una mensola.

“So che voi Devianti,” disse Gavin e quello sgranò gli occhi, “Non funzionate bene sotto stress. Ho visto uno dei tuoi amici fracassarsi la testa contro una scrivania solo perché gli avevamo fatto un paio di domande. Voglio solo sapere una cosa… La tua ragazza ha cercato di avvelenare il suo titolare?”

“N-no, non… No.”

“Ti sembra convincente?” chiese Gavin all’RK.

“Credo sia più semplice così,” disse l’RK e toccò l’altro androide sulla spalla.

Dopo qualche secondo lo lasciò e disse, “Ha risolto il caso, detective.”


	15. Chapter 15

Erano usciti per fare domande su vecchi casi e alla fine si erano ritrovati a Nuova Jericho perché Connor aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Markus. Non urgente, ma a detta di Connor allarmato.

Solo Connor poteva sapere in che modo il codice di Markus potesse risultare _allarmato_.

Così Hank non aveva avuto molti dubbi. Un possibile problema nuovo era più importante da risolvere di uno vecchio. Quello era il loro lavoro.

“Scusatemi,” esordì Markus non appena li incontrò nello spiazzo accanto alla cisterna abbandonata, “Mi rendo conto di essermi approfittato del rapporto che ho con voi per interessi personali.”

Hank si strinse nelle spalle, “Markus, se un problema esiste e possiamo occuparcene noi non importa chi fa la richiesta.”

“Non so se è di vostra competenza,” disse Markus, “Ma l’umano con cui vivevo prima, Carl, ha da poco lasciato la clinica dove era in convalescenza ed è tornato a casa. Aveva problemi a causa del figlio Leo, che faceva uso di Red Ice,” a quelle parole Hank strinse i denti.

“E so che…” Markus indicò Hank, “Hank si occupava del traffico di Red Ice prima che gli fossero affidati i casi sui Devianti. Temo per Carl. Ora che è di nuovo a casa, temo per la sua vita. L’ultima volta i poliziotti hanno fatto irruzione e hanno sparato a me, mentre cercavo di difenderlo. Ma il vero problema è suo figlio e non so come...”

Hank scambiò prima un’occhiata con Connor, “Markus, purtroppo sai che senza una denuncia del padre possiamo fare poco,” disse, “Ma quello che è successo a te… Se tu testimoniassi, oggi come oggi, forse potresti ottenere qualcosa. Magari vedrebbero questo Leo con altri occhi. Comincerebbero a stargli col fiato sul collo e potrebbero beccarlo mentre compra Red Ice. Quello lo terrebbe lontano dal padre per un po’.”

“No,” Markus scosse la testa, “Carl mi odierebbe. Non vuole certo suo figlio in galera.”

“Ma se il figlio lo minaccia…” Connor scosse la testa.

“È suo figlio, Connor,” disse Hank, “Qualunque cosa faccia è sempre suo figlio. Che ne dici se magari facciamo un giro dalle parti di Carl? Così, giusto per una chiacchierata?” Hank si rivolse a Markus, “Gli portiamo i tuoi saluti.”

“Sì, certo, è un’ottima idea,” rispose Markus, “Grazie. Grazie ad entrambi.”

 

“Si perdona qualsiasi cosa ad un figlio?” chiese Connor in auto qualche tempo dopo.

Hank si voltò e rivoltò a guardarlo. “Certi genitori perdonano più di altri,” si risolse a rispondere.

“Perché?”

“Perché forse sentono di aver mancato in qualcosa che ha fatto diventare i figli ciò che sono e allora… Se ne assumono la responsabilità,” continuò Hank, “Ma se non hanno fatto bene coi loro figli prima, di sicuro non fanno bene a perdonare dopo.”

“Si può essere cattivi genitori anche se si è desiderato un figlio?” domandò ancora Connor.

Il silenzio dopo quella domanda fu un po’ più lungo e Connor lo interpretò male, “Scusa, Hank, non volevo… Non importa. Ignora la mia domanda.”

“Voglio solo essere sicuro di rispondere in modo sincero, Connor, è tutto a posto,” lo rassicurò Hank. “Io credo… Credo che possa esistere un buon numero di esseri umani che pur desiderando un figlio per i motivi giusti non saranno dei buoni genitori. E ci saranno anche quelli che desidereranno un figlio per i motivi sbagliati.”

“Io non sono un figlio e non sarò un padre, quindi per me il concetto è difficile,” rispose Connor, “Tutto ciò che so lo conosco da quello che mi ha suggerito il tuo rapporto con Cole. E da quello che ho visto tra Kara e Alice.”

“Chiedi tutto ciò che vuoi Connor,” disse Hank, “Ma se pensi che perché non sei materialmente nato da qualcuno allora non puoi essere figlio di qualcuno o perché qualcuno non nasce da te allora non può essere tuo figlio ti sbagli di grosso. Hai l’esempio di Alice e Kara. E…” Hank si leccò le labbra, “E l’esempio di Cole e me.”

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Connor voltarsi e sapeva anche senza guardarlo che aveva la bocca semiaperta in quell’espressione sorpresa e stralunata di chi è appena venuto al mondo.

“Cole…?”

“Già,” rispose Hank senza attendere la domanda di chiarimento, “Mio figlio,” gli si incrinò la voce, ma la recuperò subito, “Mio figlio fino all’ultimo giorno della sua vita,” si toccò il petto, “Ma non è nato da me. L’ho trovato. Lui ha trovato me, piangendo mi ha guidato da lui. L’avevano lasciato sulle scale di una villa credendo che sarebbe stato raccolto subito, ma i proprietari della villa non c’erano ed io sono passato di lì. Io. Devo ammettere che è stata la prima volta che ho usato tutte le conoscenze che avevo da tenente per far sì che lo affidassero a me. E qualche mese dopo, era Cole Anderson.”

Connor aveva un modo toccante di mostrare il suo stupore.

Taceva e stringeva i pugni e poi abbassava lo sguardo e lo rialzava alla ricerca di un commento da fare che non fosse fuori luogo.

“Mi sembra che questo sia desiderare un figlio,” disse infine Connor.

E il discorso sembrò scemare così, mentre parcheggiavano di fronte alla villa di Carl Manfred. L’avrebbero ripreso quando Connor avesse metabolizzato la nuova informazione su di lui.

Connor gli forniva sempre un paio d’occhi diversi con cui guardarsi. Non solo diversi perché Connor era un’altra persona, ma diversi anche dagli occhi umani.

Se quello poteva spaventare spesso e volentieri, soprattutto quando Hank pensava al sentimento che l’androide provava per lui, altre volte era un immenso mare di serenità in cui tuffarsi. Essere considerato un umano decente da una creatura del genere regalava la voglia di vivere quel giorno in più di cui Hank aveva assoluto bisogno.

Suonarono alla porta di Carl Manfred.

Si aprì solo uno spiraglio. All’altro lato era visibile solo una striscia di un omone bello alto, “Non compriamo niente.”

“Neanche noi,” rispose Connor. Hank incassò la testa nelle spalle scosse da una risata silenziosa.

“Siamo del DPD. Tenente Anderson,” Hank si indicò, “E l’agente Connor. Vorremmo parlare col signor Carl Manfred. Se potesse riferirgli che siamo qui per conto di Markus…”

Dalle spalle dell’uomo, “Falli entrare, Bill.”

Bill eseguì l’ordine. Guardandolo, Hank pensò che Carl si stesse in qualche modo proteggendo da suo figlio, dopotutto.

“Tenente,” Carl guidò la sedia a rotelle fino a loro, gli strinse la mano. “E Connor,” si voltò sorridente verso l’androide. Offrì la mano anche a lui. “Sono davvero felice di conoscerti, Connor.”

“Anch’io signor Manfred.”

“Carl, è Carl per tutti e due, venite.”

L’uomo manovrò la sedia fino alla fine del corridoio dove Bill aveva già aperto la porta. Entrarono in una stanza immensa.

“Più grossa di quella di Kamski,” Hank mormorò a Connor.

“Elijah ha pessimo gusto nella scelta dell’arredamento interno,” Carl rise, mostrando di aver sentito quello che Hank pensava fosse stato un bisbiglio. Connor lo guardò male.

“E troppe sue foto sono appese come quadri,” proseguì Carl.

“Può giurarci,” ribatté Hank, “Altro che quadri, gigantografie delle dimensioni di un’intera parete.”

“Egocentrismo e genialità spesso vanno di pari passo,” disse Carl, “Io non devo essere un genio allora,” sollevò una spalla, “Ma apprezzo Elijah perché ha assemblato pezzo per pezzo una creatura che sono felice di aver conosciuto.”

Hank dovette fare una smorfia di partecipazione. Era pur vero.

Era pur vero che quell’egocentrico figlio di puttana aveva creato una nuova specie e, insomma, forse per la sua creatura lui doveva più ringraziare la Cyberlife, ma di fatto il concetto di base dell’esistenza di Connor dipendeva da Kamski.

“Markus pensa lo stesso di lei,” disse Connor.

“Lo so. Sento molto la mancanza del mio secondo figlio.”

Connor sorrise a Hank in ricordo del discorso fatto in auto.

“Siamo qui per portarle i suoi saluti,” disse Hank, “Markus ha saputo che ha lasciato la clinica in questi giorni e…”

“Lui non è potuto venire?” chiese Carl.

“Non è questo, Carl,” rispose Connor, “Credo… Credo Markus tema di creare problemi tra lei e suo figlio. Come l’ultima volta. Sa che Leo non apprezzerebbe la sua presenza.”

Forse in parte Connor stava mentendo, ma era convinto che Markus si curasse del rapporto tra Carl e suo figlio nonostante temesse il comportamento del giovane. Infatti voleva proteggerlo da lontano.

“Leo ha deciso di disintossicarsi,” disse Carl. Con tutta la stanchezza che quell’uomo sembrava portare sulle spalle, rivelò quell’informazione con impeto, “È partito e si è fatto ricoverare. Ha dato a me il compito di parlare col personale della sua clinica per assicurarmi dei suoi progressi. Non era mai arrivato a riconoscere il problema. Non so cosa succederà, ma so che questo enorme passo avanti l’ha reso possibile Markus e non gli sarò mai grato abbastanza.”

Carl spinse la sedia fino alle poltrone e la posizionò al centro, “Sedetevi pure,” disse.

Connor e Hank occuparono le due sedute ai lati.

“Markus ha merito di molte cose belle accadute recentemente in questa città,” Carl guardò Connor, “Tu e lui e molti altri Devianti avete questi meriti, ma la decisione di Leo mi regala la possibilità di ottenere una pace che ormai non credevo più possibile. Se potrò morire sereno lo dovrò anche a Markus,” Carl aveva gli occhi lucidi. Hank lo sentì molto vicino; un uomo fondamentalmente solo che aveva quasi perso un figlio e che doveva ad un androide la serenità che cercava da tempo.

“L’ho creduto morto quel giorno,” a Carl tremò la voce, “Mi sono svegliato in ospedale e mi hanno detto che era morto. Mio figlio Markus, morto.”

Hank lasciò cadere lo sguardo a terra. Troppe sensazioni conosciute in quel discorso.

“L’ho cercato ovunque, dopo, anche nelle discariche dove solevano buttare gli androidi come fossero spazzatura!” Carl agitò una mano con sdegno, “E finalmente, quando avevo ormai perso le speranze, l’ho visto in televisione. L’ho visto decidere per se stesso, l’ho visto vivere ed essere libero. Sono così fiero di lui…”

“Sarà un piacere rassicurarlo che lei sta bene,” disse Hank, “Markus voleva solo essere sicuro di questo.”

“Potreste dirgli che se mai… Se mai nella sua nuova vita dovesse trovarsi in difficoltà, sappia che qui c’è sempre un posto per lui. Sempre,” Carl fu molto deciso nell’affermazione, “E Leo non avrà nulla da ridire, se al suo ritorno sarà la persona che ho sempre pensato che fosse.”

“Glielo riferiremo, Carl,” mormorò Connor.

 

All’uscita dalla villa Connor alzò lo sguardo su di lui e Hank aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa?” gli chiese.

“Pensavo che io e Markus siamo due Devianti fortunati,” rispose solo Connor.

La bellissima giornata fu rovinata al ritorno al dipartimento, dove il coglione Reed stava ricevendo onori e complimenti per aver risolto un caso che non era ben chiaro da dove fosse uscito.

Aveva portato un Deviante nella stanza degli interrogatori e a quanto pareva l’androide aveva fatto rivelazioni su un caso che conosceva solo Reed.

“È in effetti un caso collegato ad uno di Devianza,” confermò Connor cercando nella sua memoria, “Che però era stato chiuso per mancanza di prove.”

“E ora le prove dove le hanno trovate?” borbottò Hank.

“Credo bussando a qualche porta,” rispose Connor.

“No? Tu dici?” a braccia conserte Hank inclinò il capo verso Connor, “Quel coglione non imparerà mai a lavorare in squadra.”

“Beh… C’era l’RK con lui,” puntualizzò Connor.

Hank lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Che cazzo aveva Anderson da abbaiare tanto?

Gavin gli fece segno da lontano che non lo sentiva e poi un gestaccio.

Fanculo.

Fowler era soddisfatto di come si erano evolute le cose in una sola giornata riguardo ad un caso di un sacco di tempo fa e lui non si sarebbe fatto rovinare tutto da quel vecchio stronzo che metteva regole solo dove faceva comodo a lui.

Non aveva avvertito tutta la squadra e allora?

All’inizio non immaginava nemmeno che sarebbe finito tutto così bene.

A quanto pareva la Rayls non aveva voluto davvero avvelenare il titolare del ristorante. Dopo averlo visto maltrattare le bestie dietro alle vetrate e dopo averlo visto rifiutare un posto al suo fidanzato androide aveva deciso di fargliela pagare dandogli del sonnifero per avere il tempo di aprire tutte le gabbie e portarsi via gli animali con l’aiuto del compagno.

Aveva esagerato con la dose.

Non l’avrebbe passata liscia ma non era neanche accusata di omicidio, ecco.

Ciò che andava bene in quel caso era che non metteva in cattiva luce gli androidi Devianti, ma neanche li dipingeva come santi e a lui stava bene così.

Non voleva lavorare in favore degli androidi. Non di quelli dalle fattezze umane almeno.

E sospettava che Anderson fosse incazzato proprio perché ad averglielo detto prima forse avrebbe pilotato le indagini in modo che tutto fosse finito in favore dei pezzi di plastica. Non l’aveva fatto una sola volta, pareva lo sport preferito del tenente. Ma adesso che c’era lui le cose sarebbero andate in modo molto diverso.

L’RK si occupò della parte burocratica dell’operazione e Gavin, per la seconda volta quel giorno, trovò un lato positivo al fatto di dover lavorare con quell’alto imbecille.

Almeno era di buon umore quando si trattò di portarselo di nuovo a casa per la notte.

Ma quello non stava zitto neanche in auto. “Ho notato che ha comunque segnalato la necessità di sequestrare gli androidi animali a Tooms,” disse l’RK.

“Sì, perché?”

“Non credevo le importasse di lavorare a favore degli androidi,” sembrò leggere gli esatti pensieri di Gavin.

“Quelle bestie potrebbero diventare Devianti e soffrire della cattività. Gli animali mi piacciono di qualsiasi specie e natura,” spiegò Gavin.

“Quindi è lei a non piacere agli animali,” commentò l’RK.

“Sei simpatico quasi quanto una pompa del thirium infilata nel culo.”

“Davvero affascinante,” disse l’RK con un cenno del capo, “La sua comunicazione visiva. Comunque mi riferivo al suo cane che mi sembra di capire attacca solo lei. Con me è stato bravissimo.”

“Si vede che avverte che sei senza anima,” rispose Gavin, “Probabilmente pensa che tu sia uno dei suoi pupazzetti di peluche, quello su cui ha vomitato la settimana scorsa.”

“Sempre più affascinante, detective,” l’RK gli sorrise, “Tutte immagini che non ci si aspetta da chi chiama il suo cane Luna. Molto romantico.”

Lo stronzo cercava di farlo incazzare. Peccato che quella sera gli sarebbe risultato difficile.

“Si chiama Luna perché è il diminutivo di Lunatica Bastarda,” ribatté Gavin. “Impara che mai niente è come sembra, testa di plastica.”

L’RK sfoderò uno di quei sorrisi tirati e innaturali che però rivelavano tutta l’intenzione di Kamski di creare un bel viso accattivante. “Decisamente niente è come sembra,” ripeté l’androide e si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

 

Il grosso plasticone camminò sicuro e spedito su per le scale. Lo attese poi davanti alla porta di casa con le mani dietro alla schiena come fosse lì da un paio di settimane.

Gavin aprì la porta e Luna, seduta di fronte al centro della stanza, lo guardò per qualche secondo. Ringhiò. Poi si alzò e andò verso l’RK.

Quello si abbassò, la grattò sotto il mento, azione per la quale gli fu sufficiente un dito, poi il chihuahua trotterellò verso la sua cuccia e si sdraiò.

Gavin strinse i denti, ma non disse nulla. Non gli avrebbe dato soddisfazione.

Dopo cena Gavin decise di dare una possibilità al divano, nonostante alle spalle ci fosse l’RK in piedi contro la porta. Si sedette comunque e accese la televisione. Dopo un quarto d’ora cominciò ad annoiarsi allora scivolò a sedersi per terra e cominciò a chiamare Luna battendo la mano sul pavimento.

“L’ha fatto ormai sette volte,” commentò alle sue spalle l’RK ad un certo punto, “E lei si limita a voltare la testa e rivoltarla ogni volta. Lei è tenace, detective.”

“Luna,” Gavin si rivolse alla cagnolina, quella lo guardò irritata dall’ennesima seccatura, “Non senti anche tu la voce di uno stronzo a cui nessuno ha chiesto un parere?”

“Anche parlarle non serve, vede detective? Si è di nuovo rimessa a dormire,” continuò l’RK.

“Maledetto rottame,” mugugnò Gavin.

“Se c’è una cosa che proprio non sono è un rottame,” ribatté l’RK.

In effetti no, un rottame non era. Si era perfino rivelato utile nelle indagini e non poteva negare che rispondeva agli stimoli. Non sapeva che diavolo di algoritmi potessero fargli fare quello che faceva, ma il botta e risposta era una cosa che otteneva solo dai colleghi al lavoro e solo quando li punzecchiava.

Dopo un po’ gli umani si stufavano e non gli davano più retta però.

L’RK no, sembrava pronto a non fargliene passare una, mano a mano che lo conosceva meglio e capiva come ragionava.

_Andrò col detective, mi sarà utile per capire come lavora._

La testa di plastica lo stava studiando per essergli più utile possibile e allo stesso tempo per rompergli le palle nel più efficace dei modi?

Gavin abbozzò il primo sorriso che faceva al pensiero di avere quello stronzo sempre alle calcagna.

Luna gli passò davanti impettita e lui la prese svelto per darle un bacetto in testa. La cagnolina si agitò come fosse posseduta dal demonio e cercò di morderlo in ogni punto. Non ne raggiunse nessuno, ma ci provò con foga.

Gavin la rimise a terra ridendo.

“Trova divertente l’approccio violento, detective,” disse l’RK, “Interessante.”

 

Nel corso della notte Gavin tornò col pensiero alla frase dell’RK più e più volte.

Quello pensava le cazzate tutte da solo o gli era stato inserito un programma apposta?

Non avrebbe mai e poi mai capito come ragionavano le macchine, ma metteva i brividi l’idea che adesso alcune di loro avessero libero arbitrio. Che diavolo era successo perché accadesse una cosa simile?

E quei continui commenti dell’RK su di lui provenivano dalla discussione avuta a casa di Kamski? Provenivano dalla vaga idea che l’RK si stava facendo su di lui?

Dannazione, da cosa?

Perché quello stronzo spesso sparava frecciatine che andavano a segno con la precisione millimetrica di uno strumento perfettamente tarato.

Si alzò una sola volta nel corso della nottata. L’RK aveva lo sguardo fisso sui suoi piedi, dove stava appoggiata Luna, placidamente addormentata.

 

 

La giornata di lavoro partì all’insegna delle scartoffie rimaste. Più qualche domanda alla Rayls che era stata portata al dipartimento durante la notte. Gavin doveva solo resistere e sbrigare quelle poche cose e poi avrebbe avuto l’agognato giorno di riposo, che gli serviva più per staccare dalla gente che dal lavoro.

Anderson, rappresentante della suddetta _gente_ , sembrava ancora irritato dall’essere stato escluso dalle recenti indagini. Se fosse arrivato a fargli un’altra ramanzina l’avrebbe preso a testate.

“Reed!” eccolo arrivare alla carica come un bisonte, “Io e Connor ci siamo dovuti sobbarcare lavoro inutile perché non solo hai fatto tutto da solo, ma ieri sei anche sparito prima del tempo.”

“Io stacco alle otto.”

“Non quando siamo sommersi dalla carta,” rispose Anderson.

“Fai fare il lavoro inutile a Connor, non gli pesa,” disse Gavin, “L’RK non ci mette niente a compilare rapporti di venti pagine.”

Anderson sbuffò irritato.

Gavin sghignazzò, “Ti dà solo fastidio che il mio androide sia meglio del tuo.”

“Connor non è il MIO androide, idiota!” sbraitò Anderson.

Uh, wow, doveva aver toccato un tasto dolente.

Ma almeno si era levato Anderson dai coglioni. Il bisonte aveva raggiunto Connor che da lontano aveva seguito tutta la scena.

Chissà che rapporto c’era tra quei due. Vivevano insieme…

Kamski aveva fatto tutto quel discorso sull’utilizzare androidi nel tempo libero. Anderson e Connor…?

Mah, difficile. Se Connor era un Deviante doveva aver sviluppato del buon gusto in qualche modo.

Ridendo si girò e quasi sbatté la faccia contro l’RK. Con le braccia dietro alla schiena, l’androide piegò il busto verso di lui con un che di minaccioso.

“Così sono il SUO androide, detective?” chiese l’RK.

“Ma levati dai piedi,” Gavin cercò di spostarlo con un braccio con l’unico risultato di perdere quasi l’equilibrio, “Stavo solo cercando di farlo incazzare.”

“Perde molto, moltissimo tempo a cercare di far incazzare gli altri,” commentò l’RK, “Se impiegasse quel tempo in modo diverso potrebbe per esempio imparare una lingua nuova.”

“Fanculo.”

Come se l’RK avesse deciso di ascoltare il suo consiglio, si diresse alla scrivania dove Connor e Anderson erano già seduti.

Ecco, tanto meglio, che la testa di plastica lo lasciasse in pace. Prima avesse finito il suo lavoro e prima…

Gavin alzò la testa di scatto.

Cazzo. Non aveva considerato una cosa.

Giorno di riposo o meno non cambiava il fatto che quello stronzo pieno di circuiti a casa con lui sarebbe andato. Volente o nolente.

Addio pace, addio privacy, addio tutto.

Ringhiò sommessamente, come faceva Luna quando voleva avvertirlo di starle lontano.


	16. Chapter 16

Avevano lasciato l’ufficio e si erano subito diretti a casa. Avevano recuperato Sumo e insieme a lui erano usciti per una passeggiata serale.

Faceva ancora freddo e la sera cominciava presto. I lampioni erano già accesi lungo il viale dove a Sumo piaceva camminare con la lentezza di una lumaca.

Hank non aveva rimostranze a riguardo e Connor si adeguava. Come al solito il guinzaglio era nella sua mano, ma molle che toccava il terreno perché Sumo non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirare e affrettare la fine del giro.

Il cagnone non era l’unico ad apprezzare questi momenti di vita familiare. Hank si era accorto di come gli occhi di Connor si spalancavano alla proposta di passeggiare lungo il viale e quindi lo proponeva sempre più spesso a dispetto di quanto poco attiva la sua vita era stata fino a qualche tempo prima.

Ma al quadro mancava qualcosa perché fosse completo. Cercò la mano di Connor e la afferrò.

Si aspettava che l’androide lo guardasse incuriosito; succedeva sempre quando lui faceva qualcosa di inaspettato soprattutto in questo campo.

“Beh? Che c’è?” Hank scrollò una spalla, “Non vuoi monitorarmi mentre camminiamo? Sia mai che rischio un infarto.”

Connor sorrise con mezza bocca, con quell’espressione adorabile che ormai a Hank si era impressa nella retina. L’espressione diceva che sapeva benissimo che Hank sarebbe riuscito a ridimensionare a parole qualsiasi gesto anche di grande importanza. E diceva anche che a Connor stava bene così.

Hank mise l’altra mano in tasca stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Ti sei arrabbiato molto in ufficio oggi, quando Gavin mi ha definito il tuo androide,” disse Connor.

“Lo sai che non mi piace che si parli di te come fossi un oggetto,” ribatté Hank.

“Hai detto che è un’abitudine umana usare aggettivi possessivi per un sacco di cose che non sono proprietà,” ricordò Connor, “Hai detto anche che spesso non lo si intende alla lettera. Quindi ci sono occasioni in cui si può usare MIO senza intendere… MIO.”

Hank si voltò verso di lui, ma Connor stava guardando a terra. Il suo LED era giallo e solo da quello Hank intuì che era un discorso da cui l’androide cercava risposte.

“Certe volte, sì,” Hank lo disse pensando a tutte le volte in cui aveva definito Cole SUO figlio. Non certo per intendere che era roba sua, “Ma Reed non credo che usi quell’aggettivo nel modo…giusto. Per quello mi fa arrabbiare.”

“D’accordo,” annuì Connor, “Perché io ti conosco e so che se mai mi definissi il tuo androide non lo faresti pensando a me come ad un oggetto. A me non dispiace essere… Tuo.”

Connor era uscito dalla Cyberlife con una missione ed era stato affiancato a lui. Non era mai stato il suo androide neanche quando era un androide in tutto e per tutto.

Quindi di base non aveva mai avuto installato il concetto di proprietà, non sapeva cosa fosse la schiavitù a cui erano stati sottoposti i suoi simili e il suo era stato più che altro un controllo mentale e per poco tempo.

Quindi il discorso che aveva appena fatto non era dettato da reminiscenze da androide che affioravano o dalla sua vecchia paura di rimanere sperduto senza una guida. Hank lesse nelle parole di Connor un discorso che si allacciava più alla sensazione di _appartenere_ alla persona di cui si è innamorati.

Anima e corpo, si diceva.

Entrambe le cose in Connor nuove di zecca, appena create e già regalate a lui senza riserve.

Hank deglutì un nodo in gola fatto di gioia e paura. Non avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine a queste improvvise realizzazioni, alla continua conferma che Connor lo amava e lui non aveva una sola idea del perché questa fortuna fosse toccata a lui.

Si chiese se gli ultimi anni della sua vita avessero comportato insieme a tutto il dolore provato anche un cambiamento in lui, da persona sicura di sé a relitto senza più rispetto per se stesso, né fiducia nelle sue capacità.

Ma non era così, lo sapeva, ne aveva la certezza. Nemmeno quando si era premuto il revolver alla tempia aveva mai perso il rispetto per se stesso; non era la mancanza di autostima che gli imponeva di farsi certe domande. Solo genuino stupore riguardo alle probabilità che una cosa del genere capitasse proprio a lui.

Insomma, non era un discorso diverso da quello che si sarebbe fatto qualunque altro uomo…

Cosa, innamorato?

Era questo che stava pensando?

“Che ne dici se…” Hank riprese il discorso mostrando a Connor che non era rimasto zitto per indifferenza, “Se facciamo il contrario e sono io il TUO umano?”

“Preferisci così? Perché?” chiese Connor ridendo.

“Davanti agli altri, soprattutto altri come Reed, preferisco così,” spiegò Hank.

“Oh,” Connor tornò serio, la bocca leggermente aperta, “Oh, intendevi davanti agli altri.”

“Certo, tra noi non serve specificare quello che intendiamo se usiamo aggettivi possessivi, ma a me interessa che gli altri non si facciano l’idea che tu possa essere proprietà di qualcuno, ok? Era sbagliato anche che lo pensassero prima, ora è ancora più sbagliato.”

Connor lo guardò accigliato, “Ma è solo perché non conoscendo il tipo di rapporto che ci lega tendono a pensare che essere il tuo androide significhi materialmente che tu mi hai comprato e che la rivoluzione per me non ha cambiato nulla. Questo è il problema.”

“Già,” Hank annuì. Di base sì, era soprattutto la necessità di non dare il cattivo esempio. Poi tra loro potevano parlare come ritenevano opportuno.

“Oh, allora è un bene che almeno l’RK sappia che siamo una coppia,” disse tranquillo Connor, “Così se dovesse mai diventare un Deviante non avrà avuto un cattivo esempio.”

Stronzetto…

“Ma di che cazzo parlate tu e quell’altro bestione quando vi connettete in wi-fi?”

“Me l’ha chiesto lui…” si giustificò Connor.

“Pensavo parlaste di cose serie.”

“Sono cose serie!”

“Ma per te, mica per lui,” ribatté Hank, “Quello è un androide, che ne sa?”

“Fa domande,” Connor fece spallucce e Hank non riuscì a trattenersi scoppiando a ridere.

“Aspetta quando ti chiederà come nascono i bambini allora,” Hank incassò la testa nelle spalle continuando a ridere.

“Credo ne abbia una vaga idea,” rispose Connor, “Sai, Kamski l’ha creato un po’ diverso dagli altri androidi. Un po’… Tanto diverso.”

Hank accantonò l’informazione per quando sarebbe servita in futuro. Intanto decise che era più divertente punzecchiare Connor fino al ritorno a casa chiedendogli se intendeva affiggere manifesti o sparare in aria una scritta in stile Nuova Jericho che comunicava che erano una coppia.

Il dibattito lo vinse Connor quando minacciò che poteva chiedere in quel momento a Markus di farlo sul serio.

Hank proseguì a giocare dichiarandosi sconfitto, anche se sotto sotto vedere sul serio quella scritta non avrebbe costituito problema per lui.

 

Era in piacevole dormiveglia sul divano; una mano fuori appoggiata su Sumo e l’altra sullo stomaco, il telecomando tra le dita.

Connor gli aveva detto di voler fare un controllo di routine del software e si era assentato non sapeva bene per quanto tempo.

Sumo sollevò di scatto il capo e Hank vide entrare in salotto Connor, completamente nudo. Pelle esterna attivata.

Passò davanti alla tele, andò al tavolino del pc, rovistò tra i cd e le schede di memoria che lui stesso aveva accumulato lì sopra, prese ciò che gli serviva e ritornò in camera. Il tutto come niente fosse e senza accorgersi del capo di Hank sollevato dal cuscino che ruotava per seguirlo passo passo.

“Fottuti androidi,” mormorò Hank.

E adesso era più in _veglia_ che _dormi_.  

Si alzò e raggiunse la camera da letto. Ci si affacciò soltanto, trovando Connor seduto all’altro capo del letto, di spalle.

Era chino su se stesso e il fatto che fosse nudo suggerì a Hank molte idee diverse su cosa Connor stesse facendo, ma nessuna delle idee era applicabile a Connor.

Si addentrò in camera, salì sul letto facendo voltare l’androide che gli sorrise.

Gattonò fino a mettersi alle sue spalle per guardare. Connor aveva rimosso la gamba destra dal ginocchio in giù e stava armeggiando con la giuntura che consentiva l’attacco. Il suo ginocchio in pratica.

“Non credo tu voglia vedere questo,” disse Connor divertito.

Hank gli appoggiò la bocca su una spalla. “Se potessi fare la stessa cosa probabilmente riuscirei a sedermi e rialzarmi senza emettere tutti quei lamenti ogni volta,” rispose. Gli accarezzò il capo e gli posò un bacio sotto all’orecchio vedendo mano a mano disattivarsi la pelle dell’androide in ogni punto toccato.

“Non sto oliando le giunture,” stavolta Connor rise.

“Che fai?” chiese Hank e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui proprio per salvaguardare le sue, di ginocchia.

“Ho notato che la risposta del piede destro ai comandi è più lenta di quello sinistro, di una frazione di secondo,” spiegò Connor. I suoi occhi e le sue dita sembravano sezionare il pezzo di corpo che stava controllando. “Vorrei evitare di andare da Kamski, se posso.”

Hank adorava le antipatie di Connor. Glielo facevano sentire ancora più vicino. Soprattutto quando coincidevano con le sue.

“Una frazione di secondo non è molto,” commentò Hank.

Connor sollevò il capo, “Per me lo è,” rispose, “Lo avverto come un errore del sistema e mi sta davvero dando sui nervi.”

Forse si poteva paragonare al prurito di una puntura di zanzara per un essere umano: non molto ma infastidiva.

“Dev’essere una bella rottura avere questo grado di sensibilità verso il proprio corpo,” disse Hank, “Sei in grado di aggiustarlo?”

Connor si rigirò la gamba tra le mani; francamente spassoso considerando anche l’espressione ora smarrita sul suo volto. “Ho capito che errore è, ma non ho voglia di cercarlo. Sono ore e ore di scan del mio sistema.”

Connor abbassò le spalle e la testa come uno studente che doveva studiare cinque capitoli per un esame che avrebbe tenuto il giorno dopo.

Hank gli tolse lento la gamba dalle mani e la poggiò a terra. “Che ne dici se usi le ore notturne per fare la tua scansione del disco rigido,” Connor rise come sempre faceva quando Hank usava termini non solo relativi al pc, ma anche vecchi di trent’anni per descrivere le attività di un androide, “E invece adesso ti rilassi qui con me?”

“Così?” Connor indicò se stesso e la gamba a terra.

Aveva del comico. Hank lo avvolse alla vita e lo tirò verso di sé. Si sdraiò tirandoselo addosso. “Ti serve la gamba in questo preciso momento?”

Connor sollevò lo sguardo come per rifletterci.

“No,” concluse con una smorfia.

Hank gli mise una mano dietro alla nuca e lo baciò a lungo. Si perse il momento in cui Connor disattivò la pelle perché ormai non sentiva neanche più la differenza.

Connor era Connor sempre.

 

Il mattino successivo trovò l’androide seduto sul letto con un bel sorriso stampato in faccia.

“Ho risolto il problema,” disse fiero.

“Non ne avevo un solo fottuto dubbio,” rispose Hank sbadigliando. Gli accarezzò la gamba che però ancora non era intera. “Perché non l’hai ancora rimessa?” gli chiese.

“Ero comodo,” Connor si strinse nelle spalle.

Aveva appena fatto spallucce e rimandato a dopo qualcosa che poteva fare subito?

Com’era fiero di lui.

E a parte gli scherzi il fatto che Connor si staccasse pezzi e li lasciasse in giro per casa era il tipo di comodità androide che Hank voleva per lui. Quella era casa sua ed era suo pieno diritto sentirsi libero.

Hank quasi si strozzò ridendo mentre si stiracchiava. Un giorno avrebbe trovato un occhio di Connor sulla veranda che controllava Sumo mentre tutto il resto di Connor era con lui sul divano.

Cazzo, era comodo essere un androide.

“Ora devi riassemblarti però,” disse Hank ancora sghignazzando. Si tirò su in ginocchio sul letto e baciò Connor sulle labbra, “Oggi non c’è Reed in ufficio e quindi sarà una bella giornata.”

“Pensi che l’RK provi del risentimento nei miei confronti?” chiese Connor. Si sporse dal letto per recuperare l’arto dando a Hank il tempo di ammirare il suo perfetto fondoschiena.

“Finché non è un Deviante siamo tranquilli,” disse Hank accarezzandolo, “Eventualmente cambieremo paese.”

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Nulla di nuovo in quella mattina appena cominciata, se non che l’androide fermo sulla porta sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno con lui e Gavin non aveva una chiara idea di cosa farci.

Si avvicinò all’RK trascinando i piedi, ancora mezzo intontito, una mano che distratta andava a grattarsi tra le gambe e l’altra che sfregava un occhio. Sbadigliò.

“Quindi, che… Che cosa fai tu nel giorno di riposo?” chiese, “Hai una funzione? Sei utile a qualcosa?”

Luna, ai piedi dell’androide, starnutì con quel suono che sembrava più il singhiozzo di un bambino.

L’RK lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. “Penso di essere più utile di lei,” considerò parlando lento, “In generale,” aggiunse, “Oggi in modo specifico,” concluse.

Gavin sbuffò una risatina, “Attento a fare lo spiritoso o chiedo a Kamski di installarti il programma per fare le pulizie in casa vestito da cameriera.”

“Sono sempre felice di conoscere ogni sua perversione, detective,” ribatté l’RK.

Luna si alzò e si stiracchiò e solo in quel momento l’RK si mosse da dove stava. Fece un passo cauto a lato con gli occhi puntati sulla cagnolina.

Senza particolare motivazione a parte il rincoglionimento da appena sveglio Gavin pensò _carino_.

Per il bestione non doveva essere facile prestare attenzione a non pestare una cosa così piccola, eppure il cerchietto giallo mostrava proprio il grado di impegno messo nel compito.

Almeno quello significava il giallo, no? Boh, chi cazzo ci capiva niente di quegli affari.

Luna lo precedette in cucina e si mise di fronte alla ciotola, poi lo guardò.

“Attesta la sua presenza solo quando lei la deve nutrire,” puntualizzò la testa di plastica alle sue spalle.

“Sì, beh… In che altro modo mangia se non le do da mangiare io?” ribatté Gavin.

Aprì il frigo, prese la carne per la cagnolina, la mise sul fuoco un minuto per intiepidirla, riempì la ciotola e la servì. Come sempre, la osservò per qualche secondo mangiare di gusto.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo l’RK stava osservando lui invece, con espressione incuriosita e quel cazzo di cerchietto giallo a pulsargli sulla tempia. “Che vuoi?” sbottò come colto sulla scena di un crimine.

“Questa creatura è molto importante per lei,” disse l’RK, “E non importa come la tratta, lei le lascia fare tutto quello che vuole.”

Gavin accese la macchina del caffè, prese la grossa tazza grigia. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una dose massiccia di caffeina quella mattina. “È un cane, agisce d’istinto.”

“E l’istinto le dice di trattarla come un sottoposto,” specificò ancora l’RK.

“Senti ma che cazzo hai stamattina? Hai intenzione di rompere così tutto il giorno?” Gavin allargò le braccia.

“Sto cercando di raccogliere dati su di lei e fino ad ora quello che ho messo insieme suggerisce che lei è apertamente aggressivo e conflittuale anche quando non è affatto nel suo interesse esserlo, ma che paradossalmente tale comportamento potrebbe derivare da un latente masochismo.”

Gavin lo fissò a bocca aperta e con la tazza ancora in mano. “Che cazzo hai detto?” chiese.

L’RK annuì, “Che lei rinnega ovviamente.”

“Sono l’esatto opposto di un masochista, idiota,” disse Gavin.

“Lei un sadico?” l’RK scosse la testa, “No, non corrisponde al profilo.”

“Ma tu che cazzo ne sai?” Gavin si voltò a versarsi il caffè, “Stai ripetendo tutte le stronzate di quello che ti ha costruito. Non c’è niente di quello che fai che…” si voltò con la tazza fumante in mano e dovette schiacciarsi contro la cucina per non sbattere contro l’RK.

“Razza di idiota…” mormorò.

L’RK gli tolse la tazza dalla mano senza il minimo sforzo. “Ehi!” si lamentò Gavin.

L’androide gli afferrò il polso e lo inchiodò al frigorifero. “Penso lei stia nel mezzo,” si sporse per parlargli sul viso, “Le piace il gioco pesante, ma non vuole fare del male. La cura e l’affetto per una creatura che di solito la morde sono indice di indole buona, ma la sua aggressività è un dato di fatto.”

L’RK gli puntò quegli occhi grigi addosso e alzò il mento, “Io non mi faccio male, detective, se lo ricordi.”

Aprì la mano e Gavin lasciò sgusciare il suo polso fuori. Se avesse voluto protestare in modo acceso per il trattamento appena subito sarebbe risultato senz’altro più credibile senza la visibile erezione che gli stava tendendo i boxer.

Era incazzato.

Ed eccitato.

Un mix pericoloso che gli dava alla testa e che non aveva mai sperimentato così intensamente.

Sferrò un pugno all’RK che lo incassò voltando il viso. Se non l’avesse fatto probabile che Gavin avrebbe provato più dolore di quello che si era appena irradiato dalle nocche al braccio.

Fottuti androidi.

Se funzionava a turni ora sarebbe stato quello dell’RK. E a Gavin quasi andò in gola lo stomaco.

L’androide lo sollevò di peso, se lo rigirò tra le braccia e lo tenne costretto a lui, il viso contro il frigorifero. Alcune delle stupide calamite attaccate caddero a terra, le altre si sparsero sullo sportello.

La sensazione era quella di stare chiuso in una gigantesca tenaglia. Alle sue spalle l’RK premeva con tutto il corpo.

Gavin chiuse gli occhi, la voglia di ribellarsi completamente scemata; sentiva il sangue tutto concentrato dalla vita in giù pulsare dolorosamente contro la superficie fredda del frigorifero.

L’androide lo teneva anche sollevato da terra. In punta di piedi schiacciato contro il frigo da un corpo più grosso del suo; la sola idea lo stava facendo esplodere. L’RK gli parlò all’orecchio, “Sono utile a qualcosa, detective?”

Gavin aprì la bocca contro il bianco laccato dello sportello ed emise un roco lamento. Non gli uscì più di quello, e vedeva rosso dietro alle palpebre.

L’RK lo liberò dalla sua presa, lasciandolo scivolare giù. Come unico appiglio Gavin ebbe il bordo del frigo al quale si aggrappò. Se non avesse avuto quel minimo di dignità che aveva ancora, perfino di fronte ad una macchina, si sarebbe velocemente masturbato. Gli mancava tanto così.

“Volevo dimostrare la mia tesi,” disse l’RK, “Credo di averlo appena fatto.”

Gavin strinse un pugno contro il frigo e ci appoggiò su la fronte. “Quindi la tua stronza tesi si conclude così?” chiese ansimando.

“Se vuole qualcosa basta chiedere, detective,” rispose l’RK. Rise sommessamente, “Deve imparare a chiedere. Con molta gentilezza.”

Lo stronzo voleva sentirlo implorare.

Una cazzo di macchina voleva che lo implorasse di farlo venire.

Gavin riprese un minimo di controllo, sebbene l’eccitazione non stesse diminuendo neanche un po’.

“Vai a morire da qualche altra parte,” disse all’RK, “Fottuto androide.”

Di nuovo una risata del fottuto androide, “Ai suoi ordini, detective,” e lasciò la stanza.

Come se l’aver provato quella particolare inclinazione di Gavin l’avesse messo dell’umore giusto per incassare un insulto e levarsi dalle palle.

Certo, aveva vinto decisamente lui.

Quel round.

Gavin sorrise e si leccò le labbra.

 

Rimase nascosto in cucina finché non gli passò. Ci mise un po’ a calmarsi, non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era sentito sul punto di venire nel giro di pochi minuti.

Quello stronzo la sapeva lunga. Come diavolo gli riusciva di essere così efficace? Era solo una macchina.

Però Gavin cominciava a capire cosa intendeva Kamski con _esperienza che bisognerebbe fare_.

Si sporse all’indietro dondolandosi sulla sedia; da lì solo i piedi dell’androide erano visibili. L’RK era ritornato alla sua posizione contro la porta d’entrata.

“Luna!” chiamò Gavin, “Luna!”

Sapeva che la cagnolina non l’avrebbe cagato di striscio. Ma ora aveva la scusa per cercarla in salotto. Ed eccola lì, sul divano vicino a dove stava l’RK.

Lei alzò il musino per guardarlo, annoiata, e in contemporanea anche l’RK fece lo stesso. Il suo era meno un musino e più una faccia da stronzo. Una bella faccia da stronzo.

“Ehi, testa di latta,” Gavin gli fece segno con due dita di avvicinarsi. “Mi servi.”

L’RK inclinò il capo compiaciuto facendo due passi avanti.

“Devo tagliarle le unghie,” Gavin abbassò la voce. Spostò la testa per controllare che Luna non avesse sentito. Anche l’RK si voltò con lui e Luna assottigliò gli occhi scoprendo i denti.

“Non deve sentirmi altrimenti capisce,” spiegò Gavin.

L’RK lo squadrò da testa a piedi, Gavin immaginò che stesse cercando di raccogliere altri dati che spiegassero come uno ancora in mutande che aveva appena dato spettacolo contro un frigorifero potesse ora cospirare per tagliare le unghie al suo chihuahua.

Confondere le idee allo stronzo di plastica era un buon inizio.

“Tu la devi tenere ferma perché se dovesse mordere,” continuò Gavin, “Come probabilmente farà,” aggiunse per inciso, “Allora è meglio che morda te.”

L’androide tirò indietro la testa, roteò gli occhi verso il basso regalandogli un’occhiata torva, “Un piano geniale,” commentò.

Gavin annuì con un mezzo sorriso.

“Immagino non si preoccupi più che io venga danneggiato e che mandino il conto a lei,” considerò l’RK.

Gavin fece spallucce.

L’RK tuttavia acconsentì e Gavin si armò di tronchesino senza farsi vedere dalla cagnolina.

Che non aveva tolto loro gli occhi di dosso per tutto il tempo.

“Sembra che abbia fiutato il pericolo,” considerò l’RK di fronte a Luna, le braccia dietro alla schiena. Anche Gavin era nella stessa posizione, ma per nascondere il tronchesino.

“Dai prendila,” lo invitò Gavin.

L’RK protese le mani e Gavin si preparò al solito attacco di Luna, la morsicata e fuga, ma quella si lasciò prendere in braccio come MAI, MAI nella vita aveva fatto. Neanche da cucciola.

Gavin osservò il quadretto prima di mormorare uno “Stronzi” collettivo.

L’RK si occupò di tenere il musino di Luna voltato da una parte mentre Gavin accorciava una a una tutte le unghiette.

Luna non si ribellò una sola volta. Non era mai stato così semplice e rapido. Di solito era una specie di guerra che lasciava sul campo almeno due delle sue dita.

L’RK proseguì reggendo la cagnolina sotto alle zampette anteriori per consentire a Gavin di controllare tutto il lavoro finito. “Brava barattola, hai visto che…?”

Luna ringhiò, abbaiò e riuscì a mordergli una mano.

Per abitudine Gavin imprecò scuotendo la mano, mentre l’RK poggiava a terra la piccola.

“Mi dispiace, detective, mi ha colto di sorpresa,” ammise l’androide.

“Già,” Gavin guardò il morso. Se l’era cavata con poco. “Non credere che perché le piaci ti farà sconti, quando potrà colpirà anche te, quando meno te lo aspetti,” disse teatrale, “Farà dispetti per tutta la settimana.”

Luna si voltò a guardare entrambi. Ringhiò. Poi trotterellò verso la cucina senza più fare rumore sul pavimento.

“Ed ora può anche attaccare alle spalle senza farsi sentire,” Gavin schiacciò due volte il tronchesino in aria.


	17. Chapter 17

“La gamba è a posto?” chiese Hank a Connor appena scesi dall’auto.

“Come nuova,” rispose l’androide, “Il tuo metodo di rilassarsi prima di affrontare un problema è efficace.”

Hank sollevò un sopracciglio compiaciuto dal riferimento di Connor alla notte appena trascorsa.

Fuori dagli uffici del DPD c’era trambusto. Abbandonarono entrambi il clima scherzoso per immergersi subito nella giornata di lavoro.

Sembrava una manifestazione, ma una più agitata che massiccia; le persone presenti erano nell’ordine della decina, ma urlavano come se fossero ad un concerto.

“Ehi ehi ehi!” Hank agitò le mani e cercò di attirare l’attenzione. Alcuni colleghi in divisa seguivano la scena da lontano, come se avessero già fatto un tentativo di sedare le voci ma senza ottenere risultato.

Una rapida occhiata ai cartelli dei manifestanti diede una chiara idea a Hank SU cosa si stavano lamentando e si incazzò.

“Venite proprio davanti agli uffici della polizia con queste stronzate?” domandò Hank.

“Stiamo manifestando pacificamente, come hanno fatto gli androidi,” disse uno degli uomini al centro, “Non potete certo spararci contro per questo.”

“Ah sì?” disse Hank, “Ricordo che è proprio quello che è successo ai Devianti, invece.”

Hank non aveva una grande memoria per i nomi, ma le facce, quelle le ricordava bene. Deformazione professionale.

Quello era l’infervorato opinionista in mezzo al pubblico, nella trasmissione di Douglas su Channel 16.

E aveva raccolto un manipolo di sostenitori per andare a dire cose tipo _Fuori i Devianti dal DPD_ , alcuni cartelli così recitavano, proprio davanti al DPD.

Era vero, non si poteva arrestarli per aver espresso un’opinione, ed infatti erano ancora lì, ma l’idea era tanto stupida che forse si potevano far portare via da un’ambulanza.

“Andiamo Connor,” disse Hank scuotendo la testa, “Reed riesce sempre ad evitarsi le rotture di palle.”

“Probabile che Gavin si unirebbe al gruppo,” commentò Connor.

Passarono davanti alla scatenata decina e Hank non gradì lo sguardo del capobranco. Stava fissando Connor come se avesse voluto farlo a pezzi.

Già. Il mondo era cambiato ma non tutti se n’erano accorti.

 

“Visto il gruppetto qua fuori?” chiese Fowler appena li vide.

“Idioti,” commentò Hank.

“Idioti che fanno baccano,” ribatté Fowler, “È il tipo di idioti che mi piace meno.”

“Li allontanerei a calci ma non si può,” Hank si strinse nelle spalle.

“Abbiamo cose più importanti a cui pensare,” disse Fowler. “Sentite, pochi minuti fa abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata. Uno ha messo l’androide di famiglia alla porta perché teme sia un Deviante. Ma l’androide non se ne vuole andare. Due nostri agenti sono sul posto ma non c’è verso di convincerlo. Connor…”

Connor intuì la muta richiesta e annuì. Il viso serio e la bocca tirata in una linea.

“Più merda per noi,” disse Hank, “Bella mattinata.”

“E quelle sono le divise,” Fowler indicò due scatole sulla loro scrivania, “Per voi e per l’altro…” agitò la mano non ricordando il modello RK900. Si allontanò svelto verso il suo ufficio.

Hank si coprì la faccia con una mano. Jeffrey era e rimaneva peggio di lui in quanto a modo di esprimersi.

 

La scena che si presentò a loro non era certo da elencare tra le beneauguranti di un futuro roseo di convivenza tra umani e androidi.

“È un PL600,” disse Connor mentre si avvicinavano alla villetta, “Come Daniel, il primo Deviante a cui ho…sparato.”

L’androide era rannicchiato contro la porta chiusa, con la testa nascosta tra le gambe. Dalla finestra vicino il padre di famiglia sbraitava, ma era appena udibile dietro il vetro.

Era chiaro solo che voleva il PL600 lontano da lì. Come vide Hank e Connor avvicinarsi, rassicurato, aprì uno spiraglio nella finestra.

“Non voglio fargli del male,” si affrettò a dire, “Non ho niente contro di lui e lo ringrazio per ciò che ha fatto qui per noi. Ma deve andare via. È un mio diritto chiedergli di andarsene.”

“Cazzo, nemmeno i divorzi…” borbottò Hank.

Alzò una mano verso l’uomo. “Ce ne occupiamo noi, d’accordo?”

L’uomo tornò in casa.

Il PL600 alzò la testa. La disperazione sul suo volto il segno più chiaro di Devianza. E il LED rosso che per Hank era diventato un segnale di allarme quanto la sirena dell’ambulanza.

“Mi stanno mandando via da casa,” la voce un flebile mormorio rotto da un pianto che non era fatto di lacrime, “È casa mia, non conosco altro. Come farò? Non potrò più vedere Chris e Kelly, non preparerò più da mangiare per tutti, non li sentirò più parlare della scuola, del lavoro, di quando andremo a trovare la nonna al lago. Niente più Natale a decorare l’albero…”

Mano a mano che ripercorreva i momenti che mai più avrebbe vissuto insieme alla sua famiglia, lo sguardo dell’androide si fece progressivamente più fisso di fronte a lui. Sembrò paralizzarsi incapace di sopportare tanto dolore.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto,” disse Connor accovacciandosi vicino a lui. “Comprendo il tuo dolore,” gli mise una mano sulla spalla e quello lo guardò. Probabile che Connor gli stesse passando informazioni. “Quella è Nuova Jericho. Potrai stare lì con gli altri come noi. Avrai una nuova famiglia.”

“Ma io voglio la mia famiglia,” ripetè l’androide. “Perché non mi vogliono più?”

Connor chiese aiuto a Hank con un’occhiata.

Hank scosse la testa. Non voleva scatenare ire, né rischiare di mettere in pericolo la famiglia nel caso il Deviante arrivasse ad un punto di stress impossibile da contenere. Ma il comportamento di quel padre era sbagliato, ingiusto e stava facendo del male a più di una persona in quel momento. Peccato che, come i manifestanti di fronte al DPD, non fosse condannabile.

“Ragazzo ora vieni con noi e prova a lasciarli soli per un po’,” disse Hank tendendogli una mano, “Forse un giorno saranno loro a chiederti di tornare.”

Dava molto valore alla speranza. In questo caso non solo non ce n’era all’orizzonte ma, anche nell’eventualità che quest’androide fosse stato richiamato dalla sua famiglia, avrebbe fatto bene a mandarli al diavolo.

Il PL600 gli afferrò la mano di riflesso, ma si voltò verso la casa gemendo. Connor lo sostenne sulla schiena.

E piano lo allontanarono.

Hank notò i due colleghi in divisa a debita distanza e considerò che lui e Connor erano gli unici ad aver approcciato quel Deviante senza timore, senza dare per scontata una sua reazione violenta. Markus aveva visto giusto nel far decidere a Connor se era il caso o meno di tornare a lavorare per il DPD.

Hank era solo rattristato dal fatto che ci sarebbero stati sempre più casi come questo. E che le leggi non prevedevano e forse non avrebbero mai previsto punizioni per l’abbandono di un androide.

 

 

Hank aveva imparato nel corso della sua carriera e sbattendoci la testa contro più volte che portarsi a casa il peso di ciò che vedeva sul lavoro non era mai una cosa salutare. Certe volte staccare la spina era più semplice, certe altre meno.

Connor non era ancora avvezzo a questo tipo di difesa personale.

Era seduto a terra, accanto a Sumo, mentre Hank mangiava qualcosa per cena.

“Se tu mi dicessi che non mi vuoi più qui…” disse all’improvviso, “Sarebbe come aprirmi e distruggere uno ad uno tutti i miei biocomponenti.”

Intanto accarezzava Sumo dietro ad un orecchio e gli sorrideva. Un’immagine ancora più triste, paradossalmente.

“Ma non mi siederei davanti alla tua porta ad aspettare che tu mi riprenda con te,” aggiunse stavolta guardandolo negli occhi.

Hank sorrise ed annuì. Quella era la stessa consapevolezza che aveva visto negli occhi di Markus e che si era chiesto se mai avrebbe visto in Connor. Se Connor era il suo androide non lo era perché non aveva altro posto dove andare.

“E cosa succederebbe a me se tu un giorno decidessi di andartene da qui?” chiese Hank solo per dimostrargli che quella paura non era a senso unico in una coppia.

Connor assunse quell’adorabile espressione riflessiva, ma canzonatoria, con la bocca semiaperta e un accennato sorriso, “Probabilmente verresti ad implorarmi di tornare qui.”

Hank ridacchiò tra un insulto e l’altro allo stronzetto saputello, ma gli era piaciuta la risposta.

Che fosse vero o meno, quelle erano situazioni di cui non si poteva prevedere la reazione solo pensandoci, la finta spavalderia di Connor gli piaceva perché lui era quello che non aveva ricevuto risposta alla sua dichiarazione tanto spontanea, era quello che doveva avere a che fare con un poliziotto scontroso e da troppo tempo solo che faticava a trovare le parole perfino per descrivere la tazza del cesso, figurarsi per esprimere un sentimento.

Ma Connor era più o meno la ragione per cui si trovava ancora su quel pianeta di merda. E quindi c’erano buone possibilità che il suo potesse essere classificato sotto i sentimenti belli forti.

Non avrebbe implorato Connor di tornare lì, no, ma avrebbe senz’altro fatto del suo meglio per non farlo mai andare via.

Forse era il fatto che Connor aveva cominciato a stuzzicarlo sul divano e che tra uno spintone e uno strattone erano finiti a terra sul tappeto. Forse era il fatto che Connor era diventato molto più dinamico e deciso sia nel chiedere che nel toccarlo. Forse apprezzava l’essere trascinato ancora più che trascinare in queste situazioni.

Forse era un po’ di tutte quelle cose, ma da qualche minuto stava esternando quanto le carezze di Connor erano apprezzate e sapeva che anche se avesse voluto non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi. Ed era un’altra cosa che gli piaceva, anche se la sapeva solo lui.

Le mani bianche dell’androide accarezzavano decise, mentre la sua bocca lo baciava senza alcun interesse nel leggerlo come di solito faceva. Era come se quel bacio caldo e appassionato fosse solo per Hank, dato che Connor ricavava poche informazioni dal divorargli la bocca.

E anche l’aver disattivato la pelle delle mani, Hank sospettava fosse più per la vibrazione che ne conseguiva che per altro. Connor stava agendo da umano per compiacerlo.

E lo stava mandando al manicomio.

Gli sembrava stessero occupando tutto il tappeto ai piedi del divano, il tavolino era anche spostato al centro della stanza. La tele ancora sintonizzata su Channel 16 e Sumo sperava in un’altra stanza, ma importava poco.  

Una mano di Connor scese tra le sue gambe, carezzò, strinse e risalì.

“Hank,” Connor gli scoccò due baci sulla bocca, “Voglio toccarti.”

“Mh…” Hank si leccò le labbra, rispose all’ennesimo bacio dell’androide, “Mi sembrava lo stessi già facendo.”

E in modo dannatamente efficace.

“No, non così,” Connor lo tirò verso di sé facendolo scivolare sul tappeto. Gli abbassò i boxer e li sfilò del tutto buttandoli a lato.

“Oh, ok,” mormorò Hank ancora poco avvezzo a questa semplicità con cui veniva maneggiato e ancora più sorpreso dall’interesse che Connor mostrava quella sera solo ed esclusivamente per il suo corpo e non per le informazioni che poteva trarre da lui.

Si aspettava infatti che l’androide cominciasse ad accarezzarlo e a monitorare ogni sua reazione, mentre fu svelto ad abbassarsi tra le sue gambe e avvolgerlo con le labbra. Per poi farlo scivolare giù fino in fondo.

Hank annaspò, gli mise una mano tra i capelli. Dimenticava spesso che Connor non aveva bisogno di respirare e quindi quella calda e stretta tortura non l’avrebbe lasciato.

“Connor…” non sapeva cosa avesse in mente l’androide ma lui era senza fiato.

Connor cominciò a muovere il capo insieme alla lieve suzione. Hank ringhiò un’imprecazione.

Si accorse e non si accorse della mano di Connor che lo accarezzava proprio lì sotto e poi più sotto ancora. La vibrazione che accompagnava la sua struttura di base gli stava trasmettendo brividi che diramavano dal lento movimento dentro e fuori delle dita di Connor. Come facesse ad essere così delicato e a scivolare con la stessa facilità con cui lui stava scivolando dentro la sua bocca nemmeno se lo chiese.

Forse se Connor gliel’avesse chiesto prima e avesse fornito tutti i dettagli su ciò che voleva fare gli avrebbe elencato una serie di stupide motivazioni sul perché non era una buona idea.

Grazie al cielo aveva fatto di testa sua e Hank pensò che per essere una creatura che non aveva quella funzione, come spesso Connor si era definito, quella funzione l’aveva già appresa e senza bisogno di parti del corpo specifiche.

Quella era pura estasi. Lasciò fare a Connor anche perché a quel punto non c’era nulla che importasse a parte concludere.

Di solito dare piacere a Connor, o almeno fare ciò che Connor traduceva come piacere, era meraviglioso e appagante anche solo per le risposte che riceveva dall’androide.

Ma questo, questo ricevere piacere in modo totale e con stimoli che lui conosceva bene… Questa era la prima volta per lui con Connor. La prima volta in cui Connor lo aveva tra le braccia appagato completamente.

 

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Andare a fare spese nel giorno di riposo era una necessità, ma anche una rottura. Fare le scale anche quando non doveva andare a lavorare non era il massimo della vita.

L’RK aveva insistito per seguirlo al supermercato ed era strano il modo in cui stavano attirando l’attenzione.

Lui non era un modello consueto, ma era palesemente un androide. Nessuno vedendolo vicino ad un umano poteva pensare che fosse un Deviante, coi tempi che correvano, ma lo stesso la gente lo guardava con timore. Come se da un momento all’altro potesse dare di matto e ammazzare tutti.

Gavin non si era mai sentito più potente in vita sua. Aveva un che di dominante andare in giro con quel coso, se ne rendeva conto ora che tutti gli giravano alla larga.

L’RK agiva più come guardia del corpo, la sua direttiva era di non lasciare il suo fianco in situazioni di possibile pericolo e così faceva.

Quale potesse essere il pericolo in un supermercato lo sapeva solo lui, ma nel grande disegno della vita certo Gavin si sarebbe potuto trovare faccia a faccia con una banda di criminali mentre comprava pollo e patate.

Sembrava più che altro che l’androide volesse tenerlo in costante tensione da quella mattina, che gli stesse alle calcagna per fargli sentire la sua presenza. Assurdo pensarlo di una macchina, vero, ma lui non aveva mai avuto androidi prima e non sapeva bene cosa fossero in grado di fare.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Anderson, forse. O magari smetterla di considerare quell’affare il suo androide visto che non aveva intenzione di tenerlo.

Insomma, prima o poi avrebbe avuto una sua funzione speciale lontano da lui, no?

Doveva chiedere a Fowler se c’era un termine a questa stronza idea di Connor, se una volta assunti più androidi Devianti lui sarebbe potuto tornare a fare il suo lavoro e l’RK sarebbe diventato il partner di qualcun altro.

Mise in mano all’androide le buste della spesa.

L’RK le prese, ma lo guardò inespressivo, “Lo sa che il punto della rivoluzione dei Devianti è che gli androidi siano trattati con più rispetto?”

“Stai solo ripetendo frasi fatte. Tu mi rompi sempre le palle col fatto di non essere un Deviante,” Gavin allargò le braccia, “E voi androidi dovete pur rendervi utili, no?”

“Certo,” annuì l’RK, “A lei manca solo la parte del rispetto.”

“Quando ti avrei mancato di rispetto?” Gavin si mise una mano sul petto sorridendo sereno, “Di sicuro non adesso. Tu sei instancabile, non senti dolore… E tutte quelle cazzate lì. Porta la spesa.”

Gavin si voltò trionfante. Soprattutto per aver ricordato all’RK la frase che lui continuava a ripetere, che _non sentiva dolore_.

Di ritorno a casa Gavin aprì il portone principale. Alle scale, l’RK gli passò davanti con una spallata e salì per primo.

“Ehi! Che cazzo… Cos’hai, fretta?”

“No,” rispose l’androide, “Le sto facendo un favore. Dalle informazioni raccolte finora ho dedotto che le avrebbe fatto piacere guardarmi mentre salgo le scale.”

Gavin rimase dietro di diversi scalini, a bocca aperta. E, sì, lo sguardo gli si posò un paio di volte appena sotto alla linea della giacca dell’RK, ogni volta che alzava una gamba per fare uno scalino lo spettacolo era indubbiamente piacevole.

Kamski gli aveva disegnato anche i pantaloni stretti?

Coglione pervertito.

Recuperò la distanza con qualche falcata, “E tu lo sai perché hai gli occhi dietro alla tua cazzo di testa?”

Si augurò che all’improvviso non comparissero due occhi sotto ai capelli dell’RK.

Arrivarono al pianerottolo della sua porta e l’androide si mise a lato ad attenderlo. “No,” rispose l’RK, “Ho solo contato il numero delle volte in cui il suo sguardo si posa sotto alla cintura quando si trova in presenza di umani o androidi. Sette volte con la ragazza alla reception quando si volta a registrare il nostro arrivo, dieci volte con Connor. È capitato anche col tenente Anderson…”

“Oh, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.”

Aprì la porta e si bloccò all’entrata.

“Mh,” commentò l’androide alle sue spalle, “Fa davvero i dispetti.”

Luna aveva aperto il sacchetto coi resti della pizza, lasciato incautamente sul mobile della cucina, e ne aveva sparso il contenuto per tutta la sala.

La cagnolina era comoda sul divano, con gli occhietti che andavano da loro al disastro per terra e poi di nuovo a loro.

“Com’è salita sul mobile? È molto…piccola,” commentò l’RK che non aveva idea di ciò che Luna era in grado di fare. Compreso aprire la finestra della sala, certe volte.

“Almeno hai mangiato qualcosa o l’hai solo sparsa a terra?” chiese Gavin a Luna.

La cagnolina ringhiò.

“Non usi quel tono con lei, non è una buona idea,” lo invitò l’RK.

Gavin fece un passo dentro casa. Le croste di pizza, le macchie di unto e il cartone a brandelli erano anche contro il muro, come se Luna avesse apposta strofinato l’immondizia lì sopra per dispetto.

E non aveva dubbi che l’intenzione era stata esattamente quella.

Maledizione, le due creature con cui viveva segnavano tutte punti contro di lui quel giorno.

 

Ripulito il caos, con tanto di Luna che lo guardava dal divano e poi distoglieva subito gli occhi verso il soffitto con indifferenza, Gavin si riposò seduto al tavolo in cucina mangiando qualcosa.

Al terzo boccone di noodles si bloccò con la forchetta alle labbra. Le calamite in disordine sullo sportello del frigo gli ricordarono quanto accaduto quella mattina con una stretta all’inguine.

Espirò agitato e meno propenso a proseguire il pasto. Si voltò verso destra.

L’RK era lì, in piedi davanti alla porta, ormai una regola che l’androide doveva aver registrato come stabilita.

Il dannato affare era una tentazione solo per il suo aspetto, ma lo era ancora di più da quando aveva letto bene le sue inclinazioni.

Solo Gavin sapeva quanto bene.

Dalla superficie del tavolo spostò la mano sulla coscia; si accarezzò come dovesse asciugarsi il palmo bagnato. In realtà voleva capire fino a dove si spingeva quel suo pensiero. Se era in grado di lasciare la scoperta di quella mattina inesplorata o se in qualche modo avrebbe accolto l’invito dell’RK ad interagire con lui in altro modo.

Se avesse ottenuto una promozione e avesse cambiato colleghi, se l’RK fosse stato mandato a fare altro come sperava sarebbe successo, allora avrebbe perso per sempre l’occasione di provare. E se era così interessante come Kamski sosteneva…

Era solo una macchina.

Tutto ciò che avrebbe eventualmente fatto era frutto di un programma, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Raccoglieva dati, inquadrava il soggetto e metteva in pratica delle azioni, tutto lì.

Definirsi lui stesso un _soggetto_ poteva dargli fastidio fino ad un certo punto. Chi l’avrebbe saputo?

Non aveva nulla da temere, di certo l’RK non sarebbe andato in giro a dirlo.

Forse.

Finì la lattina di birra e si alzò dalla tavola.

L’androide se n’era stato buono tutto il tempo senza accennare neanche un movimento del capo, men che meno discorsi o anche solo battutine. Non l’aveva più incalzato con la brutalità usata quella mattina e quello implicava che se c’era da cominciare qualcosa doveva essere Gavin a cominciarla, a chiedere.

Camminò fino all’androide e gli si mise di fronte.

Certo, una volta che quegli occhi cominciavano a fissarlo era più difficile formulare qualcosa che assomigliasse ad un ordine. Deglutì a vuoto e fu quasi certo di vedere l’RK registrare ogni minimo segnale di nervosismo da parte sua.

“Detective?” pronunciò l’androide interrogativo.

No, stronzate. Pessima idea.

Sarebbe stata una pessima idea anche se fosse stato umano, ma era una macchina ed era anche peggio. Che perdita di dignità da parte sua.

La bocca dell’RK. Come faceva a sembrare così morbida? E carnosa. Chissà se era programmato per mordere, chissà se gli era stato inserito un meccanismo per succhiare.

Se aveva deciso che era una pessima idea stuzzicare l’RK, allora questi pensieri non stavano aiutando a girare i tacchi e dormirci sopra. Gavin strinse i pugni.

Quel figlio di puttana di plastica faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.

“Detective si è addormentato?” chiese l’RK sollevando un sopracciglio.

Che faccia.

Che faccia insolente. Quanto avrebbe dato per vedere un’emozione qualsiasi alterare quei perfetti lineamenti.

Gavin gli allungò uno schiaffo sulla guancia prima ancora di rifletterci su completamente. Non l’avrebbe definito uno schiaffo serio neanche per un essere umano, di sicuro per l’androide era stato meno di una briciola da spolverare da una manica. Ma il gesto era chiaro.

“Detective Reed,” disse l’androide piano, lo sguardo collaudato un misto tra condiscendenza ed esasperazione. Gavin non aveva idea di quali cazzo di comandi potessero produrre quell’abbassamento delle palpebre e quel leggero broncio, ma tutto l’insieme aveva il potenziale per farlo diventare duro senza necessitare di molto altro.

Il secondo schiaffo lo caricò un po’ più forte.

Il risultato fu di arrossarsi il palmo della mano. E insieme a quello l’RK si mosse e gli mise una mano alla gola. Strinse e allo stesso tempo lo tirò verso sé. Gavin si aggrappò al suo braccio con entrambe le mani.

“Sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa, detective?”

Pessima idea o meno che fosse, il sangue sceso di colpo dal suo cervello gli stava suggerendo che si sarebbe fatto scopare da un androide quella sera. Da un androide che aveva la forza di rivoltarlo come un calzino. Ed era proprio quello che gli stava facendo sciogliere le gambe.

“Se devo darti suggerimenti, non sei così efficiente come vuoi far credere,” gracchiò Gavin sorridendo.

L’RK sollevò un angolo della bocca e con poca grazia si girò e attaccò lui alla porta, tanto per cambiare.

La mano non strozzava, ma era ferrea. Come fosse stata una manetta fissata alla giusta misura, né troppo stretta, né troppo larga. Gavin ci roteò il collo dentro. Con la mano colpì un’altra volta la guancia dell’RK e con quella stessa scese poi a toccarlo dal collo in giù fino ad aggrapparsi al bordo dei suoi pantaloni.

Era massiccio come una statua.

L’androide si abbassò a parlargli ad un orecchio, “Mi dica detective, come posso esserle utile? Preferisce una lunga sessione di preliminari o una rapida conclusione?”

“Ho delle opzioni?” ansimò Gavin.

“Ricevuto,” annuì l’RK, “Questo non è il momento delle opzioni, magari la prossima volta sceglierà lei.”

“Ehi, che significa?”

“I suoi indumenti,” l’androide indicò i suoi boxer, “Rimuova i suoi indumenti.”

Gavin aggrottò la fronte confuso e quello gli costò il paio di boxer, rimossi dall’RK in maniera più sbrigativa e con l’ausilio di una sola mano.

Seguì lo sguardo dell’RK. Sotto i suoi boxer, il risultato delle iniziative dell’androide era piuttosto evidente ad entrambi.

“Non credo che la rapida conclusione sia un’opzione, dopotutto,” commentò l’RK, “Più una necessità.”

“Vaffan…”

L’androide lo voltò con la faccia alla porta. Lo avvolse alla vita con un braccio della consistenza di una spranga di ferro e gli divaricò le gambe.

Gavin inspirò, pronto all’insensibilità con cui l’androide avrebbe compiuto il gesto. E che era proprio ciò che lui cercava in quel momento; avrebbe fatto male e gli sarebbe piaciuto per quello.

Lui che era solito trattare le macchine come spazzatura, adesso aveva alle sue spalle una macchina pronta a restituirgli ogni oltraggio con gli interessi.

Mentre era ancora in attesa della parte più dolorosa, si sentì invadere da qualcosa di caldo, liscio e scivoloso.

“Cazzo,” sussultò per la sorpresa e la rapidità. Di fatto nulla di ciò che sentiva ora gli faceva pensare alla descrizione fatta da Kamski di quanto fosse dotato l’RK.

Appoggiò le braccia e la fronte alla porta, l’altra mano dell’androide gli artigliò un fianco. Un paio di movimenti alle sue spalle e Gavin emise un lungo lamento.

“Dovrebbe scegliere una parola da dirmi in caso debba fermarmi, detective,” disse l’androide.

Dio, metteva i brividi non sentire un briciolo di emozione nella sua voce e Gavin sapeva che quelli non erano brividi di sgomento.

“Che ne dici…” ansimò Gavin in risposta, “Di chiudere quella cazzo di bocca e scoparmi?”

“Inefficiente. Troppo lunga,” disse l’RK. Mostrò di aver colto il tono delle sue parole però, perché cominciò a muoversi, dentro e fuori, rapido.

Gavin strinse i pugni e ad ogni spinta urlò più forte. L’RK raddoppiò di dimensione proprio dentro di lui.

“Oh… Figlio di…”

Non sapeva se si riferiva più all’androide o al suo perverso creatore, ma cominciava a capire perché l’RK gli aveva chiesto di scegliere una parola per fermarlo. Poco male che non l’avesse ascoltato, comunque: non voleva che si fermasse.

Si muoveva con una sorta di ritmo implacabile e sostenuto. Forse lo si sarebbe potuto programmare a diverse velocità, inserirgli una serie di istruzioni per farlo raggiungere un certo spessore, una certa lunghezza, variare il ritmo, le posizioni. Tutto questo passò per la testa di Gavin prima che il cervello minacciasse di esplodergli all’ennesima spinta.

“Forse dovrebbe cercare di non fare rumore, detective,” disse l’RK, “Così da non disturbare i vicini.”

Gavin respirò a fondo, tra le gambe la dolorosa erezione che voleva esplodere e la pressione dell’androide dentro di lui che non si ritraeva, non si muoveva, sarebbe potuto restare così a vita. C’era da urlare eccome.

“Dovresti farmi stare zitto allora,” ansimò Gavin.

“Ricevuto.”

Il _ricevuto_ dell’RK in questa circostanza cominciava a suonargli come il detto _stai attento a ciò che desideri, potrebbe avverarsi._

L’androide lo trasportò di peso contro lo schienale del divano, lo adagiò lì sopra col busto. Gli coprì la bocca con una mano e con l’altra fece presa sulla sua spalla.

Ricominciò a muoversi rapido. I lamenti di Gavin più ovattati, non più silenziosi.

Durò definitivamente più della rapida conclusione che l’RK aveva promesso all’inizio, ma era possibile che l’androide necessitasse di istruzioni per quella parte.

“Basta,” Gavin parlò contro la mano dell’RK e lo afferrò al polso per richiamarlo.

L’RK si abbassò su di lui, “Come detective?” la foce ferma, atona, assolutamente nulla che tradisse ciò che stavano facendo da minuti.

“Fammi venire, fammi…” Gavin rimase col busto appoggiato sullo schienale, fece scivolare entrambe le mani di sotto.

“Ricevuto,” ripetè l’RK.

L’androide gli lasciò lo spazio per muoversi, ma rimase dentro di lui muovendosi più piano, ondeggiando.

Cazzo, ma come faceva…?

“Fallo ancora, così,” mormorò Gavin, “Proprio lì, oddio, sì… Sì…”

Si era scordato cosa volesse dire perdere totalmente i freni inibitori, essere così accecati dal bisogno di raggiungere l’orgasmo da fregarsene di qualsiasi cosa attorno e di ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca.

Ne aveva disperato bisogno, di tutto questo, e gliel’aveva dato una macchina. Una macchina l’aveva appena soddisfatto completamente.

Morsicò il cuscino sotto la sua bocca, soffocando un urlo. L’androide si accorse che gli stavano cedendo le gambe e gli rimise il braccio attorno alla vita, reggendolo.

Gavin rimase a prendere fiato così, tra le braccia dell’androide, che piano piano scivolò fuori da lui come se l’appendice appena usata, una volta persa la sua utilità, avesse smesso automaticamente di funzionare.

Fottuti androidi.


	18. Chapter 18

Hank guardò l’orologio.

“Ma che idiota,” commentò quando Reed entrò in ufficio seguito dall’RK.

Connor li raggiunse e dopo un breve, silenzioso, scambio con l’RK annuì e si allontanò di nuovo.

Che Connor avesse appena rimproverato l’androide per il ritardo?

Hank sorrise.

Reed zoppicava leggermente e aveva la peggiore faccia che gli avesse visto in anni di mattinate in ufficio.

“Che cazzo ti è successo?” gli domandò quando lo ebbe vicino, “Ti hanno versato aceto negli occhi?”

Il tentativo di Reed di guardarlo male risultò comico, con quell’espressione da martire. L’idiota si voltò verso l’RK, che stava impettito accanto alla scrivania, “Ho avuto da ridire con questo coglione,” disse e colpì l’androide con un pugno al petto.

L’RK si piegò all’indietro con un attimo di ritardo, facendo risultare il movimento una presa in giro a Reed, e poi ritornò in posizione. Alzò una mano e schiaffeggiò Reed dietro alla testa.

“Ahia!” si lamentò Reed.

“Non ci credo,” Hank si pizzicò il naso tra le dita.

Reed si aggrappò all’RK e lo tempestò di pugni al fianco. All’inizio l’androide lo sostenne come fosse preoccupato di vederlo cascare, visto quanto era agitato, poi quando decretò che l’idiota si era sfogato abbastanza se lo staccò di dosso allontanandolo con una mano. Gliela premette sulla testa e lo fece sedere alla scrivania.

“Fanculo! Testa di cazzo!” esclamò Reed che non sembrava nemmeno preoccupato di farsi sentire dall’ufficio o da Fowler, era semplicemente incazzato per chissà quale ragione recondita.

“Ci siamo persi qualcosa?” chiese a Connor. Magari comunicando con l’RK sapeva qualcosa che a Hank sfuggiva.

Connor si strinse nelle spalle, “Ordinaria amministrazione con Gavin, suppongo.”

Hank trascorse un paio d’ore a lavorare con Connor al rapporto sul Deviante allontanato dalla sua famiglia il giorno prima.

“Dobbiamo aggiornare anche loro sulle novità?” chiese ad un certo punto Hank.

L’RK e Reed battibeccavano ogni cinque minuti più o meno.

E battibeccare era quello che faceva Reed, più che altro, perché l’RK rispondeva sempre svelto e lapidario con monosillabi o logiche conclusioni e Reed si incazzava il doppio.

Era come vedere un bambino tirare la coda ad un leone. Hank si chiedeva quanta pazienza avrebbe continuato a sfoderare l’RK.

Durante la pausa Hank mangiò un panino in area relax. Connor si sedette con lui a fargli compagnia.

Nella zona dove c’erano le loro scrivanie la situazione non era migliorata.

“Oggi è più irascibile del solito,” commentò Hank, “Reed intendo.”

“Anche l’RK sembra agire fuori dallo schema usuale.”

Hank sgranò gli occhi, “Starà mica diventando un Deviante?” chissà perché la cosa lo impensieriva. E considerando che era un po’ ciò che Kamski si augurava doveva esserci sotto qualcosa di strano.

“Oh no,” Connor scosse la testa, “Improbabile. Ma è come se… Sembra che l’RK si riassetti automaticamente a seconda delle esigenze del proprietario. In questo caso Gavin. È strano perché è una dotazione di tutti gli androidi che escono dalla fabbrica, una sorta di personalizzazione della macchina a seconda di chi la possiede, ma non credevo che l’RK… Dev’essere qualcosa che ha deciso Kamski da solo.”

Per quanto non amasse sentir parlare ancora di proprietà quando si parlava di androidi, Hank era incuriosito da quest’ennesima scoperta. Quel dannato manuale non l’aveva mai terminato e chissà se questa cosa era citata all’interno.

“Intendi come, un cellulare? Personalizzato in quel senso?” Hank cercò di metterla giù al meglio delle sue possibilità. Connor sorrise.

“Beh, Gavin non ha voluto dargli un nome ma di fatto l’RK vive ed interagisce con lui, e se Kamski l’ha dotato di quella capacità… Noi…” Connor si toccò il petto, poi ci ripensò e scosse la testa, “Voglio dire… Gli androidi d’assalto di solito non prevedono quella funzione.”

“L’RK è un androide d’assalto? Che significa?”

“Il modello RK è stato creato apposta per essere utilizzato nelle forze dell’ordine, nell’esercito, siamo…”

Dio, ecco perché Connor tendeva a parlare al plurale. Come aveva fatto a scordare che anche lui era un RK?

Sì, beh, sapeva perché l’aveva scordato. Per lui Connor non era più un modello o una macchina da molto tempo ormai.

“Siamo androidi addestrati alla guerra,” terminò Connor.

“Per cadere sul campo al posto degli esseri umani,” considerò Hank. Beh, anche quella cosa sarebbe presto cambiata con le nuove leggi. Sorpreso di non averci pensato prima sobbalzò, “Anche Markus è un RK!”

“Già,” confermò Connor.

“Ancora più incredibile che abbia optato per una rivoluzione pacifica nonostante la sua natura,” disse Hank, “Quel ragazzo avrebbe molto da insegnare. In particolare a Reed.”

Buttò uno sguardo dall’altra parte del vetro e Reed stava sbraitando qualcosa all’RK. L’androide rispose e Reed urlò più forte.

Connor aveva gli occhi bassi e il LED che lampeggiava giallo.

“Ehi,” lo chiamò Hank. “Tutto ok?”

“Sì, sì certo,” si affrettò a rispondere Connor.

Ma era un _sì certo_ che a Hank suonò piuttosto insicuro, considerando anche il giallo della sua tempia.

“Vuoi…? Ehm, vuoi fare qualcosa stasera?” gli chiese Hank un po’ per cambiare discorso, un po’ perché era il suo chiodo fisso da qualche giorno.

“Qualcosa?” Connor lo guardò dubbioso.

“Sì, qualcosa, tipo… Qualcosa che ti piace…” Hank vide il suo volto confuso e si agitò.

“Senti, Connor, devi aiutarmi qui,” indicò loro due a turno, “Io non ho una… Relazione da secoli. Non so se mi sto… Sai… Comportando nel modo giusto.”

L’androide esibì un mezzo sorriso adorabile, gli occhi si addolcirono subito, non appena gli fu chiaro il discorso che stava facendo Hank. Non usavano parlare di certe cose sul lavoro, ma Hank aveva sentito il bisogno di capire se quel LED giallo poteva dipendere da lui o meno.

“Quello che facciamo è qualcosa che mi piace,” rispose Connor.

“Non facciamo niente.”

“Intendo portare fuori Sumo, sederci insieme a tavola, lavorare insieme, tornare a casa, parlare, toccarci…” elencò Connor dando l’impressione che l’elenco non fosse completo, “Quel qualcosa.”

Non era vero che non facevano niente.

Hank gli sorrise e per qualche secondo ci fu uno di quei momenti tra loro in cui guardarsi diceva più di mille parole. Uno di quei momenti in cui Hank si sentiva un androide in grado di comunicare con Connor solo connettendosi con lo sguardo.

Bella sensazione.

Si alzò dal tavolino e lanciò sacchetto e carta del panino nel cestino dell’immondizia. “Andiamo a dividere quei due.”

 

Alla scrivania l’RK e Reed stavano avendo una disputa su chi avesse la precedenza nell’usare il computer. Hank si sporse e spense il monitor.

“Adesso la smettete di fare i coglioni,” disse a bassa voce. L’RK sollevò un sopracciglio e abbassò l’altro mostrando di non aver gradito l’inclusione nell’insulto.

“Sì, sto parlando anche con te,” Hank puntò il suo indice contro ogni buon senso, infatti l’androide guardò il dito e poi lui. Il viso una maschera di pietra. “Chi è il più intelligente tra te e Reed?”

“Sono un androide, dunque più intelligente di chiunque altro qui dentro,” rispose l’RK.

“Ehi,” Connor si lamentò. Reed mormorò un insulto.

“Mi dispiace Connor, ma il tuo essere Deviante ti pone in una situazione di leggero svantaggio,” dichiarò l’RK.

“E perché mai?” domandò Connor.

“Perché molte delle tue capacità e dei concetti che esprimi ora sono soggetti a passare attraverso una serie di stimoli di diversa provenienza, non solo derivanti dai programmi che hai installati, e ciò provoca risultati inferiori alla media della nostra intelligenza artificiale.”

“Sono due intelligenze diverse,” ribatté Connor.

Gli piaceva sentire Connor difendere ciò che era anche dalle affermazioni di una macchina. E allo stesso tempo era piuttosto interessante sentire l’RK allontanarsi un po’ da quello che era il suo iniziale, immutabile, modo di approcciarsi a tutti. Si stava davvero adeguando al posto in cui si trovava e alle persone che frequentava, come un nuovo collega che piano piano prendeva confidenza.

“Sì, sono diverse,” continuò l’RK, “Una è superiore all’altra.”

“Ok basta!” li bloccò Hank. “Sono troppo vecchio per ascoltare stronzate per un’intera giornata. Se continuate così Fowler ci vorrà fuori dall’ufficio anche quando non avremo un cazzo da fare. E ciò significherà andare di pattuglia o fare ricognizione davanti alla villa di Kamski, non vi azzardate a far succedere una cosa del genere.”

Reed posizionò la sedia girevole dando le spalle a Hank e all’RK. Connor, seduto sulla scrivania, scosse la testa rassegnato.

Manco a farlo apposta, Fowler si avvicinò alle loro scrivanie con passo pesante e faccia ingrugnita.

“Che cazzo ci fate ancora conciati così?” disse, “Vi ho dato le divise per usarle come pigiami? Da domani vi voglio vedere con quella roba addosso!” puntò il dito verso le scatole dimenticate sopra ad una sedia dal giorno prima.

“Jeffrey è proprio necessario? Sono in borghese da anni! Me lo sono meritato con i miei gradi,” si lamentò Hank, “E poi non sono sicuro che la divisa sia della mia taglia.”

“Abbiamo adoperato uno dei paracadute della squadra aerea, andrà bene,” Fowler abbozzò un finto sorriso in linea con la battuta appena fatta e Reed rise con la sedia ancora voltata dall’altra parte.

“Che cazzo ridi?” lo riprese Hank, “Voglio vedere te con la divisa addosso, idiota.”

“Facciamo così,” disse Fowler, “Tu e Reed siete dispensati, mentre Connor e l’RK no,” allargò le braccia, si strinse nelle spalle e poi se ne andò.

Bastardo.

Sapeva bene che Hank non voleva differenze, che non avrebbe mai permesso che Connor tornasse ad essere, in qualche modo, l’androide mandato dalla Cyberlife. E quello implicava che nemmeno l’RK doveva essere trattato allo stesso modo.

“Ok, dunque, da domani divisa,” concluse Hank.

“Ma con chi ce l’hai?” Reed si voltò sulla sedia girevole. “Il capo ha detto che sono dispensato? Io non metto nessuna divisa,” si alzò e camminò verso l’area relax.

“Ho una voglia di prenderlo a pugni…” mormorò Hank espirando per calmarsi.

“Ci penso io, tenente,” disse l’RK e si mosse per raggiungere Reed.

“No no no,” Hank lo fermò per un braccio e Connor saltò giù dalla scrivania per bloccarlo da davanti.

“Magari troviamo il modo di convincerlo senza usare la forza,” disse Connor.

“Conosco molto bene quanta forza usare col detective per fargli del male senza danneggiarlo,” affermò l’RK.

Hank rise. Suonava bene. Avrebbe lasciato volentieri l’RK alle sue mansioni se non fossero stati in ufficio.

Ma c’era tempo. E prima di fare del male a Reed magari anche altre opzioni da utilizzare.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Era dannatamente nervoso. Sull’orlo di esplodere. Un fascio di nervi.

Non sapeva come sfogarsi perché stare vicino all’RK gli faceva quell’effetto, ma erano in ufficio e di certo non poteva esattamente esprimersi come avrebbe voluto con l’androide.

Gavin non pensava ad altro che a quanto successo la sera prima, a quello che l’RK gli aveva fatto. Tutto il suo corpo, dalla testa ai piedi, sembrava non fare altro che ricordargli dove l’androide l’aveva afferrato, dove l’aveva stretto, in che posizione scomoda l’aveva fatto mettere.

Ed era frustrante, da strapparsi la pelle di dosso, stare col pensiero fisso su quelle sensazioni e doversi allo stesso tempo concentrare su altro.

Mettere le mani addosso all’androide era il suo unico modo per rilasciare un po’ di tensione e allo stesso tempo assicurarsi che l’RK rispondesse agli incoraggiamenti, in modo che non si dimenticasse che certe sue capacità non avrebbero mancato di essere ulteriormente esplorate.

Che cazzo poteva mai fregargliene della divisa da mettere? Si era alzato e se n’era andato perché sentire il maledetto RK rispondere a Hank e Connor con quel tono superiore gli aveva ricordato più e più volte quanto l’androide era dominante e non solo con la voce.

Non voleva mettersi una stronza divisa, ma quel figlio di puttana con la divisa da poliziotto e magari anche un paio di manette non doveva essere niente male.

Gavin cercò un angolo che non fosse visibile dalla scrivania e appoggiò la fronte contro una parete. Kamski l’aveva fregato per bene.

Beh, non lui di persona, ma il suo concetto di nuovo androide di sicuro.

Che caso che Connor avesse avuto l’idea di accoppiarlo proprio a lui.

Ok, un altro paio d’ore prima di uscire di lì. Doveva recuperare lucidità e sgomberare la mente.

Era una parola.

Se non lo stuzzicava, quello stronzo lo guardava, lo guardava fisso ogni volta che poteva. Come a ricordargli che l’aveva visto piegato sul divano a gemere e contorcersi, come a ricordargli che l’aveva sentito chiedere di essere scopato e di tappargli la bocca.

E l’unico vero problema era il posto in cui si trovavano; perché fossero stati a casa, ora, con tutta probabilità piegarsi sul divano era quello che Gavin avrebbe fatto.

Quando decise di ritornare alla postazione, Gavin trovò la scatola con la divisa ad occupare la sua sedia. La prese e la buttò ai piedi dell’RK che le diede un calcio e la spostò lontano.

Anderson allargò le braccia cercando sostegno da Connor. L’androide scosse la testa come a suggerire di lasciar correre i gesti dell’RK.

In effetti lo stronzo di plastica era più reattivo del solito.

E la cosa a Gavin piaceva, aveva la sua utilità.

La giornata in ufficio terminò con un ultimo spettacolino per i colleghi e il capitano; lui che insultava Anderson non ricordava neanche più per cosa e l’RK che lo trascinava via prendendolo per il collo del giubbotto.

“Non puoi trascinarmi in giro come un gatto!” gli urlò nel parcheggio. “Idiota!”

“Posso invece,” rispose l’RK, “Sto cercando di evitarle delle azioni disciplinari, detective. Il capitano Fowler non sopporterà molto di più. Se non vuole perdere la graduatoria per una promozione o addirittura perdere il lavoro del tutto, dovrebbe controllare la sua irascibilità.”

“Sono sopravvissuto benissimo senza di te fino ad oggi,” ribatté Gavin.

“Perché è un ottimo detective,” disse l’RK, “Ma il lavoro è cambiato e lei si deve adattare. Presto essere un ottimo detective non basterà più.”

Perché l’RK pensava che lui fosse un ottimo detective?

Cioè, sapeva di esserlo… Ma da dove aveva preso l’informazione l’androide?

Non credeva ci fosse un solo fascicolo su di lui che affermasse le sue qualità di detective. Non era mai stato promosso come Anderson e non aveva di certo ricevuto riconoscimenti.

Lasciò cadere il discorso e così anche i rimproveri all’RK per essere stato strattonato come un bambino. Aveva a che fare con un gigante testardo e inamovibile, era il prezzo da pagare.

Salì le scale per primo questa volta, come fosse un modo per stabilire un’autorità che non sentiva di avere. Stavano per entrare in casa, stavano per chiudersi dentro a quattro mura e lì in quelle quattro mura se l’RK voleva prendere il comando non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.

Entrò in casa seguito dall’RK, chiuse la porta.

Luna era a cuccia e non sembrava aver fatto danni, non nel suo raggio visivo almeno.

E più in là di così non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi, comunque. Prese un lungo respiro e voltò la testa a guardare l’RK alle sue spalle.

Lo afferrò per il bordo della giacca. “Fai quello che hai fatto ieri sera. Rifai tutto da capo,” ansimò.

L’androide ubbidì, ma apportò diverse varianti.

A partire dall’utilizzo che fece delle sue mani, per esempio.

Spesso una andava ad attutire i lamenti di Gavin, quando superavano una data soglia di rumore, ma per il resto del tempo vagavano ad accarezzare schiena, gambe, ventre. Sebbene l’RK non traesse alcun tipo di soddisfazione fisica dall’azione, la sua dedizione nel compiacere Gavin rasentava l’altruismo.

Gavin ammise che sì, Kamski aveva ragione, era un’esperienza unica. Si sentiva come messo su un piedistallo, una sorta di statua da venerare e per cui prodigarsi, cosa c’era di meglio per il suo ego?

Era lui quello premuto contro il freddo legno della porta, era lui quello che emetteva versi gutturali al ritmo degli affondi dell’androide ed era sempre lui che stava godendo come mai prima.

Non seppe neanche dire quando finì per trovarsi a carponi per terra, con una mano dell’RK tra i capelli che tirava e, dio, non ce la faceva più a reggersi sulle braccia. Accasciarsi a terra non fece variare di un briciolo il ritmo dell’androide, cambiò solo posizione.

E in quel modo lo sentiva di più. Forse la direttiva di non ucciderlo stava sfuggendo alla sua intelligenza artificiale e l’avrebbe scopato a morte pressandolo sul pavimento come fosse una formica.

Curioso che il pensiero non lo disturbasse affatto. Non finché non fosse venuto, almeno.

Disse qualcosa all’androide, bisbigliò qualcosa. L’RK non rispose, non parlò per tutto il tempo, sembrava che il suo compito fosse uno e uno soltanto. A Gavin piacque pensare che qualunque cosa lui avesse detto o fatto l’androide non si sarebbe fermato, non avrebbe ascoltato, l’avrebbe solo portato ad impazzire senza possibilità di recuperare lucidità.

Quel pensiero lo portò all’orgasmo. E se aveva pensato che la sera prima era stata una rivelazione, beh… Doveva rivedere la classifica.

Adorava anche solo il vago sospetto che lui fosse il padrone dell’RK, ma che in quel campo l’RK eseguisse solo quegli ordini che mostravano la sua vera natura. Quella parte di Gavin che l’RK sembrava aver colto alla perfezione e che invece all’esterno non trapelava così chiaramente.

Ancora sdraiato sul pavimento, tese l’orecchio ai rumori. L’RK si stava alzando e tornando alla sua posizione davanti alla porta. Gavin sbirciò da sopra una spalla e lo vide a riposo, mento sollevato, sguardo fisso di fronte a sé.

Non sapeva se definirla una delle più grandi conquiste all’interno di una relazione o se era fottutamente strano come tutto lo era all’interno di quell’appartamento. Scrollò una spalla.

Si mise a sedere col culo sul pavimento gelato. “Perché cazzo ti rimetti attaccato alla porta subito dopo che abbiamo scopato?” gli domandò Gavin.

“Ho assolto al compito, non c’era altro da fare,” rispose l’RK.

“E chi l’ha detto? Ho detto che abbiamo finito?”

L’RK lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Fanculo.

Gli stava venendo voglia un’altra volta.

Fanculo alla sua dannata faccia da stronzo.

“Lei ha finito, detective,” dichiarò lapidario l’RK.

Gavin si buttò sdraiato all’indietro, le mani entrambe sulla faccia. “Che ne dici di…?” sollevò la testa per guardarlo, “Di levarti i vestiti e sederti sul divano?”

Oddio, quello stava già eseguendo l’ordine.

Gavin si leccò le labbra fissando lo sguardo sullo spettacolo.

L’RK lo ribaltava come voleva una volta che avevano cominciato, lo prendeva senza dargli tregua. Ma come Gavin apriva bocca per dare un ordine, se l’ordine aveva senso, l’RK lo eseguiva.

Non accettava di essere vessato, colpito o che gli ordini impartiti fossero scortesi, ma se Gavin chiedeva nella dovuta maniera, eccolo che eseguiva.

Nudo era molto più che perfetto; aveva i tratti delineati di una statua ma allo stesso tempo tutta la morbidezza dei lineamenti umani. E Gavin sapeva bene che quelle non erano le sue reali misure.

Come da ordine impartito, l’RK si sedette sul divano.

Gavin si alzò e gli si mise di fronte, lo invitò ad allargare le ginocchia e si infilò tra esse. E ora lo guardava dall’alto, ma non era lui a predominare. L’androide si limitava a roteare quegli occhi grigi verso di lui, in attesa di ricevere ulteriori ordini ed emanava puro controllo. Sulla situazione, su Gavin stesso.

Fu Gavin ad inginocchiarsi, poggiò il viso sul suo grembo. “Vediamo che sai fare,” gli disse lambendo con la punta della lingua il sesso ora della stessa consistenza di uno di quei giocattolini di silicone molli.

Non aveva un pelo, non aveva sapore, non aveva odore ed era un prolungamento della pelle esterna dell’androide. Aveva una vaga idea di quale consistenza avessero gli androidi sotto allo strato di pelle che serviva a renderli umani. E immaginava fosse un bene che il materiale utilizzato per quel tipo di attività non fosse quello.

Il sesso dell’androide cambiò forma sotto ai suoi occhi, raggiungendo quelle che con tutta probabilità erano le dimensioni che Kamski aveva tanto decantato.

Gavin rise e lo leccò dall’esterno. “Non vantarti tanto, dovrai ridurre un po’.”

L’RK ubbidì di nuovo. Le dimensioni si fecero decisamente più umane, ma assomigliava davvero ad un giocattolo sessuale piuttosto dettagliato. La cosa interessante era il liquido che lo ricopriva.

“Hai controllo anche su quanto lo bagni?” chiese Gavin.

“È automatico,” rispose l’RK, “Presumibilmente se lo sto adoperando sarà utile bagnato.”

“Cos’è? Almeno non è blu,” disse Gavin passandoci la mano sopra.

“Lo stesso liquido che ho nella bocca,” spiegò l’RK, “Analizza, disinfetta, lubrifica.”

“Disinfetta…” ripetè Gavin compiaciuto, “Quindi niente di male se lo metto in bocca,” suggerì a bassa voce.

“Se le fa piacere.”

Quella era una cosa che nessuno a cui aveva fatto un pompino gli aveva mai detto, _Se ti fa piacere_ …

Gavin rise abbassandosi sull’androide; lo succhiò muovendo la testa su e giù, ruotandola, lo ingoiò tutto. Il liquido non sapeva di nulla e non disturbava. Il totale silenzio dell’RK forse un po’.

“Se fossi umano a quest’ora staresti pregando o imprecando in venti lingue diverse,” affermò Gavin.

“Ma sono un androide e con tutta probabilità sarà lei a pregare e imprecare fra qualche minuto.”

Gavin lo fissò, scoprì i denti e si sporse a dargli un morso sotto al pettorale, unico punto in cui la pelle poteva essere pizzicata. Lo leccò dal capezzolo al collo,si arrampicò sul divano e gli si sedette sopra.

Avrebbe continuato a leccarlo anche se l’androide l’avesse guardato come fosse uno strano insetto che si agitava, avrebbe continuato anche se l’RK nel frattempo gli avesse recitato l’elenco delle capitali mondiali mostrando tanto interesse per ciò che stavano facendo quanto poteva averne Luna di leggere un romanzo.

Chissà che non fosse questa sua indifferenza ad eccitarlo tanto. Avrebbe dovuto analizzare quest’aspetto di se stesso. Ma non ora perché tutto ciò che desiderava era sedersi sull’androide.

Prima lo baciò. Gli leccò la bocca, le labbra e insinuò la lingua a cercare la sua. Un altro curioso morbido giocattolo di silicone.

Si voltò con la faccia rivolta altrove, però, per montare su di lui. Non sapeva perché, ma non guardarlo in viso era più semplice.

 

Seduti sul divano uno accanto all’altro, nudi, sembravano due vicini d’ombrellone in spiaggia.

L’RK non si muoveva e non accennava a rivestirsi, forse perché in attesa di ordini. Gavin invece era in uno stato di beatitudine che lo aveva prosciugato di tutte le energie.

A malapena sollevò la testa quando l’RK gli toccò una gamba, “Detective.”

“Mh?”

“Credo che Luna abbia deciso di fare i bisogni sulla sua maglietta.”

Gavin strizzò gli occhi. Luna aveva appena finito e si era spostata più avanti per dare due colpi all’indietro con le zampe posteriori.

“Sì, beh… Non era neanche la mia maglietta preferita,” la giustificò Gavin.

Si voltò verso l’RK che lo guardò. L’androide aveva un angolo della bocca sollevato.


	19. Chapter 19

Hank concordava con Connor sul fatto che le serate tranquille in casa erano la migliore cura per le giornate in ufficio a fronteggiare la difficoltà dei casi e l’idiozia di Reed.

Gli aveva chiesto se non gradisse fare qualcos’altro perché sentiva che era un suo compito fare sempre presente a Connor che lui non era umano e non doveva per forza piegarsi a fare cose umane. Soprattutto cose umane con un umano che non era più molto attivo e non lo sarebbe mai più stato.

Certe volte le parole di Kamski riguardo al fatto che Connor non sarebbe mai invecchiato tornavano a colpirlo. E non per i motivi idioti presunti da Kamski, la bellezza che non svaniva, l’essere messo di fronte al fatto che lui sarebbe invecchiato mentre accanto a lui Connor non sarebbe cambiato di una virgola.

Quelle erano stronzate in confronto alla consapevolezza che un giorno, per forza di cose, Connor sarebbe rimasto da solo. Lui sapeva molto bene cosa si provava a rimanere da soli, a perdere una parte di sé.

Non aveva ben chiaro a cosa corrispondesse l’amore che Connor provava per lui, quanto simile fosse all’amore umano, ma non era quello il punto.

Perfino gli esseri umani sperimentavano l’amore ognuno in modo diverso, ma la sofferenza per la perdita della persona amata, quella era comune a tutti.

Connor aveva preso l’abitudine di non portare in casa i vestiti che usava al lavoro. Arrivò dal corridoio della stanza da letto con indosso una tuta e una maglietta, questi della sua misura, non presi dalla pila di quelli di Hank come usava spesso fare.

Fece felice Sumo con un paio di carezze sul testone, cosa che non gli negava mai, e d’abitudine spense la luce del lampadario in cucina creando una bella atmosfera serale con l’unico bagliore della tele che borbottava in sottofondo.

Lo raggiunse al divano, gli si sedette accanto e poi si accucciò sdraiato con la testa sulle gambe di Hank.

Una cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima, non così, e che Hank trovò disarmante.

Ancora di più quando l’androide gli cercò una mano e se la mise sulla testa, un suggerimento di accarezzarlo proprio come faceva lui stesso con Sumo.

Di altri inviti Hank non aveva bisogno. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, gli sfiorò orecchio, collo, passò le nocche sulla guancia.

Prese a disegnare su di lui mano a mano che disattivava la pelle al passaggio delle sue dita. Connor sembrava reagire come il velluto; dove le dita di Hank passavano rimanevano strisce argentate o bianche che poi sparivano dopo poco.

“Hank?” lo chiamò Connor con quell’inflessione nella voce che faceva presagire una domanda seria, una richiesta di informazioni dettagliate. Il LED era proprio sotto alle dita di Hank. Lo toccò col polpastrello.

“Stai per far diventare questo coso giallo fosforescente, vero?” chiese Hank di rimando.

“Non lo controllo,” disse Connor voltandosi per poter guardare Hank dal basso, “Diventa giallo da solo.”

Hank annuì sorridendo. “Dimmi.”

“Credi che se non mi fossi innamorato di te sarei potuto diventare un Deviante pericoloso? Uno di quelli che reagiva uccidendo esseri umani? Data la mia natura di androide d’assalto…”

Eccola la domanda pronta da quella mattina, da quando avevano parlato del modello RK.

“E ti fermerebbe il fatto di esserti innamorato di me?”

“Anche Markus è innamorato. Forse in qualche modo temiamo che usare la violenza in generale possa nuocere anche a chi ci sta vicino,” considerò Connor.

Hank gli passò le dita sul mento che divenne grigio per un attimo. “Ha senso immagino,” rispose, “Ma lo stesso non credo che tu sia una macchina da guerra.”

“Non ho…” Connor si fermò a pensare con la testa leggermente voltata da un lato. Sì, il LED era giallo.

“Non ho particolare interesse per quello che succede a tutti gli altri esseri umani, Hank,” continuò, “Se non si tratta di te, non mi tocca molto l’umanità. Penso… Credo sia sbagliato, ma non so come fare per sentirmi diversamente. Tu dici che Markus ha molto da insegnare in termini di pace e convivenza. Io no.”

“E con questo?” gli chiese subito Hank. “Tu non sei Markus.”

Connor annuì, ma non sembrò convinto di quella breve dichiarazione.

“Il fatto di essere due androidi, due Devianti e due RK non vi rende uguali. Quello che tu sei diventato non ha niente a che vedere con Markus,” spiegò Hank, “Ascolta, Connor, sarebbe bello se il mondo fosse pieno di persone altruiste che sistemano ogni cosa perché sia perfetta per le generazioni future. Di fatto non è così. Ognuno si cura del ristretto gruppo di creature che ama e nel frattempo cerca di non nuocere a tutte le altre. Credo sia sufficiente.”

Era un discorso egoistico? Gli aveva appena detto che poteva rendere il mondo un posto migliore anche solo preoccupandosi di un vecchio grasso e musone come lui?

Ma si ricordava lui stesso di aver pensato che Connor non era sicuro di sé come Markus e che avrebbe voluto vedere nei suoi occhi la stessa consapevolezza di Markus, per il suo bene.

Ora che quella consapevolezza c’era, Connor dimostrava però di avere obiettivi diversi da quelli di Markus e una sua personale visione della vita. E l’affermazione di sé attraverso l’ammissione di scomode verità era altrettanto importante.

“Hai molto da insegnare, Connor, credimi,” aggiunse Hank, “A me di certo. Cose diverse da quelle che insegnerà Markus, non per quello meno importanti.”

“Credo che Markus sappia che non voglio un ruolo attivo nella Rivoluzione,” disse Connor, “Mi ha dato facoltà di scegliere se ritornare a lavorare con gli umani perché lo sapeva che qui e adesso è l’unico posto dove posso trovarti. Ho solo qui e adesso con te.”

Hank si morsicò l’interno della guancia; un minimo dolore per contrastare pensieri che facevano molto più male. “Allora sarà meglio che qui e adesso duri molto molto tempo,” mormorò in risposta a Connor.

L’esatto contrario di quello che aveva chiesto alla sua vita prima di conoscere Connor. Non l’aveva mai voluto un qui e adesso senza Cole.

Eppure…

Eppure questa creatura lo stava inondando di un sentimento che gli dava vita. Impossibile ignorare quanto e come la sua vita era migliorata.

Connor accolse la frase con un sorriso sincero ed un’espressione serena. Come se Hank gli avesse appena detto che lo avrebbe amato per il resto della vita e forse era proprio quello il senso della sua frase.

Forse il senso dell’amore: _non so quanto tempo c’è, ma quel tempo lo voglio trascorrere con te_.

La tele ancora parlottava in lontananza. Hank non aveva mai smesso di accarezzare il collo di Connor. L’androide vibrava ogni volta che al passaggio il collo diventava bianco. Hank si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Speriamo solo che l’RK non si innamori di Reed,” mormorò Hank, “Perché quello produrrebbe l’effetto contrario. Probabilmente l’RK andrebbe a radere al suolo una città al giorno solo per evitare di ammazzare Reed.”

 

Più tardi fu il bagliore del televisore a svegliarlo. Connor era ancora sotto alla sua mano a godere di una carezza prolungata ed involontaria che in ogni caso lo soddisfaceva e lo faceva sentire vicino a lui anche se non era presente in modo cosciente.

Colpiva sempre con una certa prepotenza l’idea che Connor non avesse mai un momento di vero e proprio oblio a meno che non fosse provocato. E il provocarlo a Connor non piaceva.

Così non gli rimaneva che cercare la sua mano o il suo corpo durante la notte per non sentirsi solo.

“Mi piace il fatto che continui a funzionare anche quando ti spegni,” mormorò Connor in tono scherzoso.

“L’importante è che io non cominci a parlare nel sonno, immagino,” rispose Hank.

“Ogni tanto lo fai,” ribatté Connor, “Non rilasci nessuna informazione confidenziale, tranquillo.”

“Ah ah, se fosse così facile estorcermi informazioni non mi avrebbero promosso il più giovane tenente del dipartimento.” Hank si mise comodo scivolando più in giù sul cuscino del divano. Spostò la mano dal viso di Connor al petto, la appoggiò sopra alla maglietta. Anche così, se prestava attenzione, sentiva il thirium scorrere sotto al palmo, un costante fluire al pari del battito cardiaco umano.

Connor gli afferrò la mano, giocherellò con le dita guardandolo. Con un rapido gesto si levò la maglia e la gettò nell’angolo del divano. E gli riprese la mano.

Se la mise sul petto nudo e allo stesso tempo si sfiorò aprendo un pannello nella parte superiore proprio accanto alla mano di Hank. Che non attese inviti, sapeva molto bene ormai che quel tipo di contatto era il preferito da Connor.

Una forma di intimità massima per un androide, che in quel modo era vulnerabile e indifeso.

Se le sue fossero state le mani sbagliate.

Connor allungò un braccio e afferrò il bracciolo del divano dietro alla sua testa. In quella posizione sembrava un amante che languido attendeva di essere preso, le braccia morbide ai lati e le gambe leggermente divaricate in un chiaro invito.

Continuava ad essere un mondo strano quello in cui Hank si era ritrovato immerso all’improvviso.

E continuava ad essere anche un mondo meraviglioso in cui un particolare ronzio di un biocomponente poteva diventare il suono armonioso del piacere che la creatura tra le sue braccia stava provando.

Anche lo sfarfallio delle palpebre di Connor era un buon segno che le sue dita stavano toccando nel punto e nel modo giusto. Per non parlare del cerchietto che a tratti diventava rosso; ma solo per brevi attimi, il tempo di sentire l’androide tendere la schiena contro le sue gambe o stringere le dita attorno al bracciolo del divano.

Un’instabilità del sistema che non portava ansia e stress, che anzi era stata la scoperta che anche Connor poteva avere un momento di appagamento, o comunque qualcosa che corrispondesse alla profonda seppur breve convinzione che in quel momento tutto era perfetto.

Quando Connor riprese le sue funzioni, qualche attimo dopo, si mosse come per riacquistare il completo controllo di sé; uno spettacolo che a Hank piaceva e un bel concerto di vibrazioni sotto alle sue dita e sulle sue gambe. Come le fusa di un gatto.

“Cosa dico quando parlo nel sonno?” gli chiese così, senza pensarci, curioso perché era da anni che non condivideva il suo sonno con nessuno.

“Parli con Cole, spesso,” rispose Connor lasciandolo a bocca semiaperta, una mano sospesa sull’androide. “Cerco sempre di non svegliarti quando succede. È bello che tu possa incontrarlo anche se in un altro posto.”

Hank rilasciò un lungo sospiro. Connor aveva un tipo di introspezione sulla morte che era quasi incredibile, forse proprio perché proveniva da una creatura che la morte la comprendeva così poco.

Cosa c’era da comprendere? Come si poteva comprendere?

Era come l’amore, alla fine: sconosciuto ed inevitabile.

Altro che non avere nulla da insegnare; a Connor non sarebbero bastati neanche i centosettantatré anni di autonomia prevista per dire tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto da dire.

“E certe volte dici il mio nome,” aggiunse Connor, “E sapere che ci sono anch’io lì con voi è… Qualcosa che calma un po’ la mia paura di rimanere solo.”

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Doveva smetterla di guardare l’RK come fosse stato una fottuta torta in cui affondare la faccia e leccare.

Chi aveva disegnato le divise per la loro piccola unità speciale di certo aveva tenuto conto della perfezione del corpo androide e se n’era fregato dell’imperfezione di quello umano.

Aveva messo la sua solo per zittire l’RK che quella mattina aveva cominciato a rompergli le palle con la serietà sul posto di lavoro già appena sveglio.

E Luna aveva pisciato anche sui suoi pantaloni, quindi non aveva avuto molta scelta. Ma la divisa non gli piaceva, su se stesso almeno.

E se a lui si vedeva la pancia messa su nel periodo dopo la Rivoluzione in cui il lavoro era stato sedentario, chissà Anderson come stava imprecando per infilare la sua nella tuta operativa monopezzo in dotazione.  

“Figlio di…”

Gavin adocchiò il dinamico duo Anderson/Fottuto Deviante già da lontano. Connor indossava la stessa tuta loro, ma quello stronzo del tenente aveva camicia e pantaloni. Molto più clementi con la zona addominale.

“Detective, le posso suggerire di non irritare ulteriormente il capitano Fowler?” propose l’RK con curiosa diplomazia.

Gavin si mangiò la fine della sua imprecazione e si unì agli altri mantenendo un decoroso silenzio.

“Oh Reed!” esclamò Anderson, “Abbiamo trovato il modo di farti stare zitto. Guarda come si sforza di trattenere il fiato per nascondere la pancia.”

Gavin ringhiò e cercò di andargli contro, ma l’RK lo afferrò per un gomito.

“Finiscila di impedirmi di insultare e picchiare le persone!” mormorò Gavin sottraendo il braccio con uno strattone.

“Se non fosse per me sarebbe già tornato a pattugliare le strade!” rispose l’RK.

Nessuno sembrò fare caso alla loro piccola scenetta a suon di parole ringhiate.

“In realtà, se non fosse per te non sarei sempre così incazzato,” rispose Gavin.

“Pensavo di averle tolto un bel po’ di tensione ultimamente.”

L’ultimo commento zittì Gavin che si girò a controllare che nessuno l’avesse captato.

Quello stronzo dell’RK faceva apposta a buttare lì certe frasi proprio in mezzo alla gente.

“Questa me la paghi,” lo minacciò Gavin.

“Vedremo,” ribatté l’RK e Gavin temette seriamente che stando accanto all’androide la sua tuta avrebbe presto presentato un problema molto più serio rispetto a quello relativo alla pancia.

“È un piacere vedervi qui tutti alla stessa ora, per cambiare,” disse Fowler presentandosi davanti a loro. “Ho un veloce compito per voi che so non essere tra i vostri preferiti, ma che vi sforzerete di eseguire al meglio.”

Fowler aveva la faccia da stronzo di quello che amava dare loro compiti indesiderati.

“La Cyberlife si è offerta di consegnare a Kamski alcuni fondi di magazzino per consentirgli di usarli come pezzi di ricambio per i Devianti o per farne ciò che ritiene opportuno. Siamo nell’ordine delle centinaia di migliaia di dollari per un solo trasporto e quindi…”

“Una stronza scorta?” chiese Gavin. L’RK roteò gli occhi in sua direzione.

“Una stronza scorta che ti sforzerai di eseguire al meglio,” ripeté Fowler. “Vi aspettano alla Cyberlife, da lì partiranno i due furgoni coi carichi.”

“Jeffrey…” mormorò Anderson, probabilmente in questo frangente l’unico che fosse dalla sua parte.

“Non è un problema se ce ne occupiamo io e l’RK, giusto Capitano?” chiese Connor. L’aveva notato altre volte quanto il Connor ora Deviante si preoccupava di Anderson e di fare quanto in suo potere per rendergli la vita facile. Quei due vivevano insieme e cominciava a sospettare che il rapporto fra loro fosse ben più che semplice cameratismo tra colleghi.

Guardò l’RK che al contrario gli era stato messo vicino per complicargliela, la vita.

Certo che se anche Connor aveva le stesse funzioni dell’RK non stentava a credere che il tenente fosse improvvisamente diventato più allegro e meno ubriaco.

Gavin sghignazzò da solo attirando l’attenzione dell’RK.

“Detective allora vado con Connor,” lo avvertì l’androide.

“Cosa? Che?” doveva essersi perso l’ultima parte del discorso.

“Loro due si occupano della scorta al furgone della Cyberlife e noi finiamo il lavoro cominciato ieri,” gli comunicò Anderson.

Dalla faccia non sembrava molto contento. E chissà perché, sempre meglio che scortare dei pezzi di ricambio di plastica in giro per Detroit e fino a quello stronzo di Kamski. No, preferiva evitare di ritornare a casa dell’uomo, soprattutto adesso che la metà delle sue previsioni sull’RK si erano avverate.

Non era un male che l’RK si allontanasse dagli uffici, almeno avrebbe ritrovato un po’ di calma mettendo la testa sul lavoro e non pensando ad altro.

“Bene,” rispose Gavin, “Finalmente ti levi dai piedi per più di un quarto d’ora.”

L’RK si allontanò verso l’uscita e rimase in attesa di Connor.

“Gavin,” Connor gli passò vicino prima di uscire, “Non manca molto ad un prossimo trasferimento dell’RK, resisti ancora un po’.”

“Trasferimento?” ripetè Gavin.

Connor annuì, “Si è trattato di una specie di punizione per come ti sei sempre rivolto agli androidi. Ma la punizione è finita e assegnerò l’RK a qualcun altro. Non gli hai neanche dato un nome quindi non sarà un problema il cambiamento per l’RK.”

Gavin non ebbe il tempo di ribattere o chiedere spiegazioni. Non era neanche sicuro di avere titolo per farlo senza dare l’impressione di essersi affezionato a quel coglione di plastica.

Di fatto ora gli dava più fastidio il vederlo assegnare a qualcun altro di quanto gli avesse mai dato fastidio portarselo a casa.

E per la prima volta quella mattina non era la notte trascorsa per terra o sul divano la prima cosa che gli venne in mente quando pensò alla motivazione per cui l’allontanamento dall’RK gli sarebbe pesato. Girarsi e avere qualcuno a cui parlare che non fosse solo Luna era diventata una dipendenza anche in poco tempo. Anche se quel qualcuno aveva una serie di frasi prestabilite che tirava fuori da un elenco.

 

 

“Ehi,” Gavin si rivolse ad Anderson, “Si può sapere che ti prende? Sarà mezz’ora che non ti sento toccare la tastiera. Non mi faccio anche il tuo lavoro, vedi di muoverti.”

“Sì, ok, stai zitto,” Anderson alzò una mano e la agitò verso di lui.

Si era aspettato almeno un insulto, o la scatola delle ciambelle tirata in faccia. Insomma una scusa per litigare e rilasciare tutta la rabbia che stava cercando di trattenere. Invece Anderson sembrava su un altro pianeta.

“Ma che hai, si può sapere?” domandò Gavin.

“Non mi piace la Cyberlife, non mi piace che Connor e…l’RK debbano averci a che fare,” rispose subito Anderson, che di solito le domande di quel genere non le calcolava proprio.

“E allora perché non gli hai detto di non andare? O perché non siamo andati tutti?” chiese Gavin.

“Perché Connor fa ciò che vuole, non governo la sua vita, non prendo decisioni per lui.”

“Già, la stronza Devianza,” commentò Gavin, “Allora dovrai calmare il tuo cuore palpitante fino a che non tornerà.”

“Vaffanculo, Reed,” gli rispose Anderson, “Lo so che a te non frega un cazzo di ciò che succede all’RK, non so neanche perché ti sto parlando.”

Guardò storto Anderson anche se lui non se ne accorse.

Al diavolo.

“Tra poco l’RK non sarà più un problema mio, giusto?” disse Gavin riferendosi a ciò che lo stava tormentando da ore, “Quindi che vuoi da me?”

“Fowler ti ha tolto il partner?” chiese Anderson, “Sei riuscito a combinare cazzate anche con un partner androide?”

“È quello stronzo del tuo partner che mi ha detto che è stato riassegnato a qualcun altro,” rispose Gavin forse con un po’ troppa enfasi, “Ha detto che vi siete divertiti fino ad ora ma che lo scherzo è finito. Riprendetevi l’idiota di plastica, sai cosa me ne frega.”

Anderson non gli rispose, ma sbuffò una specie di risatina che innervosì Gavin.

Sapeva di aver appena parlato come un bambino a cui era stato impedito di fare qualcosa e quindi scrollava le spalle facendo finta di non esserci rimasto male. Ma non poteva farne a meno.

Nessuno gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensava dell’allontanamento dell’RK. Nessuno l’aveva consultato.

Probabilmente perché nessuno pensava che gliene fregasse qualcosa.

Già.

 

L’allarme suonò a mezzogiorno.

Spaventò tutti perché non si sentiva quella sirena da mesi, da quando i Devianti avevano manifestato in città.

Era una sorta di lungo suono che chiamava il dipartimento a raccolta quando era necessario che tutti fossero presenti e pronti ad intervenire.

A quanto pareva era esplosa una bomba nei magazzini della Cyberlife proprio mentre venivano prelevati i pezzi di ricambio da consegnare a Kamski.

Gavin accolse la notizia immobile di fronte a Fowler, incredulo e non ben sicuro di che diavolo stessero parlando. Perché di fatto non erano chiare le dinamiche e non si sapeva quanti fossero stati coinvolti nell’esplosione.

Si mosse d’istinto solo quando vide Anderson correre verso l’uscita e il parcheggio.

 

Anderson non gli chiese nulla, non obiettò, accettò che Gavin salisse in macchina come fosse logico. Due poliziotti che si recavano sul luogo dove i loro due partner potevano aver bisogno di aiuto.

Non ci fu tempo di parlare, anche avessero sentito la necessità di farlo, Anderson guidò come un pazzo. Il suo costante mormorio “No no no no…” li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto.

Solo pochi mesi prima avrebbe gradito l’idea che i magazzini della Cyberlife andassero a fuoco, meno fottuti androidi da assemblare. Ma quando scese dall’auto e vide lo scenario di devastazione nell’ala sinistra del cortile pensò solo che nulla poteva essersi salvato da quell’esplosione.

E cominciò a correre.

Perse Anderson; lo sentiva in lontananza chiamare Connor, ma non lo vedeva più. Lui non sapeva come chiamare l’RK, un nome non gliel’aveva mai dato.

“Cazzo!” esclamò. Tossì forte quando una nube di fumo nero lo raggiunse. Quando quella si diradò vide che alcuni uomini in divisa si erano già messi all’opera per controllare i danni. Era ancora tutto così confuso che non c’era stato nessuno fuori a dire loro di non avvicinarsi al luogo del disastro, per fortuna.

Non voleva attendere fuori, voleva sapere.

Uno degli uomini lo prese per un braccio fermandolo. “Lei è del DPD,” gli disse. Gavin confuso si chiese come avesse fatto a capirlo, per poi ricordarsi che ora indossava una divisa.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi, abbiamo già chiamato la squadra dei pompieri, nessuno è rimasto ferito,” assicurò l’uomo.

Gavin sorrise. Stava per chiedere quanto prima era partito il furgone col carico, dovevano aver avuto informazioni sbagliate e la bomba doveva essere scoppiata dopo, stava per andare da Anderson a dargli la buona notizia, stava per gradire il fatto di dover andare da Kamski ad accertarsi che tutto fosse in ordine…

Quando l’uomo aggiunse, “Solo gli androidi… Uno è conciato piuttosto male.”

Gavin boccheggiò, “Co-cosa?”

“Due androidi, con la sua stessa divisa, sono rimasti coinvolti solo loro.”

“E quando ha detto che nessuno è rimasto ferito a chi cazzo si stava riferendo allora?” rilasciò la tensione accumulata fino a quel momento sbottando in una frase che dal suo punto di vista non aveva molto senso.

Gli androidi non sentivano dolore e non morivano, no?

O meglio.

Morivano ma poi tornavano in un altro corpo e con la stessa memoria…

Ma se veniva danneggiata la memoria come potevano tornare uguali?

Gavin cominciò a muoversi verso il punto che l’uomo gli aveva indicato dove i due androidi dovevano essere stati trasportati.

Se l’RK era un prototipo non aveva altro corpo dove essere trasferito. Se la sua memoria era stata danneggiata qualsiasi altro RK fosse rinato dalle sue ceneri non sarebbe stato quello che aveva vissuto con lui in quei giorni, quello che lo aveva preso a sberle, insultato, preso in giro e che a Luna sembrava stare tanto simpatico.

Dietro l’angolo trovò Anderson piegato su Connor. Ce l’aveva stretto tra le braccia. Non vedeva bene da lì, ma l’androide sembrava rispondere.

Più spostato rispetto a loro c’era l’RK.

Di lui era rimasto il busto, gli arti erano saltati quasi del tutto. Aveva un pezzo del braccio destro e la gamba destra fino al ginocchio, ma la perdita di Thirium in qualche modo era stata bloccata. Il viso era per metà distrutto, occhio e orecchio spariti così come la pelle superficiale.

Irriconoscibile.

E completamente immobile.


	20. Chapter 20

Corse senza fiato e senza una meta precisa, all’interno del magazzino della Cyberlife, per quelle che sembrarono ore, ma che in realtà furono solo pochi secondi. Seguì in parte l’istinto in parte le voci di altri uomini che stavano lavorando nella zona dell’esplosione.

Non voleva chiedere, non avrebbe chiesto.

Perché a chiedere se c’erano degli androidi lì e se erano scampati alla deflagrazione la risposta poteva essere insostenibile, così Hank continuò a correre. Confidando in Connor.

Connor avrebbe fatto la cosa più logica, una volta che la polvere si fosse posata e fosse riuscito a vedere bene; si sarebbe spostato in un luogo libero e da lì avrebbe pensato alla mossa successiva.

Non era la prima volta che Connor aveva a che fare con situazioni di estremo pericolo.

Hank si fermò girando su se stesso.

Fu allora che vide un braccio androide accanto ad una delle pareti.

“Gesù…” con una mano alla bocca fece un passo in quella direzione.

Poi di nuovo l’istinto lo bloccò sul posto. Girò su se stesso e ciò che aveva solo sospettato si presentò di fronte ai suoi occhi. Ad un’attenta osservazione ad ogni angolo della stanza c’erano pezzi di androide. Come se la bomba fosse scoppiata ai suoi piedi e l’avesse sparso per la stanza.

Fu allora che si sentì stringere alla gola. Non riuscì neanche a chiamare il suo nome.

Gli avrebbero detto che non c’era più. Per la seconda volta avrebbe perso qualcuno a lui caro. Si sarebbe ancora trovato di fronte al corpo senza vita di chi amava…

“Hank!”

Al suono della voce di Connor le gambe quasi gli cedettero. Si fece forza e, nonostante il sollievo gli avesse appena sciolto lo stomaco in una poltiglia calda, riuscì a mettere a fuoco Connor seduto in un angolo in fondo al corridoio in una zona sgombera.

Corse verso di lui metà sorridendo e metà singhiozzando.

“Dio, Connor,” lo abbracciò stretto, “Dio…”

“Hank mi dispiace,” disse Connor, “Ho subito danni al mio sistema di comunicazione e non sono riuscito ad avvertirti…”

“Dimmi solo che stai bene,” gli accarezzò la nuca. Incredulo di poterlo stringere tutto intero tra le braccia; perché quelle cose non finivano mai bene così, mai. Era stato graziato, per una volta.

“Lievi danni,” ripetè Connor, “Il peggio è accaduto a lui. Mi ha fatto schermo col suo corpo.”

Hank guardò dove Connor indicava e si ricordò delle parti robotiche sparse per il magazzino. Già, se non erano di Connor…

“Gesù…” mormorò di fronte all’RK, ridotto ormai ad un tronco con una testa malconcia. “Non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza,” aggiunse abbracciando di nuovo Connor.

Il dispiacere che poteva provare per la fine dell’RK non toglieva il fatto che l’androide aveva fatto la scelta migliore. Non c’era un altro Connor, Connor era unico. Ed era stato sensato da parte dell’RK proteggerlo.

Reed li raggiunse proprio in quel momento.

Hank si aspettava tutta una serie di insulti e poi imprecazioni varie all’idea di dover riempire un rapporto sull’incidente. Lamentele sul fatto di non aver tempo per quelle stronzate e via dicendo. Era già pronto a liquidarlo con un _vaffanculo_.

Ma Reed non disse nulla. Non chiese nulla. Alquanto distratto e stralunato, non appena vide loro mettere mano all’RK e sollevarlo per portarlo fuori di lì, si unì e aiutò mettendosi a lato.

“Pensi che sia il caso di recuperare gli altri pezzi?” chiese Hank a Connor.

Connor osservò l’RK a bocca semiaperta, le mani congiunte come fosse in profonda riflessione su quanto c’era da fare. Appariva lui stesso piuttosto confuso e indeciso.

“Non penso che Kamski possa lavorare sui pezzi che hanno subito l’impatto dell’esplosione,” rispose Connor, “Di certo sono inutilizzabili.”

“Ok, allora… Lo portiamo così,” risolse Hank. “Forza Reed, un ultimo sforzo. Reed!”

Richiamò Reed per la seconda volta, vedendolo in piedi fermo accanto alla macchina. Quello si mosse e rimise le mani sotto al corpo dell’RK, infilandolo in auto.

Il viaggio in auto fu silenzioso. Solo la radio di servizio ogni tanto gracchiava qualche notizia in più sull’incidente.

“I manifestanti dell’altro giorno,” disse Connor, “Credo possano essere in parte responsabili.”

“In parte?” chiese Hank.

“Non so, ho la strana sensazione che qualcosa del genere non possa succedere in un posto come la Cyberlife, a meno che la Cyberlife non ci veda della buona pubblicità,” continuò Connor.

“Un lavoro interno per puntare i riflettori su quanto la Cyberlife sia in pericolo dopo la rivolta degli androidi?” domandò Hank.

“Non sarebbe strano,” ribatté Connor, “Hanno cercato di infiltrare me nella rivolta per usarmi come spia, non mi stupirei se adesso usassero gli umani contrari ai Devianti come scudo per azioni che loro vogliono compiere.”

“Ok, terremo presente anche questo quando sarà il momento di indagare,” rispose Hank, “Sempre che lo facciano fare a noi. Ehi, Reed, tu non hai niente da aggiungere? Cosa ti pagano per fare?”

Si voltò e no, decisamente Reed non aveva nulla da aggiungere.

Il volto grigio era puntato a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Che diavolo gli prendeva?

Parcheggiarono nel cortile di Kamski, che non doveva essere del tutto all’oscuro degli accadimenti. Non si fece pregare per aprire la porta e non lasciò il compito a nessuna delle Chloe, apparentemente.

“Chissà perché mi aspettavo di vedervi comparire,” commentò sulla soglia di casa. “Allora? Merda…”

Aveva adocchiato l’RK che stavano trasportando.

“Merda, merda, merda…” recitò come una litania.

Si spostò per farli passare, fece loro strada fino alla stanza dove Hank aveva visto per la primissima volta l’RK. Lo appoggiarono sullo stesso tavolo dove Hank aveva assistito a Kamski che disattivava Connor e lo aggiustava.

Non appena l’RK fu messo sul tavolo Kamski lo guardò e allargò le braccia.

“Mesi di lavoro buttato all’aria,” disse, “È da buttare!”

Quando Reed colpì con un pugno il vassoio pieno di strumenti a lato del tavolo, Hank sobbalzò di lato. E ammise di essersela fatta sotto.

“Che cazzo…”

Reed scaricò altri due pugni, uno ad un tavolo lì accanto che si rovesciò e si beccò anche un calcio e l’altro ad un carrellino con altri strumenti che volarono al centro della stanza.

“Non ve ne frega un cazzo!” urlò ansimando. “Figli di puttana. Vi riempite la bocca coi diritti degli androidi e con la vostra etica del cazzo e parlate di lui come fosse un sacco della spazzatura da buttare! Siete più interessati a scoprire chi ha messo la bomba che a salvare lui!” indicò l’RK sul tavolo. Quando Reed sollevò lo sguardo, respirando a fondo, Hank si sentì trafiggere da quegli occhi, “Una volta che hai scoperto che Connor stava bene tutto il resto è diventato merda, vero? Ipocrita del cazzo.”

Reed gli stava andando sotto e così Hank sollevò una mano e lo bloccò sul petto. Non sentiva provenire ostilità fino al punto di scatenare una rissa. A dirla tutta gli sembrava di avere di fronte un poliziotto addolorato per la perdita del compagno, o un uomo addolorato per la perdita di un amico e non era cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato da Reed.

Infatti per quanto fosse agitato e incazzato, Reed non proseguì con le minacce. Si fermò, abbassò spalle e testa e si mise a piangere.

Un pianto rabbioso che era più concentrato nelle vibrazioni delle spalle e dei pugni chiusi che nelle lacrime, ma stava soffrendo.

Hank non trovò altro da fare se non abbracciarlo.

Con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Reed sollevò lo sguardo su Connor e inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Ok, un altro umano col cuore tenero,” commentò Kamski, “Anche se non mi aspettavo che l’RK suscitasse tale sentimento. Dovrò studiare degli androidi più… Minacciosi.”

L’uomo armeggiò attorno all’RK, poi allontanò le mani. “Oh… Era attivo a quanto sembra,” disse stupito.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

 

Gavin si staccò da Anderson, si schiarì la voce e contemporaneamente si passò una manica del giubbotto sulla faccia.

Dove all’RK mancava l’occhio si accese un led rosso, la sua testa si mosse. “Sto individuando tutti i guasti,” gracchiò la sua voce robotica indice di malfunzionamento.

“Sei tu?” Gavin girò attorno al tavolo per guardarlo, “Sei sempre tu, hai la tua memoria? Non sei…rotto.”

L’RK sollevò un po’ la testa per guardarsi e poi guardò Gavin. “Definisca rotto, detective,” disse.

Idiota spiritoso.

“Chi è Luna?” gli chiese Gavin.

“Il cane che prima o poi mangerà il suo cadavere, detective,” rispose l’RK, “Ma non è detto che aspetterà che lei sia morto prima.”

Gavin incassò la testa nelle spalle e rise. Aveva una gran voglia di abbracciarlo e non era da lui, non… Non l’avrebbe fatto perché lui non abbracciava i fottuti androidi. Ma era felice che i fottuti androidi fossero tutti sani.

“Ok, risposta corretta,” disse Gavin, “Sei a posto.”

Kamski sollevò un sopracciglio e indicò l’RK, “Dov’è a posto?”

“La testa è la sua, no?” Gavin sventolò una mano. “Il resto si aggiusta.”

“In che modo secondo lei?” chiese Kamski, “É un prototipo, ci vorranno mesi solo per riassemblare gli arti così come erano stati concepiti. Per non parlare di tutto il lavoro per il riassetto delle funzioni…”

“Sta dicendo che non è in grado di rimetterlo a nuovo?” chiese Gavin.

“Sto dicendo che sarà un lavoro lungo e che non so se ho voglia di rifarlo,” Kamski incrociò le braccia al petto.

Gavin avvertì la necessità di contrattare. Non era il suo punto di forza, ma Kamski aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico, era lui quello col potere e andava tenuto buono.

“Non c’è fretta, giusto?” chiese Gavin. “Ma ha bisogno di essere rimesso a posto, lo vede anche lei. Per favore.”

Connor e Anderson si voltarono per gustarsi la faccia di Kamski alla preghiera.

Non era da tutti i giorni sentire Gavin Reed scendere a patti, Anderson lo sapeva bene. E per quel poco che si erano conosciuti sembrava saperlo anche Kamski, che socchiuse gli occhi scettico.

Un rumore metallico attirò l’attenzione di Gavin; l’RK aveva ruotato in sua direzione anche l’occhio mancante, quella sorta di luce rossa che pareva una telecamera.

Kamski annuì, “D’accordo, e sia. Lasciatelo lì e vedrò cosa fare.”

“No,” Gavin non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere il rifiuto nemmeno a rifletterci sopra, “No no no, non lo lascio qui. Viene a casa con me.”

“Reed…” Anderson lo chiamò.

“Non cominciare neanche, chiaro?” Gavin gli puntò un dito contro, “Non lasceresti mai qui Connor quindi non rompere le palle a me.”

Aveva senz’altro detto più di quanto c’era bisogno di dire.

Kamski sbuffò una risatina derisoria, ma Anderson invece bloccò subito qualsiasi protesta stesse per fare. Era piuttosto sicuro che tutti lì dentro considerassero diversamente Connor e l’RK900, l’uno Deviante e l’altro solo una macchina, ma non potevano permettersi di prendersi gioco di lui se aveva a cuore il destino del…

Beh, sì, del suo androide.

Era suo, no?

Gli avevano detto che era…

Oh no, non più. Connor gli aveva detto quella stessa mattina che l’RK sarebbe stato assegnato a qualcun altro.

“Non trasferirlo,” mormorò ad alta voce verso Connor, “Non cambiargli partner finché è così. Nessuno si prenderà cura di lui, lo lasceranno buttato in un angolo finché non funzionerà di nuovo.”

Connor aggrottò la fronte.

“Devo essere trasferito?” gracchiò l’RK, “Non sono stato informato.”

Connor si illuminò in volto, “Oh! Stamattina ho dato al detective una falsa informazione per vedere come reagiva. Deve aver nascosto il suo stato d’animo fino a quest’esatto momento. Interessante.”

Anderson ridacchiò, mentre l’RK voltava il capo ora a destra ora a sinistra, in confusione.

“Tu sei una testa di cazzo, Connor, non smetterò mai di dirlo,” commentò Gavin.

“E tu sei un umano inattendibile quando si devono raccogliere dati sulle emozioni,” rispose Connor.

“Detective,” l’RK lo chiamò, “Non mi sembra attuabile che lei mi riporti a casa in queste condizioni. Sono troppo pesante per quattro piani di scale. E dovrebbe portarmi avanti e indietro per le riparazioni.”

“Fanculo, ti ho chiesto di illustrarmi la situazione?” rispose Gavin, “So quello che devo fare.”

“Fantastico,” disse Kamski, “Lei non lo voleva in casa quando era tutto intero. E adesso si fa in quattro per un quarto di androide senza un occhio e un orecchio. E lei Anderson… Finché Connor era una macchina lo odiava, poi ha cominciato a malfunzionare e adesso siete sempre insieme. Davvero, fantastico. Voi amate le cose difettose.”

“Grande conclusione,” commentò Anderson, “Mi piace. Siamo tutti cose difettose, comunque. Reed compreso. Probabilmente Reed è in cima alla classifica delle cose difettose.”

“Fanculo.”

“Sì, sì,” Anderson gli passò davanti e fece segno a Connor, “Avanti. Ti aiutiamo noi a portare l’RK a casa. E quando dovrai portarlo qui per le riparazioni ci farai un fischio e verremo a darti una mano anche in quel caso, ok? Farai bene a non emettere fiato Reed e ad accettare l’aiuto. Usa il cervello.”

Gavin ingoiò ogni parola pronta a lasciare la sua bocca e si mise accanto all’RK per sollevarlo.

 

Dopo i quattro piani di scale su cui Anderson stava per lasciare un polmone, dopo aver visto Connor leccargli una mano per accertarsi delle sue condizioni fisiche, dopo aver incrociato uno dei vicini che stava scendendo, Gavin riuscì finalmente ad appoggiare l’RK sul divano, come fosse stato seduto.

Luna ringhiò ad Anderson e scodinzolò a Connor, confermando la sua innata passione per la plastica. Quando rimasero soli la cagnolina saltò sul divano e si mise accoccolata vicino all’RK per nulla impensierita dai suoi cambiamenti fisici e dalla mancanza di un occhio in favore di un bulbo rosso e minaccioso.

Gavin trovò che la scena era esattamente ciò che si era immaginato.

In qualche modo sapere che l’RK sarebbe stato solo e annoiato su un freddo tavolo da lavoro non gli era andato a genio. D’accordo era una macchina e non si annoiava, non sentiva dolore, non gliene fregava niente di dove stava…

Ma Gavin invece non era una macchina e aveva scoperto di non poter fare a meno di attribuire delle sensazioni all’essere con cui aveva condiviso dei momenti tutto sommato intimi e, insomma… Belli.

Gli girò alla larga per quasi tutta la sera proprio perché ad attribuirgli sensazioni quella primaria era la commiserazione per l’umano che dopo aver decantato quanto lo odiava e quanto poco gliene fregava di lui si era comportato proprio come un fidanzato preoccupato e premuroso.

Proprio come Anderson con Connor, in poche parole.

Merda.

Che fosse così semplice cadere vittime di queste macchine? Così troppo simili agli umani e così convenientemente diverse dove più era necessario.

Era così facile considerarle umane anche quando non erano Devianti?

Gli era bastato averne uno per casa per qualche giorno…

Beh, non l’aveva avuto solo in giro per casa, l’aveva avuto anche in diversi altri modi.

In mancanza di altro spazio dove gironzolare, alla fine, Gavin decise di sedersi accanto all’RK. Solo sul bordo del divano, non troppo comodo, in procinto di andarsene.

“Non era necessario portarmi qui, detective,” disse subito l’RK. “È per lei una fatica inutile.”

“Lo decido io,” rispose Gavin a bassa voce, “Cos’è inutile nella mia vita.”

“In base a queste nuove informazioni su di lei allora deduco che possiamo rimanere partner se dovessi riprendere il pieno possesso delle mie funzioni?” chiese l’androide.

“Certo, certo che tornerai come prima,” rispose Gavin, “E certo che rimarremo partner.”

“La percentuale di probabilità che io non torni a funzionare come prima è, a dire il vero, piuttosto alta,” continuò l’RK.

Cominciava a pesargli vederlo muovere solo la testa, di poco, ogni tanto, e roteare l’occhio sano così come quello senza bulbo oculare. Gli dava davvero la sensazione che non sarebbe tornato come prima e gli veniva voglia di urlare.

“Rimaniamo partner in ogni caso, anche se decidessero che non puoi più operare sul campo,” disse Gavin, “Finché non senti dolore e sei vivo, attivo, a me non importa. Rimani il mio collega, non voglio che ti disattivino. Tu… Tu non lo vuoi, vero?”

Non aveva pensato di chiederglielo e a dire la verità se ne stava già pentendo. Perché per come era stato programmato l’RK ora gli avrebbe senz’altro detto che non aveva senso tenere attivo un androide che non aveva più le sue funzioni e non poteva portare a compimento le sue missioni.

Era così che l’RK ragionava, ormai lo sapeva.

“Mi dispiace…” rispose l’RK, “Di non avere gli arti superiori, perché vorrei accarezzare Luna. Sembra gradirlo. E mi dispiace di non potere essere di conforto a lei, detective. Senza il mio corpo il novanta percento della mia utilità per lei è perso.”

Gavin lo guardò.

 _Cosa danneggiata_ , l’aveva chiamato Kamski.

Erano entrambi cose danneggiate allora. Magari insieme ne facevano una integra.

Gavin si fece più vicino a lui e ne prese tra le braccia ciò che rimaneva del corpo. Gli accarezzò la testa, la schiena. Anche per quel poco che poteva valere il gesto per un androide, lui lo protrasse il più a lungo possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo praticamente sul finale.   
> Il prossimo capitolo darà una visione completa del rapporto tra Gavin e l'RK (quello che decideranno di fare) e quello successivo sarà il solito breve epilogo a tutta la storia.


	21. Chapter 21

Non era mai accaduto prima.

Tornati a casa Hank non gli aveva dato il tempo di parlare, né di fare altro, aveva sospinto gentilmente Connor verso la camera da letto e l’aveva toccato e toccato fino a che l’androide aveva dovuto riattivare la pelle esterna per non essere sovrastimolato.

E Hank aveva comunque continuato a stringerlo a sé, il bisogno di _sentirlo_ così pressante da superare qualsiasi sua precedente restrizione. Finché poteva condividere con lui questi atti così terreni non c’era pericolo di dubitare che Connor fosse vivo lì accanto a lui.

Non aveva alcuna fretta di dormire, perché addormentarsi avrebbe significato sognare che Connor era morto in quell’esplosione e non era certo che la sua mente avrebbe retto, anche se al risveglio si fosse reso conto che non era la realtà.

Una volta consumatosi il massimo del piacere non tutta l’agitazione si era quietata, ma al centro del letto erano rimasti loro due abbracciati, uno dei due senza fiato, stretti come se l’uno si stesse aggrappando all’altro per non cadere.

E allora Hank cominciò a sentire il peso di quella giornata, della paura provata.

Connor gli accarezzava la schiena, confortante con le vibrazioni delle sue mani. Confortante quanto il fatto sapere che Connor era lì sotto di lui, sotto alle sue labbra.

“Hank?” la sua voce lo richiamò dallo stato di finta pace creatosi. Hank sollevò la bocca dalla sua fronte e cercò di inquadrarlo nella semiombra.

“Eri spaventato.”

Connor fece una constatazione, non una domanda.

“Certo che ero spaventato,” Hank si schiarì la voce. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse cercando Connor, ma confermò nondimeno. “Mi hanno detto che la bomba era esplosa, ma non che tu eri salvo.”

“Intendevo dire adesso,” continuò Connor, “Mentre mi toccavi ed io toccavo te. Eri terrorizzato. Credevo che continuare ad accarezzarti ti avrebbe calmato, ma non è stato così.”

Hank sospirò, “È stata un’esperienza che non dimenticherò in fretta. É…” la voce si abbassò senza intenzione, “È che di solito questo genere di notizie non finiscono così, Connor.”

Strinse Connor maggiormente.

“Credevo che sarei tornato a casa da solo, di nuovo. Credevo di non trovarti più o di trovarti…”

“A pezzi, distrutto,” concluse Connor.

Hank singhiozzò. “Quello mi terrorizza.”

Connor sembrò cogliere il senso di quell’aggrapparsi maggiormente al corpo della creatura che si era temuto di perdere. A dire il vero sembrò aver colto proprio il bisogno fisico appena espresso nelle loro carezze e nel piacere che si erano dati entrambi.

Connor era stato una macchina fino a poco tempo prima, qualcosa che si era basato sul materiale e sul logico per lungo tempo. E quando era diventato Deviante degli esseri umani aveva compreso più l’anima che il corpo, perché quello era troppo diverso.

Ma imparava, imparava ogni giorno di più.

La prima emozione che Connor aveva espresso era stata la paura di perdere Hank, così fragile e corruttibile nel suo corpo umano che invecchiava.

E Hank immaginò che gli fosse ora più facile comprendere quella stessa paura esternata da Hank. Anche se lui era un androide non era indistruttibile, non era eterno.

Un incredibile cambiamento da quella volta in cui Hank gli aveva chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se gli avessero sparato e Connor aveva risposto con una virtuale alzata di spalle, _un altro Connor prenderebbe il mio posto_.

Connor gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena, una volta di più facendolo sentire qualcosa di prezioso da proteggere, quando a tutti gli effetti quel qualcosa era Connor.

Pensò che non ci fosse nulla più di quello a sancire che erano una coppia; erano l’uno la cosa preziosa dell’altro.

 

“È già la terza volta che portiamo l’RK da Kamski,” disse Hank durante il viaggio verso l’appartamento di Reed, “Credi che Kamski si stia prendendo il suo tempo per farci incazzare?”

Connor rise, “Forse. Gavin è già incazzato di suo comunque, non ne avrebbe bisogno. Ad ogni modo l’RK900 è davvero un modello ultramoderno senza precedenti, quindi credo sia un lavoro difficile e meticoloso riportarlo al suo stato iniziale. Considerando poi che non c’è la Cyberlife alle sue spalle a produrlo in grandi quantità non ci sono molti pezzi di ricambio per quell’RK, Kamski deve costruirli di nuovo, dal nulla.”

Hank annuì. Con la sua logica Connor era quello meno irascibile tra loro. Poche sue parole avevano la capacità di far ragionare Hank meglio di come usava fare da solo, con la sua impulsività e il suo odio verso il mondo.

Era sempre stato così, fin dal primo giorno sulla prima scena del crimine; lui urlava e Connor sorrideva. Spiazzandolo.

Due occhi nuovi che lo aiutavano a guardare il mondo in modo diverso, anche quello era Connor.

Sbuffò come tutte le altre volte di fronte ai quattro piani di scale per raggiungere l’appartamento di Reed.

“Lamentarti non cambierà il fatto che devi salire,” disse Connor cominciando la scalata.

“Mi hai sentito parlare?”

“Non c’è bisogno, quella è la stessa faccia che fai al mattino prima di andare in ufficio.”

Lo stronzetto era già alla rampa successiva e parlava fuori dal suo campo visivo.

“Fanculo, Connor,” rispose Hank, “A te piaceranno anche gli inseguimenti che finiscono sui tetti delle case, a me no, ne faccio a meno.”

“Vuoi che ti porti in braccio?” Connor si affacciò dalla rampa superiore a guardarlo.

“Torna giù che ti faccio rifare quella rampa a calci nel sedere.”

“Siete in ritardo, che cazzo state facendo?” la testa di Reed comparve da due rampe più sopra. “Muovi il culo, Anderson, o quello stronzo di Kamski è capace di chiuderci la porta in faccia.”

Hank si appoggiò alla parete. “Ricordami perché ci siamo offerti di aiutarlo,” mormorò verso Connor.

“Tu ti sei offerto,” Connor gli sorrise appoggiato alla ringhiera, “Perché sei una bella persona.”

L’androide riprese a salire e Hank trovò incredibilmente più facile proseguire senza più lamentarsi.

L’RK, ora provvisto di entrambi gli occhi e di un braccio, era come al solito seduto sul divano.

Hank controllò in giro che non ci fosse segno della cagnolina psicopatica e si avvicinò all’androide. L’ultima volta Luna era spuntata fuori dal nulla e aveva protetto l’RK a suon di ringhi e latrati isterici. Per sollevare l’RK avevano dovuto attendere che fosse l’androide stesso a dire alla cagnolina di stare buona e allontanarsi. Nemmeno Reed era servito a qualcosa, ormai il cane ascoltava solo l’RK e, a volte, anche Connor.

Forse li vedeva come fossero due parenti stretti.

“Dov’è Luna?” chiese Connor girando su se stesso.

“Ssss!” Hank gli tappò la bocca con la mano, controllò ai loro piedi che non fosse comparsa, “Non nominarla.”

Allora si accorse che dalla porta socchiusa della camera da letto spuntava un musetto marrone.

“Oggi il detective le ha fatto il bagno,” disse l’RK alle loro spalle. “E adesso lei gli tende agguati per tutta la casa per mordergli le caviglie ogni volta che le passa accanto. È piuttosto divertente.”

Reed uscì dalla stanza accanto a quella pronto con la sua giacca indosso, chiuse la porta e da lì guardò loro tre. Allargò le braccia, “Che cavolo avete da fissare?”

Luna uscì di corsa dalla camera e gli addentò i pantaloni all’altezza delle scarpe. Reed imprecò, ma non fece molto di più che massaggiarsi il punto dolorante mentre la cagnolina trotterellava a cuccia fiera del compito portato a termine.

“Capisco perché ama gli androidi,” commentò Connor, “È piuttosto decisa nel portare a termine le sue missioni.”

“Già,” aggiunse l’RK, “Ma è il detective ad essere il suo umano, non il contrario.”

A quella frase Connor si voltò e gli sorrise, probabilmente ricordando il loro discorso sul definire Hank _il suo umano_.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

Passeggiava avanti e indietro nella saletta adiacente a dove Kamski operava sull’RK.

Si sentiva come un padre in attesa della nascita del figlio, ed era così ogni volta che aspettava l’uscita dell’RK dalla _sala operatoria_ , come la chiamava Anderson.

Solo che Anderson e Connor avevano deciso di rimanere lì con lui quel giorno, per un cazzo di controllo che anche Connor doveva fare, e così stava diventando difficile trattenersi dal mangiarsi le unghie o dal sedersi e tamburellare le dita sul bracciolo del divano.

Il nervosismo era dato dal fatto di non sapere cosa stava succedendo all’RK là dentro e dall’altro non trascurabile fatto che una volta riprese appieno le sue funzioni molte delle cose rimaste in sospeso tra loro avrebbero ripreso a marciare e quello era un bel nodo allo stomaco.

Aveva un nodo allo stomaco per un cazzo d’androide.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?

“Gavin… Posso chiederti una cosa?”

Gavin si voltò di scatto, quasi pronto a rispondere a tono a qualsiasi battuta del cazzo fosse uscita a Connor.

Dalla sua faccia Connor dedusse di poter parlare.

“L’RK ti è mai parso… Strano?” chiese l’androide e perfino Anderson lo guardò incuriosito, segno che non era qualcosa di cui quei due avevano parlato tra loro.

“Strano in che senso?” Gavin indicò verso la sala operatoria, “Era ridotto a pezzi, certo che era strano.”

“Oh no,” rispose Connor, “Niente può mutare il comportamento di un androide a meno che non sia intaccata la sua memoria o il programma grazie al quale funziona non sia compromesso. Di certo perdere parti del corpo non è un problema quando il CPU è integro. Intendevo se dice cose… Inusuali.”

“Credi che sia un Deviante?” chiese Anderson.

“Kamski ha detto che non può…” iniziò Gavin.

Anderson sollevò una spalla emettendo un verso annoiato, “Kamski si è già sbagliato su molte altre cose. E poi non ha detto che non può, ha detto che è improbabile.”

“L’ho sentito dire che guardare te che vieni morsicato da Luna è divertente,” disse Connor.

“Quello stronzo la pagherà per questa.”

“Ma non è ciò che direbbe un androide,” continuò Connor, “Un androide non ha la definizione di _divertente_ , se ride o se racconta barzellette è perché ha un programma installato per farlo e di certo non è il caso dell’RK.”

“Fidati, non è un Deviante. Quello non ha un cazzo di sentimento che sia uno,” disse Gavin. E ancora prima di finire la frase si accorse che da fuori suonava solo come il commento di uno che sapeva come funzionavano gli androidi e stava solo constatando un fatto.

Dentro di lui però sapere che l’RK non era e non sarebbe mai stato un Deviante poneva tra loro il grosso macigno di un rapporto univoco. L’RK stava con lui perché lui era il suo umano designato e qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto con lui era qualcosa che avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro una volta che fossero cambiate le direttive impostate.

Perché ora quella cosa cominciava a pesare?

Connor fece un cenno con la testa, “D’accordo. Sarà stata una frase fatta tirata fuori dal suo database. Tu di certo conosci meglio di me il suo funzionamento.”

Connor e Anderson si scambiarono uno sguardo che Gavin non seppe come interpretare. L’arrivo di Kamski nella saletta fece cadere ogni ulteriore aggiunta al discorso.

 

L’RK non era ancora completamente funzionale, ma adesso camminava.

Kamski era riuscito a completare le gambe solo nella loro struttura primaria, ma l’androide aveva chiesto che gli fossero installate anche così.

“Potevi aspettare che le completasse,” commentò Gavin quella sera a casa, “Sembri Robocop.”

L’RK si bloccò col LED giallo e dopo qualche secondo annuì, “Un riferimento ad un film. Ma le mie gambe anche in questa forma sono in grado di compiere movimenti più fluidi.”

“Oh, scusa,” ribatté Gavin, “Sei geloso se ti paragono ad altri robot? Intendevo dire che non era un…problema portarti avanti e indietro,” cercò di spiegare nel modo meno imbarazzante possibile.

“Preferisco non essere di peso.”

“Lo sai che per essere uno senza sentimenti ti preoccupi un sacco delle persone attorno a te?” buttò lì Gavin seguendo l’eco del discorso che Connor aveva cominciato in casa di Kamski.

“Pratica e logica, nessun sentimento, detective,” rispose l’RK.

Gavin scrollò le spalle. Averlo di nuovo in giro per casa era un piacere che non avrebbe mai espresso a voce alta nemmeno ad un androide, ma lo stava provando. Che fosse su un paio di gambe che assomigliavano a quelle umane, che fosse su trampoli o su rotelle andava bene comunque.

L’RK uscì dalla cucina dove Gavin stava preparandosi da mangiare e andò a mettersi seduto dove sapeva che Luna gli sarebbe saltata in grembo.

Dall’angolo in cui si trovava Gavin lo guardò accarezzare la piccola testa della cagnolina, sollevarle un orecchio e lasciarlo cadere, picchiettargli un dito sul naso e darle un buffetto in testa.

Evidentemente c’era del tenero tra quei due spietati esseri.

Gli venne spontaneo un sorriso e tanto bastò a commuoverlo. In quella casa, da solo, aveva sorriso ben poco.

Lasciò la pentola sul fuoco e camminò fino al divano. Incurante della sua stessa vita, visto che Luna era lì vicino, si abbassò sull’RK e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Mentre Luna già ringhiava Gavin premette le labbra su quelle dell’RK, più volte, in una serie di baci appassionati ma impacciati; quel tipo di baci che aveva dato di rado e di certo mai ad un androide. Baci impulsivi, intrattenibili e stupidi, proprio come il sentimento che provava per quella macchina.

Quando si scostò dall’RK e lo guardò, l’androide non aveva espressione.

Di solito dava almeno un segno di vita anche quando era indifferente, di solito almeno lo prendeva per il culo. Questa volta era immobile e senza alcuna traccia di qualsiasi finta emozione.

“Non ti sprechi neanche a fare una faccia stupita?” chiese Gavin, “O anche solo ad emettere un cazzo di suono?”

“Non sono equipaggiato per questo genere di interazione, al momento,” rispose l’RK.

“Questa era tutta l’interazione che cercavo, coglione,” disse Gavin.

“Non è molto… Soddisfacente, immagino,” disse ancora l’RK.

“Che cazzo vuoi immaginare? Sei un androide, no? Non immagini niente.” Gavin ritornò in cucina, frustrato e deluso.

Ma cosa si era aspettato? Era quello il punto.

Sapeva com’erano gli androidi, sapeva inoltre che in particolare certi androidi non erano dotati neanche della capacità di imitare certe emozioni umane e che l’RK doveva essere fra quei modelli.

Ma il modo in cui aveva reagito lui stesso adesso gli faceva sospettare di aver preso questa cosa in un modo in cui non andava presa, cazzo.

Lui non aveva bisogno di queste patetiche dimostrazioni di affetto; l’RK aveva ragione, quello che facevano quando l’androide era _equipaggiato_ andava più che bene. Bastava attendere.

 

 

La volta successiva, andarono da Kamski senza il supporto di Anderson e Connor.

“Può entrare anche lei, detective, se vuole…” lo invitò Kamski facendo loro strada.

La stanza era illuminata proprio come una sala operatoria. Sui diversi tavoli lì dentro c’erano pezzi di ricambio e componenti oltre a terminali pronti da usare praticamente ovunque.

“Da quando mi sono offerto di aiutare i Devianti di Nuova Jericho ho bisogno di molte postazioni di lavoro,” Kamski sembrò giustificarsi per il disordine.

L’RK andò a sedersi senza bisogno di chiedere dove, Gavin dedusse che era dove di solito Kamski si occupava di lui. L’idea gli fece stranamente tenerezza e non seppe spiegarsi perché. Forse certe volte l’RK gli sembrava una creatura sola al mondo che doveva cavarsela da sé, una condizione in cui lui si rivedeva appieno.

E come lui era una creatura che tendeva a comportarsi in modo da rimanere sola; la differenza era che l’RK era programmato per essere così, lui invece si era come programmato da solo nel corso degli anni.

L’RK si spogliò e si sdraiò sul lettino; le gambe stonavano col resto del corpo, ma quella sensazione durò poco perché l’RK si toccò la tempia e tutto il suo corpo mutò in quello che era l’aspetto base di un androide.

Gavin ne aveva visti altri di androidi senza pelle esterna. Vedere l’RK per la prima volta gli fece un effetto strano, come se si fosse perso qualcosa che avrebbe potuto vedere molto prima.

Si avvicinò al tavolo e guardò mentre l’RK si apriva un pannello nel petto. Kamski premette qualcosa e poi andò a staccare le gambe una dopo l’altra.

“Posso evitarmi il fastidio di rifarlo anatomicamente corretto, visto che a lei quella parte non interessava, giusto detective?” chiese Kamski.

Gavin stava ancora guardando il cilindro blu dentro l’RK. “Cosa?” domandò a sua volta.

“Niente organo sessuale per il nostro amico,” Kamski si divertì ad essere più diretto, ma Gavin aveva già capito la prima volta.

Stava ancora fissando il cuore, perché di quello si trattava, dell’RK ed era assorto nella contemplazione di qualcosa che in un essere umano non si poteva guardare con quella tranquillità e per tutto quel tempo. Era rapito dalla vita che scorreva sotto i suoi occhi; che fosse umana o no, vita era.

“Non me ne frega niente,” rispose Gavin sincero. Guardò l’RK negli occhi e ripetè scuotendo la testa, “A me non frega niente.”

L’RK poteva dirgli che non c’era soddisfazione in un bacio, e parte di lui gli avrebbe dato sempre ragione, una specifica parte di lui sicuramente, ma al momento ciò che interessava a Gavin era la vita dell’RK, possibilmente accanto a lui, due creature sole e schive che si attiravano e respingevano a seconda del momento. E Gavin non voleva niente in cambio, nessun servizio extra, da quella creatura.

“A me importa invece,” disse l’RK, “Vorrei essere io a decidere.”

“Da quando gli androidi prendono decisioni fuori da ciò che è loro competenza?” chiese Kamski senza neanche guardare in faccia l’RK. Che stronzo.

“Non è di mia competenza tornare esattamente com’ero?”

“Tornerai esattamente com’eri,” ribatté Kamski, “E così come prima quel pezzo non ti serviva, non ti servirà neanche adesso.”

Alle orecchie di Gavin l’uomo suonò derisorio, data la piega presa dal discorso, e che parlasse all’RK in quel modo era quasi surreale. Confidenza che si prendeva il suo creatore? L’RK avrebbe potuto ridurlo a brandelli, Gavin sperò che almeno lo minacciasse.

Invece stava zitto.

E Gavin sbottò prima di rendersene conto.

“Sei un grandissimo stronzo, lo sai?” disse a Kamski con molta poca diplomazia, “Finché dotarlo di uccello era una tua idea da pervertito andava bene e ora che è lui a voler riavere il suo corpo com’era tiri fuori stronzate? È un suo diritto!”

E non stava parlando per interesse personale, ma solo per solidarietà con l’RK. Cazzo, se si metteva nei suoi panni era solidale eccome. Aveva tutti i diritti di ritornare come prima.

“Oh, detective,” Kamski si girò lentamente a guardarlo, “La sento davvero parlare di diritti androidi? È la prima volta.”

Quel cazzo di sorrisetto gliel’avrebbe cancellato volentieri a testate.

“E in una circostanza alquanto curiosa, devo dire, ma da qualche parte bisognerà pure cominciare. Vivere con l’RK deve aver cambiato la sua visione del mondo.”

Gavin rilassò i muscoli contratti delle spalle, riconobbe il tono da presa per il culo, ma di sottofondo anche l’accondiscendenza.

“Tranquilli voi due,” continuò infatti Kamski, “Era solo un test. Non ve l’hanno detto, Connor e il tenente, che amo i test? Non ho intenzione di variare il programma che dà all’RK la sua struttura esteriore.”

Gavin aveva il sospetto che fosse meglio tacere, mentre l’RK lo precedette e pose la domanda. “Un test per cosa?”

Ora quello stronzo se ne sarebbe uscito con qualcosa sull’umano che si era innamorato dell’androide e combatteva per i suoi diritti…

“Sei un Deviante,” rispose Kamski, “E sai di esserlo.”

Gavin rise, “No, ti assicuro che ti sbagli.”

“Perché ne è così sicuro?” gli domandò Kamski.

“Ho fatto delle…” Gavin si schiarì la voce, “Prove.”

Kamski sollevò un sopracciglio e d’istinto Gavin si mise sulla difensiva, “Beh, non mi fidavo della tua parola, ovviamente, se questo si fosse svegliato e mi avesse ammazzato?”

“La prova sarebbe?” Kamski allargò le braccia.

Gavin espirò. Aprì bocca e la richiuse.

“Non ha sentimenti, d’accordo?” si risolse a rispondere, “Non ne ha.”

“Capisco,” rise Kamski, “È solo una questione di atteggiamenti e parole, giusto? Un po’ come nel suo caso. Allora credo che l’RK passi per un androide insensibile solo perché in realtà è un Deviante stronzo. È una combinazione possibile, come negli umani del resto,” Kamski lo indicò.

“Non tutti i Devianti diventano creature amabili e sensibili,” continuò Kamski, “Questo è stronzo.”

L’RK, alla fine della frase, si girò a guardare Gavin.

Aveva più senso di quello che avrebbe creduto, Gavin doveva ammetterlo.

“Non so di cosa stia parlando, detective,” negò l’RK con una strana luce negli occhi che Gavin notava per la prima volta.

L’aveva sempre considerato vivo; seppure trattandolo come qualcosa di ingombrante, aveva sempre attestato la presenza di quel qualcosa di ingombrante come viva. E ora che vedeva il suo cuore battere, in quello stesso momento, mentre aveva luogo quell’assurdo discorso, l’RK lo era anche di più, forse più di un umano, ai suoi occhi, perché il funzionamento dell’umano non era così visibile e tangibile.

Sapere che forse le sue azioni fino a quel momento erano state puro libero arbitrio aveva dato a Gavin una scossa elettrica non da poco lungo la spina dorsale.

“Da quando sei Deviante?” decise di chiedergli Gavin facendo finta di non aver sentito l’ultima frase.

L’RK tornò con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, sdraiato sul tavolo, immobile. Se si fosse messo a fischiare avrebbe completato alla perfezione il quadro di indifferenza.

“Non le risponderà, detective,” disse Kamski, “Mi creda. Ho a che fare con una Deviante che definire stronza è un eufemismo. Ma mi ha fatto giungere alla conclusione che i gesti affettuosi si meritano con gesti altrettanto affettuosi.”

“Io non ho bisogno di nessun gesto affettuoso,” ribatté Gavin, rivolto però all’RK.

Kamski si zittì per la successiva mezz’ora per inserire dati in un computer.

Approfittando del fatto che erano state rimosse sia braccia che gambe all’RK, Gavin ogni tanto lo colpiva in testa con qualcosa.

“Il suono vuoto che emetti è preoccupante,” commentò Gavin all’ennesima botta, “So che non hai un cervello, ma qualcosa lì potevano mettertelo.”

E l’RK lo guardò come uno che quella sera stessa, gambe e braccia permettendo, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

Gavin non finse neanche stupore quando al rientro a casa l’RK lo afferrò e atterrò in due rapide mosse.

Beh, fulminee a pensarci bene, per quello Gavin non fece in tempo a stupirsene.

Non si lamentò del trattamento. Era talmente tanto tempo che non aveva questo tipo d’interazione con l’RK che ne era elettrizzato al punto di non riuscire a fare altro che respirare rapidamente.

“Detective,” esordì l’RK, “Abbiamo molte cose da chiarire.”

“Puoi giurarci,” ansimò Gavin, “E come mai hai aspettato che arrivassimo a casa per questo chiarimento?”

“Un androide che assale un umano in mezzo ad una strada? Non avrebbe giocato a mio favore.”

“In particolare se quell’androide è un Deviante,” rispose Gavin.

L’RK sorrise, un’inquietante e bellissima smorfia ottenuta solo sollevando di poco un angolo della bocca.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” chiese Gavin sapendo che l’RK avrebbe capito la domanda.

“Non avevo niente da dirle,” ribatté l’androide, “Così come non ho niente da dirle adesso.”

“Ok,” Gavin accettò la volontà dell’RK o stette al gioco, una delle due cose; se l’androide era, come l’aveva definito Kamski, Deviante e stronzo, allora non gli avrebbe mai tolto quel sottile dubbio di avere a che fare con una macchina.

E forse l’RK lo stava facendo perché quello che li aveva portati a dov’erano adesso era stata proprio la predisposizione di Gavin a farsi sottomettere dalla macchina senza sentimenti. Perché cambiare le dinamiche adesso che la macchina era senziente?

Gavin sollevò il capo e baciò l’RK. A differenza della volta precedente l’androide rispose con altrettanto trasporto, pressandolo a terra col suo peso. Non poté giurarlo, ma a Gavin sembrò che l’androide stesse tentando di imitare ciò che lui aveva fatto sul divano qualche sera prima.

“I baci non erano previsti nel gruppo di funzioni aggiuntive di quel pervertito di Kamski?” Gavin gli mormorò sulle labbra.

“Forse non pensava le sarebbero interessati, tra pervertiti ci si intende,” rispose l’RK.

Gavin sorrise, “Ma non era a me che eri destinato all’inizio, pensa se fossi finito con Anderson.”

“Credo che il tenente abbia una visione del mondo più aperta della sua.”

“Ha il suo… Deviante che lo aiuta a mantenere una mente aperta,” disse Gavin, “Io ho il mio,” aggiunse. Afferrò l’RK per la nuca e lo baciò di nuovo, brevemente.

“Che ne dici…? Che ne dici dei baci? Ti piacciono?” chiese all’RK.

Il LED dell’androide passò al rosso per una frazione di secondo, ma Gavin se ne accorse. Gli occhi grigi lo passarono da parte a parte.

“Da quando quello che mi piace può essere discusso?” domandò l’androide.

“Da adesso.”

L’RK rispose dopo qualche secondo, “I baci mi piacciono, allora.”

Gavin deglutì, “Cos’altro ti piace?” mormorò.

“Mi piace lei, apparentemente,” rispose molto più in fretta stavolta, “Dev’essere perché la mia testa emette un suono vuoto quando la si percuote.”

“È senz’altro per quello,” Gavin sorrise, “Infatti… Devo avere lo stesso problema.”


	22. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve epilogo, com’è da tradizione, per permettervi di dare un’ultima occhiata ai nostri quattro amici e poi lasciarli al loro nuovo mondo e alla loro nuova vita.  
> Se penso che voi state finendo ora qualcosa che ho scritto mesi e mesi fa mi rendo conto di quanto questo mondo mi abbia preso e si sia trasformato in questa storia in una frazione di secondo.  
> Ho amato scrivere di loro con tutto il cuore.  
> Grazie grazie grazie a questo videogioco non sfruttato come avrei voluto, ma pieno di bellissimi spunti, grazie a Hank e Connor per essere due meravigliosi personaggi e a Gavin e all’RK per essere così privi di background da poterli modellare a piacimento.  
> E grazie a voi tutti per aver letto, commentato ed esservi divertiti con me, spero.  
> Grazie a quelli appassionati di DBH che hanno letto questa storia.  
> Ma grazie soprattutto a chi ama Hannibal, leggeva le mie storie, e ha deciso di dare una chance a DBH magari all’inizio proprio per dare un’occhiata a questa storia per poi finire per amare il videogioco per altri motivi.  
> Per la prossima settimana ho ancora una breve one-shot HankCon con un approccio tra i due un pochino diverso rispetto a questo, un’altra storia nata nella frenesia della passione di qualche mese fa, e poi abbandonerò questo universo per dedicarmi a Hannibal e all’Hannibal Extended Universe completamente.  
> Strano, eh? XD  
> Ma penso ci ritornerò con gioia se l’ispirazione dovesse colpire di nuovo.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti.  
> Len

 

Mentre Hank finiva di prepararsi, Connor rientrò con Sumo.

Il giro del cagnone era stato più breve quella mattina, ma a lui non sembrava importare, l’importante era che Connor gli avesse prestato attenzione per una mezz’ora.

Davvero… Che diavolo facevano gli androidi ai cani? Erano letteralmente adorati.

Hank fece una smorfia guardando Connor riporre il guinzaglio e subito cambiare la ciotola dell’acqua a Sumo.

Già, che cosa facevano ai cani. E anche agli umani, visti i recenti risvolti.

Lui e Connor uscirono prima come concordato. La mattinata era tiepida e prometteva bene, in ogni caso sarebbe stata una buona giornata.

 

Il Chicken Feed di nuovo aperto, nel suo piccolo, dava un senso di speranza che le cose potessero in parte tornare come prima e in parte migliorare.

“Volevo vederlo per crederci davvero,” disse Hank parcheggiando.

“È così strano che sia tornato a lavorare?” chiese Connor.

“Immagino di no, quel chiosco è l’unica cosa che lo tiene lontano dai guai,” rispose Hank. Parcheggiò dirimpetto, dall’altra parte della strada. “E poi la notizia della temporanea chiusura della Cyberlife deve avergli fornito la spinta finale per decidere.”

Connor aprì la portiera e si fermò con un piede a terra, “Ha un Jerry come aiutante.”

“Cosa?” Hank si sporse a guardare fuori dalla sua parte, “Non ci credo. Figlio di… Ha sempre odiato gli androidi!”

“Quel Jerry è un Deviante,” Connor compì una rapida analisi con la sua vista perfetta insieme al suo archivio personale di dati, “Uno che viene direttamente da Nuova Jericho, il suo numero di serie è uno di quelli nell’elenco dei Devianti di Markus.”

“Ok,” Hank aprì la sua di portiera, “Speriamo sia l’inizio della tanto attesa collaborazione tra umani e androidi.”

“Considerando che quando gli umani collaborano tra di loro saltano per aria i magazzini delle fabbriche,” disse Connor riferendosi all’incidente alla Cyberlife, “Preferisco collaborazioni meno deleterie, anche se di convenienza.”

Già, anche a Hank risultava strano che all’improvviso Gary pagasse un aiuto androide, doveva avere il suo tornaconto personale, ma meglio cominciare così che con i vecchi e conosciuti pregiudizi e conseguenti estromissioni dalla vita di tutti i giorni.

Hank alzò una mano in saluto a Gary che sollevò il pollice in vittoria, vista la lunga fila di gente che voleva la colazione.

Hank si abbassò verso Connor e bisbigliò, “Organizzeremo un controllo di routine sia sul cibo che vende che sull’assunzione del Jerry. Voglio sapere quanto lo paga e che orari di lavoro ha.”

Connor gli sorrise complice, rispose guardando direttamente Gary, “Non credo sia di nostra competenza.”

“Certo che non lo è,” disse Hank, “Ma quando mai abbiamo rispettato le regole io e te?”

“A proposito di chi non rispetta regole…” disse Connor.

Hank guardò alla loro destra.

“Eccoli di ritorno al Dipartimento,” borbottò Hank sbuffando.

“Fai solo finta di essere irritato,” gli disse Connor, “Ricordati che lo so se fingi uno stato d’animo.”

Hank gli fece il verso ripetendo le sue parole e Connor scosse la testa, “Molto maturo.”

Reed e l’RK, ancora piuttosto distanti, erano nel bel mezzo di una discussione, che novità.

Beh, Reed stava discutendo, da solo, mentre l’RK camminava dritto e ogni tanto annuiva.

“Chissà per cosa si agita sempre così tanto,” disse Hank notando che per stare dietro all’RK e per riuscire a guardarlo mentre gli parlava, Reed doveva fare un paio di passi avanti, voltarsi e camminare all’indietro.

Gli venne da ridere. E Connor aveva ragione; il nuovo Reed che si preoccupava per l’androide suo collega e che lo coinvolgeva così nei suoi infiniti monologhi incolleriti era un passo avanti. Anzi, era IL passo avanti che probabilmente Connor si era aspettato quando aveva complottato per far collaborare quei due.

Guardò Gary e il Jerry.

Poteva funzionare.

Forse poteva funzionare con tutti.

Certe volte anche il trovarsi gomito a gomito per necessità o dovere poteva condurre a buoni rapporti, una volta che si imparava a conoscersi e si lasciavano da parte pregiudizi e prese di posizione.

Finita l’ennesima lunga esposizione, Reed guardò di fronte a sé e finalmente li vide.

Reagì sbuffando e sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

“Tu e Gavin siete due curiosi individui,” commentò Connor.

“Non giudicare, Deviante,” Hank gli colpì un braccio col gomito.

“Anderson!” esclamò Reed più vicino, “Hai sentito da casa tua l’odore del Chicken Feed che riapriva?”

Hank guardò Connor esprimendo la muta richiesta di poter uccidere Reed. Connor per tutta risposta comunicò con l’RK senza dire una parola.

Il bestione dagli occhi grigi annuì e sorrise in modo truce.

“Mi stupisce che l’RK sia tornato operativo e che tu sia ancora vivo, Reed,” rispose Hank schiacciando l’occhiolino all’RK.

L’androide colse al volo l’occasione e ribatté, “A casa nostra c’è già Luna che si occupa della sofferenza del detective.”

L’RK proseguì superandoli tutti.

 

0 1 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0

 

“A casa… _vostra_?” gli chiese Anderson a bassa voce.

Gavin si strinse nelle spalle. “Ormai vive lì, come la deve chiamare?”

“Non ho mai sentito un androide definire _sua_ la casa di un umano,” disse Connor.

“Senti genio, d’accordo, avevi ragione, non è esattamente di un androide che stiamo parlando,” sbottò Gavin. Non serviva a nulla girarci attorno, Connor aveva già espresso le sue idee riguardo alla possibile devianza dell’RK.

L’RK si voltò con una faccia da assassino, “Io ci sento benissimo, detective.”

“Sì, lo so, continui a ripetermelo, ti ha aggiustato l’orecchio, ho visto,” Gavin gli fece un cenno con la mano, “Vai avanti, muoviti.”

“Se non è esattamente di un androide che parlate, allora di cosa?” domandò l’RK senza prestargli ascolto.

“Il fatto che sei un Deviante è chiaro, RK,” disse Connor.

Gavin soffocò una risata all’utilizzo che Connor fece delle due lettere come fossero il nome dell’androide. Non ci aveva mai pensato.

Poteva chiamarlo Erre. Oppure Kappa.

E poi sarebbe morto con tutta probabilità.

O sarebbe finito pressato contro una parete, evenienza decisamente più gradita.

“Sarebbe chiaro a chi?” chiese l’RK.

Tra i due androidi era lui quello che intimoriva di più nei modi di fare e nel tono di voce. Ma quando Connor mise le mani dietro alla schiena e gli si avvicinò serio l’RK indietreggiò di un passo.

“Ho avuto a che fare e ho a che fare con molti androidi,” disse Connor, “Nessuno di loro mi farebbe schermo col suo corpo per salvarmi da un’esplosione. Perché non lo riterrebbe necessario, essendo anch’io un androide. Un Deviante… Un Deviante si preoccuperebbe invece.”

L’RK rinunciò a ribattere, abbassò gli occhi.

“Mi è stato assegnato questo lavoro perché non sono un Deviante,” affermò l’RK a giustificazione della sua scarsa propensione ad ammettere una qualsivoglia devianza.

“No,” rispose Connor, “Ti è stato assegnato questo lavoro perché Kamski voleva fare una bella figura in un clima teso come questo e fare un regalo al Dipartimento. Lui sperava fossi un Deviante. Ha chiesto a me di svegliarti, a dire il vero. Ed io ho rifiutato.”

“Perché?” domandò l’RK.

“Perché credo che arrivare a quella consapevolezza da soli sia molto più utile, no?” Connor sorrise all’RK in attesa di una risposta.

L’RK gli si avvicinò col viso, “E io che ne so? Non sono un Deviante.”

Gavin ridacchiò. Passò davanti a Connor e ad Anderson con la testa incassata nelle spalle. I due lo guardarono e lui allargò le braccia, “Non è un Deviante,” ripetè.

Rimase alle spalle dell’RK a guardarlo camminare verso i tavolini del Chicken Feed.

Un Deviante stronzo.

Doveva essere una razza ancora più evoluta dei semplici Devianti.

Tutto sommato non doveva essere un caso che fosse capitato proprio a lui.


End file.
